DIGIMON THE NEXT GENERATION
by Michael izumi 55
Summary: Micheal Izumi, the son of Izzy and Mimi And Atsuko kamiya, the daughter of Tai and Sora and the other Digidestened children's have never herd of a Digimon or been to the digital world but when the new Digimon emperor starts to wreak havoc in the Digital world, The Digidestened's kids must travel to the Digital world to save it . Taiora, koumi, Daiyako, kekari.
1. Pilot

DIGIMON THE NEXT GENERATION

Pilot ( this story was co written with Tai takamaru)

Di Di Di...

Digimon!

Digimon!

Di Di Di...

Digimon!

Digimon!

Di Di Di...

Digimon!

Digital Monsters!

Digimon are the champions!

Digimon!

Digital Monsters!

Digimon are the champions!

Change into Digital Champions to save the Digital World!

Digimon!

Digital Monsters!

Digimon are the champions!

Digimon!

Digital Monsters!

Digimon are the champions!

Digivolve into champions!

Armor Digivolve!

Digimon! Digital Monsters! Digimon are the champions!

Digimon!

Digital Monsters!

Digimon are the champions!

Digimon! Digital Monsters...

DIGIMON!

Di Di Di...

Digimon!

Digimon!

Di Di Di...

Digimon!

Digimon!

Di Di Di...

Digimon!

Digital Monsters!

Digimon are the champions!

Digimon!

Digital Monsters!

Digimon are the champions!

Change into Digital Champions to save the Digital World!

Digimon!

Digital Monsters!

Digimon are the champions!

Digimon!

Digital Monsters!

Digimon are the champions!

Digivolve into champions!

Armor Digivolve!

Digimon! Digital Monsters! Digimon are the champions!

Digimon!

Digital Monsters!

Digimon are the champions!

Digimon! Digital Monsters...

DIGIMON!

Di Di Di...

Digimon!

Digimon!

Di Di Di...

Digimon!

Digimon!

Di Di Di...

Digimon!

Digital Monsters!

Digimon are the champions!

Digimon!

Digital Monsters!

Digimon are the champions!

Change into Digital Champions to save the Digital World!

Digimon!

Digital Monsters!

Digimon are the champions!

Digimon!

Digital Monsters!

Digimon are the champions!

Digivolve into champions!

Armor Digivolve!

Digimon! Digital Monsters! Digimon are the champions!

Digimon!

Digital Monsters!

Digimon are the champions!

Digimon! Digital Monsters...

DIGIMON!

Michael didn't know how he got himself in this mess !

Michael didn't dare look behind him , he knew that it was still chasing him . The giant red bug flew over head and landed near were Michael was hiding and it came closer and closer till Michael herd in its voice, there you are !

AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Michael then looked around in his room to see everything was as it should be .

Sigh what a dream.

Michael then herd stomping coming towards his room then his door slammed open to see his younger sister Leslie waring her pajamas that were pink like everything els she wore .

Leslie, MICHAEL, SHUT UP IM TRYING TO SLEEP !

Michael then looked at the watch on his phone and it said : 4:15 am

Leslie then huffed and went back to her room.

Michael then went back to sleep thinking about that giant red bug he saw...

The next morning Michael got out of bed and got dressed in his orange hoodie , green shorts and his green socks and purple sneakers . ( we see he looks like Mimi's son from the epilogue but his hair is red like izzy's )

Michael then went over and grabbed his laptop( it looks like izzys the only difference is that it's purple and then grabbed his silver goggles ) he found both his parents , Izzy Izumi and Mimi Izumi having breakfast while his sister Leslie was still deciding what to where .

Leslie, mom what should I ware the pink t shirt it the pink dress ?

Mimi, were the shirt because it's still hot sweetie .

Leslie then went to go change while Michael pored himself some cereal.

Izzy,exited for the first day of school buddy ?

Michael, I guss as exited as anyone can be for school...

Mimi noticed her son acting strange .

Are you ok sweetie ?

Ya mom I'm fine...I just had a bad dream last night.

Izzy, what happened?

Michael, I had a dream that a giant bug was chasing me .

Izzy, what did it look like ?

Michael, I don't know...big , red .

Izzy and Mimi looked at each-other worried.

Are you guys ok ?

Izzy, of course we are son.

Michael shrugged and eat his cereal.

$&& ""&$$& ""&&& "" &'

THE ISHEDA RESIDENCE

TK was finishing a sentence for his next book when he herd fighting from the next room .

CRASH!

Tk, sigh what now ?

Tk got up and found his two sons in a fight with his Nice yami.

Tk, PIRRE , TT LEAFE YAMI ALONE!

TT (who looked like TK did in 02 only he had big blond hair )

TT, but dad yami started it, besides she's older , we need help getting away from her !

Tk looked at his Nice who looked like a girl virsion of Matt except she had her mother jun's hair color.

Tk, yami is this true?

Yami looked at her uncle with a "no I didn't " look .

Yami, no I didn't uncle Tk , I was in fact stopping pirre and TT from backing this vase but I was too late .

Sigh well thanks for trying yami , you two get a broom and sweep this up , yami go to the kitchen and enjoy the last of the Fruit loops.

Thanks uncle Tk.

Pierre, hey those are my fruit loops!

Not any more , next time don't break a vase .

Yami followed and stuck her tung out at them as she followed Tk.

O yami before I forget your dad called last night .

Yami, is he coming home ?

Tk, sorry yami but he said that he has to spend another few months in space.

Yami looked dissaponted.

Are you ok ?

Yami, o ya I'm fine uncle Tk ...ya just fine.

Tk, ok...but eat those Qwiet because IV gotta get you kids the school in a few minute.

The KAMIYA RESIDENTS

We see a girl that looks like Sora only she's waring a girls virsion of her father Taiachi playing soccer in her room.

Girl, and she tackles it from the Brazilian team and boom yes Atsuko kamiya, the pride of Japan wins the World Cup !

Yes yes yes !

The girl is then joined by what we see as her twin sister.

Atsuko c'mon were gonna be late .

Atsuko then looked at the clock , aw Geez , Alice your right !

Alice also resembles Sora and had s similar outfit to her mother from 01 , hat included.

The two kamiya girls Burst out of there bedroom to find there parents Taiachi kamiya and Sora kamiya already getting ready for there jobs .

Sora, so ready for the first day of school girls ?

Alice, it's just school mom , it's no biggie.

Atsuko, ya the only upside is our friends will be there including ( refers to Alice) Cody Hida Jr ...right Alice ?

Alice blushed at this .

Alice, shut up atsuko!

Taiachi, watch that language young lady !

Alice, sorry daddy .

Taiachi then got up from the Table.

Taiachi, ok I better get going if I wanna get to the school in time .

Taiachi was now the schools new gym teacher/ soccer team coach, so Alice and Atsuko were of corse going to be embarrassed by there father as a teacher .

I'll see you kids there ?

Alice and Atsuko: yes dad .

Good bye . Taiachi then kissed his wife Sora goodbye and then kissed both his twin girls in the cheek before leaving .

Alice, so mom when are you gonna tell him ?

Sora, tell him what ?

Atsuko, aw c'mon mom it's so obvious Your pregnant.

Sora stood embarrassed infront of her twins.

Both girls smiled at her.

So is it a boy or girl because I want a baby brother atsuko said.

Ya I want one two said Alice .

Sora, ok both of you will not tell your father , I want thing to be a surprise for that goggle head.

Both girls still smiled evilly at there mother .

Alice, so when did you find out ?

Sora, don't you two have school to go to?

THE Motomiya RESIDENCE

We see a girl who is an exact copy of yolie except the girl has maroon hair color watching tv when the tv is turned off.

Girl, dad I was watching that !

As we look closer we see the man is Davis Motomiya himself .

Davis,dads have dibs on the romot and plus you gotta get ready for school.

Girl, humph !

Davis smiled and walks away while the girl gets up she bumps into a boy who looks like a male yolei but is collage age.

Boy, Andrea watch were your going !

Andrea, o shut up kazuki!

Andrea try's to go to the bathroom to brush her teeth when she finds the bathroom locked .

Hey what the hell ?

We see the door open and a girl who looks high school age and looks like a girl virsion of Davis .

Girl, Andrea I'm in shower !

Andrea, Ayame can you just hurry up!

Andrea was then joined by a boy who looked like Davis but has purple hair color and looked like a year younger then Andrea .

Boy, is Ayame tacking up the bathroom again?

Yep.

The two were there mother yolei holding a baby with purple hair.

Just go brush your teeth in the kitchen sick, your dads gonna drive you two to school , I have to drop haruto off at daycare .

The ichijouji residence

Ken ichijouji woke up to find his wife not in bed with him .

Ken, we're is she ?

The bedroom door then opened by Kari and there two children Sam and hoshi .

Sam looks like Kari's son from the pilot but has kens eyes and hoshi looks like kari did in 02 from the hair style to the camera neckless.

Sam and hoshi: HAPPY BIRTHDAY DADDY!

Ken smiled as his son and daughter both got in bed and hugged there dad while Kari followed and kissed him .

Kari, happy birthday Ken.

Ken smiled at his family as he held his kids close.

Ken, thanks guys for this .

Sam, there's one more big surprise when you get home tonight.

Really what is it ?

Hoshi wagged her finger in her fathers face , uh uh uh no it's a surprise.

Kari, witch reminds me you kids got to get ready for school.

The ichijouji children left the room while Kari smiled at her husband.

Ken,so do you have a surprise for me to Kari san?

Kari ( getting closer ) o yes I do Ken sama but you'll have to wait.

She then kissed her husband and smiled as she left the room.

THE HIDA RESIDENCE

Cody Hida was practicing his kendo with his son who was like him but taller since he was the same age as the other digidestened's children.

Cody Sr, you have to do better at your blocks and defense.

Cody Jr, yes father .

The two were then joined by Cody Sr's wife and Cody Jr's mother Mary kiddington or Mary Hida as she was called now.

Mary, ok boys , play time is over.

Cody Sr, mary it's not a game it's a serious thing.

Mary, Cody your using wooden swords , of course it's a game ( to Cody jr) now get dressed and get ready for school .

Cody Jr bowed , yes mother .

Mary, o please Cody just go get ready for school.

Cody Jr left the room.

Cody sr. Sighed

Mary smiled and put her armes around her husband.

What's wrong ?

I'm worread about Cody , he doesn't have any discipline.

Mary, what , he's got plenty of discipline , besides not everyone is a stiff like you Cody .

Cody Sr, hey Beeing a stiff isn't that bad...it got me you .

Mary, ya but you were lucky I'm into stiffs.

Cody Sr, you Americans are weird .

At the school .

Izzy waved goodbye as he dropped off Michael and Leslie off at school .

TT then noticed Michael and ran over to him.

TT, there's my favorite nerd !

TT put Michael into a headlock .

So you got my umm stuff ?

Michael, yes TT I have your math homework.

TT, thank Michael .

You know it would be easier if you did it yourself.

Leslie, TT shouldn't wast his time with school work, he has to work on those muscles of his right TT ?

TT( weirded out) umm ya thanks Leslie.

Leslie blushed but was then called over by Alice and Atsuko .

Michael then blushed as he saw atsuko.

TT, still have a huge crush on her ?

Michael then tried to hide his blush while Sam ichijouji joined his two friends .

Sam, still crushing on my cosine Michael?

Michael, will you two back off !

The kamiya twins then joined the 3.

Atsuko, Michael are you still helping TT cheat ?

Michael, how how'd you know that ?

Alice, Sam told us .

Michael then looked at Sam will who was giving a "who me " smile .

TT, hey you guys should be glad he's helping me , because if I failed math I couldn't play on the team .

Atsuko, no offense TT but your not even the best player .

TT, hey yes I am !

Michael, actually its Sam.

Sam, yep just like my dad , they call me the Rocket.

They then herd the bell ring .

Along with Sam, Michael , TT and the kamiya sisters , Cody Jr, hoshi , Andrea , daichi and joe's daughter Josephine were also in the class and there teacher was none other then Kari kamiya or kari ichijouji now.

Kari, ok I hope you all remember the test today .

Everyone got out there books as Kari started to pass out the tests .

Andrea , aww shoot I forgot to study aawwww well mybee Atsuko would let me Copy off her , after all we are friends .

Andrea looks over .

Atsuko, hey back off !

Andrea, aww come on Atsuko, I forgot my books and if I fail my mom and dad will Mack me study with kazuki and he soooooooooooooo boring .

Atsuko, fin but hurry !

Kari noticed this .

Kari, Atsuko, Andrea !

I saw that you ,Kari tells the two girls

but Miss Kari* I forgot my books* said Andrea.

Kari signed to herself .

Kari,Andrea you may look like your mother but your too much like you father and Atsuko I expect better from my nieac , I won't tell your mother and father but next time I will .

Atsuko( sad) yes mam.

And Andrea you need your books .

Sam, she can barrow mine mom.

And that's when Andrea said... psssst. Atsuko you can copy off of my test

what? Andrea no you heard My aunt , if she catches us copying off each other's test

she will tell my mom & dad and not to mention that I would get in trouble and so would you !

Andrea told her and she said... oh no I didn't think about that Andrea thought.

kari, no talking .

(Andrea thinking ) but still my grades are already bad and if I fail this I'm not gonna be Abel to play in next weeks soccer game !

Andrea, please atsuko, please ?

Atsuko, No !

Andrea,PLEEEEESSS?

Atsuko, NO!

Kari, that's it atsuko I'm sending you to the principles office !

And I assume your father will be vary dissaponted .

Atsuko head went down as she walked out of the class room .

Alice watched this and wanted to comfort her twin sister but couldn't.

Michael didn't like what was happening. Atsuko was walking out of the room with a sad look on her face .

Micheal(thinking) this isn't right , atsuko is getting in trouble while Andrea is just getting a slap on the wrist !

Out in the hall atsuko was was walking while tears were starting to form in her eyes .

She knew what this meant, both her parents would be disappointed in her , she wouldn't be Abel to play in next weeks game...

Atsuko then started crying to herself then noticed outside it was starting to rain .

Atsuko, then felt vary cold .

Atsuko, Burr what the heck it's may , why is it cold in heir?

The kamiya girl then felt a cold hand touch her shoulder and looked behind to see ICE DEVIMON!

Atsuko fell to the ground at the sight of the white devimon .

Atsuko, wha what are you ?

Ice Devimon: you don't know , what kind of digidestened are you ?

Digi what?

The white demon then smiled at her and said my master will be so dissaponted, he was expecting more a challenge.

The digimon then disappeared into nothing and Atsuko sat there motionless .

After class had ended Michael pulled Andrea into the hall .

Andrea, Michael , what the hell?

Michael, Andrea you have to tell Mrs ichijouji you were the Cheater and atsuko was just Avoiding you !

Andrea, no way! Look I feel bad for what happened to atsuko but if Mrs ichijouji heirs I was cheating , I would be out of the next 5 soccer games of this season, don't worry I'll Mack it up to her .

Michael, No way Andrea , besides what's stoping me from telling her myself?

Andrea, then I'll tell Mrs ichijouji that you've been doing all of TT's school work so he can stay on the team !

Michael then got angry .

Andrea, look ill Mack it up Atsuko but c'mon Michael.

Taiachi picked up Atsuko soon after school because the principal gave her detention.

Atsuko sat in the back seat as her father drove , the two were in silence untile Atsuko said , dad are you mad at me ?

Taiachi didn't answer at first then said Atsuko kamiya did you really cheat on your test ?

Atsuko then gave her father the face of determination he used to give others .

No I didn't.

Taiachi then smiled at his doughter.

Ok then , let's get some ice cream .

The Motomiya residence.

We see Davis playing with his infant son.

Davis, c'mon haruto say daddy,c'mon say daddy .

Haruto, bubbles giggle guuby be na .

Davis, sigh close enough.

Yolei, aw Davis you stink .

Davis,I just got back from the noodle cart, what ya think I'm gonna smell like roses ?

Yolei, go shower now !

As Davis left the room .

Kazuki, pee you , mom did you eat steak tips again ?

YOLEI's face went red, no I did not ,the stink is your fathers noodle cart.

Andrea then walks in .

Andrea, sigh what a day, now I can relax an...( she noticed her. Older sister already watching tv) Andrea,HEY ITS MY TURN TO WATCH TV !

Ayame, uhh what ever this is almost over .

Yolei, o Andrea sweetie Sora called , she said the twins are having a sleepover this weekend and want you to come.

Andrea(thinking) wow that was fast for Atsuko to forgive me?

We see at the Izumi residence Michael talking on the phone.

Michael, i still can't believe Andrea would do this !

Atsuko, I know , I'm still pissed at her , because of her I can't play for the next four games !

Michael, I know it sucks but whait if your still pissed at her then why is she invited to your girls night?

Because Alice invited her and she's probably gonna try and get us to be friends but I know it's never gonna be the same between us !

So you are having a guys night ?

Michael,ya with my mom and sister all talking about is pink and my sister talking about TT and my mom talking about how cute my dad was in high school .

Really she says that ?

Ya it's gets real weird.

And since Leslie is gonna be with you guys and my moms gonna be visiting my grandparents in Nagasaki so my dads letting me Obote the Gus over for a total man fest .

Atsuko, o please all your gonna do is eat pizza and watch Trinity blood!

Ya well you girls are gonna just talk about boys and watch twilight .

Sexist !

Michael and Atsuko both after over the phone.

We now see the darkest part of the digital world to see ice devimon flying over a black lake.

Ice devimon, master IV found the new digidestened but they are nothing like there parents !

We see the lake began to spiral up and form into a Darkndigimon we all know to well.

The real world all the girl started to show up we see Alice , Atsuko, yami, Leslie, Andrea and hoshi all getting there sleeping bags . Sora, ok Mr kamiya and I will be gone for 2 hours so stay out of trouble .

Taiachi, and remember girls no drinking , no R rated movies and most importantly, NO BOYS!

Alice and Atsuko looked so imbaressed and both said DADDY!

Sora then took her husbands shoulder and led him out of there apartment .

Yami, ok what do we do first ?

Alice, simple witch do you guys wanna watch magic mike or ghost ?

Andrea then went over to Atsuko while she was talking to Leslie.

Andrea, hey Atsuko I'm really glad we can be friends again after the thing last Thursday.

Atsuko looked angrily at her.

Friends ya right , Because of you I'm off the TEAM FOR THE NEXT 4 GAMES !

Andrea, but then why did you invite me?

Atsuko, I didn't, Alice did !

Alice came between the two in trying to stop the fighting .

Alice, o c'mon you two let's just pleas try to get along !

Atsuko,NO!

THE IZUMI RESIDENTS

We see Michael , TT, Pierre, Sam , daichi and Cody Jr watching a horror movie when daichi notices something .

Daichi, hey Guys check this out .

They all saw the sky looked like the northern lights .

Michael, hey dad check this out !

THE KAMIYA RESIDENCE

Yami, hey guys check this out !

All the girls looked outcast the northern lights sky . Then both boy and girl groups noticed tiny meteorites heading to there locations.

6 digivices landed in the Izumi residents and 6 landed at the kamiya residence.

Michael picked up his purple digivice when it blew up and transported him to the digital world!

Michael then woke up in s big woods area .

The Izumi boy then realized we're he had seen this area before , in his dream , the. He saw it , he saw THE GIANT RED BUG.

To be continued.


	2. Episode 2

DIGIMON THE NEXT GENERATION

(TT narrating )

So we were just regular kids living our life's untile one school day my cousin atsuko got in trouble for something she didn't do and in her way to the principle's office she saw an evil digimon named ice devimon and he really got her scared , then one night while we were having a guys night all theses things showed up and transported us to this new world I hope that others are ok .

Di Di Di...

Digimon!

Digimon!

Di Di Di...

Digimon!

Digimon!

Di Di Di...

Digimon!

Digital Monsters!

Digimon are the champions!

Digimon!

Digital Monsters!

Digimon are the champions!

Change into Digital Champions to save the Digital World!

Digimon!

Digital Monsters!

Digimon are the champions!

Digimon!

Digital Monsters!

Digimon are the champions!

Digivolve into champions!

Armor Digivolve!

Digimon! Digital Monsters! Digimon are the champions!

Digimon!

Digital Monsters!

Digimon are the champions!

Digimon! Digital Monsters...

DIGIMON!

Di Di Di...

Digimon!

Digimon!

Di Di Di...

Digimon!

Digimon!

Di Di Di...

Digimon!

Digital Monsters!

Digimon are the champions!

Digimon!

Digital Monsters!

Digimon are the champions!

Change into Digital Champions to save the Digital World!

Digimon!

Digital Monsters!

Digimon are the champions!

Digimon!

Digital Monsters!

Digimon are the champions!

Digivolve into champions!

Armor Digivolve!

Digimon! Digital Monsters! Digimon are the champions!

Digimon!

Digital Monsters!

Digimon are the champions!

Digimon! Digital Monsters...

DIGIMON!

Di Di Di...

Digimon!

Digimon!

Di Di Di...

Digimon!

Digimon!

Di Di Di...

Digimon!

Digital Monsters!

Digimon are the champions!

Digimon!

Digital Monsters!

Digimon are the champions!

Change into Digital Champions to save the Digital World!

Digimon!

Digital Monsters!

Digimon are the champions!

Digimon!

Digital Monsters!

Digimon are the champions!

Digivolve into champions!

Armor Digivolve!

Digimon! Digital Monsters! Digimon are the champions!

Digimon!

Digital Monsters!

Digimon are the champions!

Digimon! Digital Monsters...

DIGIMON!

Michael Izumi stood in fear as the giant red insect flew above him .

Michael, ju just like my dream .

Michael then ran behind a tree and looked at the giant red bug as it landed near him.

The bug looked around and said Human intruder , I know your here , you are trespassing in MYN and my mates Territory ! Surrender now or be destroyed!

Michael stood sweating behind the the tree , he didn't know we're this place was or were the others Were!

He then looked behind him to look but saw the giant red bug was gone.

Michael crossed himself . Thank god . Then the tree he was hiding behind was ripped out of the ground and thrown away by mega Kabuterimon!

mega Kabuterimon, THERE YOU ARE!

Michael, AAAAHHHHH!

As mega Kabuterimon was about to capture Michael , Izzy came out of the woods and blocked his son from mega Kabuterimon.

Izzy , STOP!

mega Kabuterimon stopped when he saw Izzy .

Michael noticed his dad infront of him .

Michael, DAD WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE AND WHY ARE WE JUST STANDING, WE HAVE TO RUN FROM THIS THING !

Izzy then smiled down at his son .

Izzy, it's ok Michael , mega Kabuterimon's not gonna hurt you .

Michael, he just threatened to crush me !

Actually that was an empty threat .

Michael then saw mega Kabuterimon , de digivolve back to tentomon.

Michael, what the ?

Tentomon, sorry if I scared you , I thought you were an intruder, if I had known you were izzy's son , I wouldn't have tried to attack you .

Michael, why are you small now ?

Izzy, he de digivolved .

Michael, ok hold on what's , digivolving ?

Izzy, I'll explain as we find your mother and sister but first...

Michael, so what ?

He the noticed a digimon following him around it looked like Motimon but was green.

Michael,,AAAAAHHHH( Hides behind his dad)

Michael, WHAT IS THAT ?

Izzy, Michael, this is your partner motimon, the in training version of Tentomon here.

Michael, um ok , hi.

Motimon, hello Michael, I am Motimon.

Michael smiled , ya I know you already said that.

Motimon,sorry I'm just trying to Mack a good first impression.

Michael, ok I'm Michael Izumi.

Motimon, hello.

Michael, so wait dad , wears mom and Leslie ?

Izzy, there together and probably with the others.

Michael, o ya the others, TT, Sam , pirre and Cody and daichi , were are they ?

Izzy, don't worry there with there parents too.

Micheal, so wait all of us have these creatures?

Izzy, yes as children of Digidestened, you will be digidestened yourself's.

Michael, ok so tell all this digi stuff ?

Izzy , ok let's talk while we find the others.

After awhile

Mimi, IZZY , MICHAEL !

Both IZUMI's looked around to see Mimi , Leslie, palmon and a red Tanemon in Leslie's arms.

Michael, whoa Leslie, you have one of those too?

Leslie, yep , daddy , Michael this is Tanemon.

Tanemon, hello.

Motimon, hello sister .

Michael, sister ?

Palmon, motimon and Tanemon are MYN and Tentomon's children.

Mice all looks at Tentomon, whait , are you and Palmon a thing ?

Palmon, more then that , tenty and I are mates.

Tentomon went red with embarrassment.

Tentomon,Palmon please !

Palmon, o hush it's sweet .

Mimi( tacks izzy's arm) I always thought it was sweet you two became a thing , you guys remind me of Izzy and me , right hon?

Izzy blushed at what his wife said.

HEY GUYS OVER HERE! Micheal and Leslie looked around to see

Atsuko and Alice with there parents.

Michael, hey atsuko, hey Alice .

He then noticed both kamiya girls had digimon .

Atsuko, hey guys this is Koromon.

Koromon,nice to meet ya.

Alice, this is yokomon , my own personal something or other.

Micheal, it looks kinda like a radish .

Leslie, I think it looks adorable.

Tanemon, hey !

Leslie, don't worry Tanemon, your still the most beautiful digimon ever .

TT, mike , Leslie, you guys are alive .

Michael, Hey TT .

TT and Pierre both had tokomon in there arms.

Michael,who's this ?

TT, this my new best buddy tokomon, don't worry Michael your still my human best friend .

Michael rolled his eye.

Andrea and daichi soon joined them there there parents and there big brother kazuki.

Andrea, hey guys check it out, me and daichi got these cool little monster things .

Kazuki, there digimon Andrea.

Andrea, what ever , this is MYN DemiVeemon.

DemiVeemon, hi everyone.

Daichi, this is Poromon .

Poromon( American accent) hello .

Andrea, hey Atsuko , did you meet Demiveemon?

Atsuko walked away back to her parents angerly .

Andrea, how is she still mad at me?

They were them joined by Cody Jr and his upamon with his dad and finally the ichijouji family .

Alice, what do you guys have ?

Sam had what looked like salamon but was green and purple.

Sam, this is wor-salamon.

Hoshi, this is ice Minomon.

Ice minomon, pleased to meet you all.

Atsuko, ok do I'm just gonna ask what we're all thinking , how did you all( talking to the parents ) know about this place and why are we just hear now?

Taiachi, it's simple sweetie when me, your mother, mr Izumi, Mimi, Joe, and Tk and later on , your aunt Kari , were taken to the digital world to help save it from Many evil digimon .

Sora, soon after a new batch of digidestened with your aunt Kari, Tk, Davis , yolei, Cody and mr ichijouji were called to save the digital world from the digimon emperor and others tweets afterwords .

Ken looked down when he herd Sora say that .

Sam,what's wrong dad ?

Ken, nothing son .

After awhile after more talk about the digimon the kids started playing with there digimon .

Michael and Atsuko were playing with motimon and koromon.

Koromon and Motimon were playing in the river when koromon spit water in motimon's face.

Motimon, hey you got me wet!

Koromon, were in a river, your already wet!

Michael and Atsuko sat watching this.

Michael, I still find it hard to believe that our parents went to summer camp and then are just transported this digital world .

Atsuko, hey I was wondering do you have one of these things too ?

Atsuko showed Michael her triangle shaped digivice .

Michael, o ya. He pulled out his .

Atsuko,what do you think it is ?

Michael, well my dad and your dad had digivice's and Andrea and daichi's parents had D-3's so this must be the thing after those.

The two didn't notice that they were being watched by a tiny camera with little spider legs.

And the recording is being shown on A large green computer screen and a dark figure smiles : well well well, so the next generation has finally arrived , we see ice Devimon coming in the dark room.

Ice Devimon, my master has orders for you to start your attack!

Man, tell your master I'll keep my part of the deal if he keeps his .

The figure then pushes a button .

Back to the camp sit while everyone was playing with there digimon Agumon herd something.

Biyomon, what wrong honey?

I'm not sure Agumon said to his mate Biyomon.

Thumb

Thumb

Thumb

Taiachi, am I the only one who hears that?

Cody Sr , ya what is that ?

Veemon, mybee its shogun geckomon trying to jog.

3 large Tyrannomon Appeared out of the woods !

Taiachi, KIDS GET BACK NOW !

Michael and Atsuko ran back to the group with there digimon.

Atsuko, dad what's going on ?

Soon the parents started to cover there kids .

Davis , just stay behind us .

Sora, tai we can't fight theses things with the kids here .

Sora then looked down at her stomach and felt it .

Tai, don't worry sor , were leaving now !

As tai and the others were pulling out there Digivices and D-3's ,

The dark figure pressed a button and nether the digivices or D-3's worked .

Davis, what the hell!

Cody Sr, there not working !

The Tyrannomon were getting closer and closer. The older digimon stepped forward to protect there parents and children.

Agumon, you guys tack your kids and ours and Mack s run for it .

Tai, what , what about you guys, you can't fight them without digivolving !

Agumon, just go !

Tai, if you think...

Sora then took her husband hands and looked into his brown eyes with a pleading look, please tai .

Tai, ok honey ok .

Kids get your digimon and stay with us .

The adults and there kids and digimon started to all come together and ran away from the Tyrannomon .

Yami was holding a pupamon the in training form of her mom's penguimon.

Yami, uncle Tk what do we do?

Tk tried to comfort his Niece.

Tk, it's ok yami , just stay with me and your gonna be ok .

Agumon and Biyomon stood there ground against the Tyrannomon .

Biyomon looked at her mate with a worried look, Agumon what are we gonna do?

Agumon, all we can do honey , is distract these guys long enough for tai and the others to escape or at least hide .

Biyomon nodded.

I love you agumon.

Agumon , I love you too biyo but it's not like we're gonna die .

Biyomon, I know , just in case .

The parents and kids ran threw the Forest .

Davis, hoe come we can't get our D-3's to work ?

Taichi, it's ok , we just need to find a tv and get the kids and there digimon back home , then he rest of us will come back and help our partners.

Everyone agreed except Sora.

Sora, tai I can't come back , as much as I want to help biyo , I can't .

Tai, why not Sora ?

Sora, tai I'm pregnant.

Everyone looked surprised especially tai.

Tai , when we're you gonna tell me?

Sora, I only found out a few weeks ago , besides I didn't even want to come here, the only reason I did was for the girls and thinking biyo could protect us .

Tai then out a hand on his wife's sholder.

Tai, it's ok honey. If I had known that , I wouldn't want you to have come either , once we find the tv you and the girls are going home , heck when this is all over I'll tack Biyo and agumon home with us .

Sora, that would be nice .

Mimi, I'm so happy for you guys, but let's find the tv , so we can get the kids home .

Unaware to any of them , one of the Tyrannomon had been following them .

It roared loudly !

Yolie , what do we do now !?

Davis stepped infront of her while Andrea and daichi hid behind him too, kazuki stood beside his father .

Michael was Frozen in fear from the Giant Dinosaur digimon stood above them , then he noticed all the digimon with them started to shake free .

Motimon, Michael let me go !

Michael, are you mental no!

Koromon shoot in Atsuko's hands .

Koromon, he's right we have to stand and fight !

Pupamon, let me go, let me go, let me go!

Yami only held him closer .

Yami ,No !

Cody Sr , what are they doing ?

Sora, there trying to protect the kids .

Upamon, I gotta protect you Cody , let me go !

Cody Jr, no way !

Leslie, Tanemon, you too ?

Tanemon, uh ha .

Sam's wor-salamon and hoshi's ice minomon were also trying to wiggle out of there's armes.

Yokomon, sorry Alice, she ran out of her armes along side Koromon.

Andrea was trying hard to keep Demiveemon close and the same with daichi and Poromon but they got out too .

Michael, Motimon come back !

Leslie , Tanemon be careful.

Andrea, Demiveemon, turn around!

Alice ,NO YOKOMON!

Atsuko, KOROMON BE CAREFUL!

Daichi, please Poromon don't do this!

Yami, pupamon!

Sam, no wor-salamon don't !

Hoshi, please once minomon please come back !

TT and pirre's tokomon both ran out of there arms as well.

Koromon, let's get um!

Koromon, Bubble Blow !

The attacks from koromon and the others digimon had little effect of the Tyrannomon.

As he just pushed them out of the way .

Michael,MOTIMON, NO!

Then the sky started turning black and 12 beams of light shot out of the sky and coverd the digimon

Michael and the others felt there triangle digivices glowed bright as the light changing them.

Koromon digivolve to 0. Agumon

Yokomon digivolve to

Tokomon digivolve to Patamon

Tokomon digivolve to Patamon

Upamon digivolve to Armadrilomon

Demiveemon digivolve to 0. Veemon!

Poromon digivolve to

Pupamon digivolve to Penguimon

Motimon digivolve to 0. Tentomon

Tanemon digivolve to 0. Palmon

Ice minomon digivolve to ice wormmon

Wor-salamon digivolve to wor gatomon!

Michael, wow they changed .

Izzy, they digivolved .

0\. Agumon, c'mon guys lets get em !

0\. Agumon, pepper Breth !

, spirel twister !

0\. Tentomon, super shocker !

These attacks pluse others we get doing much on the Tyrannomon.

Cody Jr, wow look at them go .

TT, ya go get that creep Patamon !

The two blue Patamon did boom bubble on the Tyrannomon but it still didn't do anything .

Wor-gatomon, poison claw!

The insect , feline hybrid used this attack and slashed at the Tyrannomon's eyes , temporary blinding him!

Sam, way to go wor-gatomon!

She jumped back into sam's armes while the others digimon joined there partners .

Izzy, quick let's go find a tv !

Soon after awhile they finnaly found one .

Tai, let's hope our digivices work now.

Tai , Izzy, sora, Mimi pulled out there digivices while Davis, yolei, Kari , Ken, Cody Sr and Tk pulled out there D-3s but none of them worked!

Tai, what the hell !

Mimi, how are we gonna get home now ?

Izzy then got an idea.

Izzy, Michael do you have your digivice ?

Michael pulled out his triangle shaped digivice .

Michael, is that what this thing is ?

Izzy, yes , son I want you to Point your digivice infront of the tv with .

Michael, um ok.

Michael pointed his digivice to the tv and both glowed and sucked them both in .

Mimi, MICHAEL!

Izzy, don't worry honey, if my calculations are correct.

Izzy the pulled out his lab top and sent an email to Michael's laptop.

Dear Michael are you and home ?

Izzy then finally got a reply from Michael : dad I'm home , though turned back Motimon.

Izzy, Michael's home .

Mimi, I thank god . Tai, c'mon every body let's go!

Soon everybody went threw infusing the new digimon with there partners and soon wound up all back in Michael's bed room .

TT, my head hurts.

Pierre, me too , hey Patamon, your tokomon again .

Tokomon,yep.

TT noticed his Patamon turned back too.

Atsuko, so dad when do we go back to help the other digimon ?

Tai, we are not ,you and your sister are staying with your mother.

Michael, c'mon mr kamiya, we gotta help them.

Mimi, no you don't young man, I'm not risking the lives of my baby's again .

Andrea , dad c'mon after just meeting these guys and now you just want us to stay home , while you guys go and save them?

Davis, yes that is what in saying , except kazuki, your coming with your mother and me .

Kazuki, right dad.

Andrea, what , kazuki gets to go ?

Yolei, yes and your going to your grandparents!

The dark figure looked upon his big screen to see most of the original and second digidestened's digimon had been defeated.

Ice devimon, my master will be vary pleased .

Dark figure, I could care less about your master, I'm

Only helping him so he'll help me when I tack over the digital world .

The dark figure stepped out of the shadows to reveal he was dressed in the clothes of the digimon emperor only he was younger and his hair was smaller .

Ice devimon, there was a digimon emperor before you , what makes you think you will succeed where he failed?

digimon emperor, simple , the original digimon emperor, let his emotions get the better of him also he treated his partner like crap were I have respect my my digimon isn't that right sabermon?

A large white sabertooth tiger digimon walked into the room and close by to the digimon emperor.

Sabermon, you called master?

Ice devimon, hmmm well either way , my master is pleased and you will await further orders .

digimon emperor, I tack orders from no one !

Sabermon, show him the door!

Michael was still typing on his laptop at his grandparents house when Motimon came over to him .

Motimon, what are you doing Michael ?

Michael, I'm tracking my dad in the digital world .

Motimon, how ?

Michael, I'm the son of Izzy Izumi, I know computers, besids it's not that hard , all I have to do is tap into the satellite signal that links to my dads laptop and I can track him and the rest of the parents on my laptop.

Just then they were interrupted by Mimi's mother .

Mimi's mother, Michael, one of your friends is heir .

TT then walked in .

Michael, TT , what are you doing here?

TT, i kinda told my grandma I left my Science book heir.

The two waited till Mimi's mom left the room .

TT, I also brought ( he picked up his pack pack and pulled out) tokomon .

Motimon, Michael is tracking your parents in the digi world .

TT, really , let me see .

They both looked at there parents exploring the digital world and looking for there partners .

Izzy, I can't seem to find them on my computer, must be some satellite trouble.

Kazuki, hey guys I think I found them .

The adults followed Kazuki into an opening. Tai, kazuki hold on.

Tai and the others looked at the digimon bruised and beaten.

Davis, we gotta at least help them tai .

Tai and the others slowly helped the digimon and mad sure they were all right.

Tai, agumon are you ok ?

Agumon, ya I'm ok tai but I'm sorry to say that those Tyrannomon were a little too much for us .

Tai, it's ok , you couldn't digivolve.

THE NEW DIGIMON Emperor's BASE

The new digimon emperor watched this from his control room then sabermon came in.

Sabermon, master one of our spies has found a signal coming of the bearer of knowledge's computer to the real world .

Digimon emperor, hmm this could be interesting.

As the others were still tending to there digimon , tai was talking Agumon and Biyomon .

Biyomon,so she's pregnant again ?

Tai, yep , of corse she sure took her time to tell me .

Agumon, I'm happy for you guys.

Tai, thanks buddy , we'll be happier when you guys come home with us .

Agumon, whait were going home with you guys?

Izzy, yes , it's too dangerous for you guys heir right now .

Tentomon, Izzy its the digital world , it's not always going to be safe.

Izzy, I know but those three Tyrannomon attacking us all at once, they never do that .

Yolei, What are you saying Izzy?

Izzy, I'm saying that there might be more to this then we know , so that's why it's best that we tack our digimon with us back to the real world.

As Izzy said this 4 Monochromon came out of the woods and faced them .

Then THE SIGNAL WAS LOST .

Michael, DAD!

TT, wha what just happened, Mike get back to that !

Michael, how TT , I lost the Signal!

TT, we gotta help them mike!

Michael, ok , you call , Andrea, daichi and Cody Jr , I'll email atsuko, Alice , same and hoshi and Yami .

It was still raining outside , hoshi and ice minomon were with her big brother Sam and his wor-salamon.

Hoshi, are you sure Michael told us to meet here, it's raining like crazy ?

Sam, this is the spot , he said.

Wor-salamon, well he better hurry, my fur is getting wet.

Soon they were joined by Yami , Andrea, daichi, Cody Jr, Alice and atsuko and finally Pierre.

Cody Jr, I'm going home.

Alice, Cody no , Michael and TT told us to meet here!

Cody Jr, it's been an hour.

Sam, hey there they are .

Michael and TT ran down the street to find the group .

Hoshi, aw choooo!

Cody Jr, took you long enough.

TT,listen guys Michael has to show you all something.

Michael showed all of them the video of the attack on there Parents.

They were all silent .

Sam, so what happened next !?

Michael,that's all , the Signal was lost after that.

Yami, so what do we do ?

Hoshi, hey we could tell Atsuko and Alice's mom, she'd know what to do .

Alice, no way , my mom's already worried about my dad , ( everyone started to notice alive and atsuko looking like they were about to cry .

Michael, don't worry , I'm sure your dad is ok Atsuko.

Cody Jr, ya Alice don't worry .

TT clenched his firsts in anger .

We have to go help them !

Daichi, how ?

TT, what do you mean how , with our digimon , with these digivices , we'll help them !

Sam, are you crazy , TT we just got these things today, we didn't even know what a digimon was till today , Michael your the smart one , you've got to agree with me on this ?

Michael, no he'd right, were the only ones who can at least help our parents .

Yami, how though ?

Michael took out his laptop and laid it infront of all of them and took out his digivice, who's coming ?

TT, I am .

Atsuko, me too.

Alice, me 3

Daichi, me number after 3

Andrea, mee too , I'm not gonna let my dad have all the fun.

Yami, might as well.

Cody Jr , ok I'm in.

Hoshi, me too !

Sam, sigh , well I ha r to protect hoshi , so I'm in .

Michael smiled at his friends and took out his digivice.

Michael , let's go !

They all held out there digivices infront is Michaels computer and left for the digital world .

The digital world

Tai , Izzy how are we supposed to get back to the real world ?

Izzy, your asking this now ?

Tai sweat dropped.

Tai, well I uh .

Izzy, it's ok tai , lucky before we left I fiddled with Michael's digivice and found a special code so we can travel back in forth without digivices .

Davis, why didn't you tell us this before !?

Izzy, I was about to when those 3 Monochromon came along .

Tai,good thing they were friends with agumon.

Agumon, the lived in my territory tai , I wouldn't call them friends .

Yolie, well what ever , let's just go home , I don't want haruto to be alone too long .

Cody Sr, don't you think your being over protective yolei?

Davis, you think she's bad now, you should have seen her when kazuki was born , she wouldn't let him out of her site.

Yolei, Davis I am a mother and I will do what ever it tacks to protect my baby's, speaking of witch tai have you and Sora thought about names for your baby yet?

Tai, I just found out about it today , yolei, i don't even know if it's a boy or girl.

Mimi, I can't wait to throw you two a baby shower.

Tai, ok let's just get back , I'm sure the kids are worried sick about us .

The Digimon emperor watched as the older digidestened go home threw the portal in izzy's computer .

Sabermon, master shouldn't we attack then now ?

Digimon emperor, no sabermon, it's not them I want , it's there children I want dead , for if I want to Mack then truly suffer what way better then to kill there offspring ?

Sabermon, but how do you know they will come master , there parents know that something is happening in the digital world .

Digimon emperor, I am the thing they should fear , besides we do to have to wait , look .

Sabermon looked on the screen to see the kids had already arrived .

Sam, ok so heir we are but were are our parents?

TT, mike can't you track them with your laptop ?

Michael, I could try.

Hoshi, hey ice wormmon is this were you and wor-gatomon live?

Ice wormmon, no we life in my mommy and daddy's territory , but it's not that far from Heir .

Hoshi, hey Sam after we find mommy and daddy can we visit gatomon and wormmon's territory?

Sam swet dropped, we'll try hoshi but let's try and find mom and dad first , hey Michael , find anything?

Michael, this is impossible but I can't find any of our parents signals .

TT, how but...you don't think ?

Sam, no they couldn't have, they can't get back without our digivices, because then the tv wouldn't work.

TT, well mike can you find them now? Micheal , hold on let me try something.

Michael tried to send an email.

Dear dad , were are you , are you still in the digital world?

Atsuko, what did you just do ?

Michael, I just sent my dad an email , if he's still here then he can send us his coordinates I wear him and our parents are.

The digimon emperor watched this . Sabermon, this could be the perfect chance to kill them master , after all there parents aren't here, they barely know how to work there digivices I think we should...

Sabermon was interrupted by the digimon emperor putting his ha d up in a sign of silence.

Digimon emperor, not yet Sabermon but you are Correct, they are weak without there Parents so that's why I have a little side plane.

The digimon emperor then pressed a button on his control chair witch we see woke a school of airdramon .

Leslie, you know palmon, I think you really pretty waring this.

She gave 0. Palmon her lucky bracelet. Leslie, there now you look perfect.

looked up in the sky and saw the Airdramon.

, Leslie GET DOWN!

Leslie ducked as the Airdramon flew around the kids in a circle.

DIGIMON EMPEROR's BASE

Sabermon, this is brilliant master , now the Airdramon will kill them all !

Digimon emperor, not exactly.

The digimon emperor then used his purple digivice to order the Airdramon.

TT, what the hell are these things doing ?

Sam, I don't know .

Digimon emperor, destroy!

One of the Airdramon flew out of formation as used its wing cutting attack aimed specifically at the TV!

Michael , NO!

Before anyone could Evan look to see what happened it was too late the TV was already destroyed!

To be continued


	3. Episode 3

DIGIMON THE NEXT GENERATION

Kabuterimon's rising

( Michael narrating)

So just when I thought things couldn't get any weirder, this giant bug from my dreams shows up and try's to attacks me but my dad Izzy was there and told me about to digital world and how that big red but was actually his partner, I got MYN and do did my friends , but then we were attacked by Tyrannomon and had to LEAFE, later I saw how our parents needed our help so I gathered everybody and we went to the digital world , but now we're stuck here !)

Di Di Di...

Digimon!

Digimon!

Di Di Di...

Digimon!

Digimon!

Di Di Di...

Digimon!

Digital Monsters!

Digimon are the champions!

Digimon!

Digital Monsters!

Digimon are the champions!

Change into Digital Champions to save the Digital World!

Digimon!

Digital Monsters!

Digimon are the champions!

Digimon!

Digital Monsters!

Digimon are the champions!

Digivolve into champions!

Armor Digivolve!

Digimon! Digital Monsters! Digimon are the champions!

Digimon!

Digital Monsters!

Digimon are the champions!

Digimon! Digital Monsters...

DIGIMON!

Di Di Di...

Digimon!

Digimon!

Di Di Di...

Digimon!

Digimon!

Di Di Di...

Digimon!

Digital Monsters!

Digimon are the champions!

Digimon!

Digital Monsters!

Digimon are the champions!

Change into Digital Champions to save the Digital World!

Digimon!

Digital Monsters!

Digimon are the champions!

Digimon!

Digital Monsters!

Digimon are the champions!

Digivolve into champions!

Armor Digivolve!

Digimon! Digital Monsters! Digimon are the champions!

Digimon!

Digital Monsters!

Digimon are the champions!

Digimon! Digital Monsters...

DIGIMON!

Di Di Di...

Digimon!

Digimon!

Di Di Di...

Digimon!

Digimon!

Di Di Di...

Digimon!

Digital Monsters!

Digimon are the champions!

Digimon!

Digital Monsters!

Digimon are the champions!

Change into Digital Champions to save the Digital World!

Digimon!

Digital Monsters!

Digimon are the champions!

Digimon!

Digital Monsters!

Digimon are the champions!

Digivolve into champions!

Armor Digivolve!

Digimon! Digital Monsters! Digimon are the champions!

Digimon!

Digital Monsters!

Digimon are the champions!

Digimon! Digital Monsters...

DIGIMON!

They all looked at the now destroyed tv , there only way back home , destroyed!

The Airdramon still flew around them in a circle .

Michael looked around to see everyone was trying to hide and protect there digimon .

He could see Atsuko and Alice trying to protect there digimon.

Michael, c'mon guys we can't let these creeps get the better of us !

Hey 0. Tentomon do have like any attack you can use of these guys ?

, of corse Michael .

Michael, great use it in these dragon things !

0\. Tentomon, ELECTRO SHOKER!

The blast hit one of the Airdramon and mad him fly away .

Soon the others started to do this as well.

0\. Agumon, PEPPER BRETH !

0\. Biyomon, SPIREL TWISTER !

Armadrilomon used Diamond shell on them and kept going back and fourth like a pin ball !

0\. Palmon, poison ivy!

Ice wormmon, ice thread !

Wor-gatomon, poison claw!

0\. Veemon, vee head but!

0\. Veemon tried to head-but one of them but beaten back by the airdramon's tail witch forced him to land on his head .

, ow I don't feel so good Andrea.

Andrea,( worried) o Veemon.

Patamon, BOOM BUBBLE!

Patamon, BOOM BUBBLE !

0\. Hawkmon, Feather Strike !

The only digimon not to fight was yami' penguimon.

( the emperor's fortress )

Sabermon, they seem to be not as weak as we hoped.

Digimon emperor, no but mybee this is a blessing in disguise .

Sabermon, I don't follow .

Digimon emperor, simple my feline friend, You see I want a challenge, I know these kids won't be Abel to defeat me like the digidestened defeted the first digimon emperor, but I want people to fight me and have a Chance against me!

Sabermon, yes master.

Digimon emperor, all right , that's enough for now .

He uses his purple D-3 to call back The airdramon.

Michael and the others saw the Airdramon fly away!

TT, YA YOU BETTER FLY AWAY!

Michael , sigh thank god .

Patamon then handed on TT's head , thos airdramon are always jerks.

Atsuko, umm Guys how are we gonna get home ?

They all looked at the broken tv .

Pierre, umm it's no problem, I'm sure there's another one nearby, let's go find one.

Michael, ok let's split up with our digimon and look for another one in this area .

Michael and 0. Tentomon were looking around the jungle , he pulled out his purple laptop and tried to get it to work when Sam and hoshi came around.

Michael couldn't get a wifi signal.

Michael, aw man nothing .

Sam, no offense mike, but now might not be the best time to start going on your computer.

Micheal, it would do any good anyway, I can't get a Signal on this thing .

Hoshi, hey Michael , do you have any games I could play on that ?

Michael, sure hoshi, nock yourself out...just be careful.

Sam, don't worry I'll Mack she she doesn't break it .

Michael and kept walking .

, Michael it's been awhile I don't think we're going to find any tv's .

Michael, hold on I see something up ahead .

, Michael I Doubt that ( Michael walks Away )

Hey! Don't just leave me alone !

0\. Tentomon flew faster after Micke

Till he found him.

, gee Michael thanks for whiting for me...

They both noticed a Giant church in front of them .

Michael, prodigious this place is big .

, yes it's vary "Big" but don't you think we should keep looking for a tv ?

Michael, ya I know but look how big this place is .

He runs in it .

, Michael !

Michael and his Tentomon walked in the church to see than Evan though it was sunny outside it was so dark in the church .

Nether Michael nor is noticed a red eye looking down at them .

Michael, ya know Tentomon, were probably gonna be heir awhile , this place would be great to stay for nights ( we see the red eye looking angrily when Michael said this )

, yes that does sound like a good idea BUT CAN WE PLEASE FIND A TV !?

Michael, ok ok gee your a broken record.

They both ran out of the church and went back to the group to find everyone looking depressed.

Michael, what's wrong everybody ?

Cody Jr( Angry), WHAT DO YOU THINK , WE CAN'T FIND ANY TV'S !

Pierre, calm down Cody !

Cody Jr, shut up, were stuck here , we don't Evan know if our parents are here or not and we don't even know what other kinda things are here I mean those Dragon things attacked us for no reason!

Michael, Cody nock it off , your making everyone nervous!

Cody Jr, NO , BESIDES THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT !

Michael, how Is it my fault ?

Cody Jr, you and TT dragged us here and kept telling us that out parents were in danger but LOOK AROUND THERE NOT EVEN HEAR !

Michael, look Cody now your starting to Mack me angry !

Cody Jr, good !

The looked angrily at each-other .

Atsuko, ok c'mon guys , you showed how manly you two are so let's just calm down .

Cody Jr , tell that to computer boy !

Michael, me !

Cody Jr , ya you !

Atsuko, NOCK IT OFF!

Both stopped .

Atsuko, ok good , now that my two boys aren't fighting were are we gonna stay for the night ?

Michael, well that's what I was gonna say , and I found a large church not that far from hear those we could sleep in for the night at least.

Daichi, great well let's go.

Michael, all right c'mon .

They All ran the the big church .

Andrea, wow Micke great find.

The red eyes gasses down in them as they enter the church .

Cody Jr, this place looks really old( he breaks a floorboard) and unstable .

Yami, hey as long as it protects penguimon and me , I'm all for it.

Penguimon, ya.

Sam, mybee we should look around this place a little more .

Michael, your probably right , ok let's split up into groups of two , me and atsuko, Cody Jr and Alice, Sam and hoshi , TT and Pierre , Andrea and Leslie and daichi and Yami .

Soon everyone looked around the area to look for anything strange it out of the ordinary , Michael and atsuko looked around the inner rooms of the church .

Atsuko, Micke find anything?

Michael, no not really ( to 0. Tentomon and 0. Agumon) did you guys find anything ?

0\. Tentomon, no.

0\. Agumon,not really .

Alice, am I the only one who finds this church in the middle of the digital world a little weird ?

Michael, no it is strange , unless the digimon are Christians ?

Atsuko, or someone was trying to convert them ?

Michael, well I Guss that's not a bad thing .

Atsuko, I'm not saying it's a bad thing but I'm more concerned about how Someone other then our parents knows about the digital world .

As they were walking 0. Agumon found a room.

, HEY !

Atsuko, what is it agumon?

, this room.

Michael opened the door to see it was a bedroom.

Michael, Someone has been living here .

They both stepped in the room to look around .

Atsuko, look at this place all these bibles , someone was definitely trying to convert the digimon.

Michael, then we're is he or she ?

Atsuko, how would I know .

As they were talking 0. Agumon felt a dark presence among them .

, are you ok Agumon?

0\. Agumon, no it's just , something heir just feels so dark and cold .

Atsuko, look how old these bible's are I mean this one was printed in 1967 . Michael, how though I mean from what my Dad said , they arrived heir as kids in 1999 so somebody was hair a long time before our parents.

( outside )

Sam and hoshi were still searching around .

Hoshi ,big brother?

Sam, ya hoshi ?

Hoshi, are mommy and daddy gonna come here soon , I mean how els is daddy gonna read my a bed time story?

Sam's hart fell.

Sam, hoshi , you like being here with ice wormmon right ?

Hoshi, of corse I do , I love ice wormmon( she and ice wormmon hug)

Sam, well we might be here for awhile hoshi.

Hoshi( worread) how long ?

Sam hated lying to his little sister but he hated seeing her sad more.

Sam, not that long , just like a few days that's all .

Hoshi, but if daddy's not here , who's going to read me stories?

Sam, I will and the others will to .

Hoshi, ok .

As the two kept walking they found a large stone tablet with what looked like a giant monster on it .

Sam, what the heck is that ?

HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING ?

The both looked around to see what looked like a gray circle with long ears .

Wor-gatomon, what do you want ?

gray circle digimon, you are trespassing on sacred ground !

Sam, how ?

gray circle digimon, this is the alter were we sacrifice digimon to our master Kasomomon!

Sam, ok c'mon hoshi were leaving , I'm not gonna let you get nightmares from this Pagan nonsense!

Gray circle digimon, hmm mybee you should stay after all the master like trying new things .

We see more and more of the gray circle digimon appear around them .

( back in the church )

Michael, hey Atsuko come see this .

Atsuko, what Is it ?

Michael hands her a picture of these kids with there digimon but these kids are t there parents and look like there in the 1970s .

Atsuko, so there definitely were kids heir in the digital world before our parents, who knows how long there have been digidestened?

Michael, well technically it's probably been around since computers so possibly the late 1940s ?

Atsuko looked closer at the picture and one of the girls in the picture looked so familiar.

Michael, are you ok ?

Atsuko, o ya I'm fine( puts the picture in her pocket)

Michael, ok couse you were staring at that picture for awhile .

Atsuko, sorry but what s lady does is her own business Michael so if I wanna look at a picture I should be aloud to look .

Michael, lady ? Coming from the girl who beat up a kid for puking in Alice's hat ?

Atsuko, hey that's how we met .

The two friends smiled at eachother.

Get out !

0\. Agumon, did you here that ?

, no .

GET OUT!

, ok that I herd.

Michael and Atsuko looked around for the voice .

Michael, we should go.

Atsuko walked closer to Michael witch mad him blush.

C'mon let's go .

The two and there digimon started walking out when they both noticed the giant red eye on the Ceiling and noticed the more tiny eyes started popping up around it and the shape moved down from the sealing and reveled itself to be like a black snake with red eyes all round it's body .

Snake, what are you doing in my house ?

Michael, were leaving in .

Snake, no your not ( he shows his teeth ) I haven't had mon like you before , you look vary appetizing.

0\. Agumon and 0. Tentomon got infront of both of them to protect there partners.

, nobody's gonna beating atsuko today !

, Michael nether !

They then all herd a large gong sound from outside witch mad the snake smile .

Snake, looks like I won't have to , my underlings have found me a meal .

He spend past the two and there digimon to were Sam and hoshi were being tied up .

Gray circle digimon, o great Kasomomon , please tack these human sacrifices do that we may appease you.

All the other circular gray digimon bowed down at Kasomomon .

Kasomomon looked down hungrily at Sam and hoshi .

Hoshi, get away from me !

Kasomomon, hmm I think I'll eat you first .

Sam, hey you get your slimy tail off her !

Just as Kasomomon was about to eat hoshi DIMOND SHELL !

Armadrilomon in his ball form hit Kasomomon right on his big eye

As Alice and 0. Biyomon untied Sam and hoshi .

Sam, thanks cousin .

Alice, no problem, Cody and I herd those weird circle digimon chanting a little bit from here, so we decided to check it out .

Sam, well good you did because if you guys hadn't we would be snake food.

Armadrilomon used Scratch Beat on Kasomomon but it wasn't doing much to him .

Kasomomon, you think you can defeat me !

VENOM BLAST !

Kasomomon started spitting greenish purple blasts of venom at the group .

ELECTRO SHOCKER !

PEPPER BRETH !

These attacks barley hurt Kasomomon as he looked over at 0. Agumon and 0. Tentomon as Michael and atsuko joined them .

Kasomomon, you children are pests , but I will eat someone today !

He then eyes atsuko and hastily slithers towards her and almost wrapped himself around her till Michael pushed her out of the way only to be wrapped around himself .

Kasomomon, not what I was planing but ( shows his fangs )

Burgers can't be choosers.

He starts to tighten his grip on Michael to the pints were Michael is starting to turn purple.

Atsuko, MICHAEL!

The other digimon started to attack

Kasomomon but he didn't pay attention all he wanted to do was eat Michael.

Michael's vision was starting to get blurry and he could breath at all from Kasomomon's strangling all he saw now was his father , his mother, Leslie and the fun times he had with Atsuko.

Before he went into unconsciousness Michael saw the blurred version of his digivice glowing .

0\. Tentomon war digivolve to ( we see 0. Tentomon became larger and start to turn metallic as he turns silver and has a Gatling gun on one shoulder and missile

launcher on the other shoulder.

He is now WAR MACHINE KABUTERIMON .

He looks more robotic now .

KABUTERIMON , let him go!

Kasomomon, or what?

Kabuterimon Then lunches one of his missiles and it hits Kasomomon's head.

Kasomomon's head then re grows .

You think you can kill me , IV been alive for one thousand years !

He then try's using his venom blast but misses when Kabuterimon flys in the air :Beetle horn attack !

KABUTERIMON flys forward and stabs Kasomomon with his horn causing him to release Michael.

Atsuko, mike are you ok ?

Michael's vision was still blurry when he saw war machine kabterimon.

Michael, ( weak) is that 0. Tentomon?

By now TT and the other had found the group S d the fight .

Pierre, who or what is that ?

TT, I think it's 0. Tentomon?

By now the fight between the Snake and cyborg digimon was getting more and more bloody .

When ever kabterimon hit kasomomon or blew him up he just kept growing back and healed but when kasomomon struck him with his fangs or his tail the cyborg would be severely hurt, he was already loosing lots of blood and he circuits were being cut macking it hard for him to move .

Cody Jr, ours like this thing doesn't have any weaknesses?

Michael looked close at kasomomon and noticed that when ever kabterimon attacked him that he always protected his big eye

And when Armadrilomon attacked his big eye earlier that the snake seemed to be in pain !

Michael, ATTACK HIS BIG EYE KABTERIMON, ITS HIS ONLY WEAK PONIT !

Kabterimon then flew in the air and back down aiming at kasomomon eye, striking it with his horn!

Kasomomon,AAAASHHHHHHH YOU ! IM BLIND !

Soon his other eyes all went black

And he started moving around uncomfortably not knowing were his foe was .

We're are you ?!

Kabterimon ignored the snake and walked over to were Michael was being treated by atsuko and Leslie .

Kabterimon, Michael are you ok ?

Michael, ya I'm ok but what happened to you? Kabterimon, I war digivolved Michael in order to save you .

Michael, thanks buddy .

Unknown to any of them kasomomon felt around with his snout and smelled the stud blood coming from Kabterimon and launched himself forward.

To try attack him .

Leslie, kabterimon look out !

Kabterimon , SUPER ELECTRO SHOKER !

The electro shocker destroyed kasomomon and he couldn't re generate and war machine kabterimon absorbed his data .

Michael, what did you do to him ?

Kabterimon de digivolved back to 0. Tentomon. I absorbed his data Michael, it Mackey me stronger .

Michael, as long as that creep is gone I don't care , Michael looks at his triangle digivice as he saw a picture of kasomomon in it as the digivice said in a seri like voice, dark digimon kasomomon absorbed .

Later that night the whole group were talking while hoshi was napping on sam's lap .

TT, ok after today i think we all know the reality of the situation, it could be a long time till we find another tv and get home .

Everyone looked dad at that statement.

TT, that's why we need someone to keep us all together and from hurting each other that's why we need a leader .

Everyone looked confused at this .

Cody Jr, and who will that be , you ?

TT, me no , I was thinking of Michael actually .

Michael spit out the water he was drinking .

Michael, what why me ?

TT, your the goggle head and aren't the goggle heads always the leader?

Michael then took of his goggles .

Michael, I got these at a yard sale for 500 yen , don't put it all on me ?!

TT, all in favor, I

Sam, I

Alice, I

Daichi, I

Andrea, I

Pierre, I

Cody Jr , what ever

Leslie, I

Yami, I

Atsuko, I

All that was left was hoshi who was asleep .

TT, well it looks like the i's have it , Michael your out leader now .

Michael then passed out .

Atsuko and Leslie smiled at this .

We see a mother bug camera looking looking at them and we cut back to the real world at at Obieda middle school a boy on a computer smiling at them.

Boy, well well well looks like I finally have a challenge .

Teacher, Excuse me young man , the school is closing .

Boy, that's ok I just ( turns the computer off ) finished .

To be continued


	4. Episode 4

DIGIMON THE NEXT GENERATION

Flamedramon the flame of war

( Andrea narrating )

Hey thins is Andrea , so last time we realized that we were stuck here or at least until we find another tv , after that Michael found this old church were this creep kasomomon was living and he was gonna Mack a meal out of Sam and hoshi , how gross any way after kasomomon captured Michael 0. Tentomon war digivolved to war machine kabterimon and beat that creep snack , after that Michael was mad the new leader of us , hope we can find our way home !

Di Di Di...

Digimon!

Digimon!

Di Di Di...

Digimon!

Digimon!

Di Di Di...

Digimon!

Digital Monsters!

Digimon are the champions!

Digimon!

Digital Monsters!

Digimon are the champions!

Change into Digital Champions to save the Digital World!

Digimon!

Digital Monsters!

Digimon are the champions!

Digimon!

Digital Monsters!

Digimon are the champions!

Digivolve into champions!

Armor Digivolve!

Digimon! Digital Monsters! Digimon are the champions!

Digimon!

Digital Monsters!

Digimon are the champions!

Digimon! Digital Monsters...

DIGIMON!

Di Di Di...

Digimon!

Digimon!

Di Di Di...

Digimon!

Digimon!

Di Di Di...

Digimon!

Digital Monsters!

Digimon are the champions!

Digimon!

Digital Monsters!

Digimon are the champions!

Change into Digital Champions to save the Digital World!

Digimon!

Digital Monsters!

Digimon are the champions!

Digimon!

Digital Monsters!

Digimon are the champions!

Digivolve into champions!

Armor Digivolve!

Digimon! Digital Monsters! Digimon are the champions!

Digimon!

Digital Monsters!

Digimon are the champions!

Digimon! Digital Monsters...

DIGIMON!

We see it's a rainy day in obaida, people were getting out of the rain and inside, usually the rain maid people depressed this was no exception for the Motomiya family ,

Miyako Motomiya looked outside at the rain and wondered were in the digital world Andrea and daichi were , were they safe , were they in danger ? She had been thinking these thoughts ever since they all got back from the digital world and found there kids gone .

Izzy had been trying to find a way to get back to the digital world but so far his computer didn't pick up the signal of any tv's, is this what there fate was , never seeing there kids again ?

Miyako ?

She looked around to see her husband Davis holding there baby haruto.

Yolei, ya ?

Davis, what are you looking at?

Yolei didn't respond she only looked out at the rain .

Davis put haruto in his crib and went over to yolei.

Davis, honey I know your worried about Andea and daichi but...

Yolei( angry), but what I'm just supposed to forget about our children Davis !?

Davis, that's not what I'm saying ...

Yolei, do you even think about the trouble our kids could be in, I mean Andrea could be crushed by a bad digimon and daichi could be eaten and why ( starts to cry) am I the only one who is worrying, there your kids too !

Davis clenched his fists in anger.

Davis, YOU THINK IM NOT WORRIED, OF COURSE I AM

, I CANT EVEN SLEEP BUT I DON'T GET ALL DEPRESSED AND GIVE UP LIKE YOU , I STAY STRONG!

Yolei, screw you Davis , don't you ever think I'm just some depressed housewife !

She then pushed Davis out of the way and went to her bed room and slammed the doors!

Davis looked down sad as haruto started to cry , Davis picked up his son and rocked him back and fourth till he fell asleep .

Yolei cried into her pillow till she herd a nock on her bedroom door.

Yolei, come in.

Davis entered the room and got in the bed next to his wife .

Yolei felt Davis wrap his long arms around her as she moved to face him .

Davis, I'm sorry Yolei i didn't...

( she put her two fingers on his lips)

Yolei, it's ok Davis, I'm sorry i just, I'm so worried about them .

Davis, I know I am too .

The husband and wife held eachother close as the rain kept falling outside .

We now see in the same apartment building that a boy about 11 with short brown hair in a purple hoodie walked into his parents apertment to find a note that said : went to get groceries love mom and dad .

Boy, puff whatever .

He then went to his computer and opened his portal to the digital world with his purple D-3 .

As he was going through the portal his clothes changed from

The hoodie and shorts to the digimon Kaizer outfit .

Sabermon, good morning master .

Digimon emperor, good morning Sabermon, are the new digidestened detained ?

Sabermon, if by detained you mean they haven't moved then yes, there still in the church master , lucky for us it's the rainy season on file island .

Digimon emperor, good...you know Sabermon I'm starting to get tired of just watching them.

Sabermon, I could send a school of airdramon to attack them .

Digimon emperor, no sabermon I think it's time I finally show my face to them.

The church

Andrea and 0. Veemon sat in the corner bored , they couldn't do anything because of the rain , and everyone was already doing something , Michael and TT were playing a video game on his computer, daichi was playing with 0. Hawkmon, Cody Jr was trying to practice his kendo with a stick in the rain , Sam was playing paddy cake with hoshi , Pierre was praying infront of the cross in back of the church and all the was left was Alice , Adsuko, Yami and Leslie were doing something with there digimon .

Andrea and walked over to them , what are you guys doing ?

Yami, well since we can't do anything or explore the digital world we thought we'd play a game of Daifugō , were teaching the digimon to play .

Andrea, how'd you get cards ?

Alice, I had some actually, I was gonna try to play a game at the sleepover and well I kinda forgot I had them till now.

Andrea, mind if 0. Veemon and I play ?

Yami, sure .

As Andrea And 0. Veemon sat down atsuko and and 0. Agumon got up .

Atsuko, if you'll excuse me Agumon and i have to go .

0\. Agumon, we do ?

Atsuko, yes we do.

She took the little orange T. rex and went outside .

Andrea, how can she still be mad at me ?

Alice, what do you expect , you got my sister in trouble and got her outed for the next four games, soccer is everything to her .

Andrea, it doesn't Evan matter now since we're stuck here !

Alice, Atsuko's always been about the principle, she feels betrayed by you.

Atsuko and agumon walking outside to the rain , Cody was still practicing his kendo.

Cody Jr noticed her , o hey Alice .

Atsuko sweat dropped .

I'm ATSUKO.

Cody Jr now swet dropped !

I'm sorry atsuko i just umm you Guys look really alike .

Atsuko, you know your not the first person to say that, why are you out in the rain, aren't you and Armadrilomon getting wet and cold out heir ?

Cody Jr, well he's in the trees over there so he won't get rained on , I have to keep practicing.

Atsuko, why ?

Cody Jr, so I can finnaly be perfect at my kendo.

Atsuko, why do you need to be perfect ?

Cody Jr, so my dad...

Cody Jr then stopped talking .

Atsuko, Cody do you Evan like kendo ?

Cody Jr, no not really...to tell you the truth I only do it so my dad will actually pay attention to me couse if I don't he's either at work or talking with my mom this is the only way I get him to notice me and he doesn't even complement me on it, it's always do better or your stance wasn't good enough!

Sorry.

Atsuko, it's ok , everybody needs to vent...what does your dad do anyway ?

Cody Jr, he's a lawyer.

Atsuko, and your mom?

Cody Jr, well since she's American she works at the American embassy as a translator.

Atsuko and Cody Jr then both sat down and looked up at the sky with the rain on there face .

Over were 0. Agumon and Armadrilomon were watching this then Armadrilomon herd something .

Armadrilomon, do you here that ?

0\. Agumon, no.

Armadrilomon put his ear to the ground .

0\. Agumon, what do you here?

Armadrilomon, somethings coming , something big.

0\. Agumon, ATSUKO, CODY GET BACK TO THE CHURCH !

Cody Jr, what did he say?

Then they both felt the ground shake and crack ! Cody Jr grabbed Atsuko and the two ran back to the church as the ground fell away into a hole and a Drimogemon came out of it.

( THE DIGIMON KAISER'S BASE)

The Digimon Kaiser looked apone the Drimogemon came out of its hole and was starting attack the church !

Sabermon, just what is your plan master?

Digimon Kaiser, it's simple Sabermon all IV been doing is spying on them , figuring out there weaknesses and I want to know what they all can really do!

Sabermon, wouldn't it be simpler to just kill them all master ?

Digimon Kaiser, yes it would but not as fun , besides there's another reason IV sent Drimogemon .

Sabermon, why ?

Digimon Kaiser, because my feline friend , the weakest member of the new digidestened is Atsuko kamiya, because she's angry with the one they call Andrea , she's worried about her family back home so what's the one thing keeping her happy...

, tack him out of the picture and Atsuko will be a crying mess and the team will crumble around her .

Sabermon, master your an evil Genius .

Digimon Kaiser, I know .

( back at the church )

Everyone had now come out of the church to see the Drimogemon destroying everything in sit .

Pierre, what the hell is that ?

Patamon, it's a Drimogemon .

The mole Digimon was smashing trees and throwing the trucks around and one almost hit hoshi !

Sam, Micke what are you waiting for turn 0. Tentomon into war kabterimon already .

Michael, o ya . Michael gets out his triangle Digivice .

0\. Tentomon digivolve to WAR MACHINE Kabterimon!

War machine kabterimon lunged forward and and used his Electro shocker on the Drimogemon !

The mole Digimon just seemed to get angrier and started to fight back !

War Kabterimon, Rocket blast !

War Kabterimon launched one of his shoulder rockets at Drimogemon witch just mad him madder !

TT, c'mon mike war Kabterimon beat the shit out of kasomomon!

Michael, give me a break I'm new to this . Michesl then saw the picture of kasomomon in his digivice and herd it say in a seri voice, would you like to activate kasomomon modification?

Michael, um yes ?

His triangle Digivice glowd purplish green and war Kabterimon torso and legs turned into a black snacks tale.

War Kabterimon, Venom blast !

The attack hit Drimogemon making him weak and crazy and in his poisoned state was trying to attack War Kabterimon but was actually going for Andrea!

Drimogemon, IRON DRILL SPIN!

, Andrea No!

Andreas triangle Digivice glowed !

0\. Veemon digivolve to FLAMEDRAMON!

(We see he's similar looking the Davis's flamedramon but is taller and has two flam throwers coming out of his arms .)

Flamedramon grabbed Andrea and jumped out of the way of

Drimogemon's attack and landed near Atsuko and Cody Jr .

Andrea, Veemon ?

Flamedramon,no I'm flamedramon now Andrea .

He then looked over at War Kabterimon and Drimogemon still deadlocked in battle and he looked down at Andrea .

Andrea , we'll don't let Michael have all the fun .

Flamedramon smiled and jumped in the air and landed on Drimogemon's head nocking him to the ground !

( Kaiser's base)

Sabermon' master I think we're going to have to call the Drimogemon back , it doesn't look like he'll be Abel to win this fight .

Digimon Kaiser, he's not meant to win Sabermon , besides why stop the show .

Sabermon, show master ?

Digimon Kaiser, yes I mean look at War Kabterimon, the perfect mix a mon and machine , using the abilities of Kasomomon like he'd always had them , and Flambramon he's DOSENT need machine held , he can relay on his own skill and ability's , there both so perfect enemy's .

Sabermon, but master the Drimogemon's tacking on too much , he can't tack this .

Digimon Kaiser, fine but first he must finish what we sent him there for ( speaks into his purple D-3 ) Drimogemon , you may flee but first you must bring back 0. Agumon!

Drimogemon, ( sick sounding voice) yes master .

Drimogemon then pushed War Kabterimon and Flambramon

Out of the way and ran as fast as he could towards And Atsuko!

Michael tried running towards her to save Atsuko but Drimogemon grabbed !

Atsuko, AGUMON!

Before Drimogemon went underground Atsuko grabbed her partner and the two went underground!

Michael, ATSUKO, COME ON WE GOT TO HELP HER !

TT grabbed his friend before he went into the hole .

TT, mike are you nuts , we do t Evan know we're she is !

( Kaiser's base)

We see Drimogemon has returned and is looking Evan sicker then before because War Kabterimon's venom was in his system sand he was being tended to by two tikamon.

Sabermon, Mack sure you get all of the toxins out of his blood .

Digimon Kaiser, what are you doing ?

Sabermon, just macking sure that Drimogemon is well looked after by the tikamon master.

Digimon Kaiser, DON'T WAST OUR RECOURSES ON HIM!

Sabermon, but master he could die ?

Digimon Kaiser, don't care , besides we have more important matters to attend to like the Prisoners, now you will meet me outside !

Sabermon bowed his head. Yes master .

The Kaiser left the room .

Tikamon 1, what should we do with him ?

Sabermon, do as the Kaiser said .

Tikamon 2 , but ...

Sabermon, YOU HERD THE KAISER! He then walked outside the room to the outside to see Atsuko and 0. Agumon chained to the mountain like Davis and Veemon were years ago .

Atsuko slowly woke up to see 0. Agumon chained next to her.

Atsuko. O Agumon thank god you ok .

Hello miss Kamiya.

Atsuko looked infront of her to see the digimon Kaiser!

Atsuko, who are you ?

Digimon Kaiser, allow me to introduce myself I am the Digimon Kaiser , Hair to the Digital throne.

Atsuko then remembered that her mom was talking about The Digimon Emperor, wait are you the Digimon emperor?

Digimon Kaiser, sadly no but I am the rightful hair to his thrown...and I'm also the Reason you and your friends are stuck here.

Atsuko, WHAT , HOW ?

Digimon Kaiser, I could go on and on but a child of taichi kamiya wouldn't understand.

Atsuko, hey my dads not dum...and how do you even know my dad?

Digimon Kaiser, that's not important, what is is I want to Mack the original digidestened suffer for what they did to my father and what better way then to LEAFE there children heir in the digital world to die .

Atsuko, what keeping us from leaving , all we need to do is find a tv that works !

Digimon Kaiser, no because as we speak my my school of Airdramon are destroying every tv in the digital world .

Atsuko, then then how would you get back to the human world ?

Digimon Kaiser, that doesn't matter , what does matter is this.

He then tacks out a black ring.

And almost puts it on Agumon if not for a large blast near them witch we see was caused by War Kabuterumon and Flambramon.

The Digimon Kaiser smiled .

Finally my challenge has arrived .

War Kabterimon and Flambramon landed on the platform the Kaiser was on .

Andrea, who's this guy ?

Digimon Kaiser, I'm not explaining this twice in one day , I'm the Digimon Kaiser.

Atsuko who was just let go by Michael . This jerk is the reason we're stuck here, he's destroying every TV !

As the Digimon Kaiser was about to say something when Michael tackled him!

Michael, call it off , tell your air whatever's to stop destroying the TV'S !

Digimon Kaiser, and why would I do that ?

Michael, because if you don't I'll have war Kabuterumon turn you into a puddle !

Digimon Kaiser, go ahead try !

Michael tried to punch the Digimon Kaiser but his fist went right threw him !

Michael, what the ?

Digimon Kaiser, hahaha you idiots, you think I'd be heir in my physical form ?

Atsuko, I swar I'm gonna...

The Digimon Kaiser then pulled out his Purple D-3 and pressed a button .

Out of his base came a Large Tyrannomon!

Digimon Kaiser, I'll LEAFE you 4 to be acquainted. He then walked back into his base .

Digimon Kaiser, Sabermon!

Sabermon, yes master ?

Digimon Kaiser, Meet me at the real base .

Sabermon, yes master .

The Digimon Kaiser then used his purple D-3 in his computer and transported himself back to the real world .

( the real world)

We see the Digimon Kaiser is now his real self again.

Digimon Kaiser,hmmmm now I know I'm going to have fun destroying them .

We now see a woman in her early 40s entering the room.

Woman, KOJI sweetie , dinners ready, you look so happy honey any reason ?

KOJI smiled, actually yes mother I found some people I can have some real fun with.

( BACK IN THE DIGITAL WORLD)

Atsuko, Michael and Andrea stood still as the Tyrannomon stood over them.

Michael, you ready buddy ?

War Kabuterumon was about to attack when he de Digivolved back to and the same happened to Flambramon.

Michael, Tentomon what happened?

0\. Tentomon( exhausted)I'm sorry Michael but i ran out of engery because I haven't had any food .

0\. Veemon, me to .

then got infront of Adsuko.

Atsuko, Agumon what are you doing ?

0\. Agumon, I'm protecting you Atsuko.

Atsuko, Agumon no , we have to run !

Atsuko then got up and waved away from the others, you guys run I'll distract him!

Before the others could answer the Tyrannomon grabbed her and began to squeeze her tightly.

0\. Agumon, Atsuko no!

Her digivice then began to glow.

0\. Agumon digivolve to SPINE GRAYMON!

( we see he looks like a Spinosaurus Version of Graymon with sharp spikes coming out of his back )

Spine Graymon then head butted the Tyrannomon off the cliff and grabbed Atsuko.

Atsuko, wha who are you ?

Spine Graymon, I'm spine Graymon Atsuko, I digivolved to save you .

Soon though spine Graymon de digivolved back to Graymon.

Atsuko, why did you digivolve ?

0\. Agumon, I told you so I could save you .

Atsuko, but why did you save me ?

0\. Agumon, because I love you Atsuko and i didn't want anything to happen to you .

Atsuko them smiled and hugged Agumon.

I love you too Agumon.

Andrea, ok love you two let's go back .

Atsuko then looked up mad at her .

Andrea, o come on you can't still be mad at me ?

Atsuko then smiled, I'm not ,I forgive you, after all you did come save me.

Andrea, o thank god , you don't know how much Weight has been on my shoulders about this .

Atsuko, guys I don't think we can stay at the church .

(To be continued)


	5. Episode 5

Tortomon's revenge

(Atsuko narrating)

So we were just enjoying a rainy day at the church when a Drimogemon attacked us and Andrea's Digivolved to Flambramon anf fought it while it tried to steal my partner but me and 0. Agumon ended up getting kidnapped and we found out that this guy named the Digimon Kaiser has been behind this all along, he was also trying to destroy all the TV'S so we wouldn't have way to get home, then he tried to get a Tyrannomon to attack us and war Kabterimon and Flambramon were too weak but 0. Agumon digivolved to spine Graymon and defeated the Tyrannomon but the Digimon Kaiser escaped)

Di Di Di...

Digimon!

Digimon!

Di Di Di...

Digimon!

Digimon!

Di Di Di...

Digimon!

Digital Monsters!

Digimon are the champions!

Digimon!

Digital Monsters!

Digimon are the champions!

Change into Digital Champions to save the Digital World!

Digimon!

Digital Monsters!

Digimon are the champions!

Digimon!

Digital Monsters!

Digimon are the champions!

Digivolve into champions!

Armor Digivolve!

Digimon! Digital Monsters! Digimon are the champions!

Digimon!

Digital Monsters!

Digimon are the champions!

Digimon! Digital Monsters...

DIGIMON!

Di Di Di...

Digimon!

Digimon!

Di Di Di...

Digimon!

Digimon!

Di Di Di...

Digimon!

Digital Monsters!

Digimon are the champions!

Digimon!

Digital Monsters!

Digimon are the champions!

Change into Digital Champions to save the Digital World!

Digimon!

Digital Monsters!

Digimon are the champions!

Digimon!

Digital Monsters!

Digimon are the champions!

Digivolve into champions!

Armor Digivolve!

Digimon! Digital Monsters! Digimon are the champions!

Digimon!

Digital Monsters!

Digimon are the champions!

Digimon! Digital Monsters...

DIGIMON!

We see it's a sunny day in the digital world .

Pierre, remind me again why we're leaving the safety of the church ?

Pierre's Patamon, ya why ?

0\. Biyomon, because you herd what Atsuko said that Digimon Kaiser probably has cameras and spy's all over.

Michael, she's right so that means we shouldn't stay in one place .

Pierre, ok then mr leader were are we going then?

Michael shrugged.

Pierre, we don't Evan know we're were going ?

Sam, it's the digital world Pete , we already don't know we're in it we are .

Pierre, still though .

Yami, well from what you guys said about this Digimon Kaiser guy, I'm glad we're leaving ,I don't want him to try and hurt penguimon.

Penguimon, I can tack care of myself yami.

Yami,I know I just don't want to lose you ( hugs him)

Penguimon, o Yami I'm not going anywhere ( hugs her back)

Atsuko, ok let's cut the love fest and get moving.

( The real world )

KOJI aka the New Digimon Kaiser

Was getting dressed for school when his phone started to buzz, he picked it up and noticed an Email from Sabermon.

: Master the new Digidestened have left the church , orders?

Sigh Sabermon can't do anything himself !

KOJI then puts in a code on his phone witch syncs with one of his spy cameras in the digital world

And the camera shows them all leaving the church area.

KOJI, no matter , there stuck anyway .

he then sends a replay to Sabermon , it doesn't matter there still stuck on file island anyway, keep am eyes on them.

KOJI's mom then came in, KOJI your going to be late for school.

He then ran out of the apartment to catch the bus .

( Back in the digital world)

As the group of New Digidestened were walking they were all starting to get hot.

Michael( wiping sweat off his four head) dang I'm burning up.

Andrea, I know it's so hot.

Leslie, it was nice and cool when we got here , why is it so hot now?

, well it's always hot on file island after the rainy season.

Alice, did you just say island ?

0\. Biyomon, ya Alice , file island.

Pierre( freaking out) SO THIS WHOLE TIME , IT Doesn't EVAN MATTER IF WE MOVE FTOM PLACE TO PLACE THAT KIASER GUY ILL FIND US !

Michael, easy Pierre , our parents found a way off this island so we will too?

Daichi, how?

Michael, well first we'll have to find a large body of water then...

, well there is a beach a few minute from heir.

Leslie, how do you know palmon?

0\. Palmon, my daddy Tentomon used to tack me and And motimon to go swimming when it got hot.

Atsuko, well let's go then and get out of this heat.

Soon as they and there digimon ran to find the beach .

Leslie, palmon this place is so big , how come you didn't tell us this before ?

, my daddy wanted to keep this place a secret .

Leslie, Evan from me palmon?

, I would've told you eventually Leslie.

Everyone was setting up on the beach Leslie gave her big brother an evil look.

Michael, why are you looking at me like that ?

Leslie, you must living out your fantasy right now?

Michael, what do you mean ?

Leslie, you know , you constantly imagine you and Atsuko going skinny dipping?

Michael went red !

First of all , were too young for that 2nd I don't think of that .

Atsuko, hey mike you coming ?

Michael( exited)ya I'm coming .

, does he really think of that ?

Back with everyone els the guys start to change while the girls looked grossed out.

Daichi, aren't you guys gonna change ?

Andrea, not infront of you pervs !

Yami, ya were gonna been the other side of the beach so you won't spy on us .

Sam, since when are we pervs ?

Hoshi, humph!

The girls and there digimon walked away to the other side of the beach.

TT, last one in is a wet digimon .

All hey !

Soon everyone and there digimon went in except Cody Jr and Armadrilomon .

Cody Jr,aren't you coming Armadrilomon, the waters not really my thing Cody, I mean I'm a rock and earth kind of Digimon so waters never been my kind of thing .

Cody Jr, ok...I Guss I stay up heir with you .

Armadrilomon, what no Cody go have fun with the others.

Cody Jr, I think there fine without me .( we see Michael and TT vs Daichi and Pierre in a game chicken. )

Cody Jr, Besides the waters not much my thing ether.

The partners smiled at eachother then felt the ground shake the same was happening on the other side of the beach then two large rock like Digimon came out of the ground .

0\. Tentomon,GRAVELMON!

Michael, what's a gravelmon?

0\. Tentomon, usually there Digimon who hide underground and wait for an unsuspecting digimon to come along and steal his or her belongings .

Gravelmon 1, stepped closer the Cody Jr and Armadrilomon went infront of Cody Jr trying to protect him.

The first gravelmon looked down on Armadrilomon. Gravelmon1,stand aside weakling!

Armadrilomon didn't move , Cody go join the others !

Cody Jr, what no way !

Armadrilomon, Cody this is my fight !

Cody Jr, what why can't I...

Cody Jr was interrupted by the Gravelmon punching Cody Jr away !

Armadrilomon, CODY !

Armadrilomon then got angry and used DIMOND SHELL !

The two then began to fight while Cody Jr was nocked out.

( Dreaming)

Cody Jr woke up and he was back home , he got off the couch and walked over to find his mom and dad talking and Armadrilomon sleeping in the corner.

Mary, well good morning sleepy head.

Cody Jr looked around there apartment looking around like he'd never been there .

Cody Sr, you ok son ?

Cody Jr, how'd I get back ?

Mary, back from were ?

Cody Jr, the digital world ?

Cody Sr, son why do you ask you've never been there.

Cody Jr, yes I have me and my friends were just stuck there.

Mary, are you feeling ok?

Cody Jr, ya I'm fine mom but were are they , are they all back ?

Cody Sr and mary looked at each-other and then back at him.

Cody Jr, stop looking at me like I'm crazy !

Mary, Cody you know what happened.

Cody Jr, no I don't !

Cody Sr, CODY YIU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED, DON'T YOU HAVE ANY RESPECT FOR THE DEAD!?

Cody Jr, dead ?

Mary, Cody you remember the day your father gave you Upamon, you wanted to stay heir and not go , thank god you did .

Cody Sr looked down sadly, after they left all your friends Cody were ambushed by bad digimon and were killed .

Cody Jr, what no, no this isn't happening Cody Jr then backed into Armadrilomon and saw blood all over him .

Armadrilomon, are you ok Cody ?

The whole room then went black and turned into an Abis till Cody Jr saw a gigantic black figure stand over him, you and your friends ain't got long boy do you better hurry .

( Cody Jr then woke up)

To Find Armadrilomon still fighting the gravelmon.

Daichi, Cody are you ok?

CodyJr, ya I'm ok , why is Armadrilomon fighting by himself ?

Daichi, none of the Digimon want to interfere .

Cody Jr , what why ?

Daichi, apparently Armadrilomon and Gravelmon have huge rivalry and the other digimon won't interfere .

The fight was going badly for Armadrilomon the two Gravelmon were beating him to a pulp and he was so baby hurt he could barely stand up.

Gravelmon 2, give up weakling , like the rest of your kind you are the scum of the earth !

Armadrilomon, me , we're not the ones stealing from others !

He reserved another punch !

Cody Jr, STOP IT !

Cody Jr pushed the other digimon away and ran tords Armadrilomon.

Cody Jr , we don't Evan have anything for you to tack !

Gravelmon 1, were not heir for thar , were heir for your Armadrilomon!

Cody Jr, you've already hurt him enough !

Armadrilomon, Cody this is my fight , I have to do it alone.

Cody Jr, no you don't , were partners we fight together.

Armadrilomon tried to smile but one of the Gravelmon punched Cody away again only this time Cody Jr felt blood running down His head.

Armadrilomon then went over to Cody Jr to Mack sure he was ok .

Armadrilomon, Cody ?

Pierre and TT were trying to help him up and stop the bleeding.

Cody Jr, I'm gonna be ok Armadrilomon smiled at Cody Jr but then noticed Both the Gravelmon walking tords them .

And he stood ready to fight.

Gravelmon 2 , your so weak and pitiful that you tack orders from a weak human!

Armadrilomon, he's not weak , and I'm not gonna let you hurt him again!

The Gravelmon looked like they were gonna try and attack them again Cody Jr's Triangle Digivice Started to glow .

Armadrilomon War Digivolve to War Tortomon!

We see he looks like a Tortomon but is metal and all his spikes are razor sharp .

Cody Jr, Armadrilomon you ...

War Tortomon, I war Digivolved to protect you Cody .

War Tortomon faced both Gravelmon as they were about to attack them .

War Tortomon, Strong Carapace!

War Tortomon's metal spikes glowed at they were lunched at the two Gravelmon , the spikes blew off one of the Gravelmon's armes and he tried to attack with the other but war Tortomon used

Spinning attack ! He spun right through the Gravelmon's body destroying him .

Cody Jr watched the battle then remembered his dream were Armadrilomon was covered in blood .

War Tortomon was about to fight the other Gravelmon who was trying run In fear from Tortomon.

Cody Jr got up and ran infront of war Tortomon.

Cody Jr, Stop , STOP IT !

War Tortomon, Cody move I have to finish the job!

Cody Jr, NO YOU DON'T , YOU ALREADY KILLED ONE JUST LET HIM GO!

War Tortomon stopped as Cody Jr said this but looked in anger and the Gravelmon went back under ground .

The girls came by to see the left overs of the battle.

Andrea, what the hell happened?

They all then saw war Tortomon .

Alice, was it the Kaiser again ?

Cody Jr, no we were attacked two Gravelmon .

Hoshi, what are those ?

Michael, apparently they are the natural enemy's Of Armadrilomon.

Alice ( noticeing how mad Cody Jr looks) are you ok Cody ?

Cody he didn't pay attention as war Tortomon De digivolved back to Armadrilomon , he walked over to Cody Jr .

Armadrilomon noticed how Cody Jr was looking at him.

Armadrilomon, Cody why are you looking at me like that ?

Cody Jr then looked down at his partner.

Cody Jr, why did you kill him?

Armadrilomon, what?

Cody Jr, WHY DID YOU KILL HIM?

Armadrilomon, Cody I was protecting you .

Cody Jr, no you weren't , your just a killer ( he looked around at all the Digimon) all you Digimon are just killers !

( to be Continued )


	6. Episode 6

DIGIMON THE NEXT GENERATION

In the hands of lady Devimon part 1

(Daichi narrating)

So last time we had to Leave the church so that Kaiser guy wouldn't find us but trouble wasn't far behind because when we found this beach these Gravelmon came and started a huge fight with Armadrilomon and after a huge fight they started fighting Cody Jr too , I Guss he had a weird dream or something cause when he woke up he wanted Armadrilomon to stop fighting the Gravelmon but then they beat up Cody Jr again and Armadrilomon got mad and War Digivolved to war Tortomon and destroyd one of the Gravelmon and was about to Destroy the other one when Cody Jr stopped him from doing that and called all Digimon killers , What's up with that !?

Di Di Di...

Digimon!

Digimon!

Di Di Di...

Digimon!

Digimon!

Di Di Di...

Digimon!

Digital Monsters!

Digimon are the champions!

Digimon!

Digital Monsters!

Digimon are the champions!

Change into Digital Champions to save the Digital World!

Digimon!

Digital Monsters!

Digimon are the champions!

Digimon!

Digital Monsters!

Digimon are the champions!

Digivolve into champions!

Armor Digivolve!

Digimon! Digital Monsters! Digimon are the champions!

Digimon!

Digital Monsters!

Digimon are the champions!

Digimon! Digital Monsters...

DIGIMON!

Di Di Di...

Digimon!

Digimon!

Di Di Di...

Digimon!

Digimon!

Di Di Di...

Digimon!

Digital Monsters!

Digimon are the champions!

Digimon!

Digital Monsters!

Digimon are the champions!

Change into Digital Champions to save the Digital World!

Digimon!

Digital Monsters!

Digimon are the champions!

Digimon!

Digital Monsters!

Digimon are the champions!

Digivolve into champions!

Armor Digivolve!

Digimon! Digital Monsters! Digimon are the champions!

Digimon!

Digital Monsters!

Digimon are the champions!

Digimon! Digital Monsters...

DIGIMON!

We see it's almost night time in the digital world and the new Digidestened had been walking for hours .

Hoshi and ice wormmon then sat down.

Hoshi, Sam I'm tired .

Sam, we have to keep going hoshi .

Sam then looks over at Cody Jr and Armadrilomon.

I don't want you to fall behind with him.

Sam glared at Cody Jr as he and hoshi went back with the group .

Atsuko was at the front t of the group with her best friend Michael and noticed he was typing in his laptop.

Atsuko, whatcha doing there mike?

Michael, IV been trying to Mack a map of file island as we've been going ?

Atsuko, really?

Michael, ya , wanna see ?

Michael pulled up the map Jr mad on his computer , the only thing about it was it was no better then the one tai mad all those years ago.

Atsuko swet dropped .

You know I think my dad drew something like that once.

( the real world)

Koji was leaving school when he got an email on his phone from Sabermon: Master Ice Devimon is here .

Koji Deleted the e mail and raced home to his computer.

As soon as he was sent to the digital world in his Kaiser outfit ice Devimon was there giving him a triumphant smile .

Kaiser, what do you want now?

Ice Devimon, my master grows impatient with your failures to destroy the new Digidestened.

Kaiser, may I remind you I don't work for your master, besides I'm in no rush to kill them , I like the battles , the whiting to strike, out whiting your enemy .

Ice Devimon didn't look impressed.

My master does not feel the same and wishes them to be eradicated, that is why he has sent me .

Kaiser, why?

Ice Devimon, simple I will capture the new Digidestened and kill them .

Kaiser, simpler said then done.

Ice Devimon, don't underestimate me, Besides my plan is already in motion.

The group was starting to notice how dark it was getting .

Michael, ok I Guss we should Mack camp for the night.

Everyone was setting up camp till we herd hoshi's stomach grumbling.

Hoshi,Sam I'm hungry.

Sam, mike what do we have for food?

Michael looked into the pack were they had what little food that had left from the human world .

Michael looked in the bag and found it was empty.

0\. Tentomon, what's wrong Michael?

Michael( whispering) there no food.

0\. Tentomon, what ?

Michael, Theres no food.

0\. Tentomon, NO FOOD?

Everyone in the group herd this.

Yami, NO FOOD ?

Sam, it can't be all gone?

Yami( tacking the bag from Michael ) THERE ISENT !

WHY DIDENT YOU PACK MORE FOOD MIKE !?

Michael, give me s break when I packed it I didn't think we were gonna be hear this long !

TT, ok let's just calm down, mybee the Digimon can help us find food? TT's Patamon, of course we are can , if we can find it for our selves we can find it for you guys.

Un Known to anyone of them Hoshi and ice wormmon had gone exploring.

Ice wormmon, hoshi were are we going?

Hoshi, I'm just going to look around

Wormmon that's all .

Ice wormmon, let me go with you just in case we come across any bad Digimon.

Hoshi, good idea , I'd feel a lote safer with you.

She picked up ice wormmon and the two walked down a narrow path.

Michael, ok me , Sam , hoshi and Atsuko will go with our digimon to go find at least some food that we can have.

Sam, ok , Hoshi c'mon .

Hoshi ?

Sam started getting worried and looked around , HOSHI?

We're is she?

Alice, don't worry we'll find her.

All Hoshi , Hoshi were are you ?

Hoshi and ice wormmon kept walking till Hoshi saw something in the distance .

Ice wormmon, what do you see Hoshi ? Hoshi didn't answer as she ran forward to kept running till she finally stopped.

Ice wormmon( dizzy) o we stopped.

What are you staring at hoshi ?

Hoshi then pointed at what she was looking at and ice wormmon was also put in a state of "wow".

Sam, Hoshi, hoshi were are you ?

Atsuko, Hoshi , can you heir me ?

Michael. , Hoshi come on out !

Wor-gatomon, ice wormmon come back, c'mon little sis I'm getting worried .

0\. Tentomon heirs a stick break.

Did you here that ?

Michael, what is it buddy ?

0\. Tentomon, I thought I herd something Michael .

Hello .

Michael and 0. Tentomon were both surprised: AAAAAHHHHHH!

Michael, Hoshi is that you?

Hoshi and ice wormmon both nodded and came out of the bushes .

0\. Tentomon, hoshi were been looking for you for awhile now everyone is worried sick about you .

Hoshi,but I found something, a nice place we can stay so we don't have to camp for the night .

Michael, hold on Hoshi, first things first we need to tell Sam your ok , he's worried about you .

Hoshi then looked like she was gonna cry: I didn't want to Mack big brother sad( sniffle)

Michael, he's not sad he's just worried about you , let's go find him together and you can tell the rest of the Group .

Hoshi tacks his hand.

Hoshi, ok just don't tell Cody he's mean.

Michael, he's not mean Hoshi , he's just different that's all.

Hoshi, he's still mean, he called all digimon killers , ice wormmon wouldn't kill any one.

Michael, I know .

Michael and hoshi walked back to the group were Sam ran up and hugged Hoshi .

Sam, hoshi where were you ?

Hoshi, ice wormmon and I were going for a walk and we found a big castle , you guys gotta see it .

Pierre, I think sees gone crazy.

Sam glared at Pierre and then looked back at Hoshi.

Sam, what castle ?

Hoshi,c'mon you gotta come see c'mon .

Hoshi then ran off again .

Sam, hoshi !

Everyone ran after her.

TT, sigh here we go again.

Hoshi and ice wormmon stopped after awhile and pointed.

Hoshi, see , see ?

Michael , Sam and the rest of the group stood in aw at what they saw before them.

It looked like a huge hotel.

Alice, it it can't be a huge hotel heir in the digital world ?

Yami, well I Guss digimon have to stay somewhere when they travel .

Cody Jr, your joking right ?

Sam, hey don't be a jerk Cody , I do t know why your Evan still heir since you think all digimon are killers!

Cody Jr glared at Sam.

Atsuko, mybee we should check it out , I mean it's better then sleeping in the dirt .

Michael, she's right, let's at least tack a look inside .

Andrea, to think ill be sleeping in an actual bed for once and not have to wake up to Daichi's morning breath.

Daichi, hey it's not that bad.

0\. Hawkmon, well it is pretty bad daichi.

Daichi, who's side are you on anyway?

We see the giant hotel is empty and the only thing there is a geckomon sleeping at the front desk with one of those sleeping bubbles.

Sam, wow look at this place, it's like the the emperors Palace.

Andrea, a little too classy for me but beggars can't be choosers.

They all noticed the geckomon at the front Desk.

Michael, hello , sire?

Atsuko, HEY WAKE UP !

The geckomon was still asleep .

Cody Jr rigged the bell and the geckomon woke up.

Geckomon,Hey who the...( notices the kids )

GUSTS !

FINALLY GUSTS !

Michael, um excuse me sir but weed like to spend a the night at your hotel but the only thing is we don't have any money .

Andrea, or what ever digimon use for money .

Gokomon, well mybee we could work out so thing els out, mybee that lovely Biyomon of yours would like to keep me "company" for the night ?

Alice, no way Biyo's not going anywhere with you pervy!

Geckomon, worth a try anyway not to worry Digidestened stay heir for free.

Andrea, how'd you know that ?

Gekomon, umm well let's change the subject, you all must be hungry ?

TT, yes , so much !

Geckomon, well not to worry if you and your Digimon will follow me to the Dining hall .

As they were walking .

Cody Jr, ( whispering) Doesn't this seem a little bit too good to be true ?

TT, as much as I hate to agree with Cody , he might be right, this seems odd?

Michael, we should keep a eye on things in case. The geckomon then opened the big doors to the Dining room and the New Digidestened looked all all the food the was prepared for them .

TT, Burgers !

Andrea, Steak tips !

Daichi, FRIED CHICKEN!

The humans and digimon were about to all eat when Michael stopped them.

Michael , hold on guys , isn't it kinda weird that there human food heir in the digital world ?

Pierre, c'mon mike , can't we just enjoy this ?!

Atsuko, I'm with mike on this guys, I mean this could be a trick by that Kaiser guy right agu?

She them noticed her Agumon already eating some of the burgers .

Atsuko, sigh , we've lost him.

Michael, then looked to see his 0. Tentomon eating as well.

Michael, tentomon!

0\. Tentomon, sorry Michael but I do need food in order to Digivolve.

Atsuko, well we might as well.

Michael, you go ahead Atsuko I'm still iffy about this .

TT. C'mon mike , we might not get a chance to eat again.

He then handed Michael a Bacon Burger.

Michael hesitated but then eat the Burger whole when hunger set in.

After awhile when everyone and there partners were full Geckomon came out carrying a lots of bathrobes and fancy looking swim clothes.

Geckomon, if you will all change behind the door I'll tack your clothes .

Andrea, excuse me ?

Geckomon, well I'm sure your clothes are smelly after all the troubles you have been through with the Digimon Kaiser.

Michael, how'd you know about him?

Geckomon, all the digital world knows about him, he and other bad digimon have been terrorizing all the digital world for months now .

Andrea, whatever all I want to do is slip into that bathing suit , I know I'll look hot it .

The other girl digidestened rolled there eyes.

Geckomon, now you boys go to the bathing room with the Elecmon on it , that's for the boys.

You girls will go to the room with the Angewomon on it .

Later on the boys and girls were in separate hot tub rooms that are divided by a wall.

The girls and the female Digimon sat there and relaxed,

Atsuko, sigh momma needed this .

Leslie, I know it's so relaxing .

They then see Daichi's Hawkmon in there with them.

0\. Hawkmon, nice dip A lady's ?

All the girls freaked out.

Alice, ewwww Hawkmon !

0\. Palmon, go back on the boys side !

She used her poison ivy attack to throw 0. Hawkmon over the wall with the rest of the guys.

Michael, aw Hawkmon you got my hair wet.

TT, relax buddy it's s hot tub , your supposed to get wet.

Michael, not according to my mom.

Cody Jr and Armadrilomon wete the only ones not in .

Pierre, hey Armadrilomon you can come in, just not Cody !

Cody Jr glared at Pierre!

Armadrilomon, no thanks guys , I'll just stick with Cody.

As they were all relaxing Geckomon was sweeping the floor when ice Devimon came out of the wall.

Ice Devimon, is Everything done?

Geckomon, yes AND DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT !

Ice Devimon then froze the Geckomon were he stood.

Ice Devimon, be happy you agreed to work with us Geckomon, because if you hadn't , I would not hesitate to send you to primary village .

Geckomon tried to nod but couldn't .

Ice Devimon, by 12:00 tonight my master wished me to get of them , so I hope you did your job?

Later in as all the kids were ok there bathrobes .

Geckomon ( still s little cold) well I hope you will enjoy your sleep.

Andrea and 0. Veemon hopped into bed.

Andrea, I haven't felt this good since kazuki moved out .

Atsuko yawns , ya I'm really tired .

TT, well we better( yawns) live it up couse we got to leave in the morning.

Hoshi hugged ice wormmon close to her . Hey Sam?

Sam, ya ?

Hoshi, when are we going home?

This qestion mad everyone sad.

Yami then started to cry as atsuko and Leslie tried to comfort her.

Yami, I barely ever see my dad cause he's in space all the time and my mom is always have way around the world and I only get to see them is around the holidays and now I might never see them again.

Penguimon then patted her on the arm.

Penguimon, you'll always have me yami( hugs her) and I promise I'll never leave you .

Yami smiled then hugged her Digimon but the moment ended when they all saw Sam looking black in the face .

Sam, he's here...Brother is here.

Daichi, who?

Sam, brother...

Daichi tried to bring him out of it as Ice Devimon came though the wall and they all noticed him and Sam came out of his shock.

Ice Devimon mad the room cold .

Welcome Digidestened.

Michael, who are you ?

Ice Devimon, I'm Ice Devimon, my master has ordered your Destruction Digidestened.

Michael the got out his digivice abd tried to get Tentomon to Digivolve.

But before he could ice Devimon froze him!

TT, mike !

Before any of the others could fight back ice Devimon used ICE CAGE !

This attack froze everyone...everyone but Hoshi .

She and Ice wormmon looked in horror as ice Devimon looked around smiling at his deeds.

Hoshi then ran out of the room crying in fear.

Hoshi then try's to hide in the corner.

Hoshi( crying) what do I do wormmon?

Before ice wormmon could answer thru both her creeks in the floor and hoshi held ice wormmon close as the your appeared in the doorway and it was none other then the Digimon Kaiser himself.

To be continued.

( note from Author)

IV really had fun writing this and I already can't stop think of more stories with these characters. But i wanted to ask if anyone is interested in the cherecters in couples because i haven't gotten ideas yet and I'd love to heir people's ideas for couples with these cherecters , if you have an idea please put it in reviews or pm me . Thank you for reading


	7. Episode 7

In the hands of lady Devimon part 2

Di Di Di...

Digimon!

Digimon!

Di Di Di...

Digimon!

Digimon!

Di Di Di...

Digimon!

Digital Monsters!

Digimon are the champions!

Digimon!

Digital Monsters!

Digimon are the champions!

Change into Digital Champions to save the Digital World!

Digimon!

Digital Monsters!

Digimon are the champions!

Digimon!

Digital Monsters!

Digimon are the champions!

Digivolve into champions!

Armor Digivolve!

Digimon! Digital Monsters! Digimon are the champions!

Digimon!

Digital Monsters!

Digimon are the champions!

Digimon! Digital Monsters...

DIGIMON!

Di Di Di...

Digimon!

Digimon!

Di Di Di...

Digimon!

Digimon!

Di Di Di...

Digimon!

Digital Monsters!

Digimon are the champions!

Digimon!

Digital Monsters!

Digimon are the champions!

Change into Digital Champions to save the Digital World!

Digimon!

Digital Monsters!

Digimon are the champions!

Digimon!

Digital Monsters!

Digimon are the champions!

Digivolve into champions!

Armor Digivolve!

Digimon! Digital Monsters! Digimon are the champions!

Digimon!

Digital Monsters!

Digimon are the champions!

Digimon! Digital Monsters...

DIGIMON!

Hoshi stared in fear as the Digimon Kaiser stood infront of her , he looked around the room , he then looked down to see her .

Kaiser, well , seems ice Devimon forget one .

Ice wormmon got out of hoshi's ha as and stood infront of her .

Ice wormmon, you don't touch Hoshi !

The Kaiser smiled then kicked Ice wormmon away and faced Hoshi.

Hoshi, wormmon!

She picked up ice wormmon who had a big bruise on her head and hoshi looked angrily at the Kaiser.

Hoshi,you big bully !

The Kaiser smiled and tried to grab Hoshi by the hair but ice wormmon

Shot ice web in the Kaiser!

As he was trying to get it off Hoshi grabbed ice wormmon and the two tried to run down the stairs and out of the house but as she was about to run out the door her foot were frozen to the ground by ice Devimon. Ice Devimon, thought you could get away did you ?

Hoshi looked mad at him !

Ice Devimon, time to join your friends .

As ice Devimon tried to freeze Hoshi her Triangle Digivice started to glow.

Ice wormmon then started the glow a purplish black Color as she started to get bigger and looked more humanoid and was being coverd with black clothes and her eyes turned to a Dark green.

Ice wormmon War Digivolve to LADY DEVIMON!

The Dark angle stood infront of Ice Devimon !

Hoshi, wormmon?

Lady Devimon smiled down at Hoshi, no Hoshi I'm lady Devimon now .

Ice Devimon,so you think you can defeat me ,it would tack you a 100 Digivolutions to defeat me .

Lady Devimon, vary well then.

She smiled evily macking Ice Devimon uncomfortable.

Lady Devimon, Darkness Wave !

The attack spawns a one thousand demon like bats from her body !

Ice Devimon dogged the attack as the bates flew away .

Ice Devimon, HAHAHAHAHAHA you really think that would have stopped me ?

Lady Devimon was still smiling, I wasn't trying to attack you , I was trying to free the other Digidestened.

Ice Devimon looks back as the bats reach the frozen bedroom as the bats munch on the ice and start to melt it .

Ice Devimon, you witch !

He then attacked her and got Hoshi

Out of the way !

Ice Devimon, Ice claw!

Ice Devimon clawed her face leaving claw marks on her face !

Hoshi, NO!

Lady Devimon, stun whip !

She used her Electric shock to blow ice Devimon off her!

Hoshi, ya go get him lady Devimon, nock that jerks block off!

Michael felt the ice melt off of them as he and the other New Digidestened started to come free.

Digivolve to... Hey where'd ice Devimon go?

Sam came out of his shock , where's Hoshi ?

They then all herd the commotion downstairs and ran down to see lady Devimon fighting ice Devimon.

Atsuko, who's that ?

Wor-gatomon,it's lady Devimon!

Hoshi then looked up to see Sam and the others.

Hoshi ran up the stares and hugged Sam.

Hoshi, are you guys ok ?

Sam, were fine Hoshi but what exactly is going on?

Hoshi, ice wormmon War Digivolved to Lady Devimon to save me.

As thru all looked the battle was becoming more intense Between the two .

Ice Devimon, ICE Strike !

Lady Devimon tried to Avoid the attack but it was two strong and do she was knocked to the ground.

Hoshi, NOOOOO!

She tried to run to lady Devimon but Sam stopped her .

Sam, hoshi no !

Hoshi was starting to cry, but she needs me !

Ice Devimon the picked her up by the hair and started spinning her around !

Ice Devimon,HAHAHAHAHAHA you foolish weakling, you really thought you could beat me !

Michael, we can't just let this keep happening!

Michael then felt his Digivice start to vibrate as he looked at her herd it say, mission failing would you like to Upgrade your digimon to the next level?

Michael, sure , sure whatever just help Hoshi !

His Triangle Digivice then shot out s beam at 0. Tentomon.

0\. Tentomon , war Digivolve to War Kabterimon!

War Kabterimon Digivolve to Arsenal Mega Kabterimon!

We see he looks like Mega Kabterimon but is blue and has two Gatling guns on his right shoulder and twin missile launchers on his other shoulder.

Ice Devimon through lady Devimon but Arsenal Mega Kabterimon caught her.

Arsenal Mega Kabterimon, I gotcha.

Lady Devimon, let me go, let me at him !

Arsenal Mega Kabterimon Did this and Lady Devimon struck down Ice Devimon!

Lady Devimon, donin appear so weak now?

Ice Devimon, YES! ICE BLADE!

His ice blade then reached up quickly and stabbed her through the leg!

Last Devimon Frlt the pain as she started to bleed .

Hoshi , NO !

Hoshi got out of sam's hold and ran towards lady Devimon.

Lady Devimon, HOSHI NO!

Ice Devimon froze her on the spot!

And then looked back at Lady Devimon .

You thought you could be Devimon?

Your so weak and pitiful !

He this sinks the blade deeper into her leg !

Lady Devimon, you Basterd, if you hurt Hoshi I'll...

The blade went deeper into her leg causing more blood to bleed out.

Arsenal Mega Kabterimon fired his Missile launcher at Ice Devimon Destroying his blade .

Arsenal Mega Kabterimon then not her in one of his hands.

Lady Devimon didn't listen but only looked down At Ice Devimon as he was about to smash frozen Hoshi.

Lady Devimon, NOOOOOO!

She then flew out of Meg's Kabterimon's hands and and flew towards ice Devimon!

Lady Devimon, your wrong Ice Devimon, I am a Devimon and I'll show you how!

Black Win!

Her left arm turned into a long spike and impaled ice Devimon in the chest !

She spoke in his ears as he bled out.

Lady Devimon, when you come back from Primary village I'll Mack sure to kill you again and again and again so every time you come back you will always know pain.

Ice Devimon didn't answer he only uttered the words, master I have failed you . Ice Devimon then burst into Data witch lady Devimon Absorbed.

TT, well I Guss that's one problem out of the way .

They then all herd clapping from the top of the staires.

Kaiser, well done Digidestened.

Michael, Kaiser!

Kaiser, yes Michael me , now as much as I hate to say this I must thank you for getting ride of that pain in the ass.

Atsuko, IV had it with you a d this ice Devimon guy , I'm gonna Mack sure spine Graymon eats you for breakfast!

Kaiser, not today my dear, you see ice Devimon and that master of his had a contingency plan just for this kind of situation and as sad as I am to see you all go so I can't fight you , I won't get a better Opportunity like this.

He then pulled out his Purple D-3.

You see Ice Devimon installed a dark network portal under this vary hotel and if he died and I was left here by my self I would use this to send you to god knows we're .

Cody Jr, answer me one qestion, who's this master you been talking about and how do you know who our parents were ?

Kaiser, I really wouldn't love to answer that and I don't have to , goodbye digidestened tack comfort in the fact that I'll be in charge from now on .

The Kaiser then pushed a button the a large dark Portal appeared out of the floor and started to suck them all in .

Michael tried to grab on to Atsuko and Leslie but was being sucked in , Arsenal Mrga Kabterimon grabbed onto him but De digivolved to Motimon and everyone was sucked into the portal!

Michael then held on to Motimon as he saw everyone entering different , smaller portals he saw atsuko and tried to grab her but she and Alice were both sucked into there portal .

Mike!

Michael looked behind him to see Leslie.

Michael grabbed his sister and her Tanemon and the two Izumi's held on eachother tight as the entered there portal .

Michael woke up and felt like he was laying on something squishy.

He then Herd Motimon under him.

Motimon( muffled) Michael can you get off me please !

Michael, sorry .

He the picked up Motimon and herd Leslie.

MICHAEL!

He then felt his sisters hug as Motimon was hugged by his sister

Tanemon.

Leslie, mike were are we ?

Michael then looked around and saw someone walking with a breifcase.

Michael, are we...

Leslie, are we what?

Michael the. Grabbed his sisters hands and they and the Digimon ran out of the park to see Obieda!

Michael, WERE HOME!

Leslie, really ?

The two Izumi children noticed it was night time and ran back to there apartment.

Michael hesitated.

Leslie, what's up mike?

Michael, how long do think we've been gone ?

Leslie, it's only been a few weeks .

Michael, in the digital world but here we could have been gone for years , what if mom and dad are old now or something ?

Leslie put a hand on her brothers shoulder.

Leslie, I Guss well just have to find out.

Michael slowly planed the door to see the room empty .

Michael, mom, Dad?

Both children looked around to see no one was home.

Michael then drank an orange soda from the fridge.

Motimon, hey mike can I have a sip , I'm pretty thirsty .

Michael, sorry I drank it all.

Motimon, what hoe could you !

Michael, relax buddy , I saved you the last bit.

As motimon was drinking it Michael looked at the calendar, he'll Leslie come over here !

Leslie, what is it ?

Michael, it's October 5th .

Leslie, so?

Michael, it means we've only be find a few weeks because we left the first time on September 19th .

The two were interrupted hearing the door open and seeing there mom and dad Izzy and Mimi.

Mimi , KIDS !

Izzy and Mimi hugged Michael and Leslie.

Izzy, are you ok , how was it , is anyone els hurt ?

Mimi, Izzy that doesn't matter, our kids are home and that's all that matters .

That gave Michael the idea .

Michael, hold on I gotta check something.

Mimi, Michael Izumi you will come right back to thins family hug.

Michael then went to his bed room to find his phone ,

He tried to text the others in case they mad it back to .

To Atsuko: did you guys get back home too ?

Michael waited for half an hour till he got a replay: ya were heir , me and Alice are home !

Mom's really showing but that's weird for me to say bye :) .

Michael, thank god.

( the digital world )

Koji was in his bed room typing when he got an email but it wasn't from Sabermon , it said, do you hate the new Digidestened?

Koji replayed yes and who are you ?

The reply said, I know the digidestened from along time ago and to answer you 2nd qestion my names Eteamon.

To be continued


	8. Episode 8

Halsemon the wings of war

Di Di Di

Digimon Digimon

Di Di Di

Digimon Digimon

Di Di Di

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Change (Action) into Digital Champions to save the Digital World

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digivolve into Champions

Digivolve into Ultimate (Digimon Make Noise)

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon Are The Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon!

THE IZUMI RESIDENTS

Michael woke up hearing a muffled sound .

Michael, hello , motimon?

Motimon( muffled) mike get off!

Michael, sorry moti.

He got of his partner to see him squashed like bubble gum.

Michael, you ok?

Motimon popped back up.

Your lucky I can re inflate my self mike.

Michael smiled as he got out of bed and got dressed for school he then looked around for his Triangle Digivice but couldn't find it .

Motimon, what are you looking for Michael ?

Michael, I'm looking for my Digivice .

His father Izzy then came in .

Izzy, Michael , what are you doing ?

Michael, I'm looking for my Digivice dad , have you seen it ?

Izzy, no but we'll worry about that later , you and your sister have to get ready for School.

Michael grabbed motimon and the two went to the family Table were Leslie was already feeding Tanemon some of her Cheerios.

Tanemon,mmmmmmm I like these Leslie.

Tentomon, don't eat to much sweetie .

Motimon, Michael, can I go to this "school" with you , I'd like to see how you Humans interact with each-other.

Palmon, no you will not young mon , I don't want you to end up on some lab table .

Mimi, I love having you all hair , we're 1 one big happy family.

Izzy, I Guss we are ( kisses Mimi)

Ok you kids get your stuff , I'm tacking you to school, Tentomon the house is yours and palmon' still Mimi get back at 5:00.

Mimi, you won't be back?

Izzy, not till 7:00pm, IV got a special program I have to finish .

Michael, by Motimon.

Leslie, by Tanemon.

THE MOTOMIYA RESIDENCE

Andrea and Demi Veemon were still sleeping while Daichi and Poromon slept in the bunk above them.

DAVIS, GOOD MORNING!

This woke up both Motomiya children and there digimon.

Daichi accidentally kicked Poromon out of his bunk and he landed on Andrea's Head!

Andrea, eww Poromon get off .

She threw the little bird plush ball on the floor.

Daichi, hey don't treat Poromon like that !

Andrea, then keep him off my head !

Daichi, It's kinda hard for him not to with a head as big as yours!

Davis, hey nock it off!

Andrea, dad since we've been in the "Dangerous Digital world for a few weeks, can we skip school ?

Davis, nice try Andrea but nope , I had to go to school when I was a Digidestened and so do you.

Andrea, humf.

She and Daichi joined there father and mother in the living room as they got dressed and ready for school. Andrea, yawn.

Andrea opens the fries to see her orange soda was missing .

Andrea, hey who took my last Sōda?

That would be me little sister.

Andrea reluctantly looked behind her to see her Nemesis , her older brother Kazuki, DRINKING HER SODA!

Andrea,HEY THATS MINE!

Kazuki, You snooze you lose little sis. ( he finished the soda)

Andrea, ok you can go now , I mean don't you have to get back to your prestigious America school ?

Kazuki, nope I'm home now ,

Andrea, WHAT ?!

Kazuki, mom and dad wanted me to live closer to home after your " Digital world debacle".

Andrea, mom this can't be true ?

Yolei, it's true honey,Kazuki is going to be staying in the gust room.

Andrea, but mom that's were I do my soccer practice.

Yolei, then I Guss your gonna have to practice with your friends .

Andrea sighed, well ok kazuki, you can go to your collage classes.

Kazuki, don't have to.

Andrea, and why not?

Kazuki, bomb threat , so the collage will be shut down for the rest of the week, I'll be helping dad in the noodle cart.

Andrea, but dad you almost never let me help you in the noodle cart ?

Davis, because you have school.

Andrea, (sigh) fine .

Daichi walked out with Poromon hopping behind him and the family were also joined by there Digimon.

0\. Demiveemon, can I come to school with you Andrea ?

Hawkmon, no you will not, you will stay with your father , brother and me will everyone is gone .

0\. Demiveemon, aww mom you never let me have any fun.

Yolie, o Andrea before I forget, you have to come home right after school , because your father and I are both working late tonight .

Andrea, but mom , Atsuko, Leslie and I were gonna see that new loud Kiddington movie ?

Yolie gave her the daughter the fiery angry look that she mad when she wanted somone to do something !

Andrea( scared) ok .

Yolie( back to normal) thank you sweetie.

THE ICHIJOUJI RESIDENCE

Sam was getting all his school stuff in his back back when wor-salamon jumped in his back back.

Sam,sorry , you can come with me.

Wor-salamon, but why ?

Sam, because if I do bring , people might wonder why I have a purple , green puppy in my back pack .

Wor-salamon, I can just hide.

Sam, no.

Wormmon then came in.

Wormmon, Sam's right sweetie, non Digidestened humans won't really know what to think , so it's best you stay with your mother and me for now.

Wor-salamon, ok daddy.

Sam then joined the rest of his family .

Kari was getting her teacher stuff while Ken was in his policemen's uniform while Hoshi and ice Minomon were watching Cartoon Network till Ken turned the tv off.

Hoshi, hey I was watching that.

Ken, you can watch we Bear Bears when you get home from school , now c'mon I'm dropping you off.

Hoshi, can I tack ice Minomon with me to show everyone?

Ken, no you cannot.

Hoshi then tried to pout at her dad but smiled when Ken kissed her on the for head.

Ken, c'mon sweetie , I'll tack you to school .

Kari,Sam you come with me.

The two parents took there children to there separate schools.

As Kari was tacking Sam to school

Wor-Salamon was hiding in Sam's back pack.

THE KAMIYA RESIDENTS

Sora was already feeling the cravings of her pregnancy.

When she was pregnant with Atsuko and Alice , she was eating everything from cupcakes to burgers and drinking root beer by the gallon.

Sora,tai how much longer ?

Tai, not that long Sora .

Sora, why is is tacking so long ?

Tai( joking ) Sora I got to Mack food for the girls and you .

Sora, well I'm pregnant so you should Mack MYN first .

Tai then put a giant sandwich Infront of his wife as she grabbed it and took a huge bite and a gulp of A&W , tai swet dropped , Sora don't you think you should tack smaller bites?

Sora, don't you think you shouldn't tell me what to do , since I'm the one carrying your baby ? And it's probably gonna be a pain cause the baby's probably gonna have your big hair .

Atsuko, hey mom can we feel the baby ?

Alice, please?

Sora, ok but you might not feel anything, this baby seems to be as lazy as his father.

TAI, ok I get the message , I'll go .

Sora then took her husbands hand.

Sora, no tai stay , I'm sorry.

Atsuko and Alice out there ears on there mother stomach and tried to listen for the life inside.

Thump!

Alice, I herd it !

The twins continued to listen and finally felt the baby kick.

Tai, that's my little guy , already he's showing signs of being a soccer star.

Sora, how do you know it's not another girl?

Atsuko, I hope not, I wanted a baby brother.

Sora, ok ok , time for school for both of you.

Tai, ok c'mon let's go before your aunt kari gives you Two an F.

( at the school )

Leslie, I never thought is be happy to be back at school.

Michael, better here then the Digital world.

Then 3 kids came up to Michael , they were the members of the Obaida school computer club.

Kid 1, Michael were have you been ?

Kid 3, you've been gone for 3 weeks !

Kid 2, do you Evan care about the computer club?

Leslie, I'll leave you to the nerd brigade bug brother.

Leslie walked away.

Michael, guys it was 3 weeks, no big.

Kid 3 , ya while you were in Nagasaki, we had to run the club by ourselves, lucky I stepped in to lead the club .

Michael, and I'm sure you did great Hideki.

Hideki,well I hope you at least will bother to show up the the next meeting next meeting on Wednesday ?

Michael, Wednesday, well I can't actually, IV got soccer practice.

Hideki, who'd think you the son of Izzy Izumi , the founder of the school computer club wound be a jock .

Michael would have Punched Hideki is TT hadn't come along .

TT, sorry guys I kinda need Michael .

TT, your welcome.

Michael, for what ?

TT, for getting you away from those nerds .

Michael, hey I'm one of those nerds .

TT, ya well your Digidestened so I guss that Makes up for it.

Michael,gee thanks TT.

TT, no problem, hey me and Pierre

Recorded this last night watch .

Michael watched in TT's phone as he and Pierre's tokomon were sumo wrestling and TT's won.

Michael, is Pierre's ok ?

TT, he's fine but that wasn't the point mike , it's supposed to be funny .

Michael, it's not funny TT , there living things we can't just...they then herd the school bell ring .

The Digidestened kids and the rest of the class all day as there teacher Mrs Kari ichijouji .

Michael then noticed Cody Jr wasn't in his usual seat.

Michael, hey where's Cody Jr?

TT, you didn't here , while we were gone his parents kept fighting and it got so back his mom moved out , she only came back to tack Cody Jr .

Michael, gee poor Cody , whait were is he and his mom then?

TT, I think she's staying with one of her Embassy friends.

Kari, ok before we start, I'd like to introduce a new member to our class.

Koji Akamatsu .

Koji looked at the class then noticed most of the Digidestened kids were in the class with him , he looked angry at first then it turned to an evil smile.

Koji, konnichiwa to you all .

Kari, Koji you can tack a seat next to Michael and TT .

Koji took the seat next to both of them.

Michael, umm hi I'm Michael Izumi.

Koji smiled evilly, konnichiwa Izumi Michael.( they shook hands)

Michael, and this is my friend tai takamaru isheda but we just call him TT .

Koji,nice to meet you TT?

TT ( reluctant) ya hi.

Unbeknownst to any of them wor-salamon pocked her head out of Sam's backpack .

Wor-salamon, psst Sam down here ,

Sam looked down at the voice to see wor-salamon in his back pack.

Sam( whispering)what are you doing here?

Wor-salamon, I wanted to come see you.

Sam(whispering) your supposed to be home!

Kari, SAM ICHIJOUJI!

I don't want to send my son the the principals office but i will if I have to !

Sam, sorry mom.

Kari, good now back to our world war 2 discussion.

Wor-salamon, hey hey Sam !

Sam, Quite!

Kari, Sam last waring!

Wor-salamon, fine if you don't want to play , I'll play by myself.

The insect/feline hybrid digimon slowly and stealthily creeped out of Sam's back pack , she moved to the corner of the room so no one would notice her as she left the room.

DING!

Kari, ok time for lunch kids .

As everyone was leaving the room Kari stopped Michael.

Kari, Michael I was hoping you could do me a favor?

Michael, like what Mrs ich?

Kari, I thought we were gonna stop calling me that , also do you mind hanging out its koji this lunch or bring him along with you and TT and Sam , I think it would be good for him to Mack some new friends in this class?

Michael, um ok.

Kari, great , thanks Michael.

We see in the cafeteria TT is showing Andrea and Daichi his tokomon sumo wrestling video.

Andrea , HAHAHAHAHAHAHA , that's really funny TT.

Michael was getting out his lunch when he saw koji.

Michael, hey koji, do you wanna sit with us ?

Koji smiled, I'd love to.

Michael and koji walked over to were most of the zither Digidestened kids were expect Hoshi.

Michael, hey everybody you guys know koji right ?

Others had disappointed looks on there faces as koji sat with them.

Koji, hello , it's nice to meet you all.

TT,ok. ( whispers to Michael) why is he here with us?

Michael(whispering back) Mrs ichijouji wanted him to hang out with some of us.

As TT and Michael were talking Sam was gonna try to feed some of his rice balls to wor-salamon when he noticed his partner wasn't there.

Sam looked all freaked out as the other noticed this.

Pierre, umm you ok Sam?

Sam, ahh ummm can you guys help me for a moment?

Andrea with what?

Sam, I just really need your help !

Michael, are you ok ?

Sam, no I'm not mike , can you guys just meet me out in the hall !

Others followed while koji stays to eat his lunch and got out his phone and typed in his special code .

Koji, time for some real fun.

( back outside in the hall)

Yami, Sam what's the big deal?

Sam, wor-salamon escaped !

Michael, you brought her to school ?

Sam, no she snuck in my back pack and now she's gone.

Michael, ok ok well split up and look for her around the school.

They all split up and looked around .

Since everyone was at lunch nobody noticed wor-salamon walking around.

wor-salamon( thinking) wow everything in the human world is so big .

She then smelled something vary good.

She followed the smell until she picked her head in the principals office.

He was eating Nikujaga witch was making her lips water .

The principal then got a call on his phone and left the room , wor-salamon then slipped into the room and started to eat the Nikujaga when Andrea found her.

Andrea: WOR-SALAMON!

Wor-salamon,hey Andrea , you've got to try this stuff it's great.

Andrea, my dad works a noodle cart wor-salamon, IV eaten Nikujaga 100 times , now c'mon , Sam's worried sick about you.

After Andrea left with wor-salamon

And principle came back soon after .

Principal, WHAT THE !

Soon before class started again

Andrea, hey Sam I found her .

Sam, thank god, thanks Andrea I could just kiss you .

Andrea blushed, well Sam off you...

She then noticed Sam and the others had left for class .

Andrea( puff) whatever.

Sam put wor- salamon back in his back pack .

Sam, don't ever do that again .

Wor-salamon, I'm sorry Sam .

Sam, ok I forgive you and if you stay still till the end of the day you can have ice cream when we get home.

Wor-salamon, ice cream ya !

Sam, ssshhhhhhh!

Wor-salamon, sorry.

Soon school ended and all the kids were leaving when Kari stopped Michael.

Kari, so Michael, how did lunch with koji go , is he adjusting well?

Michael, he seems to be doing ok.

Kari, thanks Michael. Sam let's go.

Sam, actually mom me and the gang are gonna walk home .

Kari, are you sure?

Sam, ya mom don't worry.

Kari, ok just be safe , don't get Kidnapped.

Sam, I won't .

As everyone was leaving Michael saw koji waiting infront of the school.

Michael, hey koji wanna walk home with us ?

Koji smiled, thanks but my mom is gonna pick me up Michael .

The Digidestened kids decided to walk through the woods.

Daichi, do you guys ever wonder why our digimon went back to there In-Training forms?

Alice, I don't know , mybee it tacks alote out of them to cross over to another world?

Daichi then got out his Triangle Digivice and started to fiddle with it.

Pierre, what are you doing now?

Daichi, I'm trying to find the setting on this to see if I can get Poromon back to 0. Hawkmon.

TT, daichi, it's not an iPhone , I'm sure you can't just .

Daichi's Digivice started to talk in a

Siri voice: welcome to Digivice settings , how can I help you .

TT, I stand corrected.

Daichi, Digivice , why is 0. Hawkmon Poromon now?

Digivice, 0. Hawkmon is in low battery mode in order to save energy for Digivolving , would you like to turn it off .

Daichi, yes. He then turned it off .

Poromon Digivolve to 0. Hawkmon!

Daichi, it's great to see you again buddy .

0\. Hawkmon, I was always here Daichi.

Michael, wish I could find mine.

Leslie, don't worry bro , once I get Tanemon to Digivolve to 0. Palmon, me and her will help you find your Digivice and we'll get motimon back to 0. Tentomon.

The group then herd clapping and saw none other then the new Digimon Kaiser, how touching .

Michael, KAISER!

Kaiser, in the flesh , you know I'm Qwiet surprised you survived our last battle .

Atsuko, I hate saying this but we should thank you , if you hadn't we wouldn't be with our family's.

Kaiser, your just trying to pick on me aren't you?

Atsuko, yep.

Kaiser, well no matter because I have another trick up my sleeves , I'd like to introduce you to Batamon!

We now see a giant black bat Appear behind the Kaiser .

Michael, how did you get s Digimon to the real world ?

Kaiser, I have my ways , thanks to my Dark Digivice, I can transfer any digimon to the real world.

Besides this should be easy since most of the other digimon are at your houses and the only rookie digimon is 0. hawkmon I would think you all will have a wonderful time. And of course you have to fight him because if he leaves the park , well let's just say he'll paint Obaida red.

Batamon, BLOOD BLAST!

The then bladed red acid from his mouth at the kids witch missed them but melted TT's backpack !

Kaiser, I'd love to see how this turns out but if got to go and continue to tack over the digital world .

The Kaiser then went back into the shadows as Batamon swooped down and grabbed Daichi in his claws . 0. Hawkmon, DAICHI!

Daichi's triangle Digivice started to glow .

0\. Hawkmon War Digivolve to

IRON HALSEMON, THE WINGS OF WAR!

( we see he looks like Halsemon but is all metal with air plane wings and missiles with a controls on his back .)

Iron Halsamon flew up in the air at top speed after Batamon .

Iron Halsamon, mission , rescue Daichi and Destroy Batamon, mission excepted.

Iron Halsamon locked on Batamon and lunched one of his smaller missiles at Batamon's left wing !

This caused Batamon to release Daichi and Iron Halsamon caught him on his back .

Daichi, Hawkmon?

Iron Halsamon, I Digivolved to Iron Halsamon .

Daichi then looked at the controls on Iron Halsamon's back.

Daichi, what are these for?

Iron Halsamon, they are my manual controls, do you wish to pilot?

Daichi, yes!

He took the controls.

Batamon, cloak wave!

He then turned invisible .

Daichi, where'd he go?

Iron Halsamon, hear tracker activated!

On the controls we see a small screen that shows heat signature vision witch shows Batamon's heat on the screen!

Iron Halsamon, locked on target .

Daichi, FIRE !

Iron Halsamon then launched another one of his missiles witch Destroyed Batamon and Iron Halsamon absorbed his data.

They then landed and Iron Halsamon de Digivolved back to 0. Hawkmon then to Poromon.

Daichi, Poromon, what happened?

Daichi's Digivice, energy low , reverted back to low power mode.

Andrea, am I the only one that's kinda wor read that the Kaiser knows we're we live now?

The others looked worried as well.

( THE IZUMI RESIDENTS)

Mimi , hey there you kids are , I was starting to get worried about you two.

Leslie , sorry mom we just ran into a little trouble on the way home.

Mimi, is it about the giant bat Digimon in the park?

Michael, how'd you know ?

Mimi, it's all over the news.

Michael, crud, now I really need my Digivice.

( Izumi labs)

Yolei had been waiting for hours till Izzy finally arrived .

Yolie, Izzy IV been waiting for hours .

Izzy, sorry yolie , I just finished over looking the Data from Michael's Digivice at home before I came here .

Yolie, you stole your own son's Digivice?

Izzy, if you see what I've seen Yolie, don't think You'll want any of our kids to be Digidestened anymore.

To be continued


	9. Episode 9

THE DARK CRESTS PART 1

Di Di Di

Digimon Digimon

Di Di Di

Digimon Digimon

Di Di Di

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Change (Action) into Digital Champions to save the Digital World

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digivolve into Champions

Digivolve into Ultimate (Digimon Make Noise)

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon Are The Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon!

Cody Sr sat at the dinner Table with a half drunk bottle of saké next to him .

Knock , Knock , knock.

The door opened to reveal Davis and Yolei. Davis, hey Cody how you doing?

Cody Sr, get out.

Yolei, Cody we just want to...

Cody Sr,GET OUT!

He then threw his bottle at the door !

Davis( angry), ok Cody , IV had enough of your drunk shit !

I'll tack your insults but I won't let you throw bottles at my wife !

Cody Sr just looked away as they entered his apartment.

Yolei, I know this is a stupid question but how are you ?

Cody Sr, my wife is divorcing me, my son hates me and there both leaving the country in a few hours , ya I'm great.

Davis, do you know what airport , or what flight?

Cody Sr drank more of the saké , no and way would I care .

Yolei, cause there your family Cody.

Cody Sr, SCREW THEM , Cody Jr was nothing but a disappointment and Mary , don't get me started on her !

Yolie, OK NOW I KNOW YIUR LYING!

When you and Mary first met you were the happiest IV ever seen you and that doubled when Cody Jr was born !

Cody Sr didn't Evan look up.

Yolei, you know what Cody, Now I know why Mary left you !

Come on Davis !

She and Davis left , leaving Cody Sr alone in his empty apertment.

He then looked over to see a picture of him and Mary , it was taken right after Cody Jr was born .

Armadrilomon, maybe there right Cody , you should go get your family back before they go , Mack a big gesture like in the movies .

Cody Sr, sorry Armadrilomon but this isn't a movie and even if I did , Mary wouldn't take me back.

(THE IZUMI RESIDENTS)

Leslie was trying on hats Infront of 0. Palmon.

Leslie, what do you think of this one ?

0\. Palmon, no , I don't like it, it's just not you Leslie.

Leslie, well I need something for TT to notice me .

0\. Palmon then tried to dig in to Leslie's closet when she finnaly found one she thought Leslie would look good in.

0\. Palmon, try this one on Leslie.

We see her Palmon is holding her mom's old Pink cowboy hat.

Leslie giggled , palmon that's my mom's old hat from when she was a kid .

0\. Palmon, please just try it on?

Leslie, ok .

( she puts it on)

The Izumi girl put in her mom's old hat.

Leslie, your right 0. Palmon, I look hot in this.

Leslie then herd something from her Brothers room .

Leslie and 0. Palmon went in to see Michael Izumi raring alert his room .

Leslie , Michael , what are you doing?

Michael, I'm looking for my Digivice .

0\. Palmon, you guys still haven't found it ?

0\. Tentomon, no and it's vary annoying, what if the Kaiser attacked us an I can't digivolve to protect Michael ?

Leslie, I'm sure it's here Michael, I mean , you still had it with you when we came back here.

0\. Palmon, you don't think , Someone took it do you?

Leslie, no one but mike could use it.

Leslie then looked back at her brother but was horrified at what she saw.

( Tokyo International airport)

Cody Jr was watching the revenant on his kindle when he and his mom herd an announcement.

Attention passengers on the 12:15 flight to Boston, USA has been delayed, excepted waiting time is 30 minutes.

Mary, great , we've already been here for 3 hours and now there gonna Mack us wait another half hour.

She then herd her son's stomach growl and smiled .

Cody Jr( embarrassed) sorry mom.

Mary, it's ok sweetie, heir ( hands him 700 yen.) go get something from the food court .

Cody took the yen from his mother but noticed she was looking queasy.

Cody Jr, mom are you ok?

Mary, of course I am , it's just a little flew .

Cody Jr, ok well maybe they'll have some stuff on the plane for you.

Mary, I'm sure they will .

Cody Jr walked over to the food court when upamon tried to pop out of his back pack.

Upamon, Cody were are we?

Cody Jr, stay in there upamon, I don't want security to see you.

Upamon, why , I'm not dangerous in my in training form?

Cody Jr, cause I don't want people to think I'm some kinda terrorist.

Upamon, hey Cody , were are we going ?

Cody Jr, my mom's home , America .

Upamon, what's it like there Cody ?

Cody Jr, not sure, i was there when I was a little kid but my dad got into big fight with my grandpa and uncle and we've never been back .

Upamon, will we ever see our friends again Cody ?

Cody Jr, I'm not sure upamon, I'm not sure.

Cody Jr used the yen to get him and upamon two soft pretzels and a cherry coke for his mom to see if that would help her stomach.

He turned around to see no one was moving , everything was completely frozen , one man was falling down but was frozen in mid air.

Upamon, what's going on Cody ?

Cody Jr, I don't know...MOM!

Cody Jr dropped everything and ran to find his mom frozen kind everyone els.

Cody Jr, mom?

She didn't move.

Upamon, she's frozen .

Cody Jr, YA I KNOW!

Upamon, I'm sorry Cody.

Cody Jr, I'm sorry upamon , I'm just worried about my mom.

Upamon, mybee we should look around just to see around town in case.

Cody Jr, ok I guess.

As they left air port they both noticed that all of Tokyo was frozen people , completely in place and what they were doing, As if the world was a movie and that movie was paused .

Upamon, this is scary Cody.

Cody Jr, I know .

Leslie Izumi and 0. Palmon had been walking around for hours .

Leslie, why is everyone frozen palmon?

0\. Palmon, how would I know .

Leslie, you don't have to bite my head off.

They had left there parents apartment hours ago after finding Michael, her mom and dad and there Digimon all frozen in place but why was she not frozen?

She then looked ahead to see there was someone walking .

Leslie, HEY PALMON LOOK!?

The two then ran fast towards the two figures.

Cody Jr saw someone ahead.

Cody Jr, hey who's that ?

The two Digidestened ran closer as they did they recognized each other.

Cody Jr, Leslie?

Leslie, Cody Jr ?

To his surprise Leslie hugged Cody Jr .

Leslie, Cody , I haven't seen you at school or anywhere.

Cody Jr, the world is frozen and you just hug me and say where have I been?

Upamon,hi Leslie.

Leslie, upamon, I'm so glad to see you two .

Cody Jr, LESLIE!

Leslie, gee sorry moe cut!

Cody Jr, it's not a moe cut!

O I think it is.

The Two Digidestened kids looked up to see the Kaiser standing on a lamp post .

Cody Jr, KAISER!

Kaiser, hello .

Leslie, why is everyone frozen?

Kaiser, excellent question my red haired beauty, you see I was brainstorming the other day on ways to kill you Digidestened and conquer the Digital word and the it came to me. A small Digimon that looked like an old fashioned alarm clock with glowing green eyes .

Kaiser, this is clockomon a time controlling digimon.

As they looked closer they saw clockomon had two Dog tag looking things around his arm.

Cody Jr , what are those Kaiser!?

Kaizer, idiots, didn't your parents tell you about the crests or in your case Cody Jr the Digi eggs ?

Both, no.

Kaizer, sigh, the crests and Digieggs helped your parents Digivolve there Digimon to the next level , Leslie your father had the crest of knowledge and your mother , sincerity.

Cody Jr your father had the Digieggs of Knowledge and Reliability, And your reward if you defeat clockomon is your crests , I spent months looking around the Digital world for them, your welcome to have them but only if you tack them by force!

For you my dear Leslie the crest of Honesty , for you Cody Jr the crest of Nobility. And one last thing ( he got out a baseball and threw it at at a frozen ally cat that shattered to bits)

If you move someone they will break like glass on the flour!

Good luck Digibrats Auf Wiedersehen!

The Kaizer then opened a portal and left through it.

Cody Jr noticed 0. Palmon.

Cody Jr, hey Leslie , how'd you get 0. Tanemon to Digivolve back to 0. Palmon?

Leslie , give me your Digivice.

Cody Jr handed it to her and she turned off the low power mode .

Upamon Digivolve to Armadrilomon!

Leslie , your Digivice was on low power mode .

Clockomon, I doubt that would help.

The clock Digimon jumped down and landed on a frozen rat and shattered it!

0\. Palmon, poison ivy!

Armadimon, Diamond shell!

0\. Palmon's poison ivy attack held clockomon in place as Armadimon's attack hit him in the face and cracked him and Brock his dial!

Cody Jr, this is easy , this guy is a total pushover!

Clockomon, you think I'm so weak then watch this !

Clockomon Then glowed Brightly as he Digivolved from Clockomon to timemarkermon !

He was now blank and looked like Big Ben and was now 50 feet tall .

timemarkermon, am I so weak now? Cody Jr , don't worry Leslie , we'll still tack him down !

Leslie , ya your right !

Cody Jr got out his Digivice as it started to glow !

Armadimon WAR DIGIVOLVE TO... As he was about to Digivolve , Timemarkermon used his stop watch attack to freeze both Cody Jr and Armadimon in place !

Leslie, CODY !

Timemarkermon then looked down at Leslie and 0. Palmon tried to grab Cody Jr and Armadimon but could't in time so they ran down the street over the frozen cars and frozen people as

Timemarkermon followed her from behind .

STOP WATCH ATTACK!

The attack missed her but kept attacking till Leslie and 0. Palmon hit a dead end.

0\. Palmon got in front of Leslie.

0\. Palmon, Leslie stay behind me .

Leslie, Palmon don't , we have to keep running .

0\. Palmon, there's nowhere to run Leslie , we have to stay and fight !

Leslie, how all you can do is Poison ivy and he's to big for that !

Timemarkermon glared down at them . To think you called me weak , you are now the powerless one and I am the powerful!

0\. Palmon stepped right infront of Timemarkermon.

She glared , I may be a lady but I'm no pushover !

Leslie then saw her Triangle Digivice glow .

Timemarkermon looked down on 0. Palmon and was about to strike her down with his large fists.

0\. PALMON WAR DIGIVOLVE TO

POISON TOGOMON!

We see she looks like Togomon but is purple with white boxing gloves .

Leslie, wow palmon you got...really really big.

Poison togomon, big enough to kick his ass !

Timemarkermon ( irritated) it does not matter , I will still defeat you !

STOP WATCH ATTACK!

Poison Togomon, Poison needle spray!

The attacks missed Eachother and sped tords there enemy's .

Poison Togomon picked up Leslie and got her out of the way while Togomon's attack directly hit Timemarkermon!

The attack weakened him but he still was Abel to fight.

Timemarkermon, don't think you've won !

Poison Togomon then put Leslie Down and ran towards Timemarkermon and started to smash his weak legs , he tried to punch her down but she kept dodging and continued to smash his legs till they were destroyed and he started to fall down , Leslie was in the way he was falling.

Poison Togomon, LESLIE !

The cactus like Digimon quickly picked up Leslie and a boxing glove and the two ran out of the way as Timemarkermon was destroyed after smashing into a building.

Leslie jumped of of poison Togomon's hands and walked closer to Timemarkermon's hands a d took both crests before he Burt into Data and Togomon absorb his data and a picture of Timemarkermon appeared on Leslie's Digivice.

Poison Togomon then De Digivolved back to 0. Palmon then back to Tanemon.

Tanemon, I'm pooped Leslie .

Leslie, it's ok Tanemon.

They both noticed time went back to normal and started to move again.

Leslie, let's go find Cody and Armadrilomon.

The two ran as the found Cody Jr trying to stuff upamon back into his back pack.

Leslie, o good your ok , I was kinda worried that people would notice Armadrilomon.

Cody Jr, they did for a second but I turned him back to upamon by putting the low power thing back on .

Leslie then handed Cody Jr his crest of honesty.

Cody Jr, so you fought him ?

Leslie, yep. I Guss palmon and I proved were not just a couple of pretty faces...hey Cody why were you at the air port ?

Cody Jr looked down sadly, my mom and I are leaving .

Leslie, were to?

Cody Jr, America, were gonna stay with my mom's family for a little bit till she settles in her new job in D.C.

Leslie, how can you just leave , were Digidestened, we gotta stay together .

Cody Jr, sorry Leslie but as far as my mom and I are concerned we want to be as far away from my father as possible.

Leslie looked sad as Cody Jr walked away but he saw this a s stepped back to her.

Cody Jr, one last thing Leslie .

Leslie, ya?

Cody Jr then kissed Leslie lovingly , leaving her surprised and Cody Jr smiling . I'll miss you Leslie.

Cody Jr then ran back to the air port as Leslie walked away .

Later on as the pain was boarding Cody Jr noticed another woman leaving a pane from the U.S. , she looked like yami's mom .

Jun isheda left the air port and yawned it to her self. , it'll tack time for her to get used to being back in her country's time .

After monthes of chasing leads about Isis Groups popping up in Syria and Iraq , she was so glad to be home , to see her her daughter...and the man she loved.

She walked up the stares the apertment room and knocked.

Tk( tired) ok hold on gees , it's 10:30 pm ya know !

As Tk opened the door he saw his sister in law jun.

Tk, Jun!

The two in laws hugged.

Jun, is yami awake ?

Tk, no she and pupamon are still asleep, do you want me to wake her up?

Jun, no , let her sleep plus it'll be a better surprise in the morning...so did you miss me Takeru?

Tk, of course ( wraps his armes around her) how could I miss the woman I love .

Tk and his sister in law both shared a loving kiss .

To be continued


	10. Episode 10

The Dark crests part 2

Di Di Di

Digimon Digimon

Di Di Di

Digimon Digimon

Di Di Di

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Change (Action) into Digital Champions to save the Digital World

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digivolve into Champions

Digivolve into Ultimate (Digimon Make Noise)

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon Are The Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon!

The early morning sun shined threw the windows in tk's bed room. He looked over to the side of his bed to see his beloved Jun.

he smiled and kissed her cheek .

Tk the tried to get out of bed but jun put her arm on his shoulder.

Jun, don't get out yet , stay in here .

Tk, can't , gotta Mack breakfast for you , the boys and yami .

Jun then looked exited .

Jun, I can't wait to see my baby's face when she sees me here.

Tk, wait till I'm done with breakfast then come out.

Later on as Tk was Finishing making breakfast for TT, Pierre and Yami , as the kids were eating it they gave some of it to the twin Tokomon and pupamon.

TT's tokomon was eating his really fast.

TT, hey slow down .

TT, o Yami bad news , Isis was run out of another town in Syria and your mom was asked to follow the soldiers chasing them.

Yami looked sad.

But I refused .

Yami looked behind her to see her mom .

Yami, MOM!

Yami hugged her mom as she hugged back.

Jun, I missed you so much sweetie .

Pierre( whispering to TT) when did aunt Jun get here ?

TT, I think last night .

Yami, I thought you were gonna be in Syria for another 4 months ?

Jun, I got my assistant to tack over for me , I couldn't stand being away from my baby girl, did uncle Tk tack good care of you ?

Yami, almost as good as dad.

Jun looked a little annoyed at that statement.

Yami, what did I say mom ?

Jun, no your fine sweetie, but get your stuff , we're going back to our apartment today .

Yami, I'll get everything but is it ok if later this afternoon I go to a soccer game at the school?

Later that day Sam ichijouji and TT were walking to Michael's apartment building.

Sam, you must be happy, you know with yami leaving your place.

TT , I am it's just...

Sam, what ?

TT, it's just I got this weird feeling somethings going on between my dad and my Aunt jun.

Sam, is your dad umm, ya know?

TT, WHAT NO!

Sam, ok ok , sorry I asked .

They both then enters mikes apertment building and were walking down the hall when they noticed koji coming out of The Izumi Apartment.

Koji, hello TT right ?

TT( mad? Ya .

Koji, and your Sam ichijouji correct, I look forward to playing with both of you in the soccer game this afternoon.

Sam, why were you here?

Koji, o Michael was helping me with a special program I need for a game I'm designing, see you both later.

Koji walked away .

Sam, that guy is such a creep.

TT, I know but when did he and mike become such good friends?

Sam, let's figure it out.

They both knocked on the door and Michael answered.

Michael, o hey guys what up?

TT, so what's with you and your new boy friend?

Michael, who koji , I was just helping him with a computer program.

Sam, anyway, so have her about our fellow "Digidestened" has left ?

Michael, ya I know about Cody Jr leaving .

TT, forget him , if he wants to run off to America with his mom, that's his problem and we don't need him!

So basically you guys just here to tell me what I already know?

Sam smiled, so I guess you don't know about the kiss then?

Michael, what kiss?

TT, hehe before he left Cody Jr kissed Leslie on the lips .

Michael looked angry, WHAT!

Sam, told you he'd love it .

Michael, I'm gonna go to America , find him and kill him!

S, You know who you should kill , that koji kid.

TT, ya he's a real Creep.

Michael, nah he's a good guy.

Sam, still I can't believe my uncle tai put him on the team out of the blue.

Michael, actually I'm I have helped in getting him on the team.

TT, what, why ?

Michael, I saw how good he was once when I was walking home from school in the park.

Sam, so it's your fault that he's on the team?

Michael, o whatever Sam , you're just jealous that there's someone on the team that might be better than you.

TT, and that's me.

They both looked at TT what a "what" look.

Michael, no offense TT but your not the best player .

Sam, ya ,Hoshi plays better then you.

THE KAISER'S BASE.

The new Digimon Kaiser entered his base holding a small plastic bag with a hair in it.

Sabermon,welcome back master .

Kaiser, it's good to be back sabermon, tell me is the DNA machine ready ?

Sabermon, yes master it has been ready for a few days now.

Kaiser, were does the time go...tack this( hands him the bag ) tack the hair that's in this bag in out it in the machine , I want the results as soon as there ready.

Sabermon, yes master .

Kaiser, by the way sabermon, who do we have that's ready for a fight ?

Sabermon, since the death of Clockomon the only one I can think of is gazukamon.

The Kaiser smiled. Good.

( MASSACHUSETTS, U.S.A)

Cody Jr and his mother had been driving for for awhile after there plain had landed .

Cody Jr and Upamon were sleeping when then herd cody's mom stop the car to go in the woods and puke.

Cody Jr, mom are you ok?

Mary, ya I'm fine honey , just the flew that's all .

Cody Jr, we wish you stop somewhere and get you something?

Mary, we will but I'll go in and get it.

They kept driving till cody's mom stopped in front of a CVS.

Mary I'll be right back.

Upamon, is your mom ok Cody ?

Cody jr looked worried, I don't know.

As they came back Cody could see threw the plastic bag , it was full of flu medicine and pregnancy tests!

( OBAIDA, JAPAN)

Michael, Atsuko, Andrea, Sam, TT were in there soccer uniforms getting ready for the game .

We also see tai dressed as a coach .

Tai, I hope I don't have to remind you kids were playing the Tamachi team today , so Sam were going to be playing your dads old team.

Sam, don't worry uncle tai were gonna mop the floor with um!

Atsuko, ya dad these losers are finished.

I hope I'm not late .

They all saw koji in the school soccer uniform.

TT, well you kind of are !

Tai, TT !

Koji, it's all right Coach , I'm sure I'd be the same way if he was the new guy.

TT glared at koji.

Andrea, o lay off him TT.

Koji, I'm Honored to be on a team with such lovely lady's Atsuko and Andrea blushed.

Sam ok buddy just cause your on the team you can hit on my cousin and Andrea!

Koji, I wouldn't think of it.

Yami , Alice, Daichi , Leslie and Pierre were in the seats with there Digimon .

Pierre, am I the only one who thinks brining the Digimon here is a big mistake?

Alice, stop worrying , if anyone asks well just say there stuffed animals.

The tamachi team came out as

Koji Michael, Atsuko, Andrea, Sam,TT and the rest of the Obaida soccer team came out and faced eachother.

Koji looked in the eyes of the other kid facing him, your weak .

Kid, shut up weirdo !

Koji smiled evilly at the kid.

Koji, don't worry , it's ok that your a weakling .

The kid was about to answer back when he saw that koji stole the ball and ran past the other kids till he scored a goal!

One after the other koji and the rest of the team kept scoring .

The score was 10 to 2.

Atsuko, koji your amazing I can't believe how good you are.

Andrea , ya I mean have you always been this good ?

Sam and Michael both looked jealous at koji.

Michael, were does he get off trying to impress Atsuko like that ?

TT, o so now that he's after your girl , you agree that he's a creep?

Michael swet dropped.

Sam, he better not try anything with Andrea.

TT, why would you care ?

Sam( blushing ) I wouldn't.

Koji was washing them talk as he got out his phone and typed in his special code .

Tai, koji c'mon .

Koji, coming coach.

In the basement of the Stadium a green portal to the Digital world appeared and a giant black Digimon that looked like cross between a bull and a rhino , he had eyes tat looked like a targeting computer .

gazukamon, targets above ground permission to pursue and capture?

Sabermon' voice was herd, permission granted.

Back on top Michael finnaly had the ball was was going to pass it to Atsuko when gazukamon Bust out of the ground !

gazukamon looked around bit didn't see his targets !

gazukamon , not target , not target , not target , he then found Michael and Sam.

Targets found .

gazukamon then unleashed his two long metal clowns from his back that captured the two of them.

Motimon who was with Leslie and wor-salamon both tried running down to help with the other Digidestened and tai but gazukamon Open another portal to the digital world and vanished .

Atsuko, MICHAEL, NO!

( THE DIGITAL WORLD)

gazukamon came threw the portal and threw Michael and Sam to the ground .

Sam, were are we ?

Michael, looks like the digital world.

Sam, not again .

The two then herd clapping.

Kaiser, welcome back gentleman, the Digital world missed you .

Michael and Sam both looked up at saw the Kaiser atop a large hill, he was holding two crests in his hands.

Michael, Kaiser!

Kaiser , in the flesh.

Sam, why did you bring us here?!

Kaiser, I thought I could Mack you two do a usual Hard decision , I know you both would like to be home , watching Cartoon Network by day and Adult swim by night but this isn't the case. While gazukamon was capturing you two

My other minion Digimon captured your other Digidestened!

The Kaiser then pressed on his purple D-3 to show Atsuko, Andrea,TT, Daichi, yami, Alice , Pierre , Hoshi and Leslie. Tied up and ha ding from another cliff .

Kaiser, you two can only pick 1 person each or you can give them all up and have your crests .

Sam, what are the crests ?

Michael my dad told my they helped our pereira Digivolve to the next level.

Kaiser, that's correct my dear foe, also the clock is ticking !

The ropes around The captured Digidestened tightened harder and harder till some of them started to bleed .

Michael, STOP IT!

Kaiser, then choose !

Sam, YOU BASTERD!

Kaiser, tick tock.

Michael, I just can't !

Hoshi, BIG BROTHER HELP!

Sam, FIN, FIN , I CHOOSE HOSHI !

The Kaiser smiled, vary well Samuel , you may have your precious little sister.

The ropes holding Hoshi then released her and she was falling to the ground .

Sam, HOSHI!

Sam and Michael ran to try and catch her but they were to late .

Sam looked down at his sisters broken body , Sam was crying to himself, Hoshi...

Kaiser, Michael, you didn't pick anyone there for you lose everyone!

The The ropes then began to tighten harder and harder as Michael heard the painful screams of everyone till they all puffed into red mist !

Michael, what the hell , we're is everybody?

Sam was holding hoshi's body .

Hoshi, Sam...

Sam, hoshi , your ok !

Hoshi then gave him and evil grin and turned into a Bakemon and all the others then turned into red mist turned back to Bakemon!

Kaiser, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

You should have seen your faces , you fools!

He then came down the hill to face them .

Sam, (ANGRY)YOU BASTERD!

Sam ran up to the Kaiser and punched him in the face , knocking his glasses off!

Michael and Sam both stood in shock at the face they now saw .

The face of koji Akamatsu.

Michael, koji?

Koji, yes it's me koji Akamatsu or should I say koji ichijouji.

Sam, what did you just say?

Koji smiled, I recently had a DNA test done and after using a peace of hair I borrowed from you this morning and my suspicions were true , I am the genetic son of Ken ichijouji and Kari kamiya , you Sam are my twin brother Sam !

Sam, you're lying!

Koji, DNA doesn't lie Sam!

Sam tried to rush koji again but Michael held him back.

Michael, then what was the Point of bringing us here ?!

Kaiser, I Guss I was just bored but I will leave you two with a gift .

The threw there crests on the ground .

Koji, good bye my worthy foe and goodbye my dear brother , o and before I go Sam , ask our father about the Digimon emperor ( smiled evilly) I'm sure he'll know who that was and Michael if you want your Digivice , look in your father's office Auf Wiedersehen Digidestened, and so you two don't get lonely .

Koji then pressed his D-3 and 50 Gazimon came out of the nearby woods.

Koji, have fun !

To be continued


	11. Episode 11

The Dark crest part 3

Di Di Di

Digimon Digimon

Di Di Di

Digimon Digimon

Di Di Di

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Change (Action) into Digital Champions to save the Digital World

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digivolve into Champions

Digivolve into Ultimate (Digimon Make Noise)

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon Are The Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon!

Michael and Sam faced the group of Gazimon .

Michael was still sngry at what the Kaiser had said that his father had taken his Digivice but it could be a lie...no he couldn't think of that now not with these Gazimon around them.

If only I had 0. Tentomon with me .

Sam was frozen, the New Digimon Kaiser was his brother, how could he have a brother ?

Michael, sam, SAM C'MON SNAP OUT OF IT!

One of the Gazimon stepped towards them and showed his claws and slashed Michael's face!

Michael, ooowwwww!

Gazimon 1, hm besting you two will be easy !

Another Gazimon punched Michael in the gut and the third kicked him down!

Michael tried to get up but one of the Gazimon kept his head in the dirt !

Gazimon 3, don't get up yet Digifilth , I want this to last !

Sam was also getting beaten up but he was still in his own little world.

Sam, hoe could I have s brother !

Gazimon 4 , he just keeps saying that .

Gazimon5, just keep beating him till he stops moving !

One of the Gazimon kicked Sam with thee toe claws and scratched his face up !

Michael, Sam wake up!

Wake ... Michael then felt one of the Gazimon kicked him in the back of the head causing him to black out !

Michael woke up in a white void , nothing around but endless white.

Michael, hello, HELLO?

Hello Michael.

Michael looked around to see a person who looked exactly like him but this Michael wore all red and had orange wire framed sun glasses .

Michael, who are you ?

Other Michael, I'm you Michael, all the deep seeded anger and hate , that's me , IV been stuffed deep , deep down in you for years but I'm not mad at you for that Michael, in fact I'm here to help you .

Michael, hold on , if your my anger and everything, how come you have just come out now ?

Other Michael, it's your crest Michael, you have the crest of war , your crest wants to help you Michael and and so here I am to help .

Michael, so wait my crest gave you life?

Other Michael, more or less yes and I want to help you destroy the Kaiser!

Michael noticed the crazy eyed his other self looked .

Other Michael, I want to fight him with Arsenal mega Kabterimon by my side , the Kaiser screaming in pain and begging on his nees for mercy !

Michael, ok there's no way your me !

Other Michael, o yes I am Michael , I'm mike Izumi the Barrier of war !

Michael, get away from me!

Mike, just think Michael , you will be the most powerful Digidestened, the others will fear and respect you , PLEASE , PLEASE LET ME FIGHT !

Michael, NO !

Mike then smiled evily, are you really happy the way you are Michael , helpless, your father tacking your Digivice because he doesn't trust you , the anger that Cody Jr went all Moma's boy and left the rest of you or the fact that yuh don't have the guts to tell the girl you like your true feelings ?

Michael had had enough and punched mike in the face !

Mike, yes Michael good , show me your anger, unlesh it and we shall Mack the Digimon Kaiser our lap dog!

Michael, no!

Mike, you have no other option , you don't have you Digimon with you , Sam is useless and no one has come to save you and if you don't fight back the Gazimon will Mack you bleed internally!

Michael then looked down , mike had a Point.

Michael, if I do , what'll happen when the Kaiser is defeated ?

Mike, simple I'll just go right back in your insides and go back to sleep.

Michael then looked at the glowing red crest glowing around his neck .

Michael, let's do it .

Mike smiled evilly.

Mike, you won't regret this Michael.

Mike then put his finger on Michael crest tag and they both glowed dark red !

Back out side Sam saw Michael starts to glow red and then the Gazimon around him were all thrown away from his body !

As he looked closer Michael's clothes had changed to all red a d he was now waring Orange sunglasses and had and evil smile on .

Sam, Michael?

Michael's red energy formed two red guns in both his hands.

One of the Gazimon tried to attack him but Michael used one of his new red guns to shoot the

Gazimon!

The bullet went through the head of the Gazimon and Deleted him!

Sam stared in horror as Michael continued to kill nearly all the Gazimon around them , each one was trying to run away as Michael continued to shoot them!

Sam ran to stop his friend but he was punched away !

Michael, don't interfere weakling!

Sam, Michael what just happened, why are you waring all red, were did you get these guns and hoe are you Abel to kill the Gazimon?!

Michael, all thanks to my crest of war Samuel and its Mike now .

Mike then started to walk away .

Sam, were are you going ?

Mike, to find the Kaiser.

Sam, why ?

Mike, simple , to kill him.

( back in the real world , the kido residents)

Joe sat and kept staring at the phone . It had been a week since Akiko had left , she hadn't said anything and didn't show any strange behavior , she just left .

The mother of his two boys and girl had just left him and didn't Evan leave a note .

Gomamon came in to find him

Like this .

Gomamon, um hey joe , how about you me and the kids go out and get some ice cream or see a movie, you know just to get out of the house?

Joe, no thanks , I think I'll just stay to see if Akiko called back.

Gomamon, Joe , you gotta face facts , she's not coming back .

Joe, ( Angry) YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!

Gomamon, what about the kids Joe, there just as sad as you , you should be comforting them like a good dad , not sulking to yourself !

Joe, since when do you know what a good father should do!?

Gomamon, cause I'm the only one paying attention to them Joe !

the two were then interrupted when Joe's daughter Josephine came in.

Josephine, dad are you ok ?

Joe didn't look at his daughter, out of all 3 of his kids , Josephine resembled her mother and every time he saw her , he just remembered Akiko.

Joe, I'm fine Josephine.

Josephine, dad I know mom leavening is hard but if you want to talk we can...

Joe interrupted his daughter, just go to bed Josephine.

Josephine looked down sadly.

Ok .

She then left the room and Gomamon looked a angrily at Joe, you know what Joe , your a real ass!

Gomomon then left the room , leaving Joe alone again.

( Massachusetts, USA )

Cody Jr had just woken up to here his mom crying .

He found her in the bathroom crying to herself .

Cody Jr, mom are you ok ?

Mary looked at her son's concerned face.

Mary, Cody honey we need to talk .

Cody Jr, what ?

Mary, Cody honey , I'm pregnant.

Cody Jr looked surprised , does dad know?

Mary, no .

CodyJr, should we tell him?

Mary,I'm not sure .

Cody Jr put a hand on his mothers hand .

Cody Jr, whatever you do mom , I'll help you .

Mary, I know you will.

The two hugged eachother.

( the Digital world )

Mike and Sam had not spoken to each other since the fight with the Gazimon . Sam still felt un early on how happy Michael of mike as he kept calling himself was so happy about killing Digimon .

Sam, do you wan know we're were going ?

Mike, of corse I do , my crest has shown me the way to the Kaiser's secrete base .

Sam, ok those Gazimon must've hit you hard in the head of you think your crest is talking to you !

Michael, it doesn't talk to me , it showed me the way .

Sam, and what do you expect do do when we even get there , just nock on the door?

Michael, of corse not you weak idiot , we blast out way in !

Sam, how do you expect to scan get in without your Digimon?

Michael then smiled , you'd be surprised what I can do now .

Sam, Michael what happened to you ?

Mike, it's Mike now!

Sam, listen to your self , your talking like your some other person !

Mike, because I am and besides if it hadn't been for me you would be puking blood after the Gazimon kept beating you up when you had your little freeze !

The two looked at each other angrily!

Mike, I don't need you, weak and useless like the rest of them!

Sam, are you Evan listening to yourself ?

Mike,for once in my life yes I am !

He then punched Sam in the face and Sam punched back soon it became back and fourth punching till mike got the upper hand.

Mike, face it Sam your weak and your gunna stay weak , I can't defeat the Kaiser with you.

He then took Sam's Digivice and held it to his crest .

Michael, Digivice open portal to real world .

The Digivice then shot out a green beam that then turned into a portal .

Sadm, how did you do that without a tv ?

Michael, you'd be surprised what I know now, goodbye Sam , if you want to stay alive then stay out of my way when I kill your supposed brother !

He then threw the Digivice back at Sam and went threw the portal .

Sam still looked at the spot Michael had just left from , how did all this happen ?

He then remembered the crest tag around his neck .

It was pale white with a symbol of a cross on it .

If he used this , could he be as powerful as Michael ?

He knew he had to get back home to warn the others, he didn't know who was more a threat the Kaiser or Michael.

To be continued

Sorry if this chapter was short, IV got a case of writers block , I'll Mack the next chapter longer

Thanks for reading , please comment


	12. Episode 12

DIGIMON THE NEXT GENERATION

The father's son

Di Di Di

Digimon Digimon

Di Di Di

Digimon Digimon

Di Di Di

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Change (Action) into Digital Champions to save the Digital World

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digivolve into Champions

Digivolve into Ultimate (Digimon Make Noise)

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon Are The Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon!

Sam sat in a chair at the Izumi's apartment, he war trying to drink some soda but he was still shaking a little from the events of the previous day.

His father Ken put a hand in his son.

Ken, if you don't want to talk, it's ok ?

Sam, no it's ok dad, after we got beat up by the Gazimon and it was really bad , Michael then just froze and his crest started to glow a bright red color and its was like he wasn't Michael anymore it's was like he was a different person, his clothes turned all red and he had this energy around him and it formed into two guns and he just...killed them all , he looked like he was enjoying it.

Everyone looked surprised and scared by this.

TT, no this can't be right , Michael's my best friend , he wouldn't hurt anyone!

Sam, YOU THINK IM LYING, YIU THINK INLOKE SEEING MY FRIEND LIKE THISE?

Kari, boys stop , please continue sweetie.

Sam, after that we started walking for awhile , Michael wanted to find the Kaiser,after we walked for awhile we got into a fight andhe and I traded punches till he till my Digivice and opened a portal and left threw it .

Tai, are you sure Sam, because our crests and Digi eggs never did that ?

Sam, it did uncle tai, I saw .

Mimi and Izzy were listening in the corner and they both looked hart broken especially Mimi who was about to break out in tears.

Izzy tried to comfort his wife but it wasn't helping.

Mimi,( crying) my poor baby ,why is my little baby Michael doing this ?

Sam saw how sad Leslie looked and Evan his cousin Atsuko, Michael was her best friend.

The other older Digidestened looked like a mix of confused and scared .

Sam then remembered what the Kaiser said( flashback)

Koji, yes it's me koji Akamatsu or should I say koji ichijouji.

Sam, what did you just say?

Koji smiled, I recently had a DNA test done and after using a peace of hair I borrowed from you this morning and my suspicions were true , I am the genetic son of Ken ichijouji and Kari kamiya , you Sam are my twin brother Sam !

( end of flashback)

Sam looked up at his mom and dad talking then said said , why didn't you guys tell me I had a brother ?

Kari and Ken both looked surprised at what there son said?

Kari, Sam you don't have a brother.

Sam, yes I do , THE KAISER SAID HE WAS MY TWIN BROTHER !

Kari, Sam I'd know if I gave birth to another son !

Ken put his ha d on his wife's shoulder .

Ken, Kari.

Kari, sweetheart , I'm sure the Kaiser was lying to you , your father and I only had you and hoshi.

Sam, but he...

Ken, Sam , your mom's right , I'm sure the Kaiser was just lying to get in your head .

Sam then remembered what els the Kaiser said.

He also said you were the first Digimon Kaiser, was that a lie to ?

Ken looked shocked at what his son had just said.

How could he have known Ken thought to himself .

Tai , wanting to break the tension said, let's not talk about that , let's get back to Michael.

Sam, he's probably going to come back Motimon, also mr Izumi,he knows you took his Digivice.

Izzy was now the the one looking stunned.

Mimi, Kōshirō , why would you do that ?

Sam, because he Doesn't trust us new Digidestened !

Izzy, it's not like that , I just wanted to analyze it , to keep you kids Safe.

Andrea, were you gonna steal ours too !

Yolei, Andrea!

Sora, STOP IT ,we're not gonna get anywhere fighting with our kids , Sam do you think that's why Michael changed ?

Sam, well I think that's one of the bigger reasons because mike felt he couldn't trust his dad anymore but I think it was mostly because the two of us were getting beaten up by the Gazimon and I was just sitting there , I think it might be my fault.

Ken, it's not your fault son.

Davis, so we're do we look for Michael?

Mimi then started to cry again.

Tai, ok we'll split in half some of use will stay here and whait for Michael and the other half will look for Michael in the digital world.

Andrea, Daichi, kazuki, Alice and yami went to the Digital world while

Atsuko, Sam, hoshi, TT , Pierre and Leslie stayed home to wait and see if Michael came back .

Hours had passed bye till most of the kids who stayed fell asleep .

Izzy found Mimi and Leslie asleep in the couch .

He covered his wife and daughter in a blanket while he went outside to the Terrace .

He looked out at the night sky as it started to rain, Michael was born on a rainy day just like this .

He pulled out his Wallet and looked at the baby picture he had of Michael when he was born.

( flash back )

Mimi was rubbing her pregnant belly , the doctor told her the baby was do in a few weeks.

Izzy was next to her on the couch but he was in his own little computer world.

Mimi, just to think Izzy , in a few weeks it'll be you , me and little Izzy .

Izzy smiled and kissed his wife but noticed her face changed to one of concern.

Izzy, Mimi are you ok ?

Mimi, Izzy my water just broke!

Izzy, what!?

Mimi, I mean the baby's coming now !

Izzy and Mimi both went out to the car , it didn't help the it was poring out.

Izzy drivec as fast as he could go St. Xavier's Hospital .

When they got there the lady at the front dest was rude and Mimi screamed at her and probably would have killed her if Joe hadn't found the two of them and got Mimi straight to the maternity ward.

After awhile after Izzy called everyone Mimi was still trying to give birth .

Joe, it's almost out Mimi , just keep pushing.

Mimi, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK IM DOING YOU ASSHOLE!

She was practically breaking izzy's hand!

Joe , here it comes...it's out!

Joe spanked the baby once a d gave him to Mimi a d Izzy.

Joe, it's a boy .

Mimi held her son close .

Mimi, o Izzy he's Beautiful.

Izzy looked close at his son , he had Mimi's pale skin and eyes but his red hair .

Izzy then held his son as the new born smiled.

Male nurse, what the baby's name ?

Mimi, Michael.

Izzy, why Michael?

Mimi, remember my friend from America, I always liked his name .

Izzy, umm ok Michael Izumi.

( end of flashback)

Hello Izzy .

Izzy looked behind himself to see genni, how'd you get here ?

Genni, that's not important...what is important is your son Izzy .

Izzy, I know , from what Sam's told me he's tuned into a warmonger.

Genni, that is true, Izzy YIU had no right to tack your son's Digivice.

Izzy, I know , I just...I don't think Michael or Leslie or any of the other kids should have the amount of power they have Genni, I mean why would you give them this power of war Digivolution ?

Genni, Izzy there is a grave threat ahead , the new Digidestened need those abilities to fight it ...or him .

Izzy, him?

Genni, an old foe will return Izzy , he will be to powerful for you or the other older Digidestened, only your children have a chance .

Izzy then looked down , it's all my fault , my son's like this.

Geeni,your son's actions are not his own.

Izzy, what do you mean?

Genni, his crest of war has taken over Izzy, your son is vary powerful , defeating him will be difficult.

Izzy,then what should I do ?

He turned around to see Genni had vanished.

Izzy, gee thanks genni.

Before Izzy could blink, he could see his computer starting to glow red and saw Michael emerge .

Izzy, Michael.

He watched as he son walked threw there living room , he stopped In front of Mimi and Leslie

then went to izzys home office .

Izzy slowly followed his son slowly as Michael went threw his dad's desk till he found his Triangle Digivice.

Michael, I know your there dad .

Izzy, Michael I...

Michael, what your dad that I'm like this now , you horrified about the Gazimon I killed ?

Izzy, Michael I don't care about that , I just want my son back .

Izzy tried to hug his son but Michael pushed his father away!

As he did Michael's 0. Motimon came in.

0\. Motimon, Michael, I missed you !0. Motimon jumped into Michael's armes.

And Michael brought up his crest tag up to Motimon's eyes.

Izzy, Michael NO!

Motimon's eyes and they glowed the same red of mikes crest.

Michael smiled evilly, Motimon Digivolve to 0. Tentomon!

0\. Tentomon, what do you wish master? Michael, Tentomon, get my father out of the way!

0\. Tentomon, ELECTRO SHOKER!

The blast woke everyone up and threw Izzy to the wall!

Michael, Tentomon, it's time we go back to were we belong .

Michael opened up a portal to the Digital world while Mimi watched her son, Michael please don't .

Michael, sorry mother but I must go.

Leslie ran to her brother and tried to hug him, please Michael don't go!

Michael, goodbye sister.

He then pushed her away and he and 0. Tentomon went threw the portal.

Atsuko, was that Michael?

Leslie ( sad) yes.

( the Kamiya residents)

Sora looked out at the rain , she looked at her reflection in the window and held her pregnant belly , tai had told her to stay home because of her pregnancy, she would have stayed anyway , as much as she wanted to held find Michael but she couldn't risk any Danger to the baby.

Biyomon, you ok Sora?

Sora looked down at Biyomon who was also holding her stomach.

Sora, are you ok Biyo?

Biyomon, I'm ok Sora, im just pregnant.

Sora, gee is everyone pregnant, how long ?

Biyomon, well IV only know since a few days ago,Being back in all the Adventures has really mad Agumon more "Adventures" lately.

Sora, gross but I'm happy for both of you , does he know?

Biyomon, no not yet I was gonna tell him when they get back.

That mad Sora look down.

Biyomon, what's wrong?

Sora, I wish tai wasn't the way he is.

Biyomon, what do you mean ?

Sora, I love tai with all my hart , but I wish he wasn't the way he is , he always dives in head first to whatever Adventure there is...I wish he could just let someone els tack over sometimes, I always worry about him being hurt or dying...I just want my husband home , were he should be . Sora started to cry .

Biyomon, don't worry Sora , our boys always come home and they always will . Sora, ok , thanks Biyo, Sora face then changed again.

Biyomon, what's wrong now Sora?

Sora, biyo my water broke !


	13. Episode 13

Transformation

Di Di Di

Digimon Digimon

Di Di Di

Digimon Digimon

Di Di Di

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Change (Action) into Digital Champions to save the Digital World

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digivolve into Champions

Digivolve into Ultimate (Digimon Make Noise)

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon Are The Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon!

Sora sat in so much pain as the doctor and nurses stood around her , Biyomon tried to call tai again and again but the calls never got though . Thank god Joe was working there that day , Joe had delivered all there children .

Joe, ok Sora I want you to tack deep breaths .

Sora was clutching in the plastic bar on her hospital bed , she wanted to be holding tai's hands but he and the others were all still in the digital world .

Joe, breath , breath it's almost out Sora just keep pushing .

AAAAAAAHHHHHHH

For Sora the pain was unbearable!

Joe, almost...ITS OUT !

Sora looked as Joe spanked the baby and gave his to Sora.

Joe, it's a boy.

Sora smiled down at her new born son , he looked just like tai from his tan skin to his big brown heir but he did have one thing from Sora, he had her bright orange eyes .

Male nurse, what would you like the name to be Mrs Kamiya?

Sora, Taichi, Taichi kamiya Jr.

( the Digital world)

Daichi, Andrea and 0. Veemon were flying around on Iron Halsamon's back .

Daichi, see him ?

Andrea, no .

0\. Veemon, nope.

Iron Halsamon, warning enemy vessel approaching.

The Motomiya children then saw None other then the new Digimon Kaiser And Sabermon atop a giant Airdramon.

Kaiser, well , well , well , if it isn't the Motomiya brats what brings you here ?

Daichi, shuff it Kaiser, what did you you to our friend Michael?

Kaiser( angry) I didn't do anything you little brat , the crest he's waring is supposed to be useless, it wasn't supposed to do anything!

Andrea, what do you mean , Leslie , Sam and Cody Jr have them to ?

Kaiser, ice Devimon's master sent to me , he said they would turn you into nothing but mindless zombies, but instead all I get is Leslie Defeating Timemarkermon and Michael going on a rampage threw through the Digital world swearing that he'll kill me!

Andrews, we should let him !

You've been trying to kill us since the first day we got here !

The Kaiser smiled evilly.

Kaiser, I think not ,look down there .

The Motomiya kids both looked down to see an Army of bad Digimon below.

Andrea, were did you ...

Kaiser, unlike the original Digimon Kaiser I don't have to control the Digimon to get them to follow me into battle , all I have to do is give them some food or useless trinket and Wala they follow me mice to old food.

, we have to go warm Michael!

Iron Halsamon then flew away from the Kaiser as he laughed maniacally, yes go tell him IV brought an army!

Andrea then got out her Triangle Digivice and tried to contact the others .

Daichi, is it working ?

Andrea, no somethings jamming the Signal ...whait it's working!

She looked closely as it went to a Radar function and something red came up on the screen.

Andrea, I think I found him , that why !

The flew in the direction .

Iron Halsamon, target , Michael Izumi found , orders ?

Daichi,land Buddy.

Iron Halsamon landed In front of Michael and 0. Tentomon.

Daichi, wow mike what's up with the whole Alucard look?

Andrea, o Michael, come here you red haired bastard .

He hugged her friend but then remembered why they were looking for him.

Andrea, Michael, listen the Kaiser is looking for you, he's got an army of Bad Digimon coming this way for you.

Michael, I know.

Daichi, you know ?

Michael, of course, ever since I got my Digivice and Motimon back IV been heading straight for them.

0\. Veemon, what , why?

Michael, to kill the Kaiser or koji .

Andrea, whait the kid from our soccer team is the Kaiser?

Michael, yes and Sam's twin brother apparently.

Andrea and Daichi both looked confused.

Andrea, well whatever look you and tentomon can't fight them alone there's got to be a thousand of them.

Michael then took off his orange , round wire trimmed sunglasses to revel now red eyes.

Michael, don't worry , I'm not fighting him alone .

The Kaiser and his army had been marching for hours till he saw Michael, Andrea and Daichi.

All stood alone without there Digimon.

The Kaiser came down from the Airdramon.

Kaiser, surrendering already , Michael that's not like you .

As he looked at Andrea and Daichi they both had crazy smiles on there faces similar to Michael.

Kaiser, were are your Digimon, if this is some kind of surprise attack , then it won't work.

Michael,don't worry koji it's not.

Kaiser, MY NAME IS THE DIGIMON KAISER !

Andrea, tack it easy creep!

Kaiser, well if your just going to stand here I might as well...

Michael, actually Koji I wanted to stand here and tell you of a great accomplishment I've made, something my father could never do.

Michael then got out his triangle Digivice witch was nor red .

0\. TENTOMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO Hercules WAR KABTERIMON!

Andrea, 0. Veemon warp Digivolve to BATTLE XVEEMON!

Daichi, 0. Hawkmon warp DIGIVOLVE TO AQUILAMON !

The Kaiser then looked taken aback but tried to look strong !

Kaiser, it doesn't matter IV still got an army!

Daichi, but koji that's not what we wanted you to see.

Michael, correct this is what we wanted you to see .

The three then got out there Digivices and then the whole Digiword shook .

The Kaiser then was blinded as the force of the blast that came from the three Digimon coverd the whole area and others in a large blinding light blast , all his army was being Deleted from existence , he tried to see Sabermon in the blast and Did but he was already being deleted !

Kaiser, SABERMON!

As he was being deleted seeing koji trying to get to him was the last thing Sabermon saw till he was fully Deleted .

( AGUMON'S TERRITORY)

Tai , Alice and Atsuko were searching around the Territory when they all saw the blast!

Alice, What the hell is that ?

Tai, I don't know sweetie but let's go find out.

Alice , ow !

Atsuko, Ow !

Tai, are you ok?

The twins didn't answer, they only clenched there fists and we here 0. Agumon and 0. Biyomon Digivove .

Sam then felt a pain in his neck .

Kari and Ken then both looked at there son as he got out his Digivice and had an evil smile on his face.

Tk was with yami , TT and Pierre when they all felt a prick in there neck . Tk, are you kids ok ?

Yami then smirked at her uncle as she got out her Digivice .

( back the the real world )

Leslie and hoshi were the only members of the New Digidestened to stay home, both there parents had left .

Hoshi was playing with ice minomon when she noticed that Leslie was looking sad .

Hoshi,what's wrong Leslie ?

Leslie, I miss Michael...I just hope he's ok .

Hoshi, don't worry Leslie , I'm sure Michael is ok , he's your big brother and a good big brother would never get hurt without his little sister knowing .

That mad Leslie smile a little bit .

Hoshi, I hope my other big brother will like me .

Leslie , what other big brother?

Hoshi, San told me he had s twin brother, I hope I get to meet him soon.

They both then herd the front door open and saw koji looking beaten up and bloody .

Koji, I'm sor... He then passed out on the floor.

( the Pacific Ocean)

The USS Kennedy was a Nuclear

Aircraft carrier , patrolling the the Sea of Japan.

One of the sailors spiders so thing flying over head .

Sailor 1, what the hell is that ?

More of the sailors started to notice till the caption finnaly looked threw his binoculars.

First mate, what is it sir?

Captain, it looks like some big blue... Before the caption could finish , BATTLE XVEEMON destroyed the Bridge !

The meaning sailors trembled in fear but were surprised to see an 11 years old girl with long Auburn hair and big glasses come out from behind BATTLE XVEEMON and stepped up to a remaining microphone from the destroyed bridge.

Andrea, attention sailors of the USS Kennedy,this vessel and all Maning personnel are now under the control of myself and BATTLE XVEEMON.

To be continued.


	14. Episode 14

Codys come back

Di Di Di

Digimon Digimon

Di Di Di

Digimon Digimon

Di Di Di

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Change (Action) into Digital Champions to save the Digital World

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digivolve into Champions

Digivolve into Ultimate (Digimon Make Noise)

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon Are The Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon!

There was a bad storm in the Obaida area that day Hoshi and ice minomon watched as the rain and lightning erupted over the city , thunder Rored !

Ice minomon looked scared but hoshi looked fine , she actually smiled.

Ice minomon, aren't you scared Hoshi ?

Hoshi, no not really , my daddy told me that when there's thunder that is the Angles bowling .

In the corner of the room koji was looking nervous while sipping from a cup of green tea.

The older Digidestened looked down on him angrily , as we look close at them they all look beaten up except for Sora who was holding tai Jr in her arms.

Koji,(nervous) this wasn't how it was supposed to be.

Tai,( angry) WHAT WAS IT SUPPOSED TO BE!

Koji( scared) the dark crests were sent to me to Mack the new Digidestened like mindless zombies who would do anything I said.

Davis was busting with anger and held up koji by the caller of his hoodie.

Davis, MY DAUGHTER'S TAKEN OVER A NUCLEAR AIR-CRAFT CARRIER, DOES THAT SOUND LIKE A ZOMBIE!

Mimi,Davis put him down , he's the only one who might know what are kids are up to .

Davis reluctantly put him down .

Ken, yolie, if you want t to live I suggest that you tell us we're our kids are.

Koji, I don't know...

Tai , WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?

Koji, I don't know , my plans never went this far.

Hiring this Leslie was about to punch koji in the face when Hoshi got infront of koji .

Hoshi, please don't hurt him.

Leslie, get out of the way!

Hoshi, no I won't let you hurt my big brother!

Ken and Kari looked surprised.

Ken, hoshi, koji is NOT YIUR BROTHER!

Hoshi, Sam said he was and Sam always tells the truth !

Kari, you hold it right there young lady...

Tk , this is getting us nowhere, early Koji doesn't know.

Jun was looking at a little picture she had of yami as a baby and we see a tear drop from her eye .

Tk tried to comfort her . Tai looked at the two with a little Unease

Mimi, who's left ?

Tk what ?

Mimi,( annoyed) How many of the new Digidestened kids are left Tk ?!

Tk(taken aback) there Leslie, Hoshi and...

Izzy, and ?

Tk, well there's Cody Jr but he's still in America with his mom.

Sora, well with Andrea taking over a Nuclear Aircraft carrier, we need to use everything everything we have against...( looks sad) our kids.

Leslie, well go get him .

All the Adults looked surprised.

Mimi, absolutely not !

Leslie, mom , Mrs kamiya is right if we have to have a change against the others then we need to be together, we need to go get Cody Jr !

Izzy, how would you Evan get to America?

Sora, I'll tack them.

Tai, Sora you just had a baby ?!

Sora, yes I did but our kids need us tai , besides this would be good father son bonding for you and tai Jr . If We tack Garudamon we can be in America in 2 hours .

Agumon, Sora , Biyomon can't go, she's pregnant.

Biyomon, relax Honey, I'll be fine.

Agumon, but...

Biyomon kissed her mate .

It's sweet of you to worry baby but I'm gonna be fine...ok?

Agumon, ok but I still don't like it.

Biyomon then gave agumon a peck on the cheek.

Tai, let me go inside Sora.

Sora, no tai , please be my stay at home daddy while I go help save the world .

Tai, fine.

Sora, there ya go.

She then gave there baby son to Taichi. Izzy, hold on i don't think we should just send our kids out , Andrea and the air craft .

Sora, that's in the west Izzy , we'll be heading east , it'll be faster.

Hoshi then went over to koji.

Hoshi, come with us big brother.

Koji looked confused, I umm...

Ken, absolutely not!

Hoshi, but Daddy...

Ken, he is not your brother !

Sora, He might actually be useful in case we run into any of the other kids.

Kari, Sora are you sure ?

Sora smiled, don't worry , I'll watch him.

Kari, but...

Sora, trust me if could tack care of tai's weird kids , I can do this .

Tai, you know I'm right here.

Sora, of course I know , why els would I have said it , anyway bye everyone.

Go goes over to kiss tai Jr a d tai Sr.

Sora( to tai jr) tack good care of your daddy sweetheart.

They all left .

Ken, I don't trust koji .

Kari was thinking to herself.

Could koji really be my son , I mean he looks just like Ken but with my hair Color?

Tai, Kari are you ok ?

Kari, o ya I'm fine.

Sora and Biyomon , the girls and koji went to the top of the apartment building.

Sora, you ready Biyo?

Biyomon nodded .

Sora, I hope this doesn't do anything to your baby ?

Biyomon, don't worry Sora alote of female Digimon go into battle while pregnant and when they give birth to perfectly healthy Digimon.

Sora then got out her old Digivice out.

Biyomon warp Digivove to Garudamon!

Sora, ok kids hop on.

Sora got on first then Hoshi after her Leslie .

Leslie, you sit in the back koji !

Sora, Leslie be nice.

Garudamon took off .

As soon as they were over Hawaii Hoshi asked, hey ya know what I just thought of , how are we gonna find Cody jr, we don't even know we're in Anerica cody Jr is. Leslie swetbroped.

Koji, I can help.

Leslie(mad) how?

Koji, well when I was the Kaiser I tracked all of you by your Digivice's, if I can find Cody Jr's well be Abel to track him.

Leslie, well do it then!

Koji, well I can't because I did that with all my computers and stuff in the Digital world... If I use one of your I could find him.

Leslie, no way!

Hoshi, you could use myn.

Leslie, Hoshi no , he'll probably just use it to control ice minomon.

Sora, for goodness sake just use mine.

She gave it to Hoshi who handed it to koji.

After awhile the gingerly were over Oregon .

Koji, found him , he's in Fitzgerald town, Massachusetts.

Sora, witch way is Massachusetts?

Koji, keep heading east and your Digivice will say when we get there.

After hours of flying sora's Digivice started to beep.

Koji were here.

As Garudamon landed and everyone got off her she De Digivolved to Yokomon ( she still had her baby bump)

Yokomon, I'm pooped Sora.

Sora, don't worry yokomon well tack a plane back.

Hoshi, this place is really woodsy.

Koji, well were in the country side of the state.

Sora, so in what direction is he?

Koji, about a mile this way.

The four walked in the Direction koji pointed and found there way into the small town.

Leslie, gee this place looks like it's stuck in the 50s.

Hoshi's stomach then growled.

Hoshi, I'm hungry .

Sora, well it was a long flight from Obaida to hair , we might as well

Get something to eat, there's a dinner over there.

The four stepped in to see it was half full.

They sat down neer a booth while there digimon waited in the woods.

Waitress, what'll ya have ?

As they were about to order Sora realized she had no American money.

Leslie, um do you except yen ?

Waitress, get out, paying customers only !

Sora, ya know it's fine if you yell at me but you don't yell at them , there just kids !

Waitress, lady do I look like I give a shit?

Hoshi, you said a bad word!

The now the manager came over.

Manager, Lucy what's the problem?

Waitress, these foreigners don't even any money .

The fat manager looked lustfully at Sora.

Manager, ya know red , there are other ways you can pay .

Hoshi tugged on koji's hoodie , what does he mean ?

Koji, nothing you need to know .

The manager then tried to grab sora's boobs before he could grab Sora kicked him in the nether regions, causing him to fall in pain.

Sora, c'mon kids were leaving .

Sora then sent down to the manager who was still in immense pain.

Sora, your disgusting to do that infront of little kids , Also the only man i let touch me is my husband and he's way sexier then you .

As they stepped out of the dinner.

Leslie, what awesome , what you did Mrs k , You just went Whammed that guy in the nuts!

Sora, language, but yes it was pretty cool.

Hoshi, hey there's Cody Jr !

The 3 kids and adult saw Cody hida jr in a blue school uniform walking out of a school.

Hoshi, Cody !

Cody then looked to see Hoshi run up a g hug him.

Cody Jr, Hoshi what are you doing here ?

Hoshi, we came to find you silly.

Cody Jr then noticed Leslie and blushed a little .

Cody Jr, umm hi Leslie.

Leslie blushed a little to.

Cody Jr then noticed Sora and koji.

Cody Jr, Mrs kamiya, what are you dong here , and who's this ?

Koji, I'm koji Akamatsu .

Cody Jr, um ok, why are you here though?

Hoshi, he's my big brother.

Cody Jr, i'm confused.

Leslie, well tell you later but right now we need you to come back home.

Cody Jr then got a serious face as Hoshi released him from her hug.

Cody Jr, this is about Andrea a d the aircraft carrier isn't it?

Leslie, yes it is.

They then met at Cody Jr's house , Sora was talking with Cody Jr's mom while the kids talked amongst themselves. Except for koji.

Leslie after the others went to go find Michael, the rest of us Digidestened were turned evil like Michael, Hoshi and I weren't tuned because we stayed home , soon after we found koji and he umm...

Leslie wanted to tell Cody Jr the truth about koji but hoshi's eyes pleading eyes begged her not too.

So umm after that we found out about Andrea tacking over the Aircraft carrier.

Cody Jr, so who is this koji kid anyway ?

Hoshi? He's one of us .

Cody Jr, a Digidestened?

Hoshi, yes , his Digimon Sabermon was killed by the Kaiser.

Cody Jr, figures the Kaiser would do that , we're is that cowered now?

Leslie, Michael and the others defeated him in battle , we haven't seen him since.

Sora, so your pregnant?

Mary, yes .

Sora, does Cody Sr know ?

Mary, no , I don't know how to tell him...how is he by the way?

Sora, he's really broken down mary, do you ever think of going back ?

Mary, a lote lately, and with this thing with the other kids running rampant I know you all will need Cody Jr .

Sora, would you come back too ?

Mary, I don't know .

Sora, I understand.

Koji, I'm you all should see this .

They all ran to the tv to see a news man saying, as far we have no information about the terrorist who is taking over the USS Kennedy thus far is unknown but from what our satellites have confirmed the terrorist seems to be s Japanese girl with big Circular glass and Auburn hair , she seems to be accompanied by strange blue creature, as far we are not sure if she is affiliated with any known terrorist groups such as Isis or any known Japanese terror groups.

Whait I have hust Horton word that the U.S. Navy has sent three fighter planes to attempt to destroy the terrorist and her Strange creature.

The three fighter planes fly over head .

Andrea,hmm v there really annoying me , mind taking care of them ?

Battle EXVeemon smiled and flew up into the air .

Battle EXVeemon,vee-lazier!

The X on his chest glowed brightly and Battle EXVeemon destroyed two of the plains!

Pilot 3, son of a Bitch!

He then tried to shoot Battle EXVeemon but his missiles had no effect on him !

Battle EXVeemon then smiled at the pilot and flew tords him.

Critical Crunch!

The Dragon Digimon then bite into the plane causing it to break in two.

The pilot then felt something warm running down his shirt and saw it was blood and noticed a sharp peace of metal had stabbed him threw when the Dragon Digimon had bit the plain in half .

The Dragin seemed to smile as he released the plain from his mouth and the pilot watched as the world faded away as the dragon released the plain Ron his grasp and it fell into the ocean.

The pilot looked at the Picture of his wife and Daughters as he sank down deeper and deeper into the ocean.

Andrea, way to go vee !

Battle EX Veemon, I do it all for you Andrea.

Andrea hugged her Digimon.

I love you vee.

Battle EX Veemon, I love you too Andrea, do you think they will come ?

Andrea, yes vary soon, besides TT should be in Saigon by now, so they won't just be focusing on us .

Cody Jr, Leslie, Hoshi , koji, Mary and Sora all watched in horror at this .

Mary then looked at her son and Upamon. Mary, Cody honey, you need to go.

Cody Jr, what?

Mary, sweetie I don't want you to go but I know you have to, I want you to go back to Japan with them .

Cody Jr, but mom what about you and the baby ?

Mary, your a sweet boy but I can tack care of myself.

Cody Jr looked down in sadness.

Mary, they need you sweetie , your father and the other Digidestened need you .

Cody Jr, ok .

Upamon, bye cody's mom.

Mary( smiling) bye upamon.

Cody Jr packed up his things a d left with them . As they were leaving Sora asked, Mary, are you sure you don't want to come ?

Mary , not yet...in not sure if Cody and I can fix what we had but as a favor to me can you tell Cody I'm pregnant?

Sora nodded .

As they were flying back Leslie saw how friendly koji and Cody Jr were becoming, she wanted to tell Cody Jr so bad who koji really was but not now , later on.

Hours later in Obaida, Japan, Hida apartment.

Cody Sr was still depressed watching old tv shows with Armadrilomon when He was a nock

On the door.

Cody Jr, dad it's me .

Cody Sr got up in a flash and ran to the door and opened it to see his son .

Cody Jr, hi dad.

Cody Jr was surprised when his dad hugged him , Cody Jr hugged back .

Cody Sr, I missed you so much, wait writes your mother ?

Cody Jr, she decided to stay home in America dad.

Cody Sr looked disappointed but then smiled at his son.

Cody Sr , I'm glad your back .

Saigon, Vietnam.

TT looked down at the bright city as people were going to work a d coming home , the shops , the carts , the people , this was gonna be fun to destroy.

0\. Patamon, when do we start TT ?

TT, right now little buddy .

To be continued.


	15. Episode 15

New World tour part 1

Di Di Di

Digimon Digimon

Di Di Di

Digimon Digimon

Di Di Di

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Change (Action) into Digital Champions to save the Digital World

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digivolve into Champions

Digivolve into Ultimate (Digimon Make Noise)

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon Are The Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon!

Yolie rode on Aquilamon's

back , Her husband Davis was riding on Ex Veemon, Cody Sr and Jr were in Submarimon under the water .

Yolie looked at the Approaching Aircraft carrier, she could see Her daughter Andrea waiting for them . AQUILAMON looked sad , today she she would be fighting her son Battle Ex Veemon, she looked over At Davis , for the first time in his life , she had seen him truly scared .

Yolie yelled over at Davis, are are ok honey?

Davis, ya I...I'm fine.

She knew he was lying , he would be fighting his daughter, his little Andrea. Evan though she knew Davis loved all there children but he was closest to Andrea .

Andrea saw her parents aproching and smiled.

Battle Ex Veemon, are you worried about fighting your parents?

Andrea, no , I'm actually excited.

Battle Ex Veemon, what about the Hida's ?

Andrea, don't worry I got a little special surprise for them down below.

Davis and yolei both landed

On the vessel but couldn't see Andrea or Battle Exveemon anymore.

Yolei, were did she go?

A bullet wised by Davis's head!

Andrea, hello papa, hello mama .

The two parents looked up to see Andrea and Battle ExVeemon looking down at them .

Yolei, ANDREA!

Andrea, yes mother ?

Yolei, why are you doing this, taking over an aircraft carrier, killing those pilots , why ?

Andrea, why not ?

Davis, how could you , we didn't raise you like his Andrea !

Andrea, why don't you two go call your star child kazuki and talk to him about how much a bad person I am , I'm sure he'll have alote to say about me , besids you two should really be worried about Cody Sr and Jr .

yolei, why ?

Andrea, let's just say Michael and the others gave me some extra Insurance.

( below the Aircraft carrier)

Submarimon was trying to find a way to get the two cody's aboard the Aircraft carrier, as they were swimming around When Cody Jr saw something in the Distance.

Cody Jr, dad did you see that ?

Cody Sr , see what ?

The father and son then both noticed everything around them went dark and a large layer of sharp white teeth closed around them!

( back on top)

Andrea, dad , mom I'd like to introduce you to my "Insurance".

Davis and yolei looked behind themselves to see an 80 foot shark jump out of the water !

Andrea, meet Megalodonamon, by now he's probably mad chum out of the Hida's .

Yolei looked at her daughter in anger then her emotions change her to sadness.

Yolei(crying) Andrea , how could you do this , Cody Jr was your friend ?

Andrea, ask me if I care , Battle ex Veemon could you tack care of my parents, I have to finish our mission.

Andrea stepped below deck while Battle Exveemon launched himself at Davis and yolie but ex Veemon punched his son into the wall!

Ex Veemon,stop this now son!

Battle ex Veemon, no father I will not , as long as Andrea tells me , I will do what ever she says !

Vee-lazer!

The attack hit Ex Veemon in the chest , weakening him while Aquilamon tried to swoop down and use Grand Horn on her son !

Battle Exveemon, weak as ever mother , IRON BODY !

Battle ex Veemon's body then turned to iron and as AQUILAMON was about to attack and grabbed his mother by the Horns and threw her into the Ocean!

Andrea ran down the steps as fast as she could to get the the control room .

With her parents here and the Hida's she had to send the "program cods to Michael.

As she was running down the staires one of the few sailors that Haden's abandoned the ship when she took over grabbed her from behind !

Sailor, you little bitch !

He then grabbed her head and slammed it against the railing , cutting park of her head !

Sailor, you think you when you're weird pet can stop the whole navy , sooner or later someone els is gonna come and tack out this Aircraft carrier and you and your pet will be nothing but blood !

He then picked her up by the hair and punched her in the face !

Sailor, you're not going to leave here alive you little...

Andrea then herd a pop sound and the sailors body drop to the ground.

Andrea are you ok ?

She looked behind herself to see

Her dad Davis holding a small gun.

Are you ok sweetie?

Andrea( acting scared) o daddy , he was so scary .

She then ran into her father's waiting armes and cry'd into his shoulder .

Davis hugged his daughter, it reminded him when she was his little tomboy girl with big glasses but this thought was interrupted by day was feeling a sharp pain in his foot!

Andrea had taken the gun and shot him in the foot!

Andrea, sorry dad but I have to finish my job here first but thank you for saving me from Popeye the pervertt .

Davis ( clutching his shot foot) Andrea...

She didn't listen, she just walked down the hall to the main control room .

When she had gotten the there room was large with several large computers and screens, she pulled out a from chair from one and put in a small flash drive .

Outside the boat the Ex Veemon was losing the fight against his son while AQUILAMON had De Digivolved back to Hawkmon and watched in pain as her mate and son were fighting eachother.

Hawkmon, 0. Veemon stop fighting your father !

Battle Ex Veemon didn't listen but only kept attacking his father till finally Battle Ex Veemon used: Thunder punch!

The punch was finally too much for Ex Veemon as he was so weak he De Digivolved to Demi-Veemon.

Yolie tried to Grab Demi Veemon but Battle Ex Veemon stood in her way and was about to stop on her when Pteramon flew out of the water with the two cody's and Armadrilomon on his back .

Pteramon, ROCKET STRIKE!

Pteramon launched 3 missiles from his wings , they immediately hit Battle Exveemon!

The two then began to battle while yolie ran of the the two cody's.

Yolei, how did you two Defeat

Megalodonamon?

Cody Sr, after Megalodonamon tried to swallow us my Armadrilomon got weak and de Digivolved, after that I'm not sure , you should ask Cody Jr.

Cody Jr, my Digivice started to glow and showed me two pictures, one of Tortomon and another of Pteramon, I touched the one of Pteramon and he grabbed me , dad and Armadrilomon and shot rockets at Megalodonamon's mouth and he flew us out of there .

Yolei, so he's still there ?

Cody Jr sweat dropped , umm ya he is.

Yolei then realized she didn't see her husband anywhere.

Yolei, Davis!

Below deck Andrea watched as the flash drive finnaly finished loading on to Aircraft carriers computer . Andrea , finnaly !

She then took out the flash drive and smashed it on the floor .

She looked at one of the monitors to see Battle ex Veemon losing to

Pteramon.

Andrea, don't worry vee ,mamas coming !

I'm his mama !

Andrea looked around to see Hawkmon and Yolei in the door way .

Andrea, get out of the way mom , vee needs me !

Hawkmon, after mocking my little baby fight me and Veemon , I don't think so !

Yolei, Andrea , how could you do all this ?

Andrea, stop it!

Yolei, tacking over the Aircraft carrier , killing those pilots .

Andrea was not getting angry, nock it of mom!

Yolei, but Andrea how could you hurt your own father ?

This mad Andrea start to cry. Yolie, he always loved you Andrea , he taught you how to walk , how to talk , he was there for the first day of school and every scraped knee , he was always there.

Andrea then remembered when she was a little girl she was riding her bike and she fell and scraped her knee a s started to cry .

Davis then ran up to her .

Davis, are you ok sweetie?

Andrea put up her knee to Davis who lovingly kissed it and put a star wars band-Aid on it .

Davis, does that feel better?

Andrea, ya daddy , it does.

They two then hugged.

( end of flashback)

Andrea, daddy...

Her head then started to hurt badly , AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Yolei ran over to her and noticed Andrea's neck looked veiny the a black spore came out and bust into dust.

Andrea then passed out into her mothers armes.

Hawkmon, is she ok ?

Yolei felt her daughters pulse.

Yolei, thank god, she's fine.

She then picked up her daughter to find Davis trying his best to Turnicut the bleeding .

Davis, ANDREA, is she ok ?

Yolei, she's ok but...

Davis, what ?

Yolei, there was a dark spore in her neck .

Davis looked down for a minute but they then felt the Aircraft Carrier start to shake around .

Yolei, can you walk ?

Davis, barly.

Up on top of the craft carrier

Pteramon and Battle ExVeemon were now too weak to keep fighting .

Pteramon de Digivolved back to Armadrilomon and Battle Exveemon De Digivolved back to 0. Demi Veemon.

Yolei and Davis both came up .

0\. Demi Veemon rushed over to Andrea, is she ok ?

Davis, she's just nocked out, but what was that ?

Cody sr, Megalodonamon.

The the four and there Digimon all saw the 80 foot shark circling the boat.

Cody Jr, what are we gonna do , all the Digimon are too weak .

Cody Sr, we have to try , one more hit and this Aircraft carrier will explode from the nuclear energy.

Yolie looked down at Hawkmon who was trying to help her mate Demi Veemon and there son.

Yolei then looked over at Davis and a still passed out Andrea in his armes.

Both there familys were weak now .

Yolei then felt her old D-3 Vibrating

She then looked to see the crest of love symbol on it and Hawkmon glowed a bright pink and she started to glow large .

Hawkmon warp Digilove to Eaglmon!

Yolei, Hawkmon or um , how?

Eaglmon, it was our love , Yolei, the love we have for our familys caused your Digi egg of love to reactivate an upgrade my form. Yolei, wow that's amaz...

Cody Sr, sorry to interrupt but we need to get off this craft carrier and probably get Andrea to hospital.

They all agreed and got on Eaglmon as Megalodonamon struck the Aircraft carrier causing the nuclear function to explode!

Cody Jr, the explosions coming!

Eaglmon, shield of love !

Eaglmon then projected a pink protective bubble around them all witch protected them from the Explosion.

Cody Jr, do you think Megalodonamon Is still there .

Davis, I doubt it , Digimon or not nothing an life threw a nuclear explosion.

Cody Sr, cockroaches can.

Andrea was having a nightmare.

( nightmare)

Andrea was walking around a dark world to see all her other Digidestened in a circle.

Andrea, guys what are you doing ?

They all looked at her with blanch eyes.

Dark Sam, we just started a new game Andrea , would you like to play ?

Andrea looked at the game Sam handed her , it looked like a bored game and had little metal Versions of them selves as the pieces a d the game bored looked like a destroyed Tokyo and in the middle there was a really Black , stitched together figure with red eye in the middle .

Dark Atsuko, it's your run to play Andrea .

Davis looked down at Andrea , she was squirming in fear.

Yolei, what's wrong with her?

Davis, I think she's having a nightmare.

To be continued


	16. Episode 16

New World tour part 2

Di Di Di

Digimon Digimon

Di Di Di

Digimon Digimon

Di Di Di

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Change (Action) into Digital Champions to save the Digital World

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digivolve into Champions

Digivolve into Ultimate (Digimon Make Noise)

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon Are The Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon!

Sora looked down at her infant son , sleeping in his crib , he slept so soundly . He reminded her of when she and Tai had taken Atsuko and Alice back from the hospital, so peaceful, so loving but it didn't last , she and tai would get up 5 times a night to stop the crying .

She then looked up at a framed picture of the four of them when they went to Hawaii , Atsuko was on Tai's Shoulders and Alice was shy and tried to hid behind her mother . When three girls had changed both there Digimon Has Attacked Tai and Agumon , when he had gotten back he had a broken arm and half of his face was swelled up . She then her the phone ring.

Sora, Kamiya residents, can I help you ?

Izzy, Sora its me , you should come to the hospital right now .

Sora( worried) what happened, what's wrong ?

Izzy, it's tai , he had a stroke at work.

Once Sora herd that she ran out of the apartment and dropped of Tai Jr at her mothers house.

Once she got to St Xavier a nurse told her what room tai was in .

When she got there mostly everyone was there, Kari was crying into kens shoulders , Sora looked at tai , he was unconscious with wires in him , this mad Sora break down in tears on his chest .

Sora, what happened?

Kari( still crying) he was at the school , teaching gym class when all of a sudden he started to shake and just fell over.

Sora then looked Back tai , he looked so peaceful, she waved her hand though his formally big hair a s started to cry uncontrollably till Joe came in.

Sora, JOE , PLEASE TELL ME TAI's Ok ?

Joe looked down disappointedly.

Joe, I'm sorry Sora , he had a vary bad stroke.

Sora, SO , WHY HASENT HE WOKEN UP ?

Joe, he's in a coma , Sora , I'm sorry .

Sora then stood motionless but looked back at tai as her eyes started to well up again .

Sora, how, tai's so healthy , he jogs every morning.

Joe, I'm not sure Sora , was tai under any stress lately?

None of the others had told Joe about what had happened to there children .

Joe, what ?

Davis, it's nothing Joe.

Kari( angry) NOTHING , NY BROTHERS IN A COMA AND ITS NOTHING!

Davis, that's not what I ment.

Kari, THATS SURE HOW IT SOUNDS YOU DUMB ASS !

Yolei, hey , calm down , he didn't mean it that way Kari so can you just calm down !

They were all interrupt when Tai and Kari's mom stepped in .

Kari( still mad ) what are you doing here ?!

Yuuko, Sora called and told me.

Kari, Sora , how could you !?

Sora didn't answer .

Yuuko looked at tai as started to Cry .

Yuuko, my poor baby .

This only angered Kari.

Kari, since when do you care about him ?!

Ken, kari, that's your mother !

Kari, I don't care , so now you care about him , after all the times you blamed him and beat him , now you care ?

Yuuko, I never hit him!

Kari( angry) yes you did , when I was in the hospital and got sick , dad told me you smacked him actor the face , HE WAS 5 !

Yuuko, his mistake almost killed you .

Kari, he was 5 you dump bitch , he was more a parent to me then you or dad !

Yuuko, I know I wasn't I good mother to either of you but I still want to see my son , you two won't even let me see my grandchildren!

Sora ignored the two of them and left the hospital silently .

Sora only focused on walking to her car , when she got to her carb, she was going to open the door but at that moment all she could think about was Atsuko, Alice and Tai.

She Would have collapsed and cry'd on the side of her care if not for a voice coming from behind .

Man, good evening Mrs kamiya.

He was a small man, delicate, almost fragile. … He was dressed formally in a Black suit and matching black pants. His hair was jet black and shiny.

Sora( wiping away a tear) I'm

Sorry sir, can I help you.

Man, ah no , Mrs Kamiya, its actually me , who can help you .

Sora, what do you mean ?

Man, allow me to introduce myself, My name is Mr, Moto No.6 and I wish to help you .

Sora was suspicious, do you work for the Government?

Mr Moto, technically I work for the Americans but yes I work for the government and we thought you and your friends would be interested in these Photos that were taken several hours ago .

( hands her the pictures)

Mr Moto, this one was taken in Seoul ( South Korea ) if I'm not mistaken that is your Doughier Atsuko with her partner 0. Agumon?

Sora, how did you...

Mr Moto, and these were taken in London, England . Sora looked to see Alice, Sam, yami, Daichi , Pierre and Michael all looking around Big Ben.

Mr Moto, my associates and myself thought we should show you these photos before we have to tack action.

Sora looked at the little man with an uncertain look .

Sora, tack action , how ?

Mr Moto, that's not important, what is important is we thought we should give you all the chance to get your children first , remember Mrs Kamiya we know all about you Digidestened and will not allow any events to tack place like they did in in 2001 .

Mr Moto then turned around and walked back into the shadows of the parking lot.

Sora then looked though the other photos and knew what she had to do.

( the kamiya residents)

Agumon, Sora this is insane, you should tell the others.

Sora, I plan to Agumon but first I have to get Atsuko back.

Agumon, but Sora, the others can help you .

Sora, they'll only get in the way, besides Atsuko and Alice are MYN and tai's daughters , we should be the only ones to get them ( she looked down in sadness) and since tai is in a coma , it's up to me , c'mon Biyo lets go.

Biyomon, Sora , agumon is right we should tell the others.

Sora, IV already put the pictures in Davis and Yolei's mail box, now c'mon Biyo.

Biyomon kissed her mate goodbye as they left the apartment.

( the kido residents)

Josephine looked out at the Beautiful night sky , she wondered what her mom was doing , was she ever going to come home ?

Josephine what are you doing?

Her older brother HARU asked as he joined her in the room.

Josephine, just looking at the night sky...hard do you ever think mom will come back ?

Haru didn't want to answer that qestion because he knew the Answer . They all had tried to hide it from Josephine for years , there mother had a bad drug problem it had been on and off for years , she had stolen money from Joe and her kids allowances to support it , she Evan took money from Josephine's college fund .

HARU, let's hope so , c'mon let's get you to bed.

Josephine, HARU LOOK !

Josephine looked up into the sky to see what looked like a humanoid bird creature flying threw the sky.

She looked away for a second while HARU was walking over but when she tuned back around the creature was gone.

HARU, what were you looking at ?

Josephine, never mind.

Garudamon landed on top of the hospitals roof and De Digivolved back to Biyomon.

Biyomon, why are we here Sora ?

Sora didn't answer , she only walked down the steps of the hospital till she got to the floor tai was in .

Lucky for her the orderly on duty was asleep .

Sora walked into the room tai was in , nothing had changed , he was still in a coma , Sora stepped infront of him.

Sora, tai whatever happens , I still love you and always will . She looked down at him . Sora, tai if you can here me , I'm about to go to Korea to get Atsuko back , the other kids are in London.

I haven't told the others about either of the situations but there'll find out . Sora then bent down and kissed tai on the four head .

Sora, I love you .

Sora then walked back up the stairs to find Biyomon feeling her Pregnant belly and smiling.

Sora, are you sure you ok for this Biyo?

Biyomon, of corse I'm ok Sora, I told you plenty of female Digimon go into battle while pregnant and the Digimon that hached is always fin, besides remember its me were talking about , if I could give birth to me and Agumons twins , I can do this.

Sora, that's not what I men't , I mean with the way Atsuko a d Alice are right now , you might have to fight your children.

Biyomon hadn't thought about That , she and Agumon would forget there baby's .

Sora noticed how sad this made Biyomon.

Sora, I'm sorry Biyomon, I just...

Biyomon, it's ok Sora, let's just get our Babies back .

Biyomon Warp Digivolve to Garudamon !

The two then took off into the sky.

Seoul, South Korea , 3:35 Am .

Atsuko kamiya walked though the city , Evan at this early time in the morning the city was still alive with people and lights all over.

The city definitely deserved it's slogan , the soul of Asia .

Atsuko then felt her cell phone ring .

Atsuko, hello ?

Michael, have you finished the mission ?

Atsuko, don't worry computer boy , it's all set .

Then then felt her Digivice go off.

The Digivice showed a sonar and the symbol of her moms crest of love showed she was coming in her Direction.

Atsuko, my mom found me , if I don't Mack it , continue with the operation with out me .

Michael, affirmative.

( end of call)

Atsuko then ran though the city to Dosan Park were 0. Agumon was waiting for her .

Atsuko, she's here .

Sora and Garudamon landed in the far side of the park .

Sora looked around the park .

Sora( thinking) My Digivice says she's here .

Sora then herd a crack from one of the trees .

Atsuko, hello mother .

Sora looked around to see Atsuko and 0. Agumon behind them.

Sora looked at her daughter , she was dressed in her father old blue shirt, other then that Atsuko looked exactly like Sora but with Tai's Chocolate brown eyes.

Sora,Atsuko, I don't know why your here or what happened to you and the others turned this way but that doesn't matter right now , I just want you to come home.

Atsuko, sorry mom but I can't really do that right now .

Sora then tried to step closer to Atsuko but She got out her Digivice at had 0. Agumon Digivolve to METAL GRAYMON 2.0 !

Sora, you'd really do this, you'd Mack Garudamon fight her own child ?!

Atsuko, yes .

METAL GRAYMON, Giga Blaster!

Garudamon Dodged the attack and stood strong and still.

Atsuko, why don't you fight back ?

Sora, because I'm not going to fight my own daughter and Garudamon will not fight her son !

Atsuko, fine then we'll just beat both of you into the group !

Metal Graymon, Mega Claw!

Metal Graymon tried to slash his mother with his metal claw but she kept dodging it .

Garudamon, I will not fight you my son.

By now Atsuko was getting vary angry .

Atsuko, why won't you fight me !

Sora, atsuko I'm not fighting my child !

Atsuko, YES YOU WILL , WHY DO YOU EVEN CARE IF YOU FIGHT ME , YOU NEVER CARED ABOUT ME BEFORE !

By now both she and Metal Graymon were starting to glow a dark purple color.

Sora, how you think I don't care about you .

Sora knew Atsuko was closer to tai but still she was still her daughter.

Atsuko, remember a year ago

(Flashback)

We see Alice and Atsuko both come home from school, Atsuko was in her soccer uniform and Alice was in her Version of her moms outfit as they ran into there apartment .

Sora, o good your both here , listen I need both of you to help me and your grandmother in the flower shop tomorrow.

Atsuko, mom I can't the finales are tomorrow.

Alice, it's fine mom I'll just help, this is really important to Atsuko.

Sora, no I need both of you to help besides Atsuko they'll be other silly games .

Atsuko( sad) ITS NOT SILLY !

She then ran out of the apartment room and out of the building.

( end of flashback)

Atsuko, that was supposed to be the best game of my life AND YOU TOOK THAT AWAY FROM ME!

By now the purple cloud around metal Graymon covered him.

METAL GRAYMON DIGIVOLVE TO

SKULL GRAYMON!

Sora and Garudamon stood in horror as Skull Graymon stood before them.

Garurumon, what have you done to my son!?

Atsuko, Metal Graymon?

Skull Graymon looked down at Atsuko abs she smiled a little bit before he tried to use Mega Claw!

On Atsuko but Sora grabbed her daughter out of the way as Garudamon was trying to get Skull Graymon's attention.

Atsuko, what happened to him ?

Sora, he Dark Digivolved To skull Graymon, he doesn't listen to anyone , all he wants is Destruction.

Skull Graymon then started to attack Garudamon.

Sora and Atsuko could see the pain

Garudamon was in , seeing her own son like this .

Skull Graymon, Dark Shot!

Skull Graymon launched his back missile at Garudamon !

She barley missed the missile but skull Graymon grabbed her by the neck and tried to strangle her !

Atsuko, Skull Graymon stop , PLEASE DON'T KILL HER !

Atsuko then felt the back of her neck start to hurt.

Atsuko, OOOOOWWWWW!

Sora ran over to her daughter to see something coming out of her neck...a dark spore.

The Dark spore then bust into dust as Atsuko fainted into her mothers armies .

Garudamon was wrestling with her son as he tried to attack her .

Garudamon, I'm sorry , Phoenix Claw!

The attacked pushed skull graymon off her!

The two then started to fight again again each punching eachother.

Sora had tears in her eyes watching this , parent fighting child , why , why did they all have to fight , were Evan did the dark spore come from?

Sora then thought about when she would have to tell Atsuko about tai, that's when the tears came .

Why...why did this all have to happen at once , why did her best friend have to have a stroke , why did both her girls have to turn evil , why did Biyo have to fight her own son?

Sora then held Atsuko close to her .

Then then felt her Digivice go off and started to glow pink.

Garudamon Digivolve to Phoenixmon!

Sora dat in ah as she saw Phoenixmon fly above them.

Phoenixmon, now you shall know peace my son , Star-Light Explosion!

The attack covered skull Graymon in golden grains then givers his entire body till there was a small white light .

After the light had faded we see skull Graymon had De Digivolved back to koromon and Phenixmon De Digivolved back to Yokomon.

Yokomon, o sweetie are you ok , I'm sorry mommy had to be so ruff .

Koromon, mom , stop your embarrassing me.

Sora smiled at this then looked down at Atsuko as she was starting to wake up.

Atsuko,mom, what happened, where's dad?

( London, England)

An old Jesuit priest walked out of his car and looked around the city till he bumped into a teenage girl.

Girl( Scottish accent ), sorry father .

Priest, it's quite all right my child.

The priest then walked a little longer till he found an ally and opened a small envelope and saw the pictures of the New Digidestened kids with X's over Andrea, Leslie,Hoshi, koji and Cody Jr while the rest of the pictures were of , Michael, Alice, Daichi, yami, Sam, TT and Pierre.

Priest, so they finnaly mad it didn't they ?

To be continued


	17. Episode 17

New World tour part 3

Di Di Di

Digimon Digimon

Di Di Di

Digimon Digimon

Di Di Di

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Change (Action) into Digital Champions to save the Digital World

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digivolve into Champions

Digivolve into Ultimate (Digimon Make Noise)

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon Are The Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon!

London, England, 12:35 AM .

Michael Izumi looked out at the London night sky though his Orange sun glasses to see a dark horse like creature flying close to there location.

Michael, finally.

Pegasusmon flew though the London skies till he saw Michael waiting for him on Big Ben.

TT and Pegasusmon landed next to Michael.

Michael, took you long enough .

TT, you try coming all the way from Saigon to London on one night , Pegasusmon was so exhausted we had to Mack a stop in Pakistan .

Michael, well your here now , so I might as well bring you up to speed , Andrea and Atsuko have been turned back, Cody Jr has moved back to Japan and our parents know we're we are and will most likely come for us.

TT, how'd they find use?

Michael, not sure , someone can be observing us.

TT, well it doesn't matter , the plans already in motion right .

Michael, already started yesterday.

The two friend walked closer to see

Yami, Sam and Pierre were watching the BBC .

British Anchorman, splendid news today from NASA , Japanese astronaut Matt isheda and the other members of the Mars mission are scheduled to come back to earth in 2 weeks.

Yami smiles evilly , won't my dad be happy to know his little girl has gone evil.

Alice, we're back .

Alice and Daichi both walked in with bagges of food.

Sam, finnaly .

Daichi, don't get exited , all that was left at the store was meat pie and Yorkshire pudding .

Sam sweat dropped, again no real edible food.

Pierre, next time we do something big like this, let's go to America , at least there I can get Wendy's food.

Michael, listen everyone, it seems our parents know of our location.

Sam, well we were expecting this.

Alice, besides we've already finished our operations here in London , master will be vary pleased when he comes .

Michael, I agree but still let's give our parents the worst battle there ever fought , Against us .

Obaida, Japan .

Tk and Jun both rested in TKs bed.

The two were watching the tv talk about Matt coming back to earth.

Tk noticed jun looked depressed.

Tk, what's wrong ?

Jun, Tk , IV been thinking A lot lately about Matt coming back and everything .

Tk knew what she was gonna say , she wanted to end the affair again like she had in the past .

Jun, I'm gonna get a Divorce from Matt .

Tk was vary surprised.

Really ?

Jun, yes , I love you Takeru , I want to be with the man I should have been with all these years I wasted on Matt, pluse I want our family to be together, I don't ever get to see TT and Pierre , my own son's .

Tk then held him close and the two kissed .

Tk, I promise jun , when this whole thing with Pierre, TT and yami is over , you guys can movie in with me and we'll all be together like we should have been all these years , have you thought about when your gonna tell Matt ?

Jun, I'll probably wait a week after he's come home then tell him .

Tk, I hope yami doesn't hate me after all this .

Jun, she could never hate her uncle Tk , heck you've been more a father to her then Matt has.

Tk then herd his cell phone ring.

Tk, hold on its Ken.

Tk, hello, really , ya ya I'll be right over .

Tk then got out of bed and started to get dressed .

Jun, what's going on ?

Tk( exited) Pierre, TT , Yami , Sora found them !

Jun, really were ?

Tk, London , our kids are in London , c'mon were meeting everyone at Ken and Kari's apartment.

( United Nations headquarters, New York City )

We see on a big screen the battles with Atsuko and Andrea and footage of TT in Saigon. Representative of Germany

THIS IS OUT RAGES , we can not allow these acts go continue !

Representative of Norway, I agree with Germany , these acts cannot continue.

Representative of Russia, these are early acts of western aggression.

Representative of America, that's stupid, these events have happened in in the Sea of Japan and South Korea , besides we have all know of these Digi things since the late 90s and then in the early 2000s .

Representative of Japan, I agree with the United States , we've all known about these creatures for years .

Representative of North Korea, Because there your secret weapons!

Soon then all the other nation representatives started fighting with each other till the secretary-General of the United Nations spoke, ORDER , ORDER !

Now we have known about these creatures for years now , this is way I'm giving the floor now to one of the U.N's best agents, Mr Moto No. 6 .

Mr Moto stepped out with a smile on his face as all the worlds nations looked down on him.

Mr Moto, representatives of the world, this problem with these "Digimon" I believe there called had been happening for years with out our knowledge, the earliest recorders of this digital world have been around since the late 1940s then nothing till the 1970s then again in 1999 , the early 2000s and finally now , the kids or the former Digidestened have become Digidestened themselves and this is not the first sign or erratic behavior, the children went missing between the dates of September 19 to October 5th , were they were and what they were doing is unknown but we do know since they have returned several other of these Digimon attacks have occurred like in a park in Obaida a large bat like creature was seen flying they the skies followed by some cybernetic looking bird creature.

Second during a middle school Soccer game in Obaida was instituted by a rhino like creature .

Representative or France, what does this all mean monsieur ?

Mr Moto, it means we might be in the early stages of an event worse than what happened in the early 2000s .

Everyone looked shocked at this including the secretary-General.

What do you need mr Moto ?

Mr Moto, all I need representatives, is your country's cooperation if and when it is needed.

Representative of Malaysia, do you Evan know we're they are ?

Mr Moto, of course I do .

Representative of the UK, well were are they ?

Mr Moto, actually yes they're in your country sir.

UK representative, what were ?

Mr Moto, London.

( London, England 4:30 am )

Sam yawned, as he saw Yami watching tv .

Sam, whatcha watching?

Yami, England's Version of Adult swim.

Sam, Is it ok ?

Yami, well in America Carl is the go white trash neighbor , in England they mad him Some cockney .

Sam, why ?

Yami, I have no idea , England's weird .

( Obaida, Japan)

Atsuko was crying into her mothers shoulders as she told her daughter what had happened to tai .

Atsuko( crying) mom is dad ( sniff) gonna be ok ?

Sora's eyes felt like they were gonna cry but she knew she had to be strong for her .

Sora, I don't know sweetie, I don't know, all we can do is hope and pry .

This just mad Atsuko cry more till sora's parents came in .

Toshiko put a hand in her child's sholder .

Sora, thanks for coming mom , I don't want Atsuko to be around this .

Atsuko was sobbing on her father's unconscious body .

Atsuko,( crying) c'mon dad wake up .

Toshiko, Atsuko sweetheart your gonna stay with your grand father and me for a few days .

Atsuko, ( sniff) why ?

Haruhiko, because sweetie , your mom has some Business to deal with , so your gonna have fun with us for a few days.

Atsuko looked up at her mother.

Your going to fight Alice and the others aren't you ?

Sora, we're going to get them back Atsuko.

Atsuko, ok just don't be to hard on them mom , there still my friends and sister.

Sora smiled and kissed her daughters fourhead.

Sora, I promise.

She then walked over to tai and whispered in her husbands ear, wish me luck tai , I'm getting our family back together, she then kissed him and waved goodbye to her parents.

Sora then got into her car were Biyomon was waiting for her .

Sora, I hate this Biyo.

Biyomon, I know Sora but if anyone can do it ,it's you and me .

Sora smiled as she drove off to meet Ken and the others .

Sora, after this is over Biyomon, I'm never gonna let Atsuko, Alice or even Taichi Jr , ever go to the Digital world, there gonna have a normal life for once.

( London, England )

Michael and the other kids looked out at the foggy London day .

Michael, our Business here is finished.

Sam, so now what do we do ?

Michael, we wait till our parents come for us and we fight them till the bitter end, by the time the battle is over , if we win our master will have less do deal with once he comes , if we lose , well it's too late four our parents to stop our masters plan .


	18. Episode 18

The Battle of London

( this chapter is dedicated to all my viewers from the Uk , the k you for reading )

Di Di Di

Digimon Digimon

Di Di Di

Digimon Digimon

Di Di Di

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Change (Action) into Digital Champions to save the Digital World

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digivolve into Champions

Digivolve into Ultimate (Digimon Make Noise)

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon Are The Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon!

Sora stepped into Ken and Kari's Apartment to find everyone already there .

Sora, sorry I'm late , I had to visit tai before I left .

Ken, it's ok Sora .

Sora, so we're are koji and hoshi ?

Kari, I gave them some money to get to the movies, there Seeing , Finding dory.

Davis, so what's the plain here , how are we gonna get out kids back ?

Izzy, from what the photos tell us , the rest of our kids are in London .

Sora, then we'll just ha r to go get them. Cody Sr, Sora it's not gonna be that easy .

Sora, had anything we've ever done in the digital world been easy ?

Yolie smiled, I think being marred to tai all these years has caused him to really rub off on Sora .

Tk, so I Guss were going to London ?

Everyone was stepping out of the Apartment while Izzy noticed mimi

was looking worried.

Izzy, what's wrong Mimi ?

Mimi, I'm worried about fighting Michael , Izzy. I'm just not sure if I can do it ? I still remember him as my little baby boy , who would play on his toy computer in the Krib.

Izzy, I know Mimi but don't worry , I know deep down , he's still our Michael.

( London, England 8:15 am)

Michael could smell the the Ocean air coming from the River Thames.

Daichi , yami and Alice stepped out from behind him.

Yami, mike it's freezing out here , why couldn't we talk about this in the clock tower ?

Michael sweat dropped, sorry but since you three have Bird like Digimon I need them for the first part of our end plan.

Alice, why ?

Michael, it'd seems our parents are finnaly coming for the rest of us, the project is not fully complete yet so I need you three to stop and or distract them.

Daichi, how would they even get here ?

Michael, sigh, there Digimon would fly them here dummy .

Daichi, gee sorry .

Michael, so before I need you three to attack our parents as they are on there way here in London.

Yami, Alice and Daichi all got out there Digivices and the people of London saw three large bird creatures fly off Big Ben and into the sky .

British man, what the bloody hell?

Michael looked down at the people of London and smiled.

( over Germany)

Sora was flying Phoenixmon , Kari and Ken were flying Nefertimon ,

Izzy and Mimi were on Mega Kabuterumon, Tk was flying Pegasusmon with Cody Sr and Davis and yolei were on AQUILAMON.

Sora noticed something in the distance.

Sora, what is that ?

As she looked closer she saw Alice what looked like war Garudamon ,

Yami was riding a oiseaumon ( penguimon's mega form)

And Iron Aquilamon flying tords them .

Yolie, Daichi?

Daichi, Iron Aquilamon, FIRE!

Iron Aquilamon fired one of his Missiles at his mother Aquilamon!

The missile hit Aquilamon in the Chest, causing her to spiral down.

Veemon Warp Digivolve to EXVEEMON!

Exveemon grabbed Davis and yolei and Hawkmon after she De Digivolved.

war Garudamon,IRON CLAW!

The attack scratched the face of the ultimate form Digimon but didn't really hurt her !

Sora, are you ok Phoenixmon ?

Phoenixmon, I'm fine Sora , though I'm reluctant to fight my daughter .

Sora looked up at Alice who had a triumphant smile.

Sora, I am too .

oiseaumon, flew towards Pegasusmon, IRON WING!

oiseaumon's left wing turned to iron and she smacked the smeller Pegasusmon and Tk and Cody Sr both off !

The giant black bird Digimon fired a yellow beam from her mouth at the two , SOLER BLAST !

The attack missed the two as Pegasusmon swooped down a d cought both of them on his back .

Pegasusmon,Equus Beam !

The green beam hit oiseaumon in the back !

oiseaumon, you wretched... She was about to fly higher and come down on pegasusmon but was blasted again by Nyaromon!

Nyaromon, ROSETA STONE!

This sent oiseaumon spinning to the ground , pegasusmon tried to fly down to catch her because oiseaumon De Digivolved to Penguimon but Iron Aquilamon cought them both , he then tried to attack his father Exveemon.

Iron Aquilamon, I'm sorry that I have to do this father but I must do as Daichi commands .

Yolei held Hawkmon in her armes .

Yolei, Hawkmon can you Digivolve ?

Hawkmon, I don't think I have enough energy to Digivolve to Aquilamon.

Yolei, can you Digivolve to Halsamon?

Hawkmon, I'll try .

Yolei, Exveemon, Davis let go of me and Hawkmon.

Davis, are you crazy ?

Yolei smiled at her husband, I Married you didn't i ?

She then kissed him on the cheek and let go of Exveemon.

As the two fell , Hawkmon Armor Digivolve to Halsamon , the wings of love .

Halsamon, Tempest Wing!

The Attack his hear son in his chest , the attack didn't do nearly any damage but distracted iron Aquilamon long enough for Exveemon to attack his son iron Aquilamon.

Exveemon,V-LAZER !

The attack his Iron Aquilamon in the left wing and it looked like it caused damage but before Exveemon could attack again Yami pulled out her Digivice and had Penguimon Digivolve back to oiseaumon.

oiseaumon, Solar blast!

The blast hit Exveemon hart in the sholder and almost nocked Davis off .

Sora was still fighting war Garudamon, she saw Nefertimon

And Mega Kabterimon flying in the join the fight.

Sora, Izzy , Mimi , Kai , Ken no don't just keep going to London , we'll join you after we get Aluce, Daichi and yami back to normal.

Ken, we can't just leave you Guys here .

Kari? Ken shes right we need to go and save the others .

Izzy and Mimi nodded and the 4 flew away .

( HELLSING MANOR , LONDON ENGLAND, 11:15 am )

Sir Integra Hellsing was smoking one of her cigars while watching the BBC footage of the 3 Giant bird Digimon flying off Big Ben .

Her vampire slave Alucard phased threw the wall with one of his evil / idiotic grin of his .

Alucard, you seem angry my master . He looks over at the tv footage. Do you wish me to investigate?

Sir Integra looked angry at this , no, I have a letter from the prime minister stating that we are not to get involved in this matter , instead it it to go to someone els .

Alucard, your tone suggests its someone we have met before.

Integra handed him the letter .

Alucard, ah our old friend Mr Moto.

Integra, the U.N. Has given him complete and utter control of this matter, these beasts are in my country and I'm just supposed to stand back and let that little man do my job!

Alucard, mind your blood pressure master .

Integra thew her wine glass at Alucard and stormed out of the room while the vampire laughed.

( Big Ben)

Michael, Sam, TT and Pierre looked down at the terrified people of London as swat teams gatherd below the the clock tower.

Pierre, leeks like there getting ready to come up .

Michael, there not the ones we should be worried about , besids we can tack them easy, Sam , Pierre can you two please whait for our gusts at the top of the staires .

Pierre and Sam both smiled and went to the stairs as the swat teams arrived.

Squad leader, all right you lot , let's go !

The swat team then ran all way up the many flights stairs till they finnaly reached the top to find Sam with Tigermon and Pierre has an Angemon.

Squad leader, what the...

Sam, TIGERMON ATTACK!

The large green tiger Attacked the squad leader .

He tried to shoot at Tigermon but bullets weren't affecting him as he ripped the mans arm off and threw him down the stairwell!

Angemon, holy rod!

The staff hit several on the swat team soldiers and killed a few more of them.

Michael herd the pained screams and smiled .

Back down there Tigermon and Angemon had finished off most of the swat team , the rest had ran in fear back outside except one swat solider was bleeding badly but still conscious Sam and Pierre weren't looking as he aimed his gun at Sam's back but misses and it and the bullet his his upper sholder !

Sam, OWWW!

Pierre, did he get you ?

Sam, ya but it was I you the upper sholder, Sam then smiled and said, Tigermon, do you have any room left for a late dinner ?

Tigermon, I could eat .

The swat soldier look terrified, please , please no, I'm sorry!

Sam, he's all yours.

Tigermon looked hungrily at the swat soldier .

swat soldier, PLEASE NO!

Michael and 0. Tentomon both walked down to see the mangled and beaten body's.

Michael, is that all of them?

Pierre, A lot of them ran away but more will probably be back later .

Michael the noticed Sam's sholder. Michael, are you ok ?

Sam, ya , one of the swat soldiers hit me in the upper shoulder, what are we going to do when the rest of them come back?

Michael, there not Evan our top Priority right now , what we should be concerned about is our parents.

TT, I thought daichi, yami and Alice were supposed to tack care of them ?

Michael, no that was just to distract them from what I've seen on my Digivice, my parents and Sam's parents are heading here now.

Sam, is the project done?

Michael smiled , it's all finished , the the time we turn back to goody goody kids it'll be too late to stop .

All there Digivices started to vibrat .

TT, there here.

Izzy could feel Mimi tightening her grip around his waist.

Izzy, Mimi are you ok ?

Mimi, no , I'm not Kōshirō, I'm scared .

Izzy, because of Michael?

Mimi, partly yes , Izzy IV been have a bad nightmare latly , you and Michael are fighting each-other and Michael...

Mimi was Interrupted by Mega Electro Shocker!

The massive attack Blew Mega Kabterimon and Nefertimon out of the sky.

The blast mad Meg Kabterimon and Nefertimon De Digivolve back to Motimon and Nefertimon de Digivolve to Nyaromon .

Wormmon Digivolve to Stingmon !

Palmon Digivolve to Togomon!

Stingmon cought both Ken , Kari and Nyaromon.

While Togomon cought Izzy and Mimi in her boxing gloves while Motimon was in izzys armes.

Togomon landed on the group but smashed a four cart .

Stingmon gently let down ken , Kari and Nyaromon.

Kari, what Evan was that ?

Izzy looked down in horror , it was

Mega Electro Shocker from Hercules Kabterimon.

They all looked in horror.

Mimi, how can Michael get 0. Tentomon To Digivolve to mega ?

Izzy, I don't know .

Kari, how are we Evan going to get our kids now ?

I believe I can help .

They all looked over to see a tall and skinny Catholic priest with red hair .

Kari, how can you help father ?

Priest, IV been watching your children for a long time, ever since they first came to the Digital world and they sought refuge and my church.

Ken, hoe do you know about the digital world ?

Priest, IV been a Digidestened long before any of you .

Izzy, there have been Digidestened before us?

Priest, yes , there have been since the late 1940s .

They were all surprised but then remembered there kids.

Ken, how do we stop our kids if they can Digivolve to mega?

Priest, there only Abel to do that because of two things , there dark crests give them there heightened powers destroy the crests and there lose there Abilys to Digivolve to mega...for now anyway, but they'll still try to fight guy because of the dark spores in there necks, all you have to do is distract your kids enough for me to get did if the spores in there necks.

The priest looked over at Izzy.

Since your son is the most powerful you must fight him by yourself .

Mimi, hold on , Michael is my son I shrouds help Izzy in this.

The priest smiled, Fraid not my dear , Ken and Kari will need held fighting the others.

Kari, but how are we gonna Evan have a chase , mega Kabterimon and Nefertimon both De Digivolved?

The Priest pulled out his old Digivice and smiled.

Priest, also Leave that to me.

( inside Big Ben)

Sam now had a bloody bandage on his shoulder while TT and Pierre were going threw the wallets.

TT, why are we Evan doing this, there's only pounds in here.

Pierre, well I found a poker chip and a credit card.

Michael stood atop the Giant clock tower in the giant had of Hercules Kabterimon.

Hercules Kabterimon, Daichi, yami and Alice haven't returned yet.

Michael, they've probably been turned back , i figured as much, they turned back once there usefulness in the mission was over, just like we will .

(Hellsing Manor)

Sir Integra was being served dinner by her butler Walter while still watching the news.

The footage now being shown was that of the swat team being massacred and then the footage of mega Kabterimon and Nefertimon.

Walter, forgive me for asking this mum but why hasn't hellsing taken action ?

Integra, because Moto and the U.N have ordered me not to .

Walter, ah yes , of corse .

Integra, what do you expect from a man who plays golf with Enrico maxwell on the weekends.

She then tried to drink her win while watching the footage of Hercules Kabterimon's mega electro shocker .

Integra angrily broke her wine glass.

Skew Moto , this should be handled by Englishmen not foreign diplomats, Walter wake up Alucard and seras a d bring around my car.

Walter, right away mum.

( Big Ben)

Michael looked out at the night sky , he then herd a loud buzzing coming from behind him.

He looked around to see his father and mega Kabterimon.

Michael, hello father.

Izzy stepped Down from mega Kabterimon and aproching his son.

Izzy, Michael, it's time to come home .

Michael smiled evilly, not just yet dad .

HORN BUSTER!

The attack to mega Kabterimon off guard as the two insect Digimon began to fight .

Michael's crest of war glowed as a long red gun formed in his his hand and he pointed it as Izzy .

Michael, don't think I forgot about you dad.

Alucard watched this from the distance abs smiled, hmmm good , I was agreed I'd miss all the fun.

Izzy looked at his son as the gun was pointed at his chest.

Izzy, Michael why are you doing this ?

Michael, alote of things dad , you not trusting us, stealing my Digivice but I think the most contributing factor was my crest activating dad .

Izzy looked down at his son , the little boy he had raised was now pointing a gun at his chest.

( inside Big Ben)

Sam, TT and Pierre all herd the fight outside and were running up the stairs to see what it was but they were stopped by Lillymon, Stingmon and Angewomon.

Sam, GET OUT OF THE WAY !

Ken and Kari looked down at there son .

Kari, Sam this isn't like you .

Sam's dark crest started to glow green , Tigermon attack Angewomon!

The large cat Digimon tried to attack his mother .

Angemon, forgive me my son .

Heaven's Charm!

The attack blocked the cat Digimon .

Stingmon, Spiking Strike!

The attack wounded Tigermon but he got back up and tried to attack her father !

Lillymon, Flower Wreath!

She used her attack shot out vines and flowers at Angemon and pegasusmon thus making them her slaves .

Angemon & Pegasusmon, what do you wish master?

LillyMon smiled , both of you Attack Tigermon!

Angemon, HAND OF Fate!

Pegasusmon, Equus Beam !

The two attacks collided and hit Tigermon!

The cat Digimon was too weak to continue fighting , Angewomon bent down to her daughter , please , do t fight us any more my kitten .

The tiger Digimon de Digivolved to Wor-salamon, her father Stingmon picked up his daughter.

Angewomon, is she all right?

Stingmon, she's fine , she's jut vary weak .

The three then noticed Sam, TT and Pierre on the floor in pain as there Dark spores left there nexks and bust into dust .

Mimi the started to run up the stairs while LillyMon followed her .

LillyMon, Mimi were are we going?

Mimi, we're going to help Izzy and mega Kabterimon.

As they to to the top they both herd a loud gun shot .

Mimi and lillymon both bust threw the door to find Izzy holding a bleeding Michael .

Mimi, IZZY, WHAT HAPPENED ?

Izzy was looking straight a tall dark figure dressed in all red .

Alucard, your welcome humans.

Mimi rushed to her son the hold his bleeding body with Izzy .

Mimi, HOW COULD YOU SHOOT MY SON!?

Alucard, believe me human, IV done worse.

Hercules Kabterimon was weakened when Michael was shot so he Digivolved to Pabumon but landed in his mega Kabterimon's hand.

Sir Integra looked up at Big Ben as she herd a fomiler voice come from behind her.

Mr Moto, you realize that this is an offense against the U.N. And you will be arrested.

Integra, do your worse Moto.

Mr Moto, Sir Integra windgates hellsing , you are under arrest for Crimes against the peace a s shall face a court presided over by several representatives of The U.N.

Alucard, what a nice night for a drink . He then looked down at Michael and pointed his gun at him and was about to kill him if not for Seras contacting him.

Alucard, what is it police girl?

Seras, master its Sir Integra, she's been arrested .

Alucard smiled at Mimi and Izzy , looks like it's your lucky night humans.

Alucard then tuned into a bat and flew away.

Ken, Kari and the others all came up to find Michael bleeding out .

Sam, what happened?!

Izzy and Mimi didn't answer as Michael's clothes turned back to his Orange hoodie and green shorts , the dark spore in his neck then bust out of his neck and turned to dust .

Michael( weak) dad , mom , I'm sorry .

Izzy held his dying son closer .

Izzy, you've got nothing to be sorry for son, nothing at all.

Mimi( crying ) OH MICHAEL!

As Michael looked like he was gonna breath his last breath Izzy and Mimi noticed a small purple /Orange object came towards Michael and landed in his hand .

Michael then started to glow a purplish Orange Color and when it faded Michael was back to normal aside from some cuts and bruises.

Izzy & Mimi, MICHAEL!

They both hugged there son.

Mimi, o Michael, I'm so glad your ok.

Izzy then noticed a new crest was in Michael's hand, it had the symbols or Courage and knowledge .

Kari, what is it?

Izzy, it's a new crest , Michael has courage and knowledge.

Izzy then started to look closely at it .

Mimi, ok IV had enough of London, let's go home .

Izzy, but Mimi i have to study Michael's new crest.

Mimi, Kōshirō, you will not , it's Michael's not yours , besides its not our Business anymore, it's the New Digidesteneds business.

Izzy knew better then to argue with his wife when she got this stubborn.

Izzy, ok , let's go home.

Mega Kabterimon De Digivolved back to Tentomon and was holding Pabumon.

Lillymon,o tenty, Is Our baby all right ?

Tentomon, he's fin , just exhausted.

Ken, what happened to the Priest.

Kari , I don't know but let's worry about that later , let's just get Sam and the others home .

Hedeki Fujimoto had to spend the day at home because he was vary sick that day .

Hedeki yawned as he got out of his bed to get the mail .

The mail was the usual, bills , junk mail but one thing surprised hedeki when he found a video game in the mail the tital of the game was Digiqest.


	19. Episode 19

Matt's home coming

Di Di Di

Digimon Digimon

Di Di Di

Digimon Digimon

Di Di Di

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Change (Action) into Digital Champions to save the Digital World

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digivolve into Champions

Digivolve into Ultimate (Digimon Make Noise)

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon Are The Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon!

3 months later

News anchor, the world watches in ah as the trail of British noblewoman Sir Integra windgates hellsing begins today as she is brought up on charges of Crimes against the peace, case will be held in Geneva and shall be presided over by several U.N. Representatives.

In lighter news , Japanese astronaut Matt isheda and his crew have save landed in the Pacific ocean and are estimated to be back in Japan in a few days .

For the news I'm EIJI Abukara with the news .

Sora , Alice, Atsuko and baby tai Jr were all in tai Sr.'s Hospital room .

Taichi was still in a coma .

Atsuko , I bet your not to happy about uncle Matt coming back Hugh dad?

Alice, why would dad care ?

Atsuko, don't you remember, uncle Matt used to be one of mom's boyfriends but then she realized she loved dad and not uncle Matt so she a d dad started cheating and mom broke up with uncle Matt when she got pregnant with us.

Alice, I'd that true ?

Sora, no it's not , I did break up with him but I never cheated on him with your father ( Sora blushed at this .

Atsuko ( whispers to Alice) you know she's lying.

Sora, ok, we have to go .

Alice and Atsuko both kissed there dad on the cheek and said, by daddy. Sora then kissed her husband goodbye, by honey , I love you .

She then had little baby Tai wave .

Sora, wave to daddy sweetie.

Baby tai ( thinking) don't worry daddy, I'll keep mr Matt away from mommy .

THE Motomiya residents

Davis and Andrea were watching the soccer game when yolei turned the tv off .

Davis and Andrea, HEY!

Yolei, don't "hey" me , I need both of you to help me clean up the apartment for Matt's welcome back party .

Andrea, why can't kazuki help ?

Yolei, because he's already getting the food , your father's gonna help me clean up , Andrea can you go to Sora's flour shop and get tulips .

Andrea, ok but why .

Yolei, because I want to brighten up the apartment and get some air freshener too.

Davis, why it doesn't smell bad.

Yolei, Davis it smells like soccer sweat and death .

Andrea, fine , c'mon v.

Demi Veemon jumped into Andrea's back pack and the two left.

KIDO RESIDENTS

Joe was down stairs making breakfast for his kids when he herd a female voice from be hind him.

Suté, hello Joe.

Joe looked around to see his wife Suté on the kitchen Table, her clothes were dirty Ripped in places , she smelt like a gas station bathroom.

Joe, get out.

Suté, Joe I just...

Joe, no get out , I'll give you some food and some of your old clothes but that's it , you leave now.

Suté, JUST LISTEN, I came to tell you I'm in rehab.

Joe scoffed, ya sure , that's what you said last time and what did you do , you sold our oldest son's car for more meth .

Suté, it's not like that anymore, I wanna see my kids .

This made Joe vary angry.

Joe, your kids, so now after all these years , you wanna be a mother to our kids , after you would beat up MINORI because your drug fantasy told you he was a demon or when you took a hit of meth when you are pregnant with HARU and that's that's why he's weaker then most kids and had a deformed leg or is it that I had to tie you to the bed to keep you from doing drugs while pregnant with Josephine?!

Suté, STOP IT , ITS DIFFERENT NOW!

Joe, you know Suté I could forgive the cheating and the drug abuse or the time you got high and almost drove us off a bridge but I will never forgive you for screwing up my kids , get out !

Suté glared at Joe and left the apartment. Gomamon then came in .

Gomamon, who was that ?

Joe, Suté.

Gomamon,(mad) what did she want , more drug money?

Joe, she says she's in rehab and finnaly want to be a mother.

Gomamon, what, after all she's done ?!

Joe, don't worry I threw her out.

Gomomon, good .

Josephine then came down, what's all the yelling about?

Gomamon, don't worry sweetie ( jumps into her armes) your dad saw a spider and you know how your dad feels about spiders .

Joe glared as Josephine giggled.

Gomamon, so Josephine, you exited for the party later today ?

Josephine, I Guss , I won't really know anyone.

Joe, what about the other kids, there all in your class ?

Josephine, to tell you the truth dad , there kids weirdos , I mean they keep disappearing and combination back and disappearing again .

This mad Joe think about that .

( THE IZUMI RESIDENTS)

Michael stood on top of Big Ben, shaking in fear at the figure standing before him .

Alucard, there's nowhere to run human.

Alucard then gets out his gun and points it at Michael.

Alucard, you have a Choice human, die like a dog at the hands of your enemies or embrace your darkness .

Alucard then cut one of his fingers and the blood dropped in Michael's hands . The two then saw a gigantic black figure appear .

Alucard, your choice human, Die or fight ?

AAAAAHHHHHH!

Michael woke up in a cold sweat .

Pabumon ( who was in a bucket )

Are you ok Michael?

Michael, ya I'm fine, just a bad dream.

Pabumon, Michael I'm worried about you, ever since we got back from London .

Michael then looked down at his double crest of courage and Knowledge .

Michael, some berrer of courage I am .

Michael then got out of bed and dumped Pabumon out of his bucket as the two walked out of his room to find his dad Izzy on his laptop with Tentomon by his side.

Michael,(tired) morning dad.

Izzy, good morning.

Michael, ugh what time is it ?

Izzy, 9:30 am.

Michael( surprised) WHAT ?

Tentomon, you were sleeping so soundly we didn't want to wake you.

Michael then got off the table abs started getting dressed .

Izzy, were are you going now?

Michael I promised Atsuko we would hang out today at 9:00 .

Michael then got Pabumon in his bucket and the two left .

Andrea and Demi Veemon were walking down the street when Andrea looked in one of the game stops in Obaida to notice one particular game in the window called Digi-quest.

Andrea , what the hell?

Andrea saw two kids walking out with the game.

Andrea, hey kids , what's that game about anyway?

Kid 1, don't you know , it's only like the hottest new game out , you go to the digi world a f fight evil Digimon while trying to find your way home.

The other kid noticed Demi Veemon.

Kid 2, hey we're did you get that ?

Demi Veemon, hello?

Kid 1& kid 2, AAAHHHHH!

They both ran away .

Andrea, next time just act like a stuffed animal.

She then walked all the way to sora's flour shop.

She saw Alice at the counter .

Andrea, hey Alice .

Alice, o hey Andrea , what do you want?

Andrea, my mom want some tulips for the house , Wears your mom?

Alice, she in the back getting some roses .

Andrea, hey where's Yokomon?

Alice, I wanted to bring her but mom said no .

Andrea, hey Alice have you herd of a game called Digi-QEST ?

Obaida park.

Atsuko looked around with her soccer ball.

He better not have forgotten.

Michael then ran up to Atsuko breathing hard .

Atsuko, ya ,( huff) fine.

Atsuko, you don't look fine .

Michael, I'm fine Atsuko.

Atsuko, mike , what happened to you in London ?

Michael looked shocked at this statement.

Michael, nothing , nothing happened, just you know I fight my dad and I turned back to normal , that's all.

Atsuko, then why have you been sleeping later , you've been stressed out , Leslie keeps telling me your having nightmares.

Michael wanted to hell her so bad , she was his best friend but he knew she wouldn't understand so he decided to tell her a half lie.

Michael, well I did get a new crest , a real one .

Atsuko, really, let me see.

Michael pulled out his double crest and showed it go her .

Michael, it's the crest of courage and knowledge.

Atsuko then got mad , COURAGE?!'

Michael, ya why?

Atsuko the shoved her soccer ball at Michael, play by yourself I'm going home !

Michael, wait, Atsuko, what did I say?

( Tokyo International airport)

Matt isheda walked threw the The terminal to find a limo driver with a sign with his name on it.

Before Matt could walk over a A woman in her mid-20s walked over to him .

Women(seductive Voice) mr isheda , IV been watching you the whole flight back a d IV just been dying to ask you , would you like to come meet a few friends of MYN at my house .

Matt smiled, well I don't want to be rude , I mean my wife and kid have been waiting for me for 6 monthes , what's another two hours.

( Hours later at The Motomiya Residents)

Everyone was there and waiting patiently for Matt to arrive especially yami.

Yami, I hope he remembers to come .

Tk, don't worry sweetie, I'm sure he's on his way now.

Michael was looking around the room at his friends when he saw

Cody Jr and Leslie talking to each-other.

Leslie laughed at a joke he was telling.

Michael didn't like this.

TT, not like what ya see uh ?

Michael, no, I don't .

TT, well what are ya gonna do , you can't forbid her from marrying him it's not the edo period.

Michael, still she's my sister .

Michael then felt someone tap on his shoulder.

He looked around to see Josephine behind him.

Josephine( blushing) I'm hi Michael.

Michael, o hi um Josephine right ?

She blushed Evan more , ya.

Atsuko and Andrea were talking when Andrea saw Michael and Josephine talking.

Andrea, um Atsuko, don't look now but your boyfriend is talking to another girl. Atsuko looked around to see Michael talking to Josephine.

Atsuko had never felt suck a mix of anger and jealousy.

Atsuko, is that the girl from class who never talks?

Andrea, ya I think her names Josephine.

Atsuko, she'll wish she never met Michael when I'm done with her.

Before anyone could say anything the door opened and we see matt at the door.

Matt, hey everyone, I'm here.

ALL: MATT!

Everyone started shaking Matt's hand and congregating him, everyone did except Sora and Jun.

after awhile everyone was enjoying the party , baby tai Jr was in the baby cage with baby Haruto.

Sora was getting some shrimp from the food table when to her dislike Matt came over.

Matt, hey Sora , I herd about tai's " condition" and I just want to say if you need anything ( try's to put his hand in her thigh ) anything .

Sora( angry) Matt you get your hands off me!

She then elbowed him on the gut!

Sora then got both her daughters and said to yolei.

Sora,I'm sorry yolei but I gotta tack to girls and tai Jr home.

Yolei, already , c'mon the party just started .

Sora, sorry I promised the girls I'd get them Wendy's on the way home , pluse I don't want to leave Biyomon and Agumon home alone too long.

She got baby tai out of the baby cage and the four left .

Hours past bye till the party ended and everyone was leaving .

Jun waited in the car for Matt , she had waited all night to finnaly tell him what she wanted to say to him for years, thank god yami was asleep.

She saw in the car window Matt was talking to another glitzy collage girl , I wonder if he's already slept with her or he's planing to later tonight.

The girl then put something in Matt's hands and then she walked away.

Matt then joined Jun and yami in the car.

Matt, so petty good party tonight huh?

Jun, here.

She handed Matt a few forms.

Matt, what the hell is this ?

Jun, Divorce papers.

Matt looked shocked, what ?

Jun, Matt I want a divorce.

Matt, why , every things fine.

Jun, fine, you've been cheating on me since we got married , the only thing good to come out of our marriage was yami!

Matt then smacked Jim in the face !

Matt, you don't leave me bitch , you got that !

Jun, get out of my car!

Matt did . Matt, if you think your gonna get custody of yami , you can forget it !

Jun, ha we'll see o and by the way IV BEEN SLEEPING WITH YOUR BROTHER FOR 12 YEARS !

She then drive away !

( KAMIYA RESIDENTS)

Sora sat in her and tai's bed room and looked out at the moon light sky .

These kind of nights reminded her of tai most of all , it was a night like this that Tai proposed to her .

She then went over to there dresser and went though her and tai's old clothes a d found the old blue shirt with stars on it, tai wore when they first went to the Digital world . Sora took it out of the dresser and got back in bed with the shirt .

Sora, please tai wake up .

(St. Xavier hospital. )

Tai laid in his hospital bed , still asleep in his deep dream like state , Tao then could feel his armes and fingers , his legs and toes a d finally opened his eyes


	20. Episode 20

Return to file island

Di Di Di

Digimon Digimon

Di Di Di

Digimon Digimon

Di Di Di

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Change (Action) into Digital Champions to save the Digital World

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digivolve into Champions

Digivolve into Ultimate (Digimon Make Noise)

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon Are The Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon!

"Ah, you know my weaknesses-my children and my Digimon - Ulysses S. Grant

Sora hugged tai closely as did Atsuko and Alice.

Tai, Sora , kids to tight, let go .

Sora,( crying tears of joy) no .

Joe, Sora hold on , tai's body is still weak from the stroke .

Sora reluctantly let go of her husband as kid Alice and Atsuko .

Tai, Joe , when can I get home , I need a shower.

Joe, now tai , don't expect to be 100% right away , you'll need physical therapy.

Tai, how long is that gonna tack ?

Joe, awhile , plus I think while your home you should use a wheel chair to tack pressure off your legs .

Tai, uuuugggghhhhhh!

Joe, also ummm Sora .

He whispered into her ears.

Sora, oh , tai you'll have to deal with that yourself .

Tai, deal with what?

Joe, your catheter.

THE ICHIJOUJI RESIDENTS

KEN , Kari , Sam and hoshi were eating Udon noodles .

Koji sat in the corner of the room

Eating his noodles.

Kari, koji , you can come over and sit with us .

Koji, thank you Mrs Ichijouji but I don't want to impose.

Ken, koji , it's considered vary rude to deny a dinner invitation.

Koji then got up and Bowed to both Ken and Kari .

Koji, my Apologies Mr and Mrs ichijouji.

Kari glared at Ken then smiled at koji, it's ok koji , you can sit between Sam and hoshi.

Koji did .

Hoshi smiled at koji , they had grown close the past few weeks.

Koji had become like a second big brother to her .

Sam , like his father didn't trust koji .

Ken then felt his cell phone ring .

Ken, hello...ya ok I'll be right down.

Kari, what's wrong ?

Ken, some junkie lady is terrorizing joggers in Obaida memorial park, I'm the closest one in the area and I got to deal with her.

Ken then got out his policeman's uniform.

Hoshi,don't go daddy.

Ken smiled at his daughter and kissed her on the cheek.

Ken, don't worry sweetie, I'll be back soon, Sam as always your the man of the house while I'm gone.

Ken then left.

Kari(sigh) ok kids looks like your dad left the rest of us to clean up.

They soon all cleaned up the dinner Table and went in with there nightly activities.

Hoshi was watching uncle grandpa , Sam went to his bedroom and started studying and Kari was grading test papers .

Hoshi, come sit with me big brother .

Koji sat down next to his little sister.

Koji, no one seems to like me that much.

Hoshi, that's not true , I like you (she hugs koji) mommy likes you and I know daddy and Sam like you deep down , there just to mutton headed to admit it .

Koji, why is Sam studying, it's Saturday.

Hoshi,Sam wants to be a Genius like daddy was, he study's every night .

Koji then got up and walked over to Sam's room and knocked on the door.

Sam( mad) what ?

Koji,I was just um wondering if you'd want to watch tv with me and hoshi, I mean I'm sure you can spar one weekend right ?

Sam then got angry, no , I need to study , IV got to finish my math homework, then real chapter 8 of Moby-Dick for English class !

Koji, I'm sorry I just...

Sam, don't try and act like you care , your not a part of this family and you never will !

Koji, I'm Sorry I just...

Sam, just shit up and get out !

Sam slammed the door in koji's face!

(KIDO RESIDENTS)

Joe and gomomon were watching tv with HARU and Josephine , joe's oldest son MINORI was studying for his college exams with his friend Kazuki Motomiya .

Joe then got a call on his cell phone .

Joe, hello?

Ken, hi joe , it's me Ken , listen, I need you to come down by the police station.

Joe, why ?

Ken, are you on speaker phone ?

Joe, no?

Ken, I need you to come and identify a body.

(IZUMI RESIDENTS)

Mimi and Leslie were looking old photos.

Leslie, O my gosh mom , dad was so short .

Izzy, I wasn't that short .

Leslie, dad you were adorable.

Mimi, wasn't he , back then he was still my little Kōshirō Chan .

Leslie,( jocking) no offense mom but how could you fall for a short guy nerd like dad ?

Mimi, I Guss I just like hunky computer nerds like your dad .

Izzy was blushing as his wife said this.

Mimi, here is the day Michael was born .

Leslie, aaa he's so cute, wow mom you look really tired.

Mimi, just whait till you have a baby and we'll see how good you look.

Michael was in his bed room typing on his laptop.

Pabumon had finally gotten enough energy to Digivolve to Motimon.

Motimon jumped up on to Michaels dest to see what he was typing at on the Internet .

Motimon, Vlad the impaler , mike why are you looking him up ?

Michael, it's umm , just my assignment for history class.

Motimon, liar , IV seen your homework, your only at the Norman conquest in history class .

Michael, what happened to you while we were in London ?

Michael, forget it , besides you were there too.

Motimon, I was fighting my daddy , I didn't get to see.

Michael, just don't worry moti, I'm

Fine.

Before Motimon could reply they both herd a knock at the door .

Izzy opened the door to see joe with HARU and Josephine with him.

Joe, Izzy , I hate to ask you this but could you a d Mimi watch my kids for a few hours, I know it's late but...

Mimi, it's fine Joe , what's wrong though ?

Joe, nothing it's just I got a late call at Saint Xavier's and they need me .

Izzy,are you ok Joe, your sweating alote.

Joe, I'm fine it's just I'm really hot.

Mimi, it's the middle of Autumn.

Joe, umm well anyway bye guys , kids be good for the Izumi's.

Joe left .

Josephine went into to Michaels room to find him typing on his laptop.

Josephine, ( blushing) hi Michael.

Michael was surprised and hid Motimon from Josephine.

Michael, o hey Josephine, what are you doing here ?

Josephine, my dad has had an emergency call at the hospital so he dropped us off here .

Michael, oh.

( OBIEDA POLICE STATION)

Joe walked in to finding Ken waiting for him at the front dest.

Joe, Ken please tell me it's not MINORI?

Ken, thank god , it's not, we think it might be your wife or ex-wife .

Ken took Joe to the corner room to find a female dead body on the examination Table.

Ken, is this her , we couldn't find any I.D on her .

Joe, ya that's her.

Ken, Joe I'm so sorry , I can't imagine what it must be like .

Joe, how did she die Ken ?

Ken, I'm not sure you really want to know.

Joe, I do.

Ken, as far as we know , your ex had been doing " special favors" in the public park at night for drugs or money, we had gotten complaints that a woman was attacking joggers in the park , by the time we got there your wife was overdosing on heroin , we could tell by the shaking and vomiting , we tried to help her but by the time the ambulance came she had died of a heart attack .

Joe looked down at the body of his ex wife .

Ken, joe if you need help with the funeral , Kari and I will do anything and...

Joe, thank you for the offer Ken but I won't have a funeral, my kids have been through enough pain in there life from her , I'm not putting them though this , I won't even tell them she's dead .

Ken, what will you do then ?

Joe, I'll cremate her and send her ashes to her parents.

Ken, joe I know this isn't my Business but she was still your wife and the mother of your children.

Joe, let me tell you what she really was Ken, I came home from work one night to find her beating up MINORI because in her drugged out fantasy, she thought he was a demon in the body of a 5 year old.

She did more heroin when she was pregnant with HARU , that's why he's weaker from most kids abs was born with a deformed left leg, that's why he's always waring long pants , I had to tie her up to a bed to keep her from doing Any drugs when she was pregnant Josephine!

( Izumi apartment building)

Atsuko was carrying Koromon up the steps to Michael's apartment room , luckily she, Michael's and Andrea's families all lived in the same building.

Koromon, Atsuko, why are we walking up to Michael's room?

Atsuko, o wanted to apologize for the way I acted the other day to him , I mean he's my best friend, I shouldn't be mad at him for something that's not in his control.

Koromon, why were you Evan mad at him ?

Atsuko, to tell you the truth , I was expecting to get my dads crest of Courage , I mean Alice is vary loving so she'd obviously get mom's crest of love , I was just kinda hoping I would get my dads that's all.

She knocked in his door .

Michael, I'll get it .

Michael opened the door to find his tomboy best friend Atsuko at the door.

Atsuko, hi mike.

Michael, o hi Atsuko, what um are you doing her , it's almost 8:00 ?

Atsuko, I wanted to apologize for the way I acted the other day mike, we're best friends , we shouldn't fight over stupid stuff .

Michael, it's ok Atsuko.

The two friends smiled at each-other.

Michael didn't really tell anyone but he had a crush on his tomboy best friend, from her bright Orange hair to her Chocolate brown eyes and her slightly tan skin , she was Beautiful but Michael loved her more then just her looks , she was strong ,caring, funny and she didn't really depend on anyone.

Michael, you know Atsuko, I'm free this weekend, you and me could...

Josephine, hey mike , I hope you don't mind but I started a game on your computer.

Atsuko noticed Josephine and got angry , Stuff it Izumi, I'm going home ! Atsuko then walked back down the steps .

Michael, Atsuko wait !

She had already walked back down the steps .

Izzy, was that Atsuko?

Michael, dad why are women so strange ?

Izzy, I don't know son, it's just something you and I won't ever understand.

While Izzy and his son were talking Josephine was still playing on Michael's computer when it shut down .

Josephine,hey what the ?

The computer then light up and shot out and hit her !

Josephine, OOWWW!

She looked in her hands to see a Triangle Digivice .

She looked at the Digivice and pressed one of the buttons and Michael's computer lip up again and Josephine was then turned into data and transferred to the Digi world.

Josephine...Josephine wake up .

Josephine Opened her eyes to see a strange brownish Gray look king dragon thing with flippers .

Hi .

Josephine, AAAAHHHHH, WHAT ARE YOU?!

Bukamon, I'm your partner Josephine.

Josephine,wait , wait I know what this is , this is just a dream, I fell asleep on the computer and I'm dreaming .

Bukamon, this isn't a dream Josephine, it's real , I'm your best friend for life .

Josephine, (sarcastic) ok bff tell what's your name ?

Bukamon, I'm Bukamon.

Josephine, looked around .

So we're am I ?

Bukamon, your on file island.

Josephine, ok ( picks up Bukamon) how about you and me go exploring around this island.

Bukamon, ok .

The two then walked into the jungle .

( the real world)

Michael was on his cell phone trying to reach Atsuko.

Michael, c'mon Atsuko pick up.

Phone, hi this is Atsuko kamiya, I'm sorry I can't reach you but leave me a message and I'll try to get back to you .

Michael, hi Atsuko its me , listen I'm sorry if you thought you saw or assumed anything but there's nothing going on between me and Josephine. ( hangs up)

Michael went into his room to find Josephine was missing.

Michael, ah no!

Motimon, what Michael ?

Michael, where's Josephine?!

Motimon, you don't think...

Michael, I gotta call everyone.

( Digi-world)

Josephine and Bukamon had been walking for awhile when they finally found a small pond .

Josephine, im so thirsty , is that water save to drink ?

Bukamon, of corse it's safe.

Both Josephine and Bukamon sat by the pond.

Josephine then started to drink the water while Bukamon swam around in it.

The two didn't know they were being watched.

The figure watching them was was a tall robot looking Digimon with a black cowboy hat and long black leather coat.

Figure, hmmm , foolish human, soon you'll fall right into my trap.

When Josephine wasn't looking a large metal net came out of the water and captured Bukamon.

Josephine, Bukamon!

She tried to run into the water save him but a ball and chain was thrown and wrapped around her , luckily the water wasn't that deep .

The figure came out of the woods and stood at the shore facing Josephine and pulled her to the shore with the rest of the chain.

Josephine, who the heck are you ?

Figure( Southern accent) looks like I just got my first bounty .

Josephine, what are you talking about ?

Figure, allow me to introduce myself , I'm michomon , the Digi worlds best and only bounty hunter and IV been haired to arrest you Digidestened.

Josephine, wait what ?

Michomon pulls out a wanted poster with pictures of all the New Digidestened .

Michomon, wait your not on here .

Josephine looked at the poster to see her classmates on it .

Michomon, well it don't matter , you'll still fetch me a pretty pay check when I bring you to...

The cowboy robot was interrupted by a blast by War Machine Kabterimon!

ELECTRO SHOCKER!

The blast hit the robot in the sids of his body , destroying his left arm !

Spin Graymon, Nova Blast!

The second blast destroyed his left arm !

Michomon looked behind him to see the rest of the new Digidestened coming towards them.

Michomon, well like Charlie Dickens once said it was the best of times and the worst of times and that's no truer then now, c'mon girly.

A chain came out of his back and connected the ones around of Josephine.

Michomon, I might as well get what I can from you !

Bukamon, Josephine!

As she was fighting to get out of the chains her triangle Digivice started to glow .

Bukamon Digivolve to 0. Gomamon!

0\. Gomamon then used his claws to cut through the cage and labded in the pond.

0\. Gomamon, Marching Fishes!

The fish came out the pond and attacked the weakened robot, the fish had little effect on him.

Michomon, your gonna have to try harder then that to get me fish boy!

Pegasusmon,Equus Beam !

Kabterimon, Electro shocker!

Birdramon, meteor wing!

The attacks did little as Michomin kept dodging the attacks as he was trying to escape .

Because he kept jumping around

Josephine was getting dizzy .

0\. Gomamon, don't worry Josephine , I'm coming!

Claw Attack!

0\. Gomamon cut the chains connecting her to michomon were were severed.

0\. Gomamon, are you ok Jose?

Josephine, I'm fine , hey you changed .

0\. Gomamon, yep I Digivolved to save you Jose.

Michomon was then surrounded by the other Digimon .

Michomon, well like my daddy always said " don't leave till you start loosing so...

The robot Cowboy then snapped his fingers and his remaining robotic body parts all fell to pieces .

Daichi, what the hell just happened?

TT,is he dead ?

Michael picks up the empty head .

Michael, I don't think so, some how he must have transferred himself into another model of himself .

Sam, I think you've been watching too many sifi movies mike .

Josephine got up a d walked towards everyone and walked closer to Michael.

Josephine hugged him a d kissed him on the cheek.

Josephine, my hero.

This mad Michael uncomfortable and Atsuko bursting with rage so much so that Alice, yami and Andrea had tomato her from killing Josephine.

Josephine ( to gomamon) so your gomamon now ?

0\. Gomamon, yep.

Josephine, cool , I can't wait to show you to my dad , hey um hoe do we get home?

Yami, we can't go home yet .

Koji, she's correct, we need to investigate this Michomon and find out why he's after us .

Everyone then looked at Michael.

Atsuko, well?

Michael, well what ?

Sam, she means what are your orders o goggle- headed leader ?

Michael sweat dropped, sorry I'm still getting used to it , we should probably stay in the Digiworkd to investigate.

Josephine, WHAT, what about school?

TT, it's a long weekend.

( michomon's lab)

We see a large factory , similar to the one Andromon was in but with machines re building Michomon only with a bigger body and more weapons being attached to him , after he is fully complete we see he comes off the Assembly Lin fresh and ready for battle.

Michomon, boy howdy that was a good rumble , I haven't fought like this since i fought that other human boy.

He then pulled out a photo of a young boy with big glasses and purple here who is accompanied by a Veemon.

To be continued

Next time on DIGIMON THE NEXT GENERATION

Kazuki tried walk away when he herd a voice coming from the computer.

Davis , Davis is that you , I can't see you .

Kazuki, how do you know my daddy ?

Davis listen , I can't hear you that well, listen I need you Davis !

Then before kazuki could move a long blue arm stretched out its hand .

Tack my had Davis .

Kazuki took the little boys hand and was taken threw the computer!

All kazuki could see them was a big open feild.

Kazuki, DADDY , MOMMY WERE ARE YOU !?

Kazuki started to get scared was about to cry when her herd a voice from behind him.

Your not Davis .


	21. Episode 21

When Alucard comes calling

Di Di Di

Digimon Digimon

Di Di Di

Digimon Digimon

Di Di Di

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Change (Action) into Digital Champions to save the Digital World

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digivolve into Champions

Digivolve into Ultimate (Digimon Make Noise)

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon Are The Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon!

Old Digimon never die; they just fade away. -Douglas MacArthur.

Michael and the others were trying to re Adjust to being in the digital world .

Michael, how much food do we have ?

Sam ,for us and the Digimon about 3 days.

TT, oh .

TT's Patamon, I can't live on food for only 3 days and IV got to shar it , ah I'm feeling weak already .

He fainted Into TT's lap.

TT( laughing) Guss you'll have to deal chubbymon.

Koji then walked into the group circle.

Koji, you know with carful rationing , we could probably Mack the food last 5 days.

Sam then got angry, NO ONE ASKED YOU!

TT, gee calm down Sam.

Sam, NO , why is he Evan here with us ?!

Michael, we need his technical knowing of the digital world .

Sam, no we don't, he doesn't Evan have a Digimon. Anymore.

Koji then was reminded of Sabermon's death .

Koji,I'm sorry .

Everyone looked at koji , surprised by what he said.

Koji, I'm sorry for what I did to you , the stress and pressure I out on your family's... He dropped to the ground starting to cry .

I'm so sorry .

The first person to go to Sam was yami who put a hand on his shoulder .

Yami, it's ok koji, besides we know your not that way anymore.

TT, ya besides if we're gonna defeat this Michomon guy we need to be all together in this , not fighting eachother .

( the real world )

Cody Sr was talking on the phone with Mary .

Cody Sr, so how does she look ?

( in America)

Mary looked down at her new born daughter .

Mary, she's beautiful Cody, she looks just like you you know if you were a girl or pretty .

Cody Jr, ( sarcastic ) ha ha...Mary I was wondering I mean with the baby and everything would you be...or consider coming back to Japan ?

Mary, me and little Abigail will be coming in a few weeks after my body has gotten back to normal.

Cody Sr, I can't wait .

Mary, so how is Cody Jr, could you put him on the phone , I want him to say hello to his baby sister.

Cody Sr, he's in the digital world .

Mary, I'd he ok ?

Cody Sr, he's fine , he and the other kids are just exploring .

Mary, ok , I'll call back .

Cody Sr, I love you .

Mary, I love you too Cody .

( they both hang up)

Armadillomon,why did you lie Cody ?

Cody Sr, I didn't lie .

Armadillomon, yes you did , you told Mary Cody Jr was exploring when they are hunting Michomon.

Cody Sr, look she just had a baby.

Armadillomon, I know , I can't wait to meet her .

Cody Sr, look Cody Jr a d his friends will be back in 3 days for more food, so I'll have him call then.

Armadillomon, I just don't like lying Cody , Mary was always nice to me .

( Hellsing manor, England)

Alucard sat in his room still remembering the battle of London , the boy he had shot infront of his father ,Alucard has sensed the deep seeded Anger and Darkness in the boy , the feelings of hatred and betrayal all running through him .

Seras and Walter walked down the steps and joined him in the room.

Seras, master were have you been , Walter and I have been looking all over for you .

Alucard, I have been deep in thought police girl, do you remember that little battle we had with the monsters a few months ago?

Seras, yes .

Alucard, I keep thinking about the boy I shot , when the billet went though him I could feel all the anger , Hatred and feeling of Betrayal in his hart .

Walter, what's your Point Alucard?

Alucard, my Point Walter is that this child has true potential to be one of the true undead .

Alucard then got out of his chair and walked to the door .

Seras, were are you going master ?

Alucard, Japan, primarily Obaida.

Seras, but what about sir Integra, shouldn't we try to Mack a plan for her to escape ?

Alucard, there will be no escape plans police girl , our master informed me before she was arrested to not tack any actions against the U.N or her trial.

Seras couldn't believe what she was hearing , he'd master would rather Mack a new vampire then save sir Integra.

Seras, Walter say something!

Walter, frayed it would do no good Seras , once Alucard puts his mind to do something he stays with it.

( Obaida, Japan)

Mimi was really worried.

It had been awhile since she had had her time of the month at first she had thought it was just a late period but after tomorrow the month would be over .

She didn't think now was the best time to be pregnant, with Michael and Leslie in the digital world and Izzy was always worried about them Plus running his computer company.

What would she Evan say?

Mimi are you ok ?

Izzy came out of that bed room in his Mr Robot t shirt and boxers with laptops on it .

Mimi, I'm fine Kōshirō.

Izzy then knew something was wrong , when ever she used his real name it meant she was stressed.

Izzy, no , your not , Mimi I'm your husband, you can tell me anything.

Mimi, Izzy...I might be pregnant.

( THE DIGITAL WORLD, MICHOMON'S base )

We see inside his factory cowboy robot is on shut down made till Demi Ice Devimon flys in and turns him on.

Michomon( Southern accent)

Hey I was sleeping!

Ice Demi Devimon, my master has new orders for you .

Michomon, fin what are they ?

Ice Demi Devimon , you no longer have to destroy the leader of the new Digidestened now because with him they will all be weak and will scatter around the digital world like there parents did all those years ago.

Michomon, well all right but I still want the original amount of money I was promised!

Ice Demi Devimon, be cautious , he is the bearer or courage and knowledge .

Michomon, relax puny, i got just the thing for him.

Cody Jr and Armadillomon were getting water when Michael and 0. Tentomon joined them.

Michael, Cody we need to talk .

Cody Jr, about what ?

Michael, I know you like my sister Cody.

Cody Jr blushed at this .

Cody Jr, wha um no i don't .

Michael, she told me you kissed her before you left Japan and I saw how you guys were talking at the party.

Cody Jr was as red as a tomato .

So ?

Michael, Cody just listen , I want my sister to be happy and if you Mack her happy then it's ok .

Cody Jr was so surprised by Michael's words .

Cody Jr, really ?

Michael, yes ...just don't try anything funny !

Cody Jr, WHA , WERE TOO YOUNG FOR THAT YOU WEIRDO !

Michael started to snicker till they both herd a sound coming from there camp site .

The two and there digimon ran to the camp site to see michomon destroying there camp sight !

Michomon, well well look who it's it !

Michael, were are the others ?!

Michomon pointed one of his guns as a green cage holding the others .

Michael and Cody Jr both got there Triangle Digivices

0\. Tentomon Digivolve to Arsenal mega Kabterimon!

Armadillomon Digivolve to Pteramon!

Michomon, now hold on there boys just cause we enemy's don't mean we gotta fight like hillbillymon , tell you what I challenge you Mr fancy pants leader to a gentlemon's duel , if I win you and your friend are about as dead as a pile of dirt , if you win then I'm one less Digimon to deal with, we gotta deal?

Cody Jr, don't listen to him mike, he's lying.

Michomon, are you question my honer boy?

He then took out his gun and shot Pteramon!

The blast weakened Pteramon so badly he Digivolved back to Upamon.

Cody Jr. ran to his partner .

Are you ok ?

Upamon, I feel really weak Cody .

Michomon, ya this gun of MYN has a fancy way of making Digimon so weak we they back to thee in training form (to Michael) so what'll it be fancy pants , your friends lives or fighting me ?

Michael, I Guss I have no choice, he looked up at Arsenal mega Kabterimon.

Are you ready buddy ?

Arsenal mega Kabterimon, I'm always ready to protect you Michael.

Arsenal mega Kabterimon, ELECTRO SHOKER !

Michomon jumped out of the way of the attack as it hit the tree behind him.

Michomon, your gonna have to try better then that bug boy !

He then got out his two guns and aimed at Michael.

Michomon, adiós fancy pants!

Arsenal mega Kabterimon, , MICHAEL!

He pushed the Izumi boy out of the way as the blast his AMK .

He the de Digivolved back to Motimon.

Michael, are you ok moti ?

Motimon, I'm sorry Michael.

Michael, you'v got nothing to be sorry for buddy .

Michomon then put his guns back in his jacket and out his two gusts together.

FISTFIRE!

The attack shot several small flaming disks from his hands a f before he knew tit the attack his Michael ! He felt none stop pain as the disks ripped through his body!

Till he fell over .

Atsuko,MICHAEL!

Michomon, well I hate to fight ale leave but I better Mack like a hawk and fly out of here .

The robot Digimon flew away as the cage disappearance the kids gathered around Michael.

Atsuko, how is he?

Cody Jr, We need to get him home fast , he's losing a lot of blood!

( the real world)

Izzy and Mimi racecall the way to the Hospital! They bust though the door and the nurse told them in what room Michael was in.

They found joe and the other kids outside his room all looking like they were about to cry , Leslie and Atsuko were already crying.

Mimi, JOE WHAT HAPPENED TO MICHAEL?!

Joe looked up at her sadly, Mimi , Izzy I'm sorry .

Izzy , WHAT DO YIU MEAN , WHAT HAPPENED?

TT, we were captured by michomon and Michael was fighting him but...

Mimi ( starting to cry ) WHAT?!

Joe, Mimi, he long alote of blood, we've been trying for hours to stop the bleeding but it's just not working , I don't think he'll last to tomorrow. Izzy and Mimi stood in silence as they heard these words.

Mimi, it's not fair .

Joe, what ?

MIMI, ITS NOT FAIR, WE JUST GOT HIM BACK AND NOW HES DYING !

Izzy tried his best to comfort his wife but he then felt the tears coming down his face.

Izzy, can we see him?

Joe, yes but he's not conscious .

Izzy, Mimi and Leslie all went into the room to see Michael had wires in him but still looked so pale .

Mimi started to cry harder , my poor baby .

As Lexie was looking at her brother , she felt a coldness in the air and looked out the window and saw a bat fly bye.

Izzy( trying not to show his tears) Leslie what are you looking at?

Leslie( sniff) nothing just thought I saw a bat.

After more of the Digidestened came to visit, finally the hospital Priest came to give Michael his final rights and placed a small silver cross in his hands.

Hours and hours past bye .

Izzy, Mimi and Leslie finally fell asleep.

Michael was still was hanging on the edg of life when he finally musters up what little energy he had and woke up.

He looked around the room to see his family all looking sad as they slept , he then saw Motimon sleeping at the end of his bed .

Motimon was his true friend Evan when Michael was dying .

What would happen to his family when he died , what would happen to Motimon?

Was this really how he was gonna die ?

How would the others fight michomon...what would happen to Atsuko?

Michael then felt so cold , he saw the room door open to see a tall figure with glowing orange sun glasses and long sharp teeth.

As he walked closer Michael remembered who he was .

Michael, you.

Alucard smiled, yes it's me .

Michael, so what are you here to finish the job and kill me ?

Alucard smiled at Michael .

Alucard, normally I would but to be honest human, when I first tried to kill you I sensed your deep seeded anger and Hatred in you , the potential to become one of the true undead.

Michael, how could you help ?

Alucard then took out a scalpel and cut his left arm as it started to blood out .

He then took Michael's blood pack and ripped the top open and let his bleeding blood leak into it .

With my blood human you will become half of the true undead , you will have all the powers and Abilities of a vampire but you will not need to drink blood...but that doesn't mean you won't crave it. When you die, your human half will die and you will become a true undead, if you wish to die as a human then the only way you can is by killing me . He smiled at this .

Michael could then feel the vampires blood moving though his body and was beginning fad back into unconsciousness .

Alucard,fair well human, we will meat again .

As Alucard left the room we see Michaels eyes turn from hazel to red .

To be continued

Sorry if anyone was disappointed that I didn't put kazuki's flash back in this story , that will come later on .

Thanks for reading


	22. Episode 22

The no life Digidestened

Di Di Di

Digimon Digimon

Di Di Di

Digimon Digimon

Di Di Di

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Change (Action) into Digital Champions to save the Digital World

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digivolve into Champions

Digivolve into Ultimate (Digimon Make Noise)

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon Are The Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon!

Mimi was finally waking up but as she opened her eyes to the white hospital room and remembered why .

She slowly looked over at the hospital bed to see Michael sitting up in his be.

Mimi , Michael?

Michael looked up at his mother, mom .

Mimi( exited) , MICHAEL, YOUR OK !

This woke up Izzy and Leslie who saw how Mimi was hugging Michael.

Izzy, Michael your ok .

Izzy was next to hug his son then Leslie.

Izzy then looked at his son.

Izzy, how did this happen?

Mimi, who cares , our baby is alive !

Joe shined a small flashlight in Michael's eyes and looked all over the Izumi boy.

Joe, I don't know how but Michael your all healed .

Michael didn't respond he only looked at the wall with a blank face .

Joe, i I don't know how this could have happened , Michael should have died .

Mimi got angry and hit him in the stomach.

Mimi, don't say my son should have died !

Joe, I men, medically Mimi.

Leslie sat next to Michael and Motimon.

Leslie, so since he's all better when can he come home?

Joe, I'd like to keep him under observation for the rest of the day because this is really troubling me .

Motimon then looked up at Michael and noticed his new eyes.

Motimon, Michael your eyes have changed .

They all looked surprised at this.

Joe, he's right ,Mimi what color were Michael's eyes before .

Mimi, hazel.

Joe, Michael how long have you had red eyes .

Michael didn't answer .

Joe, I just don't understand it, his blood pressure is fine , his hart is beating steadily , and there no sign of internal bleeding .

Leslie, then just let us tack him

Home !

Mimi, Leslie !

Leslie, I'm sorry mom but I just think Michael should be home with us rather then be here with a doctor who just gave up on Michael!

Joe, I didn't give up on him, there was nothing I could do .

Izzy, ok how about we just tack Michael home and keep him in bed for awhile and we call and tell you if anything happens.

Joe, well ok but I want you to bring Michael back next Monday so I can see how he's doing.

Mimi, ok .

Izzy and Leslie were helping Michael and Motimon out of the bed and getting him into some new clothes.

As they were leaving Mimi taped Joe on the shoulder.

Mimi, joe I'd like to Mack an appointment?

Joe, sure Mimi but why ?

Mimi, I might be pregnant.

( Obaida middle school , tennis court)

Everyone in the group had been hit hard when they herd Michael was dying, Atsuko wouldn't even say anything, TT was getting angry at everything, Cody Jr kept blaming himself and the others were so sad and Depressed. Alice was trying to distract her self with tennis practice

As Alice was about finnaly score when she herd :WHOO ALICE HIT IT !

This distracted Alice and she missed the ball.

Girl, c'mon Alice, you can at least try sometimes!

Alice , shuff it Gwen!

Alice then looked up in the bleachers to see Daichi Motomiya and Poromon sitting next to An annoyed Yokomon.

Àlice walked up the steps to meet her friend who had a smug smile on.

Alice , why are you here Dai?

Daichi, can't I just visit my friends at tennis practice?

Alice didn't buy it .

Usually boys don't come to these things to watch tennis.

Daichi, ok you got me , came to see you Alice, I wanna tack your big man hands and Mack you mine .

Daichi then felt her tennis racket smack him across the face!

Alice,that's for saying I have man hands and get a live Motomiya.

Soon the other girls followed.

Gwen, hey Alice , is this your boyfriend?

Girl 2, ya Alice, Is this the only guy you could get ?

Girl 3, she's probably scraping the bottom of the barrel because she knows she gonna die alone.

The three girls laughed at this.

Daichi noticed how hurt Alice looked so he got up and faced the three girls .

Daichi, ya know I think I know why you three are so mean to Alice , your mad because you know Alice be one of the only few girls at prom who's having a good time while you three will be giving birth in the bathroom .

This stunned the three .

Gwen, puff whatever.

The three then left.

Alice, gee thanks daichi.

Daichi, it's no problem Alice, I mean who else would I tack to the prom?

Daichi then felt her tennis racket hit him again!

Alice then got a message of her triangle Digivice .

Alice, o my god.

Daichi, what ?

Alice, it's Michael, he's Alive.

( The Izumi residents)

Michael hadn't said anything the whole drive home he just kept looking down in Depression.

They finnaly got home to the happiness of Tentomon, palmon and Tanemon.

Tentomon, Michael your all right , thank god.

Palmon, we were so worried from what Mimi said on the phone.

Tanemon, ya mike , is there anything we can do for you ?

Michael put Motimon down by Palmon and ignored everyone els and went into his room.

Tanemon, is he ok ?

Leslie, he almost died Tanemon, give him a break.

Michael got into his room a d closed the door behind him , he got in his bed and got out his lap top.

He then felt the room get cold and he saw the none other then the no life king Himself Alucard .

Alucard, adjusting well human ?

Michael stared angrily at the vampire.

Michael, what did you do to me ?

Alucard , I saved your life human, making you half a vampire and giving you the powers of the true undead.

Michael, GET RIDE OF IT , GET IT OUT OF MY SYSTEM !

Alucard, it doesn't work like that ,

Once my blood started running though your body will continue for the rest of time , now you are a half vampire because you didn't Drink my blood willingly, you have the powers of the true undead yet you donor need blood to survive ? But on the day you die your human half will fad away and you will become a full undead vampire . If you wish to die and go to heaven the you must kill me.

Michael looked angrily at the vampire who smiled back .

Michael, why are you here then?!

Alucard, to give you this gift.

He handed Michael another Version of his Jackal combat Pistol.

It has a length of 39cm (16 in), a weight of 16kg (35lbs), and a Red gunmetal construction, and uses massive 13mm explosive rounds.

Michael looked at the red gun in his hands , ingraved on the gun was : Love God, kill the Devil.

Alucard, that gun is too heavy for any human, since you are now half vampire you can hold it.

Alucard smiled , we will meet again human .

He then threw a large bag on Michael's bed.

Alucard, those are enough rounds to last a year , use them lightly .

The vampire then vanished .

Michael picked up his new gun and Aimed it at the wall .

Michael, Id like to see Michomon try to Dodge this.

He then herd a knock on the door and Michael Hide the gun and the ammo under the bed as Izzy poked his his head in .

Izzy, umm son your friends are here .

The rest of the new Digidestened came into Michael's room .

All , HI MICHAEL!

Everyone came in .

TT, there's my angle Nerd !

TT then put Michael in a headlock a and gave him a noogie.

Sam, c'mon TT knock it off , he just got out of the hospital .

TT, seriously though, its good your back mike and not well...

Sam, TT why don't you stop talking for awhile.

Hoshi then jumped up and hugged Michael.

Hoshi, ice minomon and I are so happy that your ok miky , we mad you this .

The ichijouji girl gave Michael a dawn picture of all the new Digidestened and there Digimon .

Michael, um it's vary nice Hoshi, I'll put it up on my wall like a poser.

Hoshi smiled and hugged him again.

Andrea ,I thought you'd be hungry after eating bad hospital food so I brought you some food from my dads noodle cart.

Yami hugged Michael, Penguimon and i made you some Brownies.

Alice gave Michael a new soccer ball and daichi gave him headphones.

Finnaly Atsuko came up to him and hugged him .

Atsuko, I'm really glad your ok mike.

Michael hugged her back .

While they were hugging everyone was making kissy faces and harts with there hands.

Atsuko then turned around with an angry face, What!

They all stopped.

Sam, nothing.

Koji then noticed something under Michael's bed .

Koji, hey Michael what's this ?

Michael started to sweat .

Michael, koji don't !

Koji then pulled out and old squirt gun .

Koji , never mind.

Michael sighed in relief.

They all then herd Mimi's voice from the doorway, Michael sweetie, some of your friends from the computer club are here.

Hedeki and the two other members of the computer club entered.

Hedeki, hey mike , we herd about you getting sick so we got you a game for your Nintendo.

He handed Michael the game.

Michael, Digi-quest?

( THE FOUR SEASONS TOKYO)

Matt put his pants in as the escort was getting her clothes on .

Matt, money's on the dresser.

The Escort took the money and left the room .

Matt then herd his phone vibrate.

Matt picked up the phone and the ID said(unknown caller)

Matt, hello ?

Good to here from ya friendship .

Matt recognized the voice from long ago.

Matt, what do you want?

Voice, just making sure everything is going according to plan .

Matt, it's fine , everything is all set up and in motion , don't call me again !

Voice, hahahaha still a hot head ah well all right . ( hangs up)

To be continued


	23. Episode 23

Michomon's Wild West Show part 1

Di Di Di

Digimon Digimon

Di Di Di

Digimon Digimon

Di Di Di

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Change (Action) into Digital Champions to save the Digital World

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digivolve into Champions

Digivolve into Ultimate (Digimon Make Noise)

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon Are The Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon!

4 months later

Joe Applied the hell to Mimi's stomach and then started to run around the sensor.

Joe. As we run around we can see the fetus.

Mimi and Izzy both on the monitor to see the x ray of there little unborn baby .

Joe, you two have a vary healthy baby , would you like to know the gender ?

Izzy was about to Say something when Mimi interrupted him.

Mimi, id like it to be a Surprise.

Joe, ok.

As Mimi was getting of the chair and got the hell of her stomach and got back into her regular clothes.

She and Izzy then walked out of the hospital.

Izzy, Mimi why don't you know the gender of the baby ?

Mimi, because I want to be surprised Kōshirō, I mean when we were pregnant with Michael( joking) you had to know your were have a son to carry on the Izumi name and then when we had out second bs y I wanted to know I was a having my own baby girl and we had our little Leslie , I just want to be surprised for once Izzy .

Izzy then smiled a d kissed his wife on the cheek and then felt her Pregnant belly.

Izzy( to her belly) see how much trouble your mom gives me ?

( THE IZUMI RESIDENTS)

Michael was putting on his blue winter coat , it looked similar to the one tai wore .

As he left his room Leslie was eating something from the Fridge.

Leslie, mmmmm I wish dad cooked more often , his pad Thai is delicious, were are you going ?

Michael, I'm just going out for a walk .

Leslie, I'll go with you, it's been awhile since you and me had Quality Bro/ sis time , especially with mom and and dad having the new baby.

Michael, no I just wanna go by myself.

Leslie, Michael, c'mon , you and I don't talk that much anymore, don't think just because you have a near death experience every other week that just means you can't be my big brother anymore.

Michael, I'll be back in a little bit Leslie.

Michael left the apartment.

Tanemon,Leslie what's wrong ?

Leslie, I'm worried about Michael, Tanemon.

Motimon then came out of Michael's bed room rubbing his eyes.

Motimon, where's Michael?

Leslie, he went for a walk .

Motimon, Leslie I'm getting worried about Michael , he doesn't talk to me anymore or bring me anywhere like he used to.

Leslie then looked mad .

Leslie, dang it mike , this isn't right , I'm not gonna stop till...( her cell phone rings)

Leslie, it's Cody !

Leslie then ran into her room to talk to Cody Jr leaving Motimon and Tanemon.

Tanemon patted her brother on the back.

Tanemon, don't worry bro, Michael will come back to his old self soon , I know he will.

Michael walked through the snowy streets of Obaida to the old Satanist's Sake factory.

The factory had been Closed since 2017 so Michael wasn't worried about anyone being there.

Michael went in and found his usual spot, he had been coming here since The vampire had given him his Jackal gun ,the words "Love God , Kill the Devil " still engraved on the gun.

Michael had found a way to Mack plastic copies of the Bullets needed for the gun in the Digital world.

Mr Ichijouji had shown him how to Mack copies of Items in the Digital world.

Michael Evan mad another jackal gun but it took awhile to Mack because Michael had to Mack all the pieces.

He looked around the factory a d found his usual target.

There was a giant graffiti Devil on the wall and Michael had been using it for target practice.

Michael looked at the four head of the Devil and aimed In between the eyes just as he was about to fire when his cell phone rang causing him to miss .

Michael, dam it !

He got out his cell phone to see it was Leslie .

Michael, hello ?

Leslie( panting) listen, Cody Jr just called me , Koji found something on the Internet , it's about Michomon, were all meeting at the Ichijouji's .

Michael hung up and got on the next bus heading to the Ichijouji apartment area.

( VATICAN CITY )

Mr Moto sat across from Bishop Enrico maxwell in the Basement of The Iscariot HQ.

Maxwell, you realize Mr Moto I can't just give you the names of one of our priests.

Mr Moto pulled out a few pictures and showed them to Enrico.

Mr Moto, your Priest has been vary busy lately, he was spotted in London talking the the Digidestened and then again in Verona just last week.

Enrico looked through the pictures to see the Priest in these locations.

Enrico smiled , yes father shimoto, he's head of our computer Department.

Mr Moto, I would like to know we're he is .

Enrico, Mr Moto we are not scared of the U.N or you , we don't have to tell you anything.

Moto then felt one of Father Anderson's Blades Against his neck .

Mr Moto, I don't doubt the powers of Catholicism, that's one mistake my Predecessor Mr Moto no. 5 made.

Enrico the signaled to Anderson to release Mr Moto .

Enrico, Mr Moto , I'm sorry I can't help you but Father Shimoto has left on a Mission trip to Central America and will be gone for some time.

Mr Moto, do you know we're in Central America?

Enrico, I do not ,father Andrson could you please show mr Moto the door and get him out of our city.

Father Anderson and Mr Moto walked out of the Building.

Mr Moto, father Anderson you have quite the Knowledge of Vampires, correct?

Father Anderson, yes.

Mr Moto, how well do you know half vampires ?

( The Ichijouji Apartment, Obaida, Japan)

Michael opened the door to see mostly Everyone was there .

Michael, sorry I'm late , the bus was late .

Pierre, it's fine , not even all here yet, yami still hasn't shown up yet.

Atsuko, I'll try her again.

( Jun's Apartment)

Jun grabbed her Cellphone answered, don't worry I'm coming , I'm just getting Pupamon bundled up.

Atsuko, he's an ice Digimon Yami, c'mon.

Yami, I'm coming ( hangs up)

Yami grabbed Puppamon and the two were about to leave when Yami opaned the door to see her father Matt there.

Yami, o hi dad .

Matt, yami were is your mother ?

Yami, she's packing.

Matt, packing for what ?

Yami, well mom and me are going to Honolulu for Christmas with uncle Tk and Pierre and TT .

Matt then looked angry and shoved yami out of the way!

Matt, JUN!

Jun came out of her bed room to see Matt standing there and yami on the floor.

Jun, YAMI !

Jun went over to her daughter to see yami had a black eye from hitting the wall!

Jun, yami !

Jun went over to yami to see her black eye.

Jun, ( to Matt) YOU ASSHOLE !

Matt, what did I interrupt your next Affair with Tk !

Yami, what's he talking about mom ?

Yami, nothing sweetie ( to Matt) get out !

Matt, fine , c'mon yami , let's go !

Jun, if you think yami's going with you your insane!

As her parents were fighting yami ran out of the Apartment with Puppamon.

Puppamon, yami why did you leave ?

Yami didn't answer but puppamon noticed tears starting to form in her eyes .

( Ichijouji Apartment)

Yami finally mad it the the Apartment and Sam's room.

Sam, finally.

Koji, yami are you ok ?

Yami, I'm fine , koji , so what's the thing with Michomon?

Sam, so I was fiddling around the Digi-Quest when I found Online a special event for players.

Sam then turned on the page .

Michael,Michomon's Wild West show ?

Sam, ya Apparently it's a thing were players of the game can send in there Digimon and have them a Preform in this show for 4 hours then when you get them back you get 500 points in the game.

Alice, so how does Michomon fit in ?

Sam, Michomon is the ring master of the show .

Josephine,but Michomon was real .

Sam, some how Michomon must have Hacked into the game and taken control of it and instead of using the game virsion of Digimon he's using real Digimon!

Cody Jr, how can he Evan do that ?

Sam, I'm not sure.

Daichi,well what are we waiting for let's go kick his ass !

Michael, hold on Daichi, we can't just run in there,look at the Participation list its 4,000 .

Sam, Michael's right , everyone is Japan plays this , it's the Pokemon go of now . Daichi, ok then how are we gonna fight Michomon?

Everyone was silent.

Daichi, well I not gonna wait around like the rest of you and let Digimon get hurt just for some computer geeks joy, I'm going.

Daichi was about out get out his Digivice when Michael stopped him .

Michael, hold on Daichi, I didn't say we won't fight him , we just need a way to get to the Digital world without some gamer from our school recognizing us.

( The Izumi Residents)

Izzy And Michael were Busy at there computers trying to Mack a way to go to the Digital world without showing up on the game .

Izzy, it would work is we uploaded the Pdf pass.

Michael, no cause the Data wouldn't fit in the Hard-drive.

( I'm not a big computer guy , sorry if the stuff I put doesn't make sense)

The rest of the old and New Digidestened stood around not knowing at all what the two Izumi's were talking about.

Leslie, mom i don't know what the hell there talking about .

Mimi, it's ok honey, that's normal.

Michael is definitely your father's son.

Izzy & Michael,Prodigious!

Mimi and Leslie both sweat dropped.

Izzy, we've found a way to disguise you kids in a way you won't show up on the game .

Kari, how ?

Izzy, well Michael and I re routed the central system in a way that will not show on the hart drive and...

Tai, in English Izzy.

Michael, what my dad is saying is we've found a way get go to the Digital world without anyone playing the game recognizing us, all we have to do is download this file into all our Digivices and no one will know.

While Everyone was Downloading the file to there Digivices Kari pulled Koji aside.

Kari, koji when you come back Ken and I have something vary important to tell you .

Koji,it's ok , I understand.

Kari, understand ?

Koji, I know you and Mr Ichijouji will probably want to send me to a Foster family or something, you've all been so nice to me but want to get back to your lif understand.

Koji then kissed Koji on the four head.

Kari, you couldn't be more wrong Koji, now go with the others and Ken and I will tell you when you , Sam and Hoshi get back.

NEXT CHAPTER

Michomon stood over Michael and aimed his gun at Michael's head .

Michomon, end of the line fancy pants , got any fancy tricks left ?

Michael's eyes then started to glow red as he showed his fangs and the black mist appeared all around them. Michael, just one


	24. Episode 24

Michomon's Wild West Show part 2

Di Di Di

Digimon Digimon

Di Di Di

Digimon Digimon

Di Di Di

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Change (Action) into Digital Champions to save the Digital World

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digivolve into Champions

Digivolve into Ultimate (Digimon Make Noise)

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon Are The Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon!

Hello...Hello , you hoo.

Koji opened his eyes to see a Terriermon sitting on his chest.

Terriermon, hi .

Koji, um hi.

Koji then got up and looked around to see none of the others .

Koji, were the heck is everyone?

Terriermon, how an I supposed to know , I just found you here half an hour ago.

The Terriermon then jumped on Koji's shoulder.

Koji, was there anyone with me when I landed here ?

Terriermon, nope just you coconut head.

Koji ?

Koji looked behind himself to see Yami and Penguimon.

Koji, yami?

Yami, ya it's me .

Penguimon, and me.

Yami, yes and you pengu.

Koji, do you know what happened or were the others are ?

Yami, I barley remember anything

But...

Koji, what ?

Yami, wait ya I remember when we were crossing over to the Digital world, my Digivice started acting up weird and then a bunch of Mini Portals started appearing and was sucking everyone into them , you and me went through one , Michael and Atsuko in another and...

Koji, and what ?

Yami, Hoshi and Ice wormmon were sucked into one too . Koji then looked Depressed and looked down.

Yami, I'm sure she's ok koji.

Koji, you don't know that...IV failed.

Yami,how?

Koji, I get one chase to start my life over again, I tried to be a good person to my new family and what do I do , I let my new Baby sister be transported to god knows we're .

Yami, it's not your fault koji, I promise you , we will get her back .

Terriermon, ya don't worry coconut head , we'll find your sister.

Koji, thanks...what's your name ?

Terriermon, I'm Terriermon.

Koji picked Terriermon off his head and put him down.

Koji, ok bye Terriermon, my friend and I have to find the others.

As they were walking away Terriermon jumped on top of koji's head again.

Koji, Terriermon, we have to go.

Koji put Terriermon back on the ground but as soon As he turned his back Terriermon just jumped on top of his head again.

Yami(giggling) he doesn't seem to want to go.

Terriermon, nope , I'm not leaving your side coconut Head.

Yami giggled , c'mon let's just tack him with us .

As the four were walking penguimon was shivering.

Yami, are you ok Pengu?

Penguimon, the tropics of this island aren't really my think yami, since there's a river next to us I'm just gonna follow you by swimming.

Yami, ok...wait how long has it been since you last eat?

Penguimon, half an hour.

Yami, ok good .

Koji snickerd at yami as Penguimon dived in.

Koj, I think you mother him to much .

Yami, I'm just trying to be a good Digidestened koji.

Atsuko and Michael had been waking in the same Direction for an hour now.

, Michael my wings are getting tired.

0\. Agumon, ya I'm getting tired too Atsuko.

Michael, I Guss were stoping .

Atsuko, might as well , she sits beside 0. Agumon and gets said out of her Sneekers.

Atsuko, I wonder were the others are ?

Michael, I'm sure there here , I'll just track them with my...

Atsuko, mike are you ok?

Michael( sigh) i forgot my laptop at home, some Izumi I am.

Atsuko, just relax mike , we'll find the others.

0\. Tentomon, of course after my nape.

0\. Agumon,o c'mon bug boy ,man up and get off you fanny.

0\. Tentomon, your one to talk , I'm a hundred times manlier then you.

0\. Agumon, well ya I'm a girl.

Michael and 0. Tentomon both looked surprised at this.

Michael & 0\. Tentomon, YOUR A GIRL ?

Atsuko, well ya isn't it obvious.

Michael, um ya sure it was .

0\. Tentomon, no it wasn't, I honestly thought she was a male.

This made 0. Agumon start to cry.

0\. Agumon, (crying) sorry I'm so hideous to you .

Atsuko then started to comfort her partner.

0\. Agumon, am I really that ugly Atsuko?

Atsuko,no your not , your Beautiful , 0. Tentomon is just a jerk.

( THE DARK OCEAN)

Hoshi woke up looking up at the dark sky above her.

Hoshi, were am I ?

She noticed then that Ice Wormmon was not with her.

Hoshi, wormmon?!

We're are you , ICE WORMMON !

Lady Devimon...

ICE WORMMON WERE ARE YOU !?

I'm right here Hoshi.

Hoshi herd the voice behind one of the large black rocks.

Hoshi, Wormmon.

She started to run to the rocks but she then herd her Partners voice again, Hoshi , Don't come any closer, I don't want you to see me.

Hoshi, eh why wormmon?

Voice, because when yami's Digivice started to act crazy and all those portals opaned up you and I were transported to the Dark ocean.

We both fell in the ocean and you were unconscious and sinking to the downward .

I swam down as fast as I could to save you as I did I felt strange but as I got you and swam you to the shore, i then looked at my reflection in the the water and...

Hoshi, worrmy I don't care what you look like, I still and always will love you ice wormmon.

Voice, I'm not ice Wormmon anymore Hoshi .

She then stepped out from behind the rocks a d showed her new form.

Voice, I'm Black Gatomon now.

Hoshi stepped closer but Black Gatomon stepped away.

Black Gatomon, don't look at me, I'm a monster.

Hoshi picked up the Digi kitty and held her close.

Hoshi, weather your Ice Wormmon or black Gatomon your still my partner and my best friend .

Black Gatomon hugged back .

Michael and 0. Tentomon had been

Walking behind Atsuko and 0. Agumon for half an hour.

Michael, this is all your fault .

0\. Tentomon, how is this my fault .

Michael, you were mean to 0. Agumon.

0\. Tentomon, I was only being honest.

Michael, there's a difference between being honest and being mean Tentomon.

0\. Tentomon, fine the I'll apologize.

0\. Tentomon flew over to .

0\. Tentomon, Agumon , I apologize for thinking you were a male, but in my Defense you do look vary masculine.

This only mad 0. Agumon vary sad .

0\. Agumon, you jerk ! She then ran off into the woods .

Atsuko glared and Kicked 0. Tentomon so hard he landed on Michael's head!

Michael, OW, TENTOMON!

Atsuko then stepped over to them.

Atsuko, tentomon your a real jerk , what you said really hurts her, especially when you say it because she really likes you .

0\. Tentomon, of corse she likes me , we're friends.

Atsuko, more then just friends Tentomon.

0\. Tentomon, Michael, what does she mean?

Michael giggled , I think you'll figure it out soon buddy.

Koji and yami were still walking when Terriermon jumped off koji's head and put one of his ears to the ground.

Penguimon jumped out of the water .

Penguimon, what do you heir?

Terriermon, footsteps, 3 and a kindof buzzing sound.

Yami, it must be Michael and the others.

Koji , yami and there Digimon ran into the woods.

Atsuko, hey mike do here that ?

Michael, ya , it must be the others !

The two and there Digimon ran into the woods and the 8 ran into the woods and followed the others voices till they saw eachother.

Yami, Atsuko, mike !

As they ran into eachother a large cage came out of the ground and Captured the four Digidestened.

Voice, Finnaly cought ya didn't I!

The voice belonged to Michomon.

The four Digimon .

Penguimon, Ice Prism!

0\. Agumon, Pepper breath !

0\. Tentomon, Super shocker !

Terriermon, Terrier Tornado!

The attacks had little effect on the Robot Digimon as he took out three black rings and threw them at 0. Agumon, Penguimon and 0. Tentomon witch wrapped around there's necks !

Michael, Tentomon!

The three Digimon tried to get the collars off but couldn't before the collars took control of them.

Koji, what did you do to them !?

Michomon, I'll show you.

Then then pressed a button on his arm and the cage dropped down and opened, the 3 controlled Digimon all looked at them with glowing red eyes , Terriermon ran Infront the the kids.

Koji, Terriermon, stop , you can't fight them!

Terriermon, I can try coconut head.

Atsuko, hold on , these are our partners , they wouldn't hurt us.

Atsuko got up a d tried to walk over to 0. Agumon but Michael stopped her .

Michael, Atsuko don't!

Atsuko, mike, 0. Agumon would never hurt me.

She tried to walk to Her Agumon.

Atsuko, c'mon Agumon you wouldn't hurt me right ?

0\. Agumon, pepper breath !

Michael jumped and got Atsuko out of the way.

Atsuko, AGUMON!

Michomon laughed, nice little trick ain't it , me and the other New Dark masters found a few of these old control rings when we were digging threw the ruins of the old Digimon Emperors base.

Yami, new Dark masters , what is he talking about ?

Michael, my Dad told me About them , they were four Evil Digimon who killed over Digimon and tried to destroy the Digital world just to get there master back.

Michomon, you got that right fancy pants only this time we've got a new master that wants to come back and we have stronger bodies then before .

Koji, what do you mean?

Michomon, I mean when I died I was puppetmon , I was a weakling then compared to his powerful I am now, witch reminds me .

He pressed another button on his Arm .

0\. Agumon Digivolve to GRAYMON, GRAYMON DIGIVOLVE TO METAL GRAYMON!

Penguimon Digivolve to Black Penguimon, Black Penguimon Digivove to Emperor Penguimon!

0\. Tentomon Digivolve to War Machine Kabterimon, War machine Kabterimon Digivolve to Arsenal Mega Kabterimon!

The three Mega form Digimon stood before there partners.

Michomon, as your new Master and new inductees the Wild West show ,your first preformance will be the killings of your former Partners.

The three stepped closer .

Terriermontried to run up to Arsenal Mega Kabterimon .

Terriermon, Bunny Blast!

The attack had no effect on the mega Digimon .

Arsenal mega Kabterimon, Electro Shocker!

The attack blasted terriermon Against a tree!

Koji ran to terriermon.

Koji, are you ok Terriermon?

Terriermon, I uggh I don't feel so good Coconut head.

Michael then got angry with all the things he had done in the Digital world , he had fought Bad Digimon, Koji, Evan his own Parents but he had never had to fight his own partner.

( HELLSING MANOR ,ENGLAND)

Alucard sat in the basement of Hellsing manor till he felt Michaels anger and Darkness Build up.

Alucard, yes human , let the Darkness and anger tack you over and Bath in your enemy's blood!

( The Digital world)

Before Arsenal Mega Kabterimon could smash Michael , Michomon stepped infront of him.

Michomon, any last words fancy pants?

Michael then felt his blood heat up and his eyes glowed bright red , his fangs grew out as a Black mist appeared around them .

Yami, what's going on ?

Atsuko didn't here this as she looked as the must started to grow eyes and covered him !

Atsuko, MICHAEL!

The mist then faded away as Michaels clothes changed .

He now had a long black coat and white gloves like Alucard only instead of the devil star list hey had crosses on them.

Atsuko, mike ?

Michael then turned around and they all say his glowing red eyes and blood thirsty look on his face.

Michael, what's wrong Atsuko, don't like the new me ?

Alice and the others looked afread of him now.

Michael then faced Michomon And took out both of his guns.

Koji, when did Michael get Guns?!

Michael, MICHOMON!

The brief time IV know you I thought you weren't much of S threat but then you almost killed me and in the hospital were the vampire Alucard gave me hd blood... It is because of you that I am now cursed to walk the earth as a Vampire/ Human hybrid and will not be allowed into the gates of Heaven untile I kill the vampire that turned me! And it's all your fault!

Michomon actually looked scared, puff I'm not afread of you !

Michael, so you were one of the Dark Masters, Puppetmon ?

Michomon, yes I was BUT IM STRONGER NOW !

Michael smiled and showed his fangs, I can sense your fear , truly you have the body of a man but your still a spoiled Brat inside !

Michomon stepped back as Michael walked closer.

Michomon, KILL HIM!

Michael Aimed one of his Guns At Emperor Penguimon as he flew towards Michael .

Michael smiled as he pulled the trigger and the Bullet hit emperor Penguimon threw the head !

Yami, PENGUIMON !

The bullet weakened Emperor Pengunimon so much he De Digivolved to Puppetmon.

Michael, now those bullets were fakes I mad on the computer , I'm saving the blessed ones for you Michomon.

Metal GRAYMON then tried to attack Michael.

Metal Graymon, Giga Blaster!

Michael tuned into mist and the Attack hit missed Michael and hit two more trees.

Michael then got out the plastic gun again Fired at Metal Graymon several times in the hart causing him to De Digivolve to Koromon who fell into Atsuko's armes.

Michael then looked at Arsenal Mega Kabterimon.

Michael, o Arsenal Mega Kabterimon, my old friend .

AMK, ELECTRO SHOCKER!

Michael turned into a bat and flew out of the way but re formed into a Human behind AMK's head.

Michael, sorry old friend.

He then pulled the trigger and the bullet flew though his partners head and caused him to De Digivolve back to Motimon and Michael cought his partner and then gave him to Atsuko,he then looked over at Michomon.

Michael, well , well , well it looks like it's just you and me Puppetmon.

Michomon, ITS MICHOMON!

Michael showed his fangs , all these years and you still have the hart of a child.

Michomon then got out one of his guns and Michael pulled out the one Alucard gave him and they both shot !

The bullet michomon's gun his Michael in the shoulder and the Bullet from Michaels gun hit michomon in the head , destroying half of his head !

Michael stepped over the body of his foe.

Michael, this is the best of the New Dark masters ?

Michomon, Ha , I won't even Die , I'll just come back in a stronger body and the others are worse , it won't even matter if you kill me , it's not me you should be worried about killing .

Michael, what do you mean ?

There was then a Loud Howell from the woods as Garurumon Pounced on Michael and clawed Michaels shoulders and chest !

Yami then saw someone coming out of the woods .

Yami, DAD?

To be Continued


	25. Episode 25

Digidestened vs Digidestened

Di Di Di

Digimon Digimon

Di Di Di

Digimon Digimon

Di Di Di

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Change (Action) into Digital Champions to save the Digital World

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digivolve into Champions

Digivolve into Ultimate (Digimon Make Noise)

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon Are The Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon!

Garurumon ripped through Michaels jacket and scratched his shoulders with his claws !

Atsuko, Michael!

Michael yelled in pain as Garurumon Bit into his shoulder with his fangs !

Yami, DAD STOP IT !

Matt payed no Attention to his daughter at all , even when she ran over to him and Begged him to stop.

Yami, please stop it dad , please !

Yami then her a hard smack to the face as Matt hit her in the face , he didn't say anything to her just looked down at her with his cold loveless blue eyes.

Matt, then pulled out his Digivice.

Garurumon Digivolve to WereGarurumon!

The wolf Digimon then transformed into his werewolf form.

The werewolf Digimon stood over Michaels bleeding body and was about to crush him when everyone then herd the Izumi boy start to laugh.

Michael, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

So this is the Barrar of Friendship Yamamoto isheda , I have to say I'm not impressed, have your Digimon do your dirty work while you watch from the Distance, your crest should have been or cowardice!

Matt then got angry but then noticed Michael's wounds behave to heal and the black mist appeared around him again .

Michael, you're pathetic, now I now why my dad and the other Digidestened looked down on you , why Mrs Kamiya dumped you , why your wife left you...because under your adult body there's nothing but a crying child Who cry's when ever he doesn't get what he wants !

Matt was now Busting with rage !

Matt, KILL HIM!

WereGarurumon, WOLF CLAW !

Before the attack his Michael he pulled out his gun and shot WereGarurumon through the head causing him to De Digivolve to Tsunomon!

Matt stood in shock at this but was Even more shocked when the black mist around Michael had eyes piping out of then and it coming from his body.

Michael, what to do with you Mr Isheda, what to do, if I drink your blood , your soul will be with me but I don't really want your soul or your blood...but Tsunomon's Data would be a good snack for Arsenal Mega Kabterimon.

Michael pulled out His Digivice and put his Double crest of Courage and knowledge to it.

Atsuko dropped Motimon as he Digivoled to war machine Kabterimon then Arsenal Mega Kabterimon.

The Giant cyborg Insect Stood above Michael, it's blue Shell shining in the moonlight.

Michael's mist then Turned into a giant Dog head with a million eyes .

Michael,Tsunomon will Mack a great Dinner for both of us , don't you think AMK ?

AMK, yes master.

Matt tried to rush over to save Tsunomon but was tool late , the black Dog creature snatched Tsunomon in its mouth , the in Training Digimon screamed in horror and pain as the Dogs teeth dug into Tsunomon's body!

Matt, STOP... Matt didn't get to finish because the Dog Creature had crushed the Digimon in its jaws and AMK Absorbed the Data.

Everyone stood in fear at the sight of this .

Only Atsuko tried to move close to Michael, he had dropped his gun.

Matt was frozen in fear as the Dog creature was mere inches or Centimeters from his face.

Michael, what to do with you mr Isheda, seems you failed again like you always have in your life , like when you were a Digidestened, you wanted to be the leader but mr Kamiya proved better at it then you, then wen you have the chance o be leader the whole team breaks up.

Then when Mr kamiya comes back you tack advice from a tree and you fight him to satisfy your own ego but break up the team again, years later you steal the love of Mr kamiya's life but you didn't really love her you just water because he loved her and the whole time she was with you , she was having an affair with him and she finally had the good sense to break it off and be with the love of her life , when she finally tells you that she's breaking up with you finally realize it's for once in your entire relationship with her that she's actually happy. You'll Mack good dog Chow.

Michael then felt his gun at the back of his head .

Atsuko, Michael stop it , Mr Isheda might be a creep and a traitor but I'm not gonna let you become a murderer.

Michael then smiled.

As you wish . The Dog then went back into Michaels body and he bent the knee to Atsuko.

Michael, what do you wish me to do Kamiya Atsuko , my Master ?

( The Real world)

Tai and Sora both lay-down on the couch with little Tai Jr between them.

Sora, tai I'm getting worried about Alice and Atsuko, they've been gone for awhile now .

Tai, don't worry Sora , remember there our kids , there gonna be fine.

Sora, ok , well we better start getting things ready . Tai, ready for what ?

Sora, tai don't you remember we're have a little get together with the other Digidestened to welcome back cody's wife and there little girl. Tai, all right . Tai then got into his wheelchair .

Tai, I can't wait to be out of this thing.

Sora, and in a few weeks you will be ya big baby, speaking of big babys your son needs a changing.

She handed tai there son.

Tai, phew gross , c'mon Jr let's get you changed.

Sora giggled as tai Changed there son's diaper.

They then herd a knock on the door.

Sora opaned the door to see Davis , Yolei and Kazuki but Yolei looks sick.

Tai, are you ok yolei ?

Yolei, Sora, where's your bathroom?

Sora, down the hall .

Yolei ran down the hall and we heir puking noises.

Sora, is she ok ?

Kazuki, she's fine , mom just has some morning sickness.

Sora and tai then looked at Davis with the "really" look.

Davis, hey don't look at me this was totally by accident.

We heir a flushing sound and yolei Motomiya came out.

Uh that's for letting me use the bathroom, do you guys have a y soda or something, it'll help my stomach calm down?

Sora, sure, there's Sprite in the fridge.

Yolei, thanks, you'd think after have all of Davis's kids I'd be used to this by now but no .

Sora, I know Yolei, only you and

I know how hard is to have the children of the bearers courage.

Sora and Yolei both giggled at this while Tai and Davis had no idea what there wives were talking about.

After awhile everyone started to arrive except Izzy and Mimi.

Everyone was fawning over Cody and Mary's new baby girl.

Yolei, she's so beautiful Cody , what did you two decide to name her ?

Cody, Mary wanted to name her After her foster mother so her name is Abigail.

Mary, or Abigeiru since we're back in Japan.

As everyone was talking Izzy and Mimi Bust through the door both looking worried.

Ken, are you two ok , you look like you've seen a ghost .

Mimi, we might as well have.

Mary, what's wrong?

Izzy, it's Matt .

Jun, sigh what has my soon to be Ex husband done now ?

Izzy, I got worried about the kids after awhile so I hacked into one of koji's old spy cameras and found this.

The camera showed Matt fighting the kids then Michael using his vampire powers.

Mimi, what's happened to my baby?

The rest of the Digidestened looked in horror as Michaels dog creature eat Tsunomon.

Cody, what is he ?

Izzy looked angrily at Cody Sr then punched him in the face !

Izzy, DON'T TALK ABOUT MY SON LIKE HE'S SOME MONSTER!

Cody Sr, I didn't say anything!

Tai, BOTH OF YOU KNOCK IT OFF ! Our kids are in trouble and you two are fighting !

Cody Sr, I'm sorry Izzy.

Izzy Didn't answer but got out His Digivice.

Mimi, Izzy were are you going ?!

Izzy, I'm getting our son back Mimi .

Izzy then went though the portal to the Digital world with Tentomon.

Izzy, I should have never done this Tentomon.

Tentomon, done what Izzy ?

Izzy, I was the one who suggested that we show our kids the Digital world , the others thought it would be safer to just keep it away from them or whait till there older but I wanted Michael and Leslie to see the Digital world now and I thought the dream Michael had About you , I thought that it ment he and the others were ready , but ever since Michael become a Digidestened , he's been trapped in the Digital world, turned evil and almost died twice and now I don't know what's happened to him.

Tentomon, I know your pain Izzy , I feel the same way about 0. Tentomon and 0. Palmon, I wanted to be such a good father to them but every time they go back to there own home I feel like I'm sending them into danger.

Izzy smiled, Tentomon that just means your a good dad and you care about your children.

Tentomon, thank you Izzy , that really helps with my confidence as a dad especially with palmon pregnant again.

As Izzy was about to follow up on that they both arrived in the Digital world.

Michael, Atsuko, koji and yami all stood surprised to see him.

Izzy looked into the red eyes of his son and didn't see the hazel eyes of his son, only the red eyes of a monster.

Izzy, Michael...what happened to you ?

Michael looked away from his father .

Do you remember when everyone thought I was gonna die...that night the person who shot me in London came to the hospital, he was a vampire and he gave me some of his blood , now I'm half a vampire .

Izzy stood stunned at what his own son had said.

Izzy then collapsed on his knees

This is all fault !

Michael, what's your fault dad ?

Izzy, your weren't supposed to come to the Digital world, none of you were , everyone wanted to keep this place a secret or tell you when your older but I had to convince everyone that you kids were ready now, it's all my fault your like this Michael, I'm so sorry !

Izzy then walked over and held his son close .

Michael was confused about what his father said .

Izzy, this is all my fault Michael, I'm so sorry.

Michael was about to hug his dad back was he saw Mr isheda tack a knife out of his shirt !

Michaels red eyes started to glow red as he pushed his father aside and the Dog creature appeared again and the Dog eat off Matt's hand with the knife in it.

Matt, AAAAAAHHHHHH!

Michael, looks like I was right, your nothing but Dog chow!

Yami,( crying) MIKE NO!

Michael then steered the dog as it. Grabbed Matt in its mouth and started to swallow him !

Matt, PLEASE, NO !

Matt couldn't say anything more as the Dog closed his mouth and Matt's severed hand fell out.

Yami, DAD!

The Dog disappeared back into Michael's body .

He died like he lived a failure, coward.

Izzy stood stunned at what his son had just done.

Michael then faced his father, yes dad look apone your monster son, see what the vampire Alucard has done to me.

Izzy just stood in silence is it his body was an empty Husk.

Michael stepped over to Atsuko.

Michael, your orders master ?

Atsuko, what ?

Michael, you stood up to me with me fear in your voice or in your soul, I could feel your father's courage running though you, what are your orders!?

Atsuko thoughts were clouded with the thoughts of Whst just happened and Michomon.

Atsuko clenched her fists .

Atsuko, KILL ALL THE NEW DARK MASTERS MICHAEL , Don't STOP TILL THERE ALL DEAD AND THE DIGITAL WORLD IS SAFE AGAIN!

Michael smiled , as you wish my master, but before I go there's something the old Michael always wanted to do .

Atsuko, What?

Michael then smiled and pulled his best friend into s loving kiss.

The two kissed for a few seconds till Michael ended it. Michael, till we meet again my master.

As Michael and Arsenal Mega Kabuterumon were about to leave .

Michael,goodbye dad , you won't see me for awhile .

Michael then hopped on Arsenal Mega Kabuterumon a few flew off into the sky .

To be continued .

For readers who like Michael , he won't be in the next few chapters but for story's purposes, thanks for reading , please review but no flames


	26. Episode 26

Atsuko's crest of love

Di Di Di

Digimon Digimon

Di Di Di

Digimon Digimon

Di Di Di

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Change (Action) into Digital Champions to save the Digital World

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digivolve into Champions

Digivolve into Ultimate (Digimon Make Noise)

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon Are The Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon!

2 years later.

Atsuko looked out at the rainy sky though the classroom window , It hadn't been this bad since the day she first saw ice Devimon. It had been two years since The battle with Mr Ishida had died or been eaten, soon after all other other parents came to find there kids and the rest of the ground had been found all over the Digital world , the only ones still missing were Michael and and hoshi .

We had all looked around the Digital world but couldn't find them or any trace of the new Dark masters. It was a hard decision to make but the our parents decided to close off the digital , only Mimi ,Ken and Kari were against it , izzy after seeing Michael's powers agreed to close of the Digital world with Michael in it, soon Mimi and Izzy started fighting more and more over this and are now in the process of getting a divorce, because of the stress Mimi gave pre-mature birth to her and Izzys baby , it was a girl she named CHIE.

The ichijouji family were so sad about Hoshi and ice Wormmon, the only good thing to come out of it was Sam and koji were getting along. Tk finally revealed to TT and Pierre that Jun Motomiya was there mother and Biyomon finnaly gave birth to her and Agumon's child and a few weeks after there Digi-egg hatched and a Botamon was born. And finally Davis and Yolei had twins, a boy named MINORI and a girl named Ren.

Atsuko then herd the end of the day bell ring.

Kari, ok kids that all for today.

As Atsuko was getting up she felt her cell phone vibrate she saw there was a text in for her but before she could read it Andrea grabbed Atsuko by the hand a d the two walked out of the class room .

Andrea, c'mon Atsuko , you promised me you'd help me Babysit the twins .

Atsuko, fine...but why can't Daichi help you?

Andrea, because he's out with your sister .

Atsuko sweat dropped, o ya I forgot.

Andrea, don't worry my mom left us pizza money besides your a twin yourself so I'm sure you'll be great with Minori and ren.

Atsuko, ok just let me call my dad and mom to remind them.

As she got out her cell phone she saw the text again: it's been a long time master but I'm finally finished with the New Dark masters, meet me in the park at 2000 hours ( 8:00 pm) Atsuko, Michael?

Andrea, what did you say ?

Atsuko, nothing , c'mon let's go.

As the two were walking outside .

Atsuko, dang i forgot my Umbrella.

Voice, you can have myn.

The two girls tuned around to see Hedeki Fujimoto holding an Umbrella.

Andrea, Hedeki?

Hedeki, ya it's me, you need an umbrella Atsuko?

Atsuko, uum well ya but I don't want you to get wet.

Hedeki blushed, it's ok , my dad is gonna pick me up so don't worry about it.

Atsuko, gee thanks Hedeki, I'll bring it back on Monday.

Hedeki, you can keep it, my family has so many we have a closet full of um.

( honk)

Hedeki,that's my ride, bye girls.

As Hedeki ran into his dad's car Andrea smiled evilly at Atsuko.

Atsuko, what ?

Andrea, you are a computer Nerd magnet, you like Hedeki.

Atsuko's face went red, what he just gave me an umbrella Andrea.

Andrea, ok sure , you know I haven't seen you blush since mich... Andrea realized what she almost said and saw her best friend starting to shed tears.

Andrea, I'm sorry Atsuko , I didn't mean to...

Atsuko wiped away the tears.

It's ok Andrea, it's been two years but mike was my best friend, I'm sorry.

Andrea, hey it's ok, besides for all we know mike could still be alive.

Atsuko, ya but he'd still be stuck in the digital world because his Asshole dad trapped him there , how could mr Izumi trap his own son and hoshi !

Atsuko then started to cry , Andrea, hey it's ok, so you just want to go home , I can tack care of the twins myself.

Atsuko, no it's ok, let's go.

As Hedeki was being driven home he got out his phone and opened the Digi-quest app and clicked on the multiplayer mode and different colored dots , he then looked at one particular orange dote.

Tachikawa Residents

Mimi was reading a story to Chie when Leslie came home .

Mimi, hello sweetie.

Leslie, hi mom .

Chie, big siwsta.

Leslie then picked up her 2 years old sister .

Mimi, so are you packed for your father for the weekend?

Leslie then looked Depressed, ever since her father and other er older Digidestened closed off the digital world and trapping Her brother and Hoshi , she had hated him ever since especially for the fact that now Chie would grow up without Michael as he big brother.

Bing Bong.

Mimi, that's him .

Leslie, do I have to go mom , I can't stand to be around him!

Mimi, it's just the weekend sweetie, besides I'm gonna try and get full custody of you and chie, just have in there.

Leslie, ok, c'mon Tanemon.

Tanemon jumped into Leslie's armes .

The only thing Leslie hated about the divorce was the effect it had on the Digimon.

Palmon often missed her mate Tentomon and she could tell Tanemon missed her father too, the only good thing about these visits was Tanemon got to be with her father.

Izzy then opened the door with Tentomon by his side.

Tanemon, DADDY!

She then jumped into her father's Talons.

Tanemon, I missed you papa.

Tentomon, i missed you to sweetie.

Mimi, Mack sure to have them back by Monday.

Izzy, Mimi , I always have, why do you Evan ask if you know I'm going to?

Mimi, maybe because I don't want to find out you've locked the kids in THE DIGITAL WORLD LIKE YOU DID TO OUR SON!

Izzy, YOU THINK I WANTED TO KEEP MICHAEL THERE OF NOT BUT I HAD TO , SO EVERYONE ELS WOULD BE SAFE !

Chie started to cry as Izzy took the girls down stairs and to the car.

Izzy, everyone buckled in ?

Leslie didn't answer as she buckled in Chie.

Izzy, Leslie, honey.

Leslie didn't answer just looked angrily at her feather .

Izzy, so umm hows school?

Leslie( mad) fine.

Izzy, doing anything big lately?

Leslie, I'm going out to the movies

This weekend with Atsuko, Andrea and yami.

Izzy, that good.

Leslie just got out her cell phone and started texting.

Izzy, Leslie, c'mon just try talking to me , we used to be close.

Leslie, ya then you locked up my brother a Hoshi!

Izzy then pulled off the road.

Izzy, Listen I didn't want to do that to Michael but o had to to you all safe from him, he could have hurt us.

Leslie, he wouldn't have hurt any of us dad he loved all of us but and I Watched the video too dad , Michael saved you from mr Isheda and what do you do YOU LOCKE HIM AWAY FOREVER!

As Izzy was about to retort he herd his phone start to vibrat.

As he got out his phone izzys face looked like he had just witnessed a murder.

Leslie, what wrong ?

Izzy, the gate to the Digital world, somethings trying to get though it.

( THE ICHIJOUJI RESIDENTS)

Gatomon was looking though some old photos in Kari and Ken's closet when she found one with ice Wormmon in it and the Digi kitty started to cry a little at the memory of her lost child.

Are you ok honey?

Gatomon then saw her mate Wormmon behind her.

Gatomon, I'm ok Wormmon it's just,I know it's been two years but i still miss ice Wormmon.

Wormmon then held her close as she cried, it's ok I miss her too.

As the two were crying terriermon was playing with wor-Gatomon when they both noticed there parents crying .

Wor-Gatomon, mom, dad what's wrong ?

Gatomon wiped away a tear, nothing's wrong , IV just got something stuck in my eye.

Terriermon, are you sure , because you look like you were crying.

Gatomon, in fine !

Terriermon, I'm sorry.

Gatomon, no I'm sorry Terriermon, IV just got stuff on my mind.

Kari was grading test papers when she herd a buzzing sound coming from her and kens bedroom.

In her room as she cleared away some old stuff she found her old

D-terminal and as she turned it on she found a message from: Unknown user.

: come to the park at 2000 hours .

Kari then looked up at the clock it was 7:15 pm and the park was half an hour away and Ken wouldn't be back till 9:30 .

Kari, Sam, koji .

The two boys came up to there mother.

Kari, koji there's 2549 yen in my jewelry box you and Sam order some pizza , Gatomon and I have to go out, tell your dad I'll be back later . She then grabbed grabbed gatomon and the two left.

(Motomiya residents)

Atsuko was playing Minori when she looked up at the clock.

It was 7:30 .

Atsuko( thinking) c'mon mr Motomiya come home already .

Andrea, atsuko are you ok you've been stressed out all night .

Atsuko, I'm fine, don't worry.

Atsuko then let poked back at the clock, c'mon the park is 20 minutes away.

As they ended that thought Davis come though the front doors.

Davis, o my god that rain is a jerk .

Atsuko, ok since you heir Mr Motomiya, I guss I'll go.

Davis, ok Atsuko , thanks for the help , how much yen do you want ?

Atsuko, its fin mr Motomiya, you don't need to pay me.

She then left the apartment.

( The Fujimoto Apartment)

Hedeki ran up straight away to his room as he got on his computer and plugged his phone into the computer and the map he was looking at came up on the screen and sees the Orange dot leaving a building and heading towards the park were a black looking dot was waiting for her before he logged off he noticed a pink dot also heading for the park.

Hedeki then grabbed his phone and tried to run out of the apartment when his dad stopped him.

Mr Fujimoto, hold on we're are you going , we just got home,help me out away the groceries then you can go.

Hedeki, sigh fine but we need to hurry.

2000 hours ( 8:00 pm) Obaida Memorial Park.

Atsuko and 0. Agumon were both dripping wet when they finnaly arrived .

0\. Agumon, Atsuko why are we heir this late?

Atsuko, I got a text Agumon, I think it was from Michael.

0\. Agumon, are you sure Atsuko , it's really poring out.

Atsuko didn't answer as she walked deeper into the park.

On the other side of the park Kari and Gatomon had gotten out of her car.

Gatomon, why are we here again ?

Kari, I got a message on my D-terminal to come here.

She and gatomon entered the park.

Atsuko tried to shake off some of the rain water off her Jacket when she saw someone run behind a tree.

Atsuko, mike ?

The figure was a tall skinny person in all black, as we see him step out of the darkness we see he has a an Electrical Device sticking out of his head.

Atsuko stepped back, who...are you ?

The man took out a cigarette and lit it.

You know I don't even know anymore , all I remember is I was a guy who really liked Digi-quest but we're not here to talk about that , we're here to talk about your boyfriend.

Atsuko blushed, Michael ?

Person,yes, your boyfriend has been mucking up my masters plans , we'll all of you new Digidestened have , but now that he and the other girl have been tacking down all my masters best pawns , including the new Dark masters , he has been forced to move his plans ahead of schedule but he's still pretty pissed at Michael was it , so to get back at Michael he has sent me and another henchmen to "get rid of" you.

Atsuko glared at the figure and got out her triangle Digivice .

0\. Agumon War Digivolce to Spine Graymon, spine Graymon war Digivolve to Metal spine Graymon !

The Cyborg Dinosaur Stood above the above the skinny man.

Skinny man, am I supposed to be impressed , once my friend shows up there's going to be nothing left of you but your head , which I shall give to Michael as a gift...but if you insist on this childish game vary well he the started to transform into a Black Tyrannomon!

Atsuko, what the hell is he ?

Metal spine Graymon, I don't know Atsuko, must be some kindof Hybrid.

Black Tyrannomon, Iron Tail!

The attack Hit metal spine Graymon in the snout and Novked her over !

As Black Tyrannomon was about to strike her with his iron claws when

Celestial Arrow!

The attack strikes Black Tyrannomon in the back of the head sending him flying over the other side of the park , Destroying a statue!

Kari got of Angewomon a d ran over to Atsuko.

Kari, Atsuko are you ok ?

Atsuko, ya I'm fine just some scratches and bruises but I'm fine...wait aunt Kari , when did you get here?

Kari, I got your message to come here .

Atsuko, I didn't send any message , I got a text which I thought it was from Michael but it was a fake sent from that jerk!

Kari, how could a Digimon send a Text ?

Atsuko, he was like some kinda human/ Digimon hybrid thing.

Kari, hybrid?

Before Kari could say another word Angewomon grabbed both Kari and Atsuko and flew into the air with Metal spine Graymon.

Black Tyrannomon, FIRE BLAST !

The dinosaur Digimon then turned the whole woods surrounding the park into a huge fire.

Black Tyrannomon, smiled at then , showing his sharp teeth.

You know I was already going to be rewarded for bring back the kamiya girl's head but if I bring back the Digidestened of light, I'll get I better reward!

As Black Tyrannomon was about to attack them... BACKDRAFT!

A large section of the Flames burst into Black Tyrannomon's face !

Kari and Atsuko both looked down to see Hedeki and a Salamandamon both in a small part of the park that still hadn't been touched by the flames.

Atsuko, Hedeki ?

Kari, wait is that Hedeki Fujimoto?

Hedeki, Salamandamon, do you think you can do another attack ?

Salamandamon nodded and absorbs the flames around him , BACK DRAFT ! The attack hit Black Tyrannomon again !

Angewomon and Metal spine Graymon landed near Hedeki.

Atsuko hugged Hedeki.

Atsuko, thank you so much Hedeki.

Hedeki( blushing) it's was no problem Atsuko.

Atsuko, so your a Digidestened too ?

Hedeki, I guss ( he got out his Triangle Digivice) is that what you guys are called , i thought I was the only...

Black Tyrannomon, FIRE CLAW!

The attack nocked Kari , hedeki And Atsuko into a tree as the fire stared the spred around them all , only Atsuko was still conscious .

She looked around the flaming woods all around her , Angewomon and Metal spine Graymon were barley doing any damage to Black Tyrannomon, all she could think about then was is this really how I'm going to die, never seeing my family again , Dad, Mom, Alice , tai Jr...( she then started to cry) I won't Evan get to see Michael again or... ( she then thought of 0. Agumon being killed in this fight )? and the the tears came all the way out .

Atsuko , NO!

She then felt something appear in her hands.

She looked in her hands to see a Double crest in her hands.

It's had the symbols of love and reliably, she then felt her Digivice vibrat.

Atsuko, is this my crest ?

She looked up to see Black Tyrannomon winning he fight between Metal spine Graymon and Angewomon.

Atsuko, I guss I don't have time to wait and see.

She put her crest up to her Digivice and Metal spine Graymon started to Digivolve.

Metal spine Graymon Digivolve to

ULTRA WAR GRAYMON!

We see ultra war Graymon looks like regular war Graymon only he's a 100 times bigger.

Atsuko, wow.

Ultra war Graymon then picked up and held Atsuko in his large her giant hands.

Atsuko, did I do this to you?

Ultra warGraymon, yes you did Atsuko,your love for your family and friends gave me the power to Digivolve to my ultimate form...what will you have me do Atsuko?

Atsuko, send Black Tyrannomon back to the Digital world were he belongs!

Ultra warGraymon put Atsuko down

And Flys into the air . Terra Force!

Angewomon, Heaven's Charm!

The two attacks combined and struck Black Tyrannomon and mad him De Digivolve back to his human form.

He slowly got to his feet while the others were starting to wake up.

Skinny man, you think this is over , HA IM ONLY THE FIRST , JUST WAIT TILL MY FRIEND GETS HERE.

As he said that a Purplish portal appeared behind him.

Skinny man, SEE HERE HE COMES !

As the skinny man faced the portal as a long black arm came out and grabbed the skinny man by the head!

Skinny man, no , YOUR NOT HIM , LET ME GO!

The arm dragged him though the portal.

Ultra warGraymon, Atsuko stay behind me and get the others and run If I say.

Kari ran up to her Niece to see if she was ok . Kari, are you all right Atsuko?

Atsuko, aunt Kari, if I say run you and hedeki have to run.

Finnaly a long black leg came out of the portal and finally was revealed it to be lady Devimon.

Kari then got Infront of Atsuko.

Kari, Atsuko hid, let me and Angewomon handle this.

Atsuko, hold on there someone else coming out.

The next to come out was a girl about Atsuko's age with Dark blue hair and brown eyes.

Atsuko then recognized her.

Hoshi ?

To be continued

Next time on DIGIMON THE NEXT GENERATION: Pierre, I'm sick of everyone always thinking your the older brother when I am , for too long IV been on the sidelines but no more !


	27. Episode 27

The Brothers Isheda

Di Di Di

Digimon Digimon

Di Di Di

Digimon Digimon

Di Di Di

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Change (Action) into Digital Champions to save the Digital World

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digivolve into Champions

Digivolve into Ultimate (Digimon Make Noise)

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon Are The Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon!

(The Ichijouji Residents)

Joe and the others laid Hoshi down gently on her the couch as joe checked her hart and other parts of her body.

Joe, this is the second time Joe had been baffled in his whole medical career..

Joe, everything's fine, health wise but her growing to a 13 year old from a 7 years old in only two years , that I don't know .

Hoshi then started to wake up and saw everyone around her .

Hoshi, hi everyone.

Yami, Hoshi, do you remember us ?

Hoshi, of corse o do, why would I forgot you all ? Pierre, well it's just umm the whole age thing.

Hoshi, what are you talking about?

Alice handed her a mirror.

Hoshi, wow I'm older !

Joe, do you have any idea why Hoshi ?

Hoshi, no, when Michael told me to go home I was a little taller but I wasn't a teenager yet.

Atsuko, you were with Michael, is he ok ?

Hoshi's face changed as she looked down.

Mimi, Hoshi what has happened to my son ?!

Hoshi, o he's fine Mrs Izumi.

Mimi, it's Ms Tachikawa now.

Hoshi, o ok , anyway Mikey is still the nice guy he was its just...

Andrea, it's just what ?

Hoshi, he's different, when he's fighting he's looks like he loves to fight and kill, once I came back from the Dark ocean, black gatomon and I were both sick s d weak , Mikey found us and helped us get better, then the new dark masters came four us.

Michael fought them all , once at a time and all across the Digital world , first was Megalodonamon, King of the seas, Michael blew him up like in jaws.

Then cyber crocamon in the metal empire , Michael and Arsenal Mega Kabterimon destroyed him and most of the city around us.

Then our old friend Michomon, Michael destroyed all his computer systems so Michomon could't Mack a new body , then killing him was easy.

Finally reapermon he was the hardest to fight , Michael needed me and Lady Devimon to help him fight Reapermon , eventually Michael had to use his vampire powers to finally Defeat him and Give his data to Arsenal mega

Kabuterumon , ...Mr Izumi.

Izzy, yes Hoshi?

Hoshi, it really hurt Michael when you locked him away mr Izumi and he said once he comes back that he's not gonna save you.

Izzy, save me from what ?

Hoshi, the evil master, he's the one who's created the new dark masters and one who tuned koji evil , he's coming, he and Michael are gonna fight him, he said so when he sent me back.

Everyone looked shocked at what they all herd Hoshi said.

Tai, Hoshi when is he coming back ?

Hoshi, he said he'd come back when the evil master would come back.

Izzy, do you know when he's coming ?

Hoshi, no but one more thing a lote of Digimon gave him a nickname.

Leslie, what is he called ?

Hoshi, Michael the impaler.

Hoshi then started playing with black gatomon.

Gatomon then jumped up on the bed.

Gatomon, Hoshi what happened to ice Wormmon?

Black Gatomon, I'm right heir mommy.

Gatomon was stunned by what she just herd, that was ice Wormmon's voice.

Gatomon, what happened to you ?!

Black Gatomon, Hoshi and I landed in the dark ocean and she was sinking to the bottom so I swam down to save her but I felt weird while I swam down deeper a d deeper as I got Hoshi to shore I looked at my reflection in the water and I had changed from ice Wormmon to black gatomon, why do you not love me anymore?

Wormmon, of course we still love you sweetheart it's just a new adjustment for all of us.

Black gatomon, do you still love me mommy ?

Gatomon , of course I do .

She then hugged her daughter.

Terriermon,hello .

Black gatomon, who are you ?

Wormmon, this is Terriermon, he's Koji's new Digimon partner.

Black gatomon, so are you like my new little brother?

Terriermon, I guss so.

Black gatomon then hugged Terriermon.

Black gatomon, ya I always wanted a baby brother!

She and terriermon hugged.

Hoshi, wait were are Sam and koji?

Ken, there on there way back from soccer practice , they'll be heir soon.

Hoshi then hugged her dad .

Hoshi, I missed you daddy.

Ken hugged his little well not so little anymore girl back .

Ken, i missed you to Hoshi, so much.

Hoshi looked over at her mother.

Mom can you join in the hug?

Kari slowly but eventually joined , she didn't know what to do with Hoshi being older now, what would happen with her now or her school work , what wound this do to the family but Kari stopped thinking this when she felt the arm of her daughter warp around her , all she felt then was happiness then her little girl was home.

Sam and koji then entered the room and saw there parents hugging a girl about there age. Sam, um dad who's this ?

Hoshi then looked over at her two brothers.

Hoshi, you two don't recognize me ?

Koji, Hoshi ?

Hoshithen ran over to her brother and hugged both her big brothers.

Hoshi( starting to cry) I missed you guys so much.

( The Digital world )

Pharaohmon Bowed down his Master , in the room there were many tv screens showing the New Dark masters and other bad Digimon Being destroyed by Michael and Hoshi.

Master, these new Digidestened a mucking up everything, I didn't spend all these decades planing and setting everything up just for the Digidesteneds kids to ruin it all.

Pharaohmon, I understand master , I'll destroy them for you .

Master, HAHAHAHA, don't Mack me laugh those kids would Destroy you in 10 minutes, the only reason I brought you back to life was to raise some hell in the real world, distract those kids long enough for me to get things going the right way again , after that vampire kid nearly destroyed everything .

Pharaohmon, as you wish .

A portal then opaned up and Pharaohmon went though it .

Outside the masters base we see a burned down Forrest and alote of evil Digimon impaled on wooden spikes .

( the Human world, Ichijouji Apartment)

Koji, so do we know why your well our age now ?

Hoshi, no idea, mybee it's because mr Izumi closed the gate, it was really hard for me and Black gatomon to get though.

Sam glared at Izzy.

Sam, heir that mr Izumi, ITS YOUR Fault MY SISTER IS OLDER NOW !

Izzy, I closed the gate because I had to keep Michael from hurting us and himself, from what Hoshi told us this only proves that I did the right thing !

Mimi, NO, BECAUSE YOU LOCKED HIM UP, HES BECAME THIS WAY, if he was home he'd still be normal , not what you'v turned him into!

Tai,ok calm down, both of you .

Mimi, don't tell me what to do tai !

Sora, do t talk to my husband like that Mimi !

Mimi then scowled at everyone and left.

Pierre, so how are we gonna deal with Michael "the vampire" Izumi.

TT then punched his brother in the face !

TT, don't talk about Michael like that, he's more a brother to me then you are !

The two the. Started trading punches till Cody Jr broke it up.

Cody Jr, ok both of you nock it off!

Andrea, ya TT , your need to treat your little brother better then that.

Pierre,IM THE OLDER BROTHER, IM OLDER THEN TT BY A YEAR!

Andrea, gee calm down Pete.

Pierre, no I'm sick of Everyone thinking he's the older brother when I am, I'm sick of being in the Sidelines and no one listening to me !

TT, you don't even say anything or if you do it doesn't help !

Pierre, forget this , I'm done with all of this , it's been nothing but a pain in the ass ever since It started , c'mon patamon let's go!

The two left the apartment.

TT, FINE GO !

Atsuko, what was that all about ?

Alice, I think Pierre's mad that we never ask for his opinion.

TT, ya we do , all the time .

Alice, not really , usually whenever so thing happenings in the Digital world we aka ways just grab him and tack him along , we never know if he accualy he wants to come along or not.

TT, tuff , that's what's being a Digidestened is all about!

Alice, I didn't say I agreed I was just saying what I thought.

Pierre and his patamon were walking back to there apartment building when it started snowing.

Patamon, Pierre can I rest in your jacket , the snow Mackey my wings itchy.

Pierre, o sure .

Patamon gets in his jscket.

Patamon, hey Pierre why were you so mad at TT , he's your brother.

Pierre, I was mad because everyone always talks to him , no one asks me what I think , they just drag me along.

Patamon, but your a Digidestened Pete, it's your job.

Pierre, I didn't ask for it.

As pierre was cross through though what was left of Obaida memorial park unbeknownst to them that Pharaohmon was was waiting for them .

Patamon got out of Pierre's jacket.

Patamon, somethings not right.

Then out of a small shed came Pharaohmon!

Pierre, who the hell are you !?

Pharaohmon, my name is no concern of yours human!

Patamon, Patamon Digivolve...

Pharaohmon, Necromist!

The mist coverd the park in a yellow cloud of smoke.

Patamon, don't breath it Pierre.

Unfortunately he already did .

Pierre was now seeing a world of death all around him.

Patamon, Pierre!

Patamon by accident breathe it in.

Pharaohmon, you have two options now human , go further into the world of death or become my immortal man servant ?

Pierre, yes master.

Pharaohmon chuckled to himself.

Equus Beam!

The attack hit Pharaohmon and blasted him against a tree!

TT got of Pegasusmon and ran over to his brother. TT, are you ok Pete ?

TT shook his older brother out of his trance then did the same with Pierre's patamon.

Pierre, what happened?

TT, were you taken over by that 1930s mummy reject .

Pharaohmon, you will not think me a reject when I'm done with you FIST OF THE NILE!

His enlarged fist fried to punch TT but Pierre pushed his brother out of the way !

TT, thanks bro.

Pierre, hey c'mon were brothers .

Pierre then got out his Triangle Digivice.

Patamon Digivolve to Angemon!

Angemon, Angel Rod!

The attack struck Pharaohmon on the head !

Pharaohmon, enough of this !

Necromist!

Angemon grabbed Pierre and TT got on Pegasusmon's saddle and the Digimon flew out of the clue before breathing it in.

Pegasusmon,Star Shower!

Angemon, Hand of Fate!

The attacks cut though the poisonous cloud and struck Pharaohmon and deleted him !

After the cloud cleared Pegasusmon and Angemon both absorbed the data.

TT, hey Pete listen, I'm sorry if I don't give you a word in edgewise every now and then, if you just want to sit out being a Digidestened for awhile we all would understand.

Pierre looked down at his Triangle Digivice and then smiled at his patamon.

Pierre, no , patamon was right , it's my job , besids who els would keep my dopey little brother in line ( he gives TT a noogie.

( the Digital world)

Michael and Arsenal mega Kabterimon looked into the burned down Forrest and all the wooden spikes sticking out of the ground .

Most of the evil Digimon he had left there had finally turned into data witch fed into Michael's triangle Digivice.

Michael looked up at AMK .

Michael, you ready buddy ?

AMK, yes Michael.

Michael then turned on his Digivice and transferd the data of all the Killed Digimon into AMK.

Arsenal mega Kabterimon Dark Digivolve to VAMPIRE KABTERIMON!

To be continued

Next time on Digimon the next Generation

Izzy looked though the Burt Forrest at all the impaled Digimon on wooden spikes.

Izzy, how could you do this Michael ?

Izzy then saw a figure running tords him as he ran to him he saw the boy was no other then his younger self


	28. Episode 28

Hunt for the Impaler

Di Di Di

Digimon Digimon

Di Di Di

Digimon Digimon

Di Di Di

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Change (Action) into Digital Champions to save the Digital World

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

F nocb

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digivolve into Champions

Digivolve into Ultimate (Digimon Make Noise)

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon Are The Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Izzys had been sitting at his computer for hours typing in code after code , he hadn't shaved in s few days or changed his clothes .

Tentomon, Izzy I know this isn't my business but don't you think you want to tack a break from whatever your doing and maybe tack a shower?

Izzy, can't , I'm almost done.

Tentomon, with what may I ask?

Izzy then finally stopped typing .

Izzy, Tentomon, do you miss your son ?

Tentomon, what do you think ?!

Izzy, IV been a coward this past years Tentomon, IV locked my own son away because I thought he was a monster , now he's turned into a monster because I locked him away.

Izzy then got out his wallet and looked at the pictures he had of Michael from when he was a baby to a 3 years old.

IV never been a good father tentomon, to tell you the truth I had little to do with Michael when he was growing up , Mimi did everything, she was there for every scrapped knee and went to every soccer game , I was never there when he learned to ride a bike or tie his shoes, Mimi also thought him that , heck Michael and I didn't get close untile he started tacking an interest in computes and I think he only did so I'd pay attention to him.

Tentomon, well at least you got close to him.

Izzy, that was when he was ten.

Izzy then remembered when Michael was 7 they had a dog around the house named Fuji , everyone loved that dog especially Michael, he walked it , played with it , it slept at the foot of his bed every night .

Then one day Izzy was working on a new program for his computer company's software when Michael came in crying .

Izzy, Michael I can't play right now.

Michael, dad ( sniff) a truck hit Fuji.

Izzy, o I'm sorry Michael, il call the animal carcass people when I'm done.

Michael wiped away another tear.

Cant we just Barry him in the back yard?

Izzy, absolutely not , we're selling this house soon Michael, do you know how much a dead dog in the back yard would bring down the sale price , I don't have time for this right now Michael, tell your mother when she gets home from the studio.

Michael and Leslie must have cried all night , they loved that dog , Mimi must have cried a little to but all he did was call the animal carcass people.

And now look at my life Tentomon, I locked my own son away just after he saved my life , my marriage is over , my daughter hates me heck Chie will barly know me at all .

And now im all alone tentomon, if there's one thing I want it's my son back .

Tentomon, so I assume you will be removing the fire wall blocking off the digital world?

Izzy, yes , I'm going to find Michael.

Tentomon, and what are you going to do once you find him ?

Izzy, I don't know , but I can't just leave my son locked up my an animal in a cage.

The whole thing that everyone has go through is my fault and I'm gonna fix it.

Izzy then held up his Digivice to his laptop and he and tentomon were transported to the Digital world.

Izzy and tentomon looked at the Burt down Forrest Around them.

Izzy,were Evan are we tentomon, this place doesn't look familiar to me at all.

Tentomon, from all the trees it looks like this used to be Agumon's territory but now is nothing more then a pile of sticks .

Izzy, you don't think Michael did all this did you , I mean he couldn't have .

Tentomon, I'm sure he didn't, this was probably the work of the new dark masters Michael was talking about.

Izzy, it could be from what Hoshi said she and Michael killed them all.

Munich, Germany.

Emil scholz, Ich danke Ihnen so sehr Herr Izumi für Macking es einleuchtender für uns, Ihren Sohn zu finden.

Emil then coughed violently .

As we see him closer we see his has many wires coming out of his back and as he was coughing , he changed one of the The wires and stopped coughing.

Emil, verdammt, eines Tages wird, das dies wird mich töten, Schauen wir nur in der Digiworld waren ist er.

He then continued to type on his computer witch tracked izzy's Digivice , a map appeared on the computer and two dots were on the red one was Izzy and the purple one was were Michael was .

Emil, finden Sie.

( the Digital world)

Izzy and tentomon continued through the Forrest till tentomon flew ahead of him.

Izzy, tentomon what do you see ?

Izzy didn't heir an answer witch worried him.

He then found tentomon staring down an empty valley.

Izzy, tentomon what are you staring at ?

Izzy then noticed what his partner was looking down at.

The valley was filled with so many Digimon impaled on wooden stakes.

Izzy felt to his knees.

How...how could Michael do this .

Tentomon, this is probably why Hoshi called him the impaler.

Izzy, but why would he kill all these Digimon ?

Tentomon, there not all dead izzy.

The two then went down into the valley to find one Digimon that was still barly alive.

Digimon( weak) run , the Impaler is coming back for the Data.

Izzy, why did he do this to you all.

Digimon, we were once servants of the new Dark masters, we had to be or els they would have destroyed our homes and killed out familys but once the impaler and the Dark witch saved us we thought it was Deliverance but the impaler did not forgive us , he said our sins were to great to forgive , he leaves us to die on these wooden spikes to die slow and Painfully then feeds our data to his dark partner vampire Kabterimon...

The Digimon then faded into Data.

Izzy, how could Michael do this , he's no better then myotismon, and it's all my fault.

Tentomon, Izzy we have to keep going, if we follow the trail of these spikes we could mybee find our sons.

Izzy nodded and got out his Digivice.

Tentomon Digivolve to Kabuterimon!

The two then flew into the air and followed the path of the spikes.

Izzy almost puked seeing all these Digimon impaled on spikes then he thought about what els the Dying Digimon said, the Dark witch , who did he mean , Hoshi ?

As they flew the trail of Soikes finnaly stopped at a small Desert area.

Kabuterimon landed and De Digivolved back to tentomon.

They both then saw a large black object In the Distance.

As they got closer the saw it was a giant metal cross and some words were engraved in Japanese on it.

"The righteous perish, and no one takes it to heart; the devout are taken away, and no one understands that the righteous are taken away to be spared from evil. Those who walk uprightly enter into peace; they find rest as they lie in death."

This grave in to honor all the Digimon who suffered under the tyranny of the old and new Dark masters .

Before tentomon could say anything Izzy saw someone in the Distance walking towards them.

MICHAEL!

Izzy ran out deeper into the Desert to find the child he saw wasn't his son but was his younger self.

Young Izzy, who are you ?

Izzy( shocked) I'm you or an older Version of you , was I really that short ?

Young Izzy, wait if your the older me , why are you heir ?

Izzy, I'm looking for my son Michael.

Young Izzy, wait I have a son?

Izzy bent down to his younger self.

Yes you do and two daughters...but your not always the best father to them, Izzy when you get marred some day and have your own son , let him know you really care about him , don't ignore him for most of his childhood, I know you didn't know your real parents but that doesn't mean you can't still be a good father.

The young Izzy smiled and laughed at this HAHAHAHAHAHA !

I can't believe you fell for that !

Young Izzy then transformed into Michael still laughing, HAHAHAHAHAHA, I can't Believe you fell for that sentimental crap , o Izzy be a good father hahahaha!

Izzy glared at his son then looked down. Izzy, Michael what happened to you?

Michael, I become a half vampire , I think that's common knowledge now.

Izzy, no , what turned you this way , you were never so cruel Michael.

Michael, I only did what my master ordered me to do.

Izzy, yes you did but now it's time to come home.

Michael, o so now your gonna let me go after my wasted two years stuck heir !

Izzy, I know what I did was wrong but you have to understand Michael I only did it so you wouldn't hurt your family and friends.

Michael, YOU THINK I WIUND DO THAT TO THEM , YIU THINK IM THAT NOT IN CONTROL OF THIS , I AM AND HAVE BEEN FOR A LONG TIME NOW!

Izzy then walked closer to his son , Michael backed away for a minute but Izzy just went closer and hugged his son.

Izzy, I'm sorry Michael, in sorry I wasn't a good father to you all those years , I'm sorry you letter all the things I should have told you that you learned it from others, in sorry I never went to any of your soccer games and I'm sorry that IV never told you that I love you .

Michael stood stunned at what his father said but hugged him back.

Michael, I'm sorry dad , I'm sorry I put you and mom though this.

Izzy, it's ok son, its not your fault.

Unbeknownst to father and son

They were being watched by Emil.

Emil, und habt Sie Herr Izumi für mich direkt zu ihm führt.

Emil then typed again on his computer .

( the Digital world)

Tentomon then held his son 0. Tentomon close to him.

0\. Tentomon,father please you'v been hugging me for an hour.

Tentomon,sorry son but I'm not letting go of you and just wait till your mother get her armes around you.

Michael, so what was the baby ?

Izzy then gave Michael a picture of chie.

Michael, she's beautiful, but why is she sickly looking ?

Izzy, she was born premature.

Michael, another thing that was my fault.

Izzy, no , it was alote of things , if anything it was mine , besides your mother and I are splitting up.

Michael, I'm sorry IV caused all this dad.

Izzy, again, it's not your fault, I didn't treat your mother the way she deserved to be treated, besides mybee you coming back will bring us closer together.

Emil smiled as he watched the pair , he then pulled out a small Remote with a single button and pulled it into his computer .

( flashback)

Matt tried to rush over to save Tsunomon but was tool late , the black Dog creature snatched Tsunomon in its mouth , the in Training Digimon screamed in horror and pain as the Dogs teeth dug into Tsunomon's body!

Matt, STOP... Matt didn't get to finish because the Dog Creature had crushed the Digimon in its jaws and And as it did a small computer chip was Absorbed into Michael's body .

( end of flashback)

Emil smiled and showed his teeth.

auf Wiedersehen Herr Izumi.

Emil then Pressed The button.

( the Digital world)

Michael then a sharp pain in his stomach !

Izzy, Michael what's wrong ?

Michael then began to sweat profusely as his body started to change the same was happening to 0. Tentomon.

Izzy, Michael tell me what's wrong with you ?

Michael, I don't know !

Michael then felt his body start to separate.

As he looked at his hands a d the rest of his body he was turning into pixels !

Emil smiled at this.

Emil, um zu denken, der Kaiser konnte nicht aufhören, ihn, die neuen dunklen meistern konnte nicht aufhören, ihn, matt Isheda konnte nicht aufhören, ihn aber alles, was ich tun musste, war ihm ein Computerchip und Michael zu schlucken haben ist Izumi gelöscht.

Izzy held Michael close as his son and 0. Tentomon were being deleted.

Izzy, this isn't fair , I was gonna bad a good dad to you know but ( starts to cry) Michael I'm sorry I wasn't a good father to you all those years , I'm sorry for all the father son crap I should have done with you... Michael I love you . Izzy then held his son close as he and and his partner were fading.

Michael, I love you to dad .

With that the last of Michael had been deleted from the Digital world.

Izzy, no, NO , NO , NO THIS WASENT WHAT WAS SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN MICHAEL ABD I WERE GONNA GO HOME BUT NOW HELL NEVER SEE HOME AGAIN!

Izzy pounded his fists into the sand !

He then found a computer chip .

MR IZUMI!

Izzy didn't look behind him as Andrea came from behind.

Andrea, Mr Izumi are you ok ?

Izzy Didn't answer , all he did was hold the computer chip in his hands , the last thing he had left of Michael.

To be continued

Next time on Digimon Next Generation

Sam and koji looked around for hours through the city of Munich and hadn't till finnaly they found a small shop with the same symbol on the sign as on the computer chip.


	29. Episode 29

Remembering Michael

Di Di Di

Digimon Digimon

Di Di Di

Digimon Digimon

Di Di Di

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Change (Action) into Digital Champions to save the Digital World

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digivolve into Champions

Digivolve into Ultimate (Digimon Make Noise)

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon Are The Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon!

All the Digidestened first and Second all gathered in a graveyard outside Tokyo .

Since Michael's body was turned into pixels the funeral was closed casket. A Picture of Michael was Atop the silver coffin .

Atsuko couldn't stop crying about her best friend dying, no one could comfort her , not even Her parents, her sister or Hedeki.

Mimi felt the tears burning down her face , Izzy stood next to her and held her hand , Leslie was crying her eyes out into izzy's coat as the snow began to fall as the priest approached the coffin.

Priest, Michael Izumi was a boy we all knew and loved , I still remember every Sunday after mass , Michael would always ask me if he could re wire the church's internet connection or confess that he broke his father's computer.

Everyone laughed a little.

Priest, now to speak is one of Michael's Closest friends Tai Takeru Isheda .

TT sadly walked up the steps and looked at the picture of his best friend.

TT, mike was my best friend , everyone who lived in our apartment building knew me as the bully of the Obaida Deluxe Apartment complex.

But then Michael's family moved in the empty Apartment a floor below us.

And the first day he came in I wanted to tack his all the yen he had on him .

( flash back)

Michael was walking down the halls when he found TT waiting for him.

Michael, um hi.

TT then stick out his hand.

Give it.

Michael, give what ?

TT, c'mon only rich people like my dad live here and IV taken all the yen from each rich kid that lives here, so Mack it easy on yourself and give me all your yen.

Michael, sorry but I don't have any on me .

TT, then saw Michael's purple laptop.

TT, ok...ill just tack your laptop.

Michael, no way, my dad gave it to me!

TT, o well.

TT tried to tack it but Michael punched him in the chest and the two began to fight .

As Izzy and Mimi were unpacking Tk found them.

Tk, Izzy, Mimi, when did you guys move in?

Mimi, right now actually, Izzy wanted to move his company closer to Tokyo instead of Nagasaki, hey Tk were are those boys of yours ?

Tk, Pierre's back in our apartment but I don't know we're TT is.

They then hair a crash from the halls.

They then find Michael and TT fighting.

Izzy, MICHAEL!

Tk, TT!

The two then stopped as there dads looked down on them angrily.

TT, it's all this kids fault dad , he's crazy, he just attacked me out of nowhere!

Michael, NO WAY HE'S THE WEIRDO!

Tk, I'm

Sorry Izzy, TT can be a handful some times, this isn't the first time he's done this.

Izzy, it's ok Tk , Michael can be a bit of a handful too. Michael & TT , hey !

( end of flash back)

TT, weirdly enough after that Michael and I became best friends.

TT then looked down sadly and looked over at the picture of Michael, bye Buddy.

TT then stepped down and sat next to his dad .

Atsuko sat next to her family trying wip the tears from her eyes as her mother tried to comfort her .

Hedeki then sat next to her .

He ha fed her some tissues.

Hedeki, it's ok Atsuko.

She then started to cry into his shoulder.

Hedeki, it's ok.

He then started to pate her on back.

Atsuko could still remember the day she and Michael had first met.

( flashback)

Atsuko and Alice were walking Down the hall .

Alice was waring her mothers helmet hat but both girls were sweating .

Alice, sigh it's too hot . (She tacks off the hat and puts it on a nearby Table.

Atsuko, aren't you worried somebody's going to steal it?

Alice, no ones gonna steal it .

Atsuko, I'm just saying if you lose it, mom's gonna kill you .

The twins then went down stairs passing Michael, Sam and TT .

Michael was holding his stomach.

Sam, I don't think the Brazilian chicken is sitting well with you mike.

TT, well he eat the most of it.

Mike then covered his mouth and ran up the steps.

TT, o gees , ok I'll find a trash can or something you go Mack sure he doesn't throw up in the hall.

Sam ran after Michael who was looking around the place for a trash can and then he saw Alice's hat.

Sam, hey mike wait don't !

It was too late for Michael Izumi did what the previous bearer of courage did and puked into the helmet hat!

Sam, o gee.

By now Atsuko and Alice were coming up the hall to see this.

Atsuko & alice, HEY !

Michael finished throwing up just to feel Atsuko's fist punch him !

Michael, OW !

Atsuko, what are you doing puking into my sisters hat jerk!

Michael, that was a hat, I thought it was a basket?

Alice,ew , mom's gonna kill me , thank allot weirdo !

Alice then kicked Michael in the gut

And the kamiya girls left.

( end of flashback)

Atsuko continued to cry into Hedeki's shoulder.

Sam looked at the empty coffin of his best friend.

Before Sam met Michael and TT he was just the lonely kid that studied more then everyone , being the son of The boy Genius Ken Ichijouji , everyone has there expectations for him.

In class Sam always answered every question right and passed his tests with the highest grades in the class witch made everyone in his class and later on the school hated him for it .

He wasn't happy this way, he was stressed out all the time and barely played with Hoshi , his parents tried to tell him not to work so hard but Sam didn't listen to them.

Sam had to be the best like his dad was , weather it was in the class room or on the Soccer field , he had to be the best.

Then he met Michael and TT.

He had always known TT but had never talked to him but when Michael moved to Obaida after they left Nagasaki.

He didn't think much of him only that his parents knew his parents from camp of something.

But soon Michael and TT joined the soccer team .

( flashback)

Coach, ok we got two new members of the Team, A Michael Izumi and a Tai Takeru Isheda or TT.

Sam( thinking) wait are those the new kids from class ?

Coach, ok Michael, TT show is what you two can do, I'll put you two up against, Sam and Kiku .

The four boys then faced each-other . Michael, hi I'm Michael Izumi and this is my friend TT.

Sam only frowned at them and Didn't say anything as the couch blew his whistle Sam easily took the ball and started macking a run for the the goal, he had the same confident smile his father had when Ken played Against Davis's team.

Sam, (thinking) one goal and I'll prove to these two , what IV proved to everyone els , im just the best at everything, just like my dad was , I am the rocket!

Sam then realized while he was thinking to himself Michael had stolen the ball and was running to Sam's goal !

Sam tired to tack the ball back but it was too late .

GOAL!

The Coach clapped his hands.

I gotta say I'm impressed Izumi, no one on this team ever scored a goal against Ichijouji, congratulations, you and your friend are on the team.

Everyone congratulated Michael and TT except Sam.

After practice Sam came up to Michael with an angry face.

Sam, that was some move, cheating !

Michael, I didn't cheat, it's not my fault you lost focus.

Sam, listen heir, I'm the star Athlete heir and the smartest guy in the whole school , so don't mess with me !

Michael, get your hand out of my face!

The two boys glared at each-other till Ken got out of his car to pick up Sam and Mimi came to pick up Michael.

Ken, Mimi ?

Mimi, Ken ?

Mimi, o my gosh , how are you ?

Ken, I'm fine , so you and Izzy finally moved back ?

Mimi, ya , Izzy wanted to move his company closer to home pluse we were all getting tired of Nagasaki, so does your son go heir ?

Ken put his hand on Sam's shoulder. Ya I'm just here to pick up Sam.

Mimi, o my gosh he looks so much like you .

Ken, so is that Michael, he looks so much like you Mimi .

Mimi, really , I aka ways thought he looked more like Izzy.

Sam and Michael still glared at each-other.

Mimi, you know izzy and I are inviting everyone on Saturday to our new apartment, why don't you and Kari come ?

Ken, we'd love to.

( end of flashback)

After that Michael and Sam saw more of each-other at school and Sam started to let his guard down and soon Michael and TT became he best friends.

The funeral went on with tears and prayers and the priest placed a silver crucifix on the coffin before it was lowered into the ground.

After the funeral Izzy was still holding the computer chip in his hand.

Mimi, izzy can we talk ?

Izzy, sure Mimi what's up ?

Mimi, Izzy I think Michael would have wanted us to get back together and ( wipes away a tear)

I think Leslie and Chie need there father more then anything right now, Izzy would you ever consider moving back in with us, pluse I'm sure tentomon and palmon would love to be around each-other again.

Izzy smiled, I'd love to.

As everyone was leaving there was one tall and skinny man with long black hair placed a small Bouquet of roses on the grave and smiled showing his sharp teeth.

Alucard, now your full Un dead.

Next time on Digimon Next Generation

Sam and koji looked around for hours through the city of Munich and hadn't till finnaly they found a small shop with the same symbol on the sign as on the computer chip.

( note from Author)

Sorry I didn't have Sam and koji going to Germany, that's next episode, also the Count down to the end starts now this is 1 in the remaining 12 chapters.)


	30. Episode 30

Return of the Kaiser

Di Di Di

Digimon Digimon

Di Di Di

Digimon Digimon

Di Di Di

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Change (Action) into Digital Champions to save the Digital World

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digivolve into Champions

Digivolve into Ultimate (Digimon Make Noise)

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon Are The Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon!

Ken looked out at the empty Desert around him, the heat was unbelievably bad .

DADDY !

Ken then herd Hoshi's voice in the Distance , he follows his daughters screams and kept running till he finally found them , his whole family tied up and held by a rope with Deltamon below them looking up up at them hungrily.

Sam,SAVE US DAD!

Koji, HELP US!

Hoshi, DADDY IM SCARED !

Kari looked terrified at this .

Ken, don't worry I'm coming!

Ken then herd maniacal laughing from behind him Ken looked behind his shoulder to see none other then The Digimon Kaiser .

Ken, no , no this isn't possible, I got ride of you a long time ago , how are you here ?

Kaiser, that's the 25,000 dollar qestion Kenny boy .

He jumped down and landed In Front of Ken .

Kaiser, you see Ken all these years you thought you destroyed me , you actually only buried me deep down in your subconscious all these years and you know what Kenny I want out !

Ken didn't listen to what the Kaiser said and tried to run up the ledge to see if he could untie his family .

Kaiser,ah that won't work Kenny , the minute you try to untie them they'll fall right into Deltamon's mouths .

Ken then looked at the Kaiser's smug face in anger.

Kaiser, but I will give you a choice , you may choose one family member to live.

Kens face then looked shocked as he saw the ropes lowering.

Kaiser, who's it gonna be Kenny , your beloved wife Kari, your Genius son Sam, or the son you never knew you had koji or maybe your precious little Hoshi. WHOS IT GONNA BE KENNY!

Kari, Ken forget about me, just save the kids!

Sam, just save Hoshi dad !

Koji, he's right just do Hoshi!

Hoshi was crying now, please daddy Mack this all stop , I don't wNt to lose you , mommy, Sam or Koji!

Kaiser, tick tock Kenny.

Ken, i, I can't !

Kaiser, o well.

He then pressed a button on his black D-3 and all 4 of his family members of his family fell into Deltamon's mouth !

Ken, NOOOOOO!

Ken then woke up in a cold sweat , he looked around it was still night time and he was home.

Kari( yawn) what's wrong honey?

Ken, nothing I umm just had a bad dream.

Kari, we'll go back to sleep.

She the rested her head on kens chest as he laid back down.

And tried to go back to sleep .

Sam and koji were in the Digital that night, they were in the Desert were Michael had died. Sam was scanning the sand with his triangle Digivice wile koji was doing the same.

Terriermon( yawns) koji can we go back to bed now, I'm tired.

Koji, sorry buddy, but not till wed find what we're looking for .

Terriermon, do you Evan know what we're looking for ?

Koji sweat dropped , umm no actually, that's Sam's department.

Sam still was searching through the sand.

Sam,I just can't find it.

Koji,Sam, what are we Evan looking for ?

Sam,one of your cameras from when you were the Kaiser and I saw footage of when Michael died and as i saw something fall from his fading body and as I closed in on it I saw it was a strange computer chip.

Sam looked up at his twin brother who looked down sad.

Sam, what's up?

Koji, nothing it's just...IV never thought about when I was the Kaiser until recently.

Sam, hey that's not you anymore ok , your not evil.

Koji, thanks Sam.

Sam, ( yawns) ok let's he'd back home , what time is it anyway?

Koji,it's 1:20 Am.

When they came back to the real world terriermon and wor-salamon

Were already asleep.

Koji( yawns) maybe Mr Izumi has this chip your looking for after all he was there when ( looks down) mike died.

Sam, ya , I miss him too.

What are you two doing up ?

Sam and koji looked up to see there mother Kari in her pink Bath robe.

Sam, koji and I were searching the Digital world for something I found in a recording of when Michael died.

Kari, Sam Michael just died 3 weeks ago, don't you think this is disrespectful to your best friend?

Sam, that's not it mom, I think this chip I saw is what killed him and if we find it , we could find who made it.

Kari, fine just wait till the morning , she put her arms around them.

Now my boys need there sleep.

Sam, goodnight mom.

Koji, goodnight Mrs Ichijouji.

Kari, koji you've lived with us for 3 years now , you call me mom.

Kari then left there room and went back to her Bed room to find Ken was already asleep as she looked closer at Ken he looked like he was having another nightmare .

Kari, Ken , KEN WAKE UP !

Ken then woke up sweating again .

Kari, Ken are you ok ?

Ken, ya I'm , I'm fin.

Kari, Ken I...

Ken( angry) I SAID I WAS FIN DIDENT I!

Kari looked taken aback.

Ken then looked surprised at what he had said,Kari I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to sound like that, I don't know what's wrong with me.

Kari then kissed her husband on the head and held him close, it's ok Ken, but I think you need to tack some time off work because you seem vary stressed.

Ken, maybe your right.

Kari then smiled, you know Ken the kids are fast asleep , you and I could you know.

Ken then smiled happily at what his wife said as they began to kiss passionately

The next day Sam was still looking around the Digital world though his computer .

While koji was taking with yami over the phone.

Koji, ya yami, he's still at it, o really well I'll let him now, thanks yami, see ya later.

Koji, so yami tells me Andrea asked you on a date and you never got back to her , is that why your doing this so you don't have to be with Andrea Motomiya ?

Sam blushed, that doesn't have anything to do with this, hold on.

Sam then closed in on the picture of the computer chip.

Koji, what are you doing ?

Sam didn't listen as he copy'd the picture and searched for it on the Internet and after half an hour, Sam, I FOUND IT !

Koji, found what ?

Sam, the image of the computer on the chip, I did a worldwide search for it and one match came up , a small pet store in Munich, Germany.

Koji, ok so?

Sam, so it means that whoever killed Michael, he or she is in Germany.

After awhile Sam and koji had tried to call everyone but Atsuko and Alice were visiting there grandparents( Sora's parents)

TT and Pierre were spending the day with there mother ( jun),

Daichi had Baseball practice, Josephine was with her dad and brothers so that only left Leslie, Cody Jr, Andrea, yami , Hoshi and finally Sam and koji.

Yami, so what did you find again Sam ?

Sam,after Michael died I noticed that as he faded away , a computer chip fell out of his body.

Leslie then looked sad .

Cody Jr, Sam, this might not be the best time to bring that back.

Sam, I'm sorry Leslie it's just I might know who killed Michael.

Leslie raised her head and we see she wipes away a tear .

So what's the plane?

Andrea, it's simple we go to Germany and beat the shit out of this guy!

Sam, I don't think it'll be that simple Andrea.

Andrea, o and calling back isn't?

Sam blushed.

Cody Jr, so I guess were going to Germany ?

Leslie's face then changed to one of anger , let's do it, if this freak killed my brother, I want to Mack him or her suffer like they've made my family suffer.

Yami, so I guss we should tell our parents?

Sam, i don't think so, they might not want us to go or do this plus , no offense Leslie but we've learned we can't always trust our parents.

Leslie nodded.

Andrea, ok, let's go!

As the kids were leaving Kari was grading tests , she saw the kids leaving .

Kari, were are you kids going ?

Sam, we're going to Burger King.

Kari, oh all right.

Sam, where's dad , didn't he have today off ?

Kari, he left a little while ago to get groceries.

Leslie, Cody Jr, Andrea, yami , Hoshi , Sam and koji all left with there Digimon the what remained of the park and had the 3 flying Digimon Digivolve .

Penguimon Digilove to oiseaumon!

Andrea, Demi veemon Warp Digivolve to Battles Ex Veemon!

Hoshi, Black gatomon Digivove to Lady Devimon!

The three Digimon loaded the kids on there backs. Yami, koji, Cody Jr and Leslie rode on oiseaumon's back ,Sam was gonna join them But Andrea grabbed Sam.

Andrea, c'mon Sam you can ride with me on vee.

Sam, um koji any room on oiseaumon ?

Koji smiled, sorry Sam , no room.

Andrea, all right let's tack off!

The three Digimon took off into the skies.

( Tokyo International airport)

Announcer, flight 265 from Rome Italy has arrived.

As all the Italian tourists come out one in to paticuler was a tall Priest waring glasses.

Flight attendant, Kon'nichiwa, welcome to Tokyo father.

Father Alexander Anderson smiled down at the flight attendant.

Father Anderson, Deus meus apud vos fili mi.

( God be with you my child, in Latin)

Father Anderson was then met by red car outside the Airport.

Taxi driver, were to Father ?

Father Anderson smiled, Saint Xavier's church in Obaida.

Ken looked up at the clock, it was 7 minutes into his appointment with his Therapist Dr Fujimoto.

Dr Fujimoto,Ken, you haven't spoke to me in 7 minutes.

Ken, o sorry, I was just thinking.

Dr Fujimoto, so Ken, from what you told me yesterday , your still having the Nightmares?

Ken, yes and there getting worse .

Dr Fujimoto, how ?

Ken, last night I dreamt I was the Kaiser again but we had his own body , he said he wanted to get out of my body and he held my family over the mouth of an angry Digimon and said I could only pick one and I...couldn't decide and he fed them all to it.

Dr Fujimoto, Ken we've talked about this before, there are no Digimon and there is no Kaiser , the Kaiser is just a split personality you developed after your brother died and this Digital word is just an imaginary place for your Kaiser personality to roam around in.

Ken never expected his therapist to believe his about the Digital world so he made it sound like it was a fantasy.

Dr Fujimoto, and this personality fed off all the stress and pressure you had from your parents as a child and look how good your life got after you let it go , your grades improved again, you met your wife Kari a d you had two children and you've adopted another two years ago , I don't want you to ruin yourself again Ken.

Now how are things at home ?

Ken, fine , Kari's her usual loving self , Hoshi is still sweet like her mother , Sam is still an overachiever and that worries me .

Dr Fujimoto, what about your foster son koji ?

Ken, he's fine, he's settled into the family well , at times it seems like he's always been a part of our family, the strange thing is I feel a strange connection with him at times.

Dr Fujimoto, well that's natural you felt distanced from your parents for years , koji was abandoned by his family plus your wife came from an Abusive family so naturally your hearts go out to him.

Ken, I guss , but I'm still worried about Sam and how he has to be the best at everything.

Dr Fujimoto, well your pretty well known around Japan so he probably feels he has to be the same as you were.

Ken then got angry, I DON'T WANT HIM TO BE LIKE I WAS, IT WAS BECAUSE OF HOW I WAS THAT MY WIFE HATED ME FOR YEARS BEFORE WE GOT MARRIED , ITS BECAUSE OF THE WAY I WAS THAT IM HAVING THESE NIGHTMARES!

Dr Fujimoto looked taken aback as a Security guard outside the door.

Dr Fujimoto, Ken have you been tacking your Medication?

Ken( calming down) yes.

Dr Fujimoto, I'm going to up your dosage , give this slip to your doctor and he'll ok it.

Ken, thank you Dr Fujimoto , I'll see you next week.

Ken left the office and got in his car .

As he was driving he could heir the voices again.

Kaiser, you know that line about you having a connection with koji was so true, if anyone is your son , it's him .

Ken, your not real, your just in my head and Sam is my son!

Kaiser, please, Sam and Hoshi are Kari's kids but koji, he's all you, every dark thought , every lust for power , that's all you, our son koji, besides I'm his real father , your too pilled out to do it with your wife so I'm the real father of your kids , I'm the one Kari loves not you Kenny boy, your just a pilled out Police officer .

Ken tired to punch the Kaiser but his hand went right through him .

Kaiser, you can't get ride of me yet Kenny , beside your family's gonna need me soon Kenny.

It had been hours flying from Japan to Europe by the time they had reached Munich it was already 11:57 PM .

Hoshi, Burr it's so cold.

Sam, well the winters here are worse then in Japan.

Cody Jr, so we're is this guy ?

Sam, I logged the Address into my Digivice, Apparently it's 3 blocks from heir. As the kids walked down the streets they came across a large church.

Cody Jr,should we say a prayer...I mean for Michael.

Yami, gee Cody , when did you become religious?

Cody Jr, I always have , my mom raised my Catholic, anyway if you guys don't want to , I'll just go.

Leslie, no I'll go to , I mean the Izumi's fought in the Shimabara Rebellion so I should probably do what they died fighting for.

Everyone els agreed.

They entered the church and lit a candle for Michael .

They all prayed for there families, for each-other and for Michael, they Evan prayed for Matt.

After they left the church Sam's Digivice started lighting up again.

Sam, it's heir.

Sam then pulled up the picture of the computer chip and it matched the one of the Sighn of the pet shop.

Cody Jr, it's locked.

Andrea, Veemon could you ?

0\. Veemon sighed as he backed up then ran head first into the wooden doors of the store, smashing them open!

0\. Veemon then saw little Biyomon's flying around his head .

0\. Veemon, I don't feel so good Andrea.

The little dragon then fell into Andrea's arms .

As they entered the pet store they see the whole place looks like a hoarders house , so maby animals neglected .

Hoshi went over to a skinny dog.

Hoshi, poor doggy.

Koji, well tack care of them all later Hoshi , I promise but right now we need to get this creep.

Hoshi nodded and kissed the dog on the head before she followed the others down the stairs.

Yami, this place stinks.

Leslie covered her mouth and nose.

I know, this place smells like a Porta potty .

As they finally made there way to the Bottom of the stares they all saw the basement was covered in computers and wires.

Cody Jr, what the hell ?

Voice, I was wondering when you'd show up.

The they all looked to see Emil himself self in the corner chaining one of his wires.

Sam, who are you ?

Emil, I'm nobody really , just a man serving his master. Leslie ( angrily) were you the one you killed my brother?!

Emil smiled, your brother killed himself when he eat Matt Isheda but I did crate the chip that killed him so yes, sorry asking but do you kids remember me at all ?

Sam, no , why should we ?

Emil, well it's been years , you were just little kids then.

Leslie didn't listen as she got out her Digivice .

0\. Palmon Digivolve to POISON TOGOMON!

Sam, Leslie don't!

Leslie, kill him Togomon!

Poison Togomon, Leslie and I will be Avenging both our Dead brothers today, Needle Spray!

Emil smiled at this as he signed each of the Needles and got out a metal rod and pressed a button in the middle of it witch mad the rod extend and form a sharp edge which he stabbed Togomon thew the chest !

Leslie, TOGOMON!

The sharp edge then electrified Togomon causing her To De Digivolve back to 0. Palmon.

Leslie ran over to her partner.

Emil,do you kids really think I wasn't expecting you ?

Cody Jr then got out his Digivice.

Armadimon War Digivolve to IRON TORTOMON!

Iron Tortomon, Strong Carapace!

The rocket like spikes launched out of his back and at were aiming at Emil.

Emil beat most of them away except for one the that hit his leg !

As the smoke cleared everyone noticed that his leg was robotic.

Andrea, o gross.

Emil, your the ones who did this to me,but it doesn't matter , once my master is done with all of you , you'll wish you were like this.

Emil then ran to Tortomon And stabbed him threw his steal doing the same thing he did to Togomon causing him to De Digivolve back to Armadimon.

Emil smiled at the rest of the kids as ran towards them with his Electrified staff Hoshi! NO!

As Emil was about to stab Sam when Hoshi jumped In Front of the spear and was stabbed threw the stomach !

Sam & koji, HOSHI !

Everyone ran to Hoshi to find she wasn't moving .

Sam( crying) Hoshi ?

Koji, wait .

As they looked closer they found that Hoshi was robotic and so was black gatomon.

Sam, she...she's a robot.

Koji, so the real Hoshi is still in the Digital world ?

They then herd Emil laughing !

Emil, yes she is but she's being vary useful.

Koji( angry) what have you done to my little sister you sick fuck !

Emil, your sister is the barrier of light and Darkness the perfect link between the two and she serves as nothing more then a battery for my masters war machine and as soon as he's done building your all gonna be nothing but bones!

Koji then stood up and looked angrily at Emil as he tried to attack Emil but instead just smacked koji away with his staff !

Emil, pity you were such a lousy fighter but what can I expect from someone who was nothing more then a Distraction.

Emil was about stab koji when his Digivice glowed

Terriermon Digivolve to Gargomon!

Gargo Pellets!

The attacke blew Emil the the other side of the room !

Gargomon, you ok coconut head?

Koji, ya I'm fine terriermon?

Gargomon, nope , it's Gargomon for now.

Emil got up and we see now he's all robotic looking and still is barely standing up.

Emil, you think this is over , no my master has been planning this since the death of Myotismon. Koji walked up to Emil .

Koji, you killed my friend , you tried to kill us but one thing I can't forgive is that your using my little sister as a battery , were in the digital world is she ?!

Emil smiled and whispered, your father's old base .

Emil's mechanical body then started to fade to Into Pixels like like Michael did .

( Ichijouji Residents)

Kari and gatomon entered their apartment to find everything was app prepared for a romantic dinner.

Kari, O ken .

As Kari followed a trail of roses to find it ended in the bedroom.

Kari( blushing) Ken I'm not sure we should.

She then herd a part of kens voice she hadn't herd in years and as her husband walked out of the shadows kari was struck with fear as she saw Ken dressed in an adult Version of his Digimon emperor outfit.

Digimon emperor, it's so good to see my Empress.

To be continued


	31. Episode 31

Digi dreams

Di Di Di

Digimon Digimon

Di Di Di

Digimon Digimon

Di Di Di

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Change (Action) into Digital Champions to save the Digital World

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digivolve into Champions

Digivolve into Ultimate (Digimon Make Noise)

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon Are The Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon!

Andrea looked out at the winter night sky in Munich , it was so Beautiful.

Andrea .

Andrea looked over to see Sam Ichijouji.

Andrea, oh hi Sam.

Sam, Andrea you shouldn't be out here at this time of night .

Andrea( blushing) o really Sam?

Sam, ya if you get sick, we can't go home tomorrow.

Andrea sweat dropped.

Andrea, whatever, I'll just stay out here with the gargoyles at least they pay attention to me.

Sam, Andrea , c'mon put on a coat , I care about you.

The Motomiya girl turned her head to face the Ichijouji boy.

Andrea, really Sam ?

Sam, of course I do Andrea .

The two then looked into each-other's eyes.

Sam looked into her Dark brown eyes and Andrea looked into his purple ones , the two leaned in closer and closer till there lips were an inch away from each other's till Sam said, eww Andrea your breath .

Evan though Andrea mostly took after her father , she had yolie's anger !

Andrea then kicked Sam in the...well I'm sure you can guess .

Sam fell over in pain .

Sam, Andrea wait i...

Andrea, shuve it Ichijouji.

Andrea then walked back down the stairs and left Sam with his pain on the roof.

Cody Jr, Leslie, koji and yami were eating sausage with the priest in the church they had visited earlier .

Cody Jr, this is Delicious father Adalbero.

Father Adalbero, well thank you Cody , I wish sister Cathrin could be that nice.

Andrea came down and joined them.

Leslie, hey Andre , We're's Sam ?

Andrea, koji , you might want to go up in the roof and check on your twin brother.

Koji looked curious but got up and went up on the roof.

Leslie, so I guss Sam didn't um...feel the same ?

Andrea, I don't want to talk about it .

Leslie, aw don't worry , Sam's a weirdo anyway.

Andrea, ya well at least Cody Jr pays attention to you .

Leslie blushed at this.

Koji brought Sam down , he was still in pain from

We're Andrea hit him.

Father Adalbero, what happened to him ?

Koji smiled evilly at his twin brother then back at the priest .

Koji, Sam had a little accident on the roof.

Father Adalbero, well I have duties to do around the church so you kids are welcome to some of the cots we have for the homeless.

Cody Jr, thank you father, we'll be out of your hair tomorrow.

Father Adalbero then left the kids to themselves.

Cody Jr then got up and walked out side and went to the bushes cody Jr, it's ok you can come out now. The Digimon had to hide in the snow covered bushes .

Armadimon,( shivering) are you sure Cody , we can't stay out here and freez.

Cody Jr, I said it's fine, c'mon guys.

The Digimon followed Cody Jr into the church.

0\. Veemon, it's so cold out there Andrea. ( he sits next to her)

Andrea, aw stop complaining vee , the point is your warm now.

Andrea and her partner snuggled up together in a blanket as everyone els started to fall asleep.

Leslie then felt her eyes getting heavy and started to yawn.

0\. Palmon,( yawns) sleepy Leslie ?

Leslie, a little

Leslie Izumi opened her eyes to Find that she lying on the couch at home, Tanemon was sleeping in her arms .

Mimi,there you are sleepy head.

Leslie, Mom , when did I get back from Germany?

Mimi looked at her daughter confused.

Mimi, that must have been some dream you had.

Leslie then looked in the corner to see her father izzy typing on his laptop.

Leslie, dad moved back in ?

Mimi then felt her Daughter's head.

Leslie are you sick ?

Leslie, no I'm fine it's just , didn't you and dad get divorced?

Izzy,since went are your mom and me getting divorced?

Mimi, you probably just had a bad dream sweetie.

Leslie, but I...

Leslie stopped when saw Michael and Motimon in the kitchen getting a soda.

Leslie, MICHAEL!

Leslie ran over to her brother and held him close .

Leslie, your Alive!

Michael, why wouldn't I be?

Leslie, you , you were...it doesn't matter I'm just glad your here.

Izzy, Leslie maybe your mothers right , you should rest.

Leslie wiped away a tear of happiness. I'm just really happy dad.

( Hellsing manor, London, England)

Sir Integra Hellsing lit another one of her tiny cigars while Walter pored her tee.

Integra, I can't believe the U.N would dare give me such a punishment of Life in prison.

Walter, well mum it is only house arrest .

Integra, so I am to spend the rest of my life heir in my manor house?!

Walter, well you are aloud to walk around the manor grounds but outside the manor I'm afread not mum.

Integra calmed down and drank some of her tea.

I apologize Walter , I just thought after all IV done for the world and thy keep me hair for the rest of my life...by the way We're's Alucard?

Walter, he left this note for you mum and left a few days ago.

Note: Dearest master I have left to check

On my project in Japan , I will be back as soon as you will it.

From Alucard.

Integra, what has he been doing in Japan this whole time ?

Walter, I'm note sure mum but it could be similar to what Alucard did to the police girl to save her life.

Integra then got angry and broke her tea glass!

WALTER , SERAS,GO TO JAPAN AND CLEAN UP WHATEVER MESS ALUCARD HAS CAUSED!

Walter( a bit shocked) of course mum.

( Leslie's dream)

Leslie was walking out of school with Atsuko, yami and Andrea and as they were walking Cody Jr walked up to them.

Cody Jr( nervous) um guys could I talk to Leslie ?

Atsuko, sure, c'mon guys lets give these two some alone time.

As the girls walked away Cody Jr approached Leslie.

Cody Jr, um Leslie I was um wondering , you know with the dance coming up and I was umm wondering if you'd like to um...

Leslie smiled, yes Cody Hida Jr , I'd love to .

She then gave Cody Jr a peck on the cheek.

Cody Jr's face then changed to one of terror .

Leslie, Cody ?

Cody Jr then pointed a figure to something in the sky.

Leslie looked behind herself to se a large black mass covering All of Tokyo.

Cody Jr, Dark times are coming Leslie.

Leslie then felt like she was being shaken and woke up to see Andrea freaking out and shaking her awake.

Andrea, c'mon Leslie wake up!

Leslie? Wha, Andrea what's going on !?

Leslie saw helicopters and hundreds of German police officers outside the church waiting for them.

Andrea, the German police have surrounded the entire church, I don't know how they found us or why there here but there got guns and big lights all over the church!

Outside the church the chief of police in Munich was given a mega phone and said: Achtung Terroristen haben Sie 3 Minuten, um die Kirche zu verlassen, bevor wir Sie alle von Kraft und heften !

Yami, I can't understand a world he's saying.

Koji, he's basally saying we have 3 minutes to come out peacefully before he sends in the swat team.

Andrea, when did you learn German?

Koji, I don't think that's the most important thing right now.

( outside)

Priest, please officers , there just children , there not terrorists, you can't do this.

Police commissioner, I'll deal with you later father , all right everyone get ready .

The commissioner then went into a tent that was set up for him around the church.

Is everything set ?

Commissioner, yes Sir there all stuck in the church and we're moving in quickly.

Emil smiled as he came out of the darkness, he had a new robotic body abs milo get had to be plugged into the walls of his basement to survive.

Emil looked at the church and chuckled to himself at the thought of the Digidestened kids trapped with no way out.

Commissioner, I hope you realize how much These Kids arrest will ruin my career.

Emil, don't worry , once my master tacks over the world you'll be quite comfortable.

( in the church)

Sam, we have to give ourselves up.

Andrea, what about the Digimon, Sam,they'll be shot on sight!

Sam, Digimon won't be Affected by bullets (looks at wor-Gatomon) right?

Wor-gatomon, I don't know.

Cody Jr, um guys you all need to see this.

Everyone looked out the window to see a black cloud appear all around the church .

Commissioner, what the hell ?

Then out of the cloud A now Zombie Metal Seadramon come out of the cloud and wrap his body around the church.

Leslie, Is that one of the Original Dark Masters?

Yami, Metal Seadramon.

Police officer 2, what is that thing ?

Emil, how ?

Metal Seadramon looked down at all the police officers surrounding the church .

Metal Seadramon, River of Power!

Metal Seadramon blasted an energy beam from his snout and Blasted and killed 60 Police officers!

The Digidestened looked in horror at what just happened.

Officer 3 , what are you basterd a waiting for ,SHOOT THE DAMN THING!

All the police officers fired at the cyborg sea serpent but none of them had any effect on him as he flew down as as Leslie looked out she saw two figures step off its head as Metal Seadramon Fadded away.

Leslie looked closer to see the figures were...Michael and 0. Tentomon.

Leslie, MICHAEL!

Cody Jr, Leslie no , it's not safe !

The Izumi girl didn't listen as she ran out .

Leslie, Michael!

Michael looked back at her for a single second with his red eyes but then Leslie saw all the officers started firing and Michael, ripping his body apart with bullets!

Leslie,NO!

Leslie bent down to see her brothers destroyed corpse.

Leslie( crying hardly) it's not fair!

She then to her delight saw Michael's body starts to grow back back and reform into his original body.

Michael looked down and smiled at his little sister.

Michael, don't worry Leslie, I'm done dying.

Michael then reached into the pouch of his Orange hoodie and took out his Jackal combat pistols and pointed them at the police officers.

Michael, Leslie, get the others and get ready to head for home.

Michael, Achtung menschlichen Polizisten haben Sie die Chance, unser Gott im Himmel zu leben und zu danken, aber wenn Sie uns friedlich nicht loslassen Ich bin afread ich euch alle töten müssen werde.

The officers didn't move.

Michael, no ok then.

Michael's Triangle Digivice glowed brightly .

0\. Tentomon Dark Digivolve to VAMPIRE KABUTERMON !

Michael then started to fire his guns and shoot every police officer in his way killing each with his Jackal guns .

Officer 36, please I surrender , please don't kill me !

Michael, erm no.

That was the last of the bullets Michael had , he put his guns back in his hoodie pouch.

Well it has been awhile since i had a drink .

Michael showed his fangs and bit into the neck of the next several police officers draining the blood from there body's .

The Digidestened kids looked in horror as Michael and Vampire Kabuteremon killed a d drank the blood from nearly every officer in the area.

The police commissioner ran back into his tent to see Emil cowering in fear.

Police commissioner, wha wha what do we do?!

Emil, he , he was dead, he's nothing more then pixels .

The police commissioner then felt Michael's fangs in his neck and felt the blood drained from his body .

Michael, you know after all that blood I'm still thirsty ...so your the cyborg who killed me in the Digital would, right after I reconciled with my father, your the reason the gates of heaven are closed for me forever, the reason I'm now true un dead.

Emil, you you had it coming after what you and your Parents did to me all those years ago.

Michael then stopped.

Michael, you were there , at the

Highton view Hotel that night, the first time i met tentomon before I met him in the Digital world , how could I not have remembered?

Emil, that's right because of you and all your other bratty friends I'm stuck as this robotic freak . Michael smiled, well I can fix that !

Michael tore open emil's Robotic armor and found most of his organs were still functioning with inside the robotic body.

Michael, let's Mack sure you don't do the whole die then come back act, IV done it too many times.

Michael then ripped out emil's hart and tore out the blood tube he was using.

Michael, you know Emil after all the blood IV had tonight, yours is the sweetest, nor before you die of blood loss tell me who is this master that's been causing all shit?

Emil, eeeeeeeeee...

Emil then finally died.

Michael shrugged, the world will not miss him.

Michael and his partner walked out past all the dead corpses to see the rest of the Digidestened with him looked at him in horror except for Leslie who just hugged him.

Leslie, c'mon Michael, let's go home.

Michael hugged his sister back.

Not just yet Leslie...we have to Mack a stop at the Highton view Hotel.

( Izumi residents)

Izzy was playing with little Chie when he herd someone knock at the door.

Chie, higher daddy , higher .

Izzy, one minute sweetie, let's see who's at the door.

Izzy opaned the door to see a tall skinny man with long black hair and red eyes.

To be continued.


	32. Episode 32

Andrea's Crest of honesty

Di Di Di

Digimon Digimon

Di Di Di

Digimon Digimon

Di Di Di

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Change (Action) into Digital Champions to save the Digital World

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digivolve into Champions

Digivolve into Ultimate (Digimon Make Noise)

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon Are The Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon!

Mimi, would you like something to eat Mr Alucard ?

Alucard looked at both Izzy and Mimi and thought to himself how delicious there blood would taste.

Alucard, no thank you Mrs Izumi.

Izzy, so what brings you to Japan?

Alucard, funny you should mention, im trying to find a friend of MYN , I met him when he was visiting London and then when I was in Japan two years ago i visited him in the hospital.

Izzy felt something familiar about this man , he also felt so thing dark in him. It's you.

Alucard,hmm?

Izzy, your the thing the shot Michael in London .

Izzy then remembered his talk with Michael in the Desert...your the one that turned him into a vampire!

Izzy ran at alucard who grabbed his arm and threw him into the wall!

Mimi, IZZY!

Alucard put his gun Against Mimi's face.

Alucard, don't interfere human.

Mimi,if you hurt my hubby of corse I'm gonna interfere!

Alucard lowers his gun as Mimi ran over to Izzy.

Mimi, o Kōshirō.

Alucard, I came for your son human, he is now full undead, A beast that feeds on the blood of you humans to survive. Mimi, why, why turn my son into a monster like you instead of going to heaven were he belongs!

Alucard, because I sensed the darkness and hatred in your son and I couldn't resist, because your son didn't become a vampire willingly, I mixed in some of my blood with his and he became a half vampire till his utter Demise now he is full undead, if you know we're he is I suggest you tell me.

Mimi then felt tears start to form around her eyes.

He's dead.

Alucard,how do you think he became full undead.

Alucard then went to the door and smiled , he's coming human, your son is returning to his home...be ready.

Alucard smiled at Mimi as he showed his fangs as he then left.

By now the Digidestened kids who had left for Germany had finally returned to Japan.

Andrea got of Battle Ex veemon and stretched as Battle Ex veemon De Digivolved back to Demi veemon.

Andrea, I don't know about the rest of you but I'm staying in Japan from now on , no more fling off to other countries.

Koji, I'm with you there...

Andrea then noticed koji looked worried.

Andrea, are you ok koji?

Koji, I'm just I don't know what Sam and I are gonna tell our parents about Hoshi.

Everyone then looked sad except for Michael.

Who walked towards koji and put a hand in his shoulder.

Michael, don't worry koji, I'm not gonna let Hoshi stay a battery this "master" we'll get her back.

Koji, thanks mike , I guss your parents will be happy to see you again .

Michael smiled, yes but i think that'll change when they here I'm a vampire.

The kids then went back down the stairs to each of there apartment rooms except for Sam and koji because they lived in a different building.

Michael and Leslie went into their apartment to find Izzy was sleeping on the couch with an ice pack on his head .

Izzy's eyes widened when he saw Michael.

Izzy, MICHAEL!

Izzy ran over to his son and held him close.

Izzy( starting to cry) o Michael.

Mimi then came out of the kitchen to see Michael and Leslie.

Mimi, MICHAEL, LESLIE!

She joined her husband and hugged her children close .

Mimi( to Leslie) Where were you!

Leslie, Germany.

Izzy, why ?

Leslie, To find the...

Michael, does it really matter , the Point is were home.

Mimi hugged Michael tighter!

Mimi, o Michael, from now on your staying home .

Michael, I have to go to school.

Izzy, Mimi let's give him some room , I'm sure he doesn't want to be strangled by his mother.

Mimi, ok , but tomorrow you two have to tell us why you were in Germany Leslie.

Leslie, yes mom.

Mimi then took Izzy by the hand and the two went to there bed room leaving Michael and Leslie .

Leslie, Michael there's someone I want you to meet.

Leslie led him to Chie's room.

Leslie picked up chie ane out her in Michael's arms.

Leslie, Michael I'd like you to meet our little sister Chie.

Chie slowly opaned her eyes to see Michael's red ones .

Chie,who are you?

Leslie, Chie this is your big brother who went to heaven.

Chie, why did you come back ?

Michael smiled but his hit vampire teeth.

Because I wanted to meet you so much , God let me come back just to meet you .

Chie smiled and hugged Michael.

(Motomiya RESIDENTS)

Andrea tip toed into her apartment and passed Veemon and hawkmon while the two mates slept in the foldout.

As she was walking to her room she saw a weird glowing from Ayame's room.

Andrea walked closer to it to see her older sister talking to someone on the computer screen.

Ayame, yes master, I'll wait for Andrea to return and and terminate her immediately after I'll get ride of the Leslie Izumi that will drive out the vampire so we proceed with the final stage of the plan.

Andrea herd this and tried to quietly get to her room so Ayame couldn't hear her.

Daichi was asleep with Poromon in his armes as Andrea went to the bathroom.

Demi Veemon, I haven't known Ayame long but Andrea how could you sister talk about killing me you .

Andrea, maybe she's just talking with one of her school friends, I mean she's always talked about killing me to everyone.

Demi Veemon, Andrea IV lived with you for years now and the funny thing is , IV never seen Ayame in any family photos before , just your parents, kazuki, you , Daichi abs Evan ren and MINORI but never Ayame.

Andrea, she's my sister vee!

Demi Veemon, is she though , other then the past 3 years do you have any memories of Ayame?

Andrea thought about it for awhile and she had no memory's of her older sister whatsoever, she had memories of her dad, her mom, Kazuki, Daichi when he was born but no memories of Ayame.

Andrea, how could I have no memories of my own sister!

Andrea then herd Someone walk into her room and held Demi Veemon close as the door opened slowly but to her Relief it her parents.

Davis ( angry) do you have any idea how worried we were about you!

Yolei,( Angrier) then we see you and most of the other kids in Germany!

Andrea, mom we had to...

Davis, don't talk back to your mother, you know what your grounded!

Andrea, fine but...

Yolei, don't talk back to your father, no soccer, no tv or Anime and no going to the Digital world for 3 months!

Andrea, FINE BUT WILL YOU TWO JUST LISTEN!

Yolei, fine what ?

Andrea, have guys ever noticed that Ayame is in no family photos and we have no memory of...

Andrea was then stunned to see Ayame behind her parents.

Davis, what about your sister ?

Andrea, haven't you guys ever noticed that she's in no fam...

Yolei, that's enough Andrea, now tomorrow I have off but I'm gonna Mack sure you work for the whole weekend, you'll also be helping your father in the noodle cart.

Davis and Yolei went back to bed as Ayame stepped into the bedroom and looked down at Andrea.

Ayame,you know little sister I missed you .

Ayame smiled evily and left the room .

Leaving Andrea and Demi Veemon alone and afraid.

That morning Andrea looked around the bathroom.

Andrea, did I fall asleep in the bathroom?

She then noticed Demi Veemon wasn't with her .

Andrea, Vee!

She ran out of the bathroom to find her family and everyone eating breakfast.

Andrea, has anyone seen Demi Veemon?

Demi Veemon,I'm right here Andrea.

Demi Veemon was eating with his parents and his brother Poromon.

Andrea, o thank goodness your ok vee.

Daichi, how come you didn't invite the rest of us on your expedition to Germany?

Andrea, you were at baseball practice.

Davis, why were you Evan in Germany?

Andrea, I...can't tell you .

Yolei, why not?

Andrea, I can't ok ?

Davis, no not ok , why can't you tell us ?

Andrea, because I can't...

Yolei, you can't what ?

Andrea, BECAUSE I CAN'T TRUST YOU GUYS, NONE OF US CAN TRUST YOU, AFTER MR IZUMI STOLE MICHAEL'S DIGIVICE ABD THEN YOU AND OTHE OTHERS LOCKED HIM AND HOSHI IN THE DIGITAL WORLD...we just ( wipes away a tear) can't trust you , our own parents.

Davis and Yolei looked taken aback and a little broken hearted.

Andrea then got up , grabbed Demi Veemon and her jacket .

Andrea, I'm just gonna go for a walk with vee.

Andrea then left the Apartment.

Daichi looked at his parents.

Daichi, um are you guys ok ?

Davis, ya were fine.

Yolei just walked into her and Davis's bed room and Davis opaned the door to find his wife crying. Davis, Miyako are you all right ?

Yolei, Davis are we bad parents?

Davis, no were not, she's just going through a rebellious face .

Yolei then started to cry into Davis's shirt.

Yolei, our own daughter can't trust us Davis.

( Obaida memorial Park)

Andrea walked through the snow covered park as she thought about everything. Demi Veemon, did you really mean all that stuff Andrea ?

Andrea, I don't know vee I just, I don't want to be around them or any of the older Digidestened.

As Andrea was watching everyone in the park mother and father were playing with there new born baby girl.

Demi Veemon, Andrea are you really mad at your parents?

Andrea, no it's just, you don't know what it's like to feel like you can't trust your family, I mean if they agreed to lock up Michael and Hoshi , what if I was a vampire , wound they lock me away ?

Demi Veemon,Andrea we should worry about this later and be concerned with Ayame fist , we should tell the others.

Andrea, ya maybe your right .

Andrea got out her cell phone and was about to call atsuko when felt someone put a gun to her back.

Ayame, hello little sister, if you don't mind hand me your Digivice.

Andrea reluctantly did.

Ayame,you and your friends ha e been a pest to my master .

Andrea, I never had an older sister, your sone kind of faker .

Ayame( sarcastic) gee really , it took you that long to figure it out, yes I was sent here 3 years ago by my master to Mack sure you and your buddy's from becoming Digidestened or just kill all of you but IV failed in that so I guss I just have to kill you now.

Andrea, hold on, how did you do all this, hit just randomly come into my family and everyone believes you're a member of the family?

Ayame, no I filled your parents a d siblings with false memories and the times I needed to go back into

The Digital world o just turn the memories off and you guys automatically forget me and I turn them back in when I needed to be back.

Andrea, You bitch !

Andrea tried to run at Ayame but she aimed her gun at Andrea stoping her.

Ayame,since I'm gonna kill you , I might as well show you my true form .

Ayame transformed into a Bakemon.

Bakemon, bye bye four eyes!

Flame fist !

Eagle eye !

The two attack hit the Bakemon mocking the gun out of her hand.

Davis and Yolei ran over to their daughter. Davis, are you ok sweetie?

Andrea, ya I'm fine.

Yolei,are you sure ?

Andrea, ya I'm fine mom.

Yolei,Andrea , there's something els on your mind isn't there?

Andrea, the reason we went to Germany was we find found out who killed Michael and well we wanted avenge our friend, bye the time we found the guy we found out we had met him before, older Hoshi was a robot and then after...

Davis, it's ok Andrea, we understand you wanted to help your friends.

Yolei, and Evan though you don't trust us we'll always be heir for you . Andrea started to cry a little and hugged both her parents as they hugged her back , Andrea then felt a thing in her right hand and a yellowish gold double crest appeared in her hands.

Yolei, it's the crest of sincerity, but I don't know what the other one is.

The other crest symbol was a triangle with a small Square in it.

Bakemon,how touching but that's not gonna save you.

Davis, ok enough of the cliché comebacks this ends now !

Bakemon, you bet it does.

The Bakemon flew towards Davis to attack him but the ghost Digimon was shot though the head and was deleted!

The Motomiya family looked behind them to see Izzy and Michael , Michael was holding his Jackal combat pistols.

Michael, well she was annoying .

Yolei, Michael, your Alive?

Michael showed his fangs.

Not exactly.

Next time on Digimon next generation.

Demi ice Devimon,see you fools my master has already arrived!

Tai, atsuko, Izzy and Michael looked as the Final form of the master fully finished forming as tai and Izzy recognized him.

Tai, o my god.


	33. Episode 33

Operation B.A.T.T.E.R.Y

Di Di Di

Digimon Digimon

Di Di Di

Digimon Digimon

Di Di Di

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Change (Action) into Digital Champions to save the Digital World

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digivolve into Champions

Digivolve into Ultimate (Digimon Make Noise)

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon Are The Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon!

( note from Author)

It's been great writing this but unfortunately all good things must come to an end, so to all people who read and liked thank you :)

For all the people you like this but haven't read that far yet , I suggest you binge watch to get ready for the season finale coming up .

Thank you for reading.

All the Digidestened gathered together in the Izumi Apartment.

After the recent attack from Ayame they had to start making plans.

Izzy, this whole thing with Ayame , we know this master has spies on all of us , including the Hoshi robot .

Ken( to Michael) how could you lose my daughter and not notice she was a robot!?

Michael, first of all , none of you noticed she was a robot, second of all after Hoshi and I killed reapermon he at least noxious gas from his dying corpse before it was deleted , the gas not to me and Hoshi out , so they must have switched her with the robot while I was unconscious.

Koji, shouldn't we be more concerned about saving Hoshi , from what we know she's a living battery!

Josephine, why would they Evan want her ?

Michael, she's the bearer of light and darkness , she has immense power, that's why this master is using her as a battery.

Kari walked up to Michael.

Kari, Michael would you know we're Hoshi is ?

Michael, we all know.

Kari, WERE?!

Michael, Mr Ichijouji's old base.

Ken looked down Sadly.

Kari, then go.

Everyone looked surprised.

Kari, you and the other kids go to the Digital world and get my daughter back .

Michael smiled and showed his fangs .

Michael, unfortunately I cannot unless I am ordered to by my master .

Michael looked over at Atsuko who was standing with Hedeki.

Hedeki, don't be a creep Michael, don't think just because your some kind of vampire or something you can be some weirdo to Atsuko.

Atsuko, it's ok Hedeki, he's not a weirdo, Michael I order you to help us find and Bring back Hoshi.

Michael smiled again, as you with My master...Kamiya Atsuko.

Tai didn't like to see this at all but Sora held her husband back as she held her stomach.

Michael, vary well Tomorrow we will leave for the digital world and tack Hoshi back and bring her home and maybe kill this master that's been giving us shit for 3 years now.

Tai, then I guess we'll meet back heir tomorrow.

As everyone was leaving Atsuko walked up to Michael as he and Leslie were leaving.

Atsuko, mike can we talk ?

Michael, why, were meeting again tomorrow?

Atsuko, don't be a dick mike , listen i just wanted to talk about...

Michael, we'll talk about it tomorrow Atsuko, I have to watch Chie tonight...I wish you and Hedeki good luck.

Michael then left leaving Atsuko Angry.

( The Izumi Residents)

Chie, so why do you have to go tommowow?

Michael, because we have to get back an old friend , who'd been gone for awhile now.

Chie,who took her ?

Michael, there are some bad people out there Chie and they know we're coming to beat them, so they took our friend so we would be less powerful.

Chie, that was mean of them .

Michael, it sure was, that's why tomorrow me and Leslie and the others are gonna bring her back.

Chie, Mikey I was playing with Motimon earlier , can show you what we did.

Michael, Sure .

Chie then brought out Motimon who was eating a doll dress and a blond wig, Michael struggled not to laugh.

Motimon, kill me now.

( Ichijouji residents)

Kari , Ken, Sam and koji were all eating beef Sashimi .

Koji,Mrs Ichijouji could you pass the Worcestershire sauce?

Kari( angry) Fit the last time , you can call me mom , you've lived here for 3 years now and we've legally adopted you !

Koji(taken A back) I'm im sorry.

Kari then recognize koji's face looked the same as tai's did when he was a kid and there mom hit him.

Kari's face then changed to one of sadness as she felt a tear come down her face.

Kari, I'm sorry koji.

Kari then ran into her and Ken's Bedroom.

Ken, I'll go check on her.

Ken entered the bedroom to find his wife crying into her pillow.

Ken, Kari?

He then sat next to her as she continued crying.

Kari then held Ken close .

Kari, Ken, I'm so sorry , I'm such a bad mother , just like my mom!

Ken, your nothing like her, Kari what is going on ?

Kari,Ken I'm pregnant.

Ken rubbed his wife's back as she cried into kens shoulders.

Ken, it's ok honey, I promise we will get Hoshi back and we will all be a happy family again , besids I'm sure Hoshi will love to have a little bother or sister.

Kari then smiled up at Ken a little as they herd a knocking at the door and koji was there.

Koji, um I just wanted to say sorry if I offended you Mrs Ichijouji...I mean mom.

Kari wiped away one of her tears as she hugged koji.

( HIDA RESIDENTS)

Mary macking dinner for 2 year old Abigeiru.

Gee you sure love hot dogs don't you sweetie. After Abigeiru finished cleaning the dishes

And put them in the Dishwasher Cody sr and Jr both came home.

Mary, there are my two cody's...so what's the decision?

Cody Jr, tomorrow we're going to the Digital world to rescue Hoshi and finally get rid of this "Master".

Mary, sigh ok , I wish you wouldn't but your a Digidestened and I can't do anything about it...but you'll always be mommas little man.

Mary pinched her son's cheeks.

Cody Jr( embarrassed) mom stop it .

Cody Sr smiled at this .

( Kamiya residents)

Atsuko angry went to her room as Alice followed her in.

Atsuko, who the hell does Michael think he is !

Alice, Atsuko, he didn't really say anything .

Atsuko, he said everything needed to say ,but why does he think me and Hedeki are a thing ?

Alice, aren't you ?

Atsuko, no.

Alice, well maybe just tell him that, I mean you guys were best friends for years , I mean the only weird thing is he's a vampire now but you are his Master so...

Tai and Sora were watching tv.

Tai, Sora is something wrong , you seem really stressed out tonight.

Sora, I'm fine tai, you I'm just worried about Atsuko and Alice tomorrow.

Tai noticed more and more that Sora was eating a lote more lately.

The next morning.

Everyone met at the Izumi residents at 4:30 Am.

Koji, ( yawns) why did we have to meet 4:30 ?

Michael, it's better that we get Hoshi back as soon as possible, now dad I'll need held getting into the The bases systems that's why I need you and mr Ichijouji and mr kamiya we need you for back up incase things go wrong .

As everyone was saying there goodbyes tai Jr was saying goodbye to his older sisters.

Tai Jr, by Atsuko, bye Alice , don't die.

Atsuko, don't worry we won't.

They both hugged there little brother .

Tai Jr then went to his dad .

Tai picked up his son. Tai, don't you die either Otōsan.

Tai smiled at his son.

TAi, Don't worry buddy, nothing's gonna happen to your daddy.

Tai then messed up his sons Orange hair.

Sora, tai please be carful , don't be reckless like you used to.

Tai, Sora when was I ever reckless ?

Sora gave him the are you joking look.

Sora, took tai's hands and placed them on her stomach.

Sora, just please come home safe. Taichi then smiled at his best friend a kissed her lips lovingly.

Tai, don't worry Sora , the girls and me will be coming back.

Atsuko then went over to Michael.

Atsuko, Mike can we talk ?

Michael, about what?

Atsuko, you know Hedeki and I ...

Michael, Atsuko I don't have time to talk about this later .

Atsuko, no not later now !

Hedeki and I aren't a thing ok !

Michael didn't react to this statement at all and just went back to reloading his guns .

Atsuko, whatever...jerk!

Izzy, ok everyone ready ?

Daichi, all set Mr Izumi.

Izzy , tai and Ken held up their Digivices and D-3s up to the computer and were transported the the coordinates Ken put in there Devices to be transported right to Ken's old base.

Soon the kids followed.

Michael looked though his goggles at the old rock like base .

Michael, so this is were there keeping Hoshi.

Ken looked looked in anger at his old base , all his mistakes from his childhood and now a new evil was keeping his daughter in there .

Wormmon, c'mon Ken let's get our daughter is back.

Michael then flew down.

Michael, Mr Ichijouji, do you remember any of the old codes or ways to get in ?

Ken, of corse I do , I had special Hand sensors and codas do Davis and the others couldn't get in.

Inside the base Demi Ice Devimon flew over to his unseeable master .

Demi Ice Devimon, master there heir for the girl , what do we do?!

The master didn't look down for a few minutes till he finally answered, it's time, Signal the army and start the up the download I want out of heir in the human world works before they Evan get to heir.

Demi Ice Devimon, but master, the power needed to power the Download might kill the human and her Digimon.

Master, do I look like I care , by the time I finish my Download to the real world we won't need her anymore.

Demi Ice Devimon bowed, yes master.

Demi Ice Devimon glee other to the microphone and his voice went though out the base.

ATTENTION, ATTENTION ALL GUARDS ARE TO REPORT TO THE Entrance and every door from heir to the war room.

Outside the base all the new Digidestened had gathered at the entrance as Ken was using his old hand scanner and typed in his old codes.

Hedeki, doesn't this seem a little too easy?

Michael answer without looking at Hedeki, of corse it is , they want to feel a false sense of security but of course none of us are buying it so who Eva ought you guys dad , it must be one of your stupider foes.

Izzy thought about that for a minut but was interrupted when a large number of Gazimon came out with laser guns.

Armadillomon War Digivove to Iron Tortomon!

Iron Tortomon blocked the attacks with his iron body , Strong Carapace!

Iron Tortomon's metal spikes launched at most of the Gazimon!

Michael, c'mon let's go!

The group the proceeded down the hall to find there were 3 door ways .

Andrea, witch way is Hoshi ?

Izzy, we'll all split up , me, Ken, Michael, Hedeki and Atsuko will go this way, yami, Andrea , Daichi, Alice and Cody Jr will go down the middle door way, TT , Pierre, Leslie , Sam , koji and Josephine will go down the other door.

All, right !

In the main room Hoshi and Black Gatomon were in such pain as the machine sucked every bit of life out of her body.

The download was Half way complete .

Demi Ice Devimon,master she's dying!

Master, good let her die , but keep her alive long enough for the download to be complete or els I'll use you for The battery!

There was was then a red flashing all over the room as the alarm went off.

Demi Ice Devimon, Master the Digidestened have split up , two of the groups are going down to the inner part of the base but the vampire and some of the others are coming this way!

Since the master was downloading himself to the real world he couldn't fight.

Master, SEND EVERYONE WE HAVE AND STOP THEM!

Demi Ice Devimon, yes master.

As Izzy and the rest were running Michael stopped them.

There's something down the hall waiting for us!

Then the room started to shake as a red ogremon came down the hall.

Red ogremon, go no further humans or I shall paint my club red with your blood !

Izzy and Ken both got out there Digivice and D-3 .

Michael, let me ha for this.

Michael's eyes turned red as he waved his hands infront of the red Ogremon.

Michael, tell us we're is the Digidestened girl you have captured?

The red Ogremon's eyes glowed red as well .

In the main room , two floors above us.

Michael, vary good, now tack your hands and put them in though head .

( He did)

Michael, vary good now break your neck !

The Ogremon did so as his dead body dropped to the floor and was deleted.

Atsuko, MICHAEL WHY DID YOU DO THAT?

Michael smiled back with a bloodthirsty look .

Michael, I'm only doing what you ordered me to do my master , and destroy all the evil Digimon.

Now I have to finish the job and get Hoshi back, you all deal with the

rest, 0. Tentomon come with me .

Michael then turned into a cloud of red mist and went through air vent and 0. Tentomon followed him and blew of the air vent as they went up the two floors .

Atsuko( thinking to herself)

Michael what's happened to you ?

Her crest of love started to glow .

Hedeki, are you ok Atsuko?

The light from her crest then died out .

Atsuko, ya I'm fine , lets keep going .

(In the real world .)

Kid 1, ya I know Chris , IV steady made it to level 19 and...

The kid was interrupted by a blinding white light that appeared on his computer screen.

Soon it was hopping to all the kids and young adult in Japan, they were being controlled.

Kid one, yes master , phase 1 shall now begin.

( the Digital world)

The Download was 1% away from being complete and Hoshi looked like she was about to die.

Demi ice Devimon,master everything is almost complete , the human army is assembling and the Digidestened are to far away to stop the final download.

The master smiled but this was short lived as Michael and 0. Tentomon appeared.

Michael, so your the master who's ruined all our lives a d cost me mine?

The master smiled.

Demi ice Devimon, you insolent little...

Michael used his Jackal gun and shot Demi ice Devimon!

Michael( to the master) my gun is a vary special kind of gun mad for killing vampires but I modified it to kill Digimon and I really mean kill, you won't go to primary village you'll stay deleted and before we continue.

Michael aimed his gun at the glass tube they kept Hoshi in and shot at the glass as she and black Gatomon fell out, she started to show sighs of life again, she had aged but not like the robot , she was 7 when he last saw her , she was now 10 years old now.

Hoshi, Mikey?

Michael smiled down .

Hoshi had been like a little sister to all of them .

Michael, God to see you again Hoshi, you just rest here .

Michael then stepped towards the master.

Michael, so you are the mon that had skewed up all our life's ah ?

The master smiled .

Master, I guss you valued say that but IV know you kids longer the 3 years but I guess you don't remember?

Michael, barley but that doesn't matter now , all that maters is i finally kill you! Master, I'm afread now boy , ya see I got places to go and an army to command and since the Download was finished I don't need to be here .

The master then pressed one of the buttons on the his chair and a large portal appeared in front of the master .

Master, sorry to leave so soon boy but you'll see me , heck I'll probably be the one to kill you.

Michael aimed his gun and fired but the master went through the gate before the bullet could hit him.

The whole base light up as a large blinding blackness escaped the boundaries of the digital world and cross over to the real world.

( Obaida, Japan)

Kari and Sora looked out at the night sky.

Sora, Kari, I'm worried about tai.

Kari, I'm worried about Ken too but we can't let it get to us because of the baby's.

Sora, your right I Guss as a Digidestened I'd be used it it but i

Guess when it's the father of your children and your best friend that just kinda marks the worry worse.

That made Kari vary nervous about Ken but her thoughts were interrupted by a large blackness appearing around Tokyo tower .

Kari, Sora look.

On Tokyo tower the master finally showed himself.

The concert sensation of the Digital world is back , all right its eteamon the king !

To be continued


	34. Episode 34

Eteamon is coming to town.

Di Di Di

Digimon Digimon

Di Di Di

Digimon Digimon

Di Di Di

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Change (Action) into Digital Champions to save the Digital World

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digivolve into Champions

Digivolve into Ultimate (Digimon Make Noise)

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon Are The Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon!

Father Alexander Anderson looked in amazement at the blackness appearing around Tokyo Tower .

Father Anderson, What in the name of God ?

Eteamon looked down at the city of Tokyo and smiled.

Finally after all these years rotting away in the Dark ocean I'm finally back and wound you look all my fans are gathering to see me.

Most the the adults that weren't shocked by Eteamon were now shocked by an Army of controlled children matching down the streets.

Man 1, what are these kids doing here ?

Women 3, they all have blank looks in there eyes.

A businessman then came out of one the buildings and recognized his son.

Businessman,billy , what are you doing here?

The boy didn't looked up at his father.

Businessman, billy what's wrong with you ?

The boy still didn't answer.

Businessman,ok billy , we're going home now!

As the man tried to tack his son's hand but all the controlled kids stared at him.

Billy, let me go daddy.

Businessman, i will not !

Soon the kids started to surround the man and this scared the man do much he let go and the kids continued to look up at Eteamon .

Eteamon, Attention , Attention, is this thing on ? Children Army of Japan I would like to congratulate you on being my loyal army and ticket to power and now we proceed as planned .

Sora and Kari looked out the window to see all this happening .

Sora, Is that Eteamon?

(THE DIGITAL WORLD)

Izzy pushed the metal rubble off himself and koji.

Izzy, are you all right koji?

Koji, ya I'm Fine Mr Izumi.

Ken got out of the rubble with Atsuko and Hedeki with there Digimon.

Izzy, Ken did you see Michael and any of the other kids ?

Ken, yes , I saw tai and Graymon helping out the rest of the kids but I didn't see Michael or Evan...Hoshi.

Izzy noticed how sad Ken looked when he said that and then how sad koji looked at hearing that.

Then the sky turned redish black as a horde of bats came flying down and formed into Michael holding Hoshi in his armes.

Izzy, Michael.

Ken, Hoshi .

The two parents then ran over And hugged there children .

Ken( crying a little) Hoshi I thought I'd never see you again .

Hoshi smiled an hugged her father as tears came down her face , I missed you to papa.

Wormmon was having the same teary exchange with his daughter Black Gatomon.

Black Gatomon, ( crying hard) I missed you so much daddy .

Wormmon, I missed you two honey .

Black Gatomon, so your not mad that I'm a kitty now?

Wormmon, sweetie as long as your alive , you could be a gorillamon for all I care.

Atsuko ran over to Michael.

Michael, orders my master ?

Atsuko, nock of the shit Izumi.

The kamiya girl then pulled Michael into a loving kiss.

Ken, Tai is not gonna be happy about that .

Even though Michael was a vampire now his cheeks were bright red .

Izzy, Michael what was that black light ?

Michael, it was your old foe downloading himself to the Human world.

Izzy, what did he look like?

Michael, he was kinda big , black , had lots of Stitches and he kinda looked like a Monkey.

Izzy, Eteamon.

Izzy clenched his fists in Anger as tai and Graymon were with the other kids coming over.

( Obaida, Japan)

Eteamon and his Army of controlled children Continued to march though to the streets of Obaida , Sora and Kari silently follows them.

Sora, I don't get it , how can Eteamon control all these kids ?

Kari, I have no idea but we have to keep quiet or els he'll here us.

As Eteamon and his army of controlled kids continued marching down the streets the Japanese self Defense force had stopped them all in there path and pointed their guns at the controlled children.

Commander, Attention children , you are here by ordered by His Majesty the emperor of Japan, you are ordered to Disperse and return to your home's immediately if not we will open fire!

All the soldiers looked shocked at what there commander said .

The kids didn't move.

Commander, FIRE!

None of the soldiers followed his command.

Commander, what are you waiting for I ORDERED YOU TO FIRE !

The soldiers then drop their guns .

Soldier 1 , i didn't join to kill kids.

Eteamon, well well ain't that sweet, kids

Kindly get these police officers out of the way .

The kids eyes then started Turing a yellowish black Color as there armes and hands started to transform into ones similar to Digimon , Sora and Kari looked in fear as the Kids and young adults transformed into human/ Digimon Hybrids .

The soldiers looked in horror at Hybrid Human Digimon stood before them.

Eteamon snapped his fingers and the Hybrid children all fired and used there attacks to destroy the self defense force!

The commander watched in horror as his men were being blown away all around him, there was already other soldiers blood on his face !

All the soldiers dead bodies covers the road but the Human/ Digimon hybrids continued to march through The streets of Japan .

( THE DIGITAL WORLD)

By now all the kids and tai, izzy and Ken had gathered together around a fire.

Tai, so it has been Eteamon...after all these years , I thought saberleomon finished him off !

Izzy, he did but honestly that's not what's bothering me...

Leslie, who was this guy ?

Tai, he was one of the creations of Apocalymon , us first Digidestened fought him soon after Angemon Defeated Devimon we fought him for a long time while we were looking for our crests , eventually after a Digimon by the name of Datamon kidnapped Mrs Kamiya and tried to clone her tai and Agumon Went to save her and when he did and fought Etemon after his crest of courage activated and he had Graymon Digivolve to metal Graymon and Destroyed Etemon but after awhile as we were fighting the Dark masters Etemon came back as MetalEtemon but was killed then again by Saberleomon.

Izzy, exactly but if he managed to survive again , why would he wait this long , also a plane like this is too smart for someone like Etemon to think of.

Tai then got up.

Tai, let's not wait around here to find out , that crazy monkey could be anywhere in the world and I don't want to leave Sora and tai Jr by themselves for too long.

Michael then got up and smiled .

Michael got up.

Michael, you all find a tv and I'll meet you in the human world.

Sam, were are you going ?

Michael, a special place Hoshi and I found while we were fighting the new Dark masters.

Hoshi then walked up to Michael.

Hoshi, I wanna go to Micky , I wanna pay Etemon back for using me as a battery !

Michael smiled as he showed his fangs.

Michael, seems the Dark witch is back.

Izzy then remembered what the Dying Digimon Said about Hoshi.

Michael, Mr Kamiya You and other others gather the rest of our family's somewhere safe then meet us at Tokyo tower.

Michael and Hoshi Both got out there Digivice's.

0\. Tentomon warp Digivolve to VAMPIRE KABUTERMON!

Black Gatomon Digivolve to LADY DEVIMON!

The two Digimon stood before there Partners as they got on there Digimon and Took off.

( The real world)

Mr Moto sat in the Emergency bunker below the emperors Palace, he was joined by the leading members of the Self Defense force or what was left of it, the Prime minister , the Mayor of Tokyo and other heads of the country.

They all watched on the monitors the Human/Digimon Hybrid children marched through the city of Tokyo.

Mr Moto, were is the emperor?

Prime minister, The Emperor and his family are currently in a submarine that is heading into the jurisdiction over allies the Americans.

Mr Moto then noticed one of the remaining captains of the Self Defense force was scowling at him.

Mr Moto, is there a problem Captain Mifune ?

Captain Mifune, ( angry) YOU KNOW THERE IS A PROBLEM MOTO, YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO MACK SURE SOMETHING LIKE THIS WOULDN'T HAPPEN!

Prime minister, Captain Mifune, control yourself, Mr Moto what is the Current situation?

Mr Moto, it seems the popular video game known as Digi Quest has been silently hypnotizing and Brainwashing the children who have been playing it , as of 5:16 Pm

The Digimon known as Etemon appeared on the top of Tokyo tower, then an Internet surge witch spread though the Internet by the game witch caused most players to go into a Zombie like state, as they gathered around Etemon they all follows him through the streets were they met the elite Defense force and fortunately they were all massacred by the children themselves after transform into part human , part Digimon hybrids .

Mayor, what about these Digidestened?

Mr Moto, currently the younger ones are not in Tokyo Irvin all of Japan, including 2 of the original Digidestened and a member of the 2nd group is with them as well .

There partners are being gathered in a secluded area except for two , Sora Kamiya and Kari Ichijouji, there whereabouts are currently unknown.

The prime minister sighed to himself .

What do we do Moto ?

Mr Moto, I think it's time we activate project juggernaut.

Everyone in the room looked at Each other then all nodded in agreement.

Mr Moto, the Project itself will tack 4 hours to get ready, we will need to keep these Hybrid children occupied till the juggernaut is fully ready for operation , we could try to convince the parents to fight these children but it is unlikely they would untile there children return.

( The Digital world)

Vampire Kabuteremon and Lady Devimon both landed and De Dugivolved back to 0. Tentomon and Black Gatomon.

Michael and Hoshi stood infront of of an old temple and walked into it.

Black Gatomon, i don't like being here Hoshi, I thought once was enough.

Hoshi, don't worry gato, we just have to pop in here quickly and we'll be back in the Real world soon.

Black gatomon, ( muttering ) ya but to fight a monkey.

As the two were walking they herd a voice come from the Darkness.

Who goes there, speak or you will be destroyed!

Michael, it's us , the Vampire and the witch.

The room then light up with a number of flaming torches lighting up the room.

Centarumon came out to the two.

Hoshi, Centarumon!

Hoshi then hugged the horse like Digimon.

Centarumon, Michael the time has come .

Michael and Hoshi then both followed him down the hall that ended in a large room .

Gennai and father Shimoto both drank there tea as the children and Centarumon entered the room .

Gennai, aw good you've finally arrived.

To be continued

Like it, only two episodes left.

Please comment or pm me is you have any ideas or comments


	35. Episode 35

The Beginning of the end

Di Di Di

Digimon Digimon

Di Di Di

Digimon Digimon

Di Di Di

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Change (Action) into Digital Champions to save the Digital World

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digivolve into Champions

Digivolve into Ultimate (Digimon Make Noise)

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon Are The Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon!

Most of the Digidestened had been gathered at the Four Seasons Tokyo along with most of the Adult Population of Obaida .

Davis and yolei were trying to look around for the other Digidestened in the hotel lobby with no luck.

Davis was holding his 2 year old daughter ren and the hand of his 4 year old son Haruto.

Yolei was holding Monori in her arms as she found Davis.

Yolei, find anyone?

Davis, nope, not TS or Kari or Evan Cody sr.

Yolei, dang.

Mom...dad ?

Davis and yolei both saw there son Kazuki walking towards them.

Yolei, thank god.

Davis, you had us worried buddy.

Kazuki hugged both his parents and then his siblings.

Kazuki, were are Andrea and Daichi?

Davis, there in the Digital world.

Haruto yawned, daddy I'm tired .

Ren, I sweepy.

Davis noticed how tired his kids were starting to get, Miyako was staring to yawn as well .

Davis, honey, why don't you and the kids go back to the room and get some shut eye while I look around a little longer.

Yolei,( yawns) ok but just for half an hour , I don't want to worry about you all night.

Davis smiled at his wife.

Davis kissed his wife on the cheek .

Don't worry honey, I won't be long. Kazuki go with your mom and get some sleep. The kids and hawkmon left for the room while Davis and veemon were looking around the hotel .

Veemon( yawns) Davish why didn't we go with the kids , I'm really tired.

Davis, stop complaining vee , I just want to look around a little more.

Davis ?

Davis looked around to see Cody Sr and Mary.

Davis,Cody , Mary?

Cody Sr was holding Abigeiru.

Cody Sr, hi Davis , are Yolei and the kids ok ?

Davis, there fine , have you guys seen TS or any of the others?

Cody Sr, no , your the only other Digidestened we've met here tonight.

Sora and Kari were trying to get to the safe area of Tokyo alive.

Kari( huffing) Sora were not getting anywhere like this ,it would be faster is we had Biyomon and Gatomon Digivolve.

Kari got out her D-3 but Sora stopped her.

Sora, don't, if they Digivolve , Etemon will notice us and attack, were both pregnant Kari , we can't tack that chance.

Kari, I know but it would be faster, besides the kid army is far away and Tai and Ken and kids could be in the safe zone by now.

Sora then looked down at her stomach.

Sora, ok but we have to silent to not attract attention.

Gatomon Digivolve to Nefertimon.

Biyomon Digivolve to Birdramon .

As the two were about to mount there Digimon .

Targets found.

Kari and Sora noticed one of the Hybrid Children watching them in the ally.

The Hybrid child had gorillamons cannon arm and pointed it at the two but the hybrid child was then surrounded by a black mist that then Hardened around him and part of the mist turned into a hand and the ha d went into the hybrids neck and pulled out a dark spore and crushed it .

The Hybrid then transformed back into a human and passed out.

Kari and Sora then saw the mist faded away and they saw Hoshi and Black Gatomon .

Hoshi, hi momma , hi auntie Sora.

Kari then ran over to her daughter and held her tight .

Kari, o Hoshi , I missed you so much.

Hoshi hugged her mother back.

Kari, were have you been ?

Hoshi, Mikey and daddy and uncle tai and the other new Digidestened saved me from being Etemon's Battery.

Sora, Hoshi, We're's tai and your cousins?

Hoshi, there still in the Digital world but they'll be coming home soon, Mikey and I had to come home early to fight Etemon.

Sora, Hoshi do you know how tai and the others will get back?

Hoshi, don't worry Mikey took care of that after we left , daddy, uncle tai, Mr Izzy and the others will be transported to the safe zone will Michael and I fight Etemon.

Sora, why do you have to fight Etemon?

Hoshi, Centarumon told us and he said you couldn't help because it was our Destiny and if any of you tried to help , you could get really hurt. And that's why I can't let you help us.

Hoshi then snapped her fingers and the black mist appeared around Sora, Kari , Birdramon and Nefertimon .

Kari, Hoshi wait !

Hoshi, don't worry momma , I'll be back after we fight Etemon.

Sora and Kari were transported to the four seasons Tokyo, During the transportation Birdramon and Nefertimon De Digivolved back to Biyomon and Gatomon.

Kari looked around.

Sora, this must be the safe zone.

Sora ?

Kari?

Sora and Kari looked around to see there husbands with Atsuko and Alice and Sam and Koji.

The two girls hugged there husbands and then there children.

Sora, when did you get back?

Tai, half an hour ago, we found a tv and were transported here.

Kari then remembered what Hoshi said as she was hugging Sam and koji.

Kari, Ken Hoshi Is gonna try to fight Etemon by herself , we have to stop her !

Ken then pointed at the guards at the front of the hotel .

Izzy, she's not gonna fight alone, Michael is also going to fight.

Michael walked though the empty streets of Obaida , he looked around at all the abandoned buildings and cars, he then felt something land on his nose.

It was snowing , Michael then got out his phone to see the date was

December 24th...Christmas eve.

Michael, how about that , the holiest night of the year and Instead of being with his family, praying, being happy and watching Christmas specials he had to fight a deranged monkey Digimon and a 1000 human/ Digimon Hybrids.

Hi Mikey.

Hoshi and lady Devimon landed right next to him and 0. Tentomon. Michael, were were you ?

Hoshi, I found my momma and Auntie Sora and I had to help them , there back with everyone els in the safe zone.

Michael, did you see my mom and Chie?

Hoshi, I'm sorry , but in sure there fine.

Michael looked down a little .

Afraid human?

Michael and Hoshi looked up to see Alucard looking down on them.

Alucard jumped down and landed on the roof on an abandoned cars.

And smiled at Michael.

Hoshi his behind Michael, who is he?

Michael, the vampire who mad me one.

Alucard, quite the battle you have on your hands , quite the amount of blood to you will be Abel to drink.

Michael, I'm not drinking any of there blood !

Alucard, you'll have to or els you will get weak , all that blood you drank in Germany, the strength it gave you , that's starting to where off...you'll need more.

Michael glared at Alucard.

Michael, c'mon Hoshi , we don't have time for this .

Michael and Hoshi started to walk away and Hoshi stick her tung out at Alucard.

Alucard,just like the police girl.

By now mostly everyone had mad it to the safe zone and we're now staying in the four seasons and surrounding hotels and Buildings.

Cody Jr got his coat and tip toed out of his parents hotel room she he herd his little sister Abigeiru talk.

Abigeiru( tired) Cody wewr are you going , mommy and daddy said to stay here .

Cody Jr smiled at his 3 year old sister.

Cody Jr, Don't worry Abigeiru, upamon and I will be back soon.

Abigeiru, ok .

She then rubbed Upamon's head and Cody Jr and upamon left.

Soon Cody Jr met up with the rest of the new Digidestened in the lobby.

Daichi, are we really sure we want to do this ?

Atsuko, yes , we can't let Michael and Hoshi fight Etemon alone .

As the kids were walking out of the hotel a soldier was spying on them from atop the roof.

Soldier( talking to walkie-talkie ) there on the move , do I have permission to engage?

Other voice, negative blue leader do not engage I repeat do not Engage .

Michael and Hoshi had finally reached Etemon's camp .

The the army of Digimon/Human Hybrids all looked out at them.

Hoshi, are you really sure you wanna do it like this Mikey?

Michael, yes, it's time we put an end to this 3 years nightmare.

To be Continued.

Get ready everyone for the season finale of Digimon the next generation, Again if you like this or have any last minute things you'd like to say please comment or pm me .


	36. Episode 36

The End

Di Di Di

Digimon Digimon

Di Di Di

Digimon Digimon

Di Di Di

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Change (Action) into Digital Champions to save the Digital World

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digivolve into Champions

Digivolve into Ultimate (Digimon Make Noise)

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon Are The Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon!

Michael and Hoshi looked through the crowd of Digimon/Human all looking out at them.

Michael,( whispering) don't be scared.

Hoshi, I'm not, I'm not a baby any more.

The Hybrids Opened a path for the two .

Michael could here the snow crunch Beneath his sneakers.

The Hybrids looked at them angrily , Black gatomon hissed at them !

Finally Michael and Hoshi reached Etemon, he was sitting on a throne made from old pipes and Parts from cars. Etemon, well well well look who's arrived , the Impaler and the witch , now what are y'all doing here , give up already ?

Hoshi smiled, nope we've come here to kill you and get payback for the past 3 years of hell you put us and our loved ones though.

Etemon, O really ?

Etemon smiled and snapped his fingers and all the hybrid Children surrounded Michael and Hoshi .

0\. Tentomon Dark Digivolve to VAMPIRE Kabuterimon !

Black Gatomon Digivolve to LADY DEVIMON!

The Dark Bug digimon scratched himself and as he was bleeding out a large amount of blood and as it it formed into a severe in his hands and he electrified It.

BLOODBLASTER!

The attack hit a large number of the Hybrid children.

Darkness Wave,

Lady Devimon Spread a large black cloud around more of the Hybrids causing them to become weak and Transform back to Humans .

Etemon snapped his fingers more profusely as more Hybrids came out .

Michael got out his guns .

Michael, these guns were made to kill vampires but I modified them to kill Digimon and since your half Digimon well I'm sure it'll do Something.

Michael then shot one of his bullets at at a hybrid causing him to turn back into a human .

Michael, Hoshi aim for the Digimon half of these kids , if we destroye it they turn back into humans!

Hoshi nodded .

The black mist appeared around Hoshi as mad three large panthers and had them attack 3 hybrids as they ripped apart the Digimon halfs of the Hybrids.

A 4th hybrid sneaked up behind Hoshi and was about to pounce on her from behind but was blasted by Gargomon!

Hoshi looked to see koji and Sam with Gargomon and Tigermon.

Hoshi, Sam, koji!

Hoshi ran over to her older brothers and held them close. Hoshi, I'm so glad to see you guys...she then stepped away from them .

Hoshi's face then changed as she backed away.

You two shouldn't be here , it's only supposed to be me and Michael like Centarumon told us.

Sam, we're not gonna let you fight alone.

Koji, and we're not gonna lose our little sister again.

More of the Hybrids tried to attack the three .

Gargo pellets!

Thunder claw!

The Hybrids were blown away by the two Digimon .

Soon the other New Digidestened arrived and join the fight.

Battle Ex Veemon, v-Lazer!

The attack took out 7 hybrids!

Emperor Pengunimon, ICE BLASTER !

Michael was still shooting when his Ammunition finally ran out.

Another Hybrid tried to attack him !

Terra Force!

The hybrid fell over due to the attack.

Michael looked to see Atsuko and Ultra wargraymon.

Michael, Atsuko what are you doing here ?

Atsuko, what do you I'm here for, I'm here to help the you and Hoshi !

Michael, it's just supposed to be just me and Hoshi, the rest of you will get hurt !

Atsuko clenched her fist in anger.

Atsuko, don't talk to me like that Michael, if I wanted to be over protected in be back at home with my dad!

Michael, Atsuko tack the others and go home!

Atsuko may look like her mother but her anger was all Tai's !

The kamiya girl punched the Izumi boy hard in the face!

Atsuko, now you listen to me , I give you the orders , you don't order me , I am your master !

Michael was a bit taken aback but then smiled at his tomboy best friend.

Michael, what do you wish my master ?

Atsuko then smiled as she looked into his red eyes and he looked into her chocolate Brown ones .

The two then leaned closer to each other till they finally kissed.

Atsuko's crest of love glowed brightly.

Michael's crest of courage glowed brightly.

Atsuko, Michael why is your crest glowing ?

Michael, it tacks courage to tell the people you care about how you actually feel, Atsuko I...

The Izumi boy was then interrupted by a large orange spike tack came though his chest !

Before Atsuko could react three Hybrids captured Atsuko and ran towards what looked like a giant black sphere forming out of the ground and before he blacked out he saw Hedeki running back with the Hybrids.

(Tokyo research center)

The lab technicians were still working on project juggernaut , Mr Moto was over looking the project when Captain Mifune entered the room with a smug look on his face .

Mr Moto, can I help you captain ?

Captain Mifune, its general now Moto , the prime minister promoted me.

Mr Moto, good for you , what is your Business here?

General Mifune, your " little project" is canceled Moto , the prime minister has agreed instead of your little Machine , he's agreed to send in my own soldiers in and finally clean up this mess.

Mr Moto,are you insane you saw what those hybrid children did to most of the self-defense force , what makes you think you're soldiers will have even more a chance they they did ?

General Mifune, because my men won't be afraid to pull the trigger .

Once they get there they'll eradicate all these hybrid kids, the new Digidestened and everything else that stands in our way!

MR Moto then pulled out his hand gun and shot the general in the chest !

Mr Moto, I'm not gonna let a would be kid killer like you get his way, I shot you 2 inches away from the hart , call off your soldiers or the next bullet goes in your head.

Mifune, it's too late they've already been dispatched.

Moto then put his gun back in his pocket.

And walked away from general.

Lab tech, should we continues sir?

Mr Moto, no go ahead as planned, I want this 3 year nightmare over.

Michael opened his eyes to see Andrea and Sam standing above him as Cody Jr tried to help him up.

Michael( weak) wha We're's Atsuko.

Andrea looked down.

As we were fighting what was left of the Hybrids Hedeki and His salamandermon released some kind of knock out gas and before I was knocked out I saw Salamandermon stab you in the chest with his sharp tail.

Michael then looked ahead to see Etemon's Dark network spear ahead of them.

Michael, that's were he took her !

TT, hold on mike you can't go in there by yourself .

Michael's eyes turned bright red as he showed his fangs .

Michael, GET OFF ME , I AM THE TRUE UN DEAD , I AM MORE POWERFUL THEN ANY OF YOU !

TT then punched Michael in the mouth !

TT, just because your some zombie/vampire thing that your any better then the rest of us , you've fought just as much as you and as long as you!

Michael smiled at his friends, thanks TT, I needed that...o and by the way TT.

TT, ya?

Michael then punched TT right back !

Now we're even.

TT smiled, we sure are buddy.

Michael then helped TT back up.

Andrea, ok now that you two have had your little cat fight how are we gonna got Atsuko out of there, fight Hedeki and Kill Etemon?

Cody Jr, um Andrea I think you forgot something .

Andrea, Cody I didn't forget anything...

The kids were then surrounded by the new Self defense force.

Soldier 1,hands behind your head and knees to the ground!

Andrea, officers this is a huge mistake, were the good guys here , I mean sure mike killed alote of police officers in Germany but they were pointing guns at us like you are and I'm just gonna shut up.

Soldier 2, your under arrest!

Cody Jr, you can't arrest us were minors .

One of the soldiers hit Cody Jr with the butt of his gun!

Leslie, Cody !

Leslie hells Cody Jr's unconscious body as more soldiers arrived in surrounded them , pointing shotguns at them.

Soldier 1, by order of the prim minister of Japan, you will be executed immediately. Everyone looked shocked while the Digimonm started to feel weak from the effects of the juggernaut project and started to de Digivolve.

As the troops were pointing their guns at Leslie and 0. Palmon one of the soldiers noticed Michael was the only one who wasn't on the ground.

Soldier 4, get down on the ground now!

Michael eyes glowed bright red as he showed his fangs and walked closer to the soldiers.

Soldier4, GET DOWN NOW!

Michael, why , your just gonna shoot me anyway!

As he walked closer to them they opaned fire!

The shot guns tore apart Michael's body and and blew his head of his shoulders as he fell to the ground.

The soldiers-were then shocked to see Michael's body re forming and his head coming back on his shoulders . As he got up his eyes were the brightest red you'v ever seen they still tried to kill him as he walked closer to them , they did short of his armes and legs but those grew back in a second.

Michael then summoned his demon Dogs with million eyes around them , Michael did to them what Alucard did to Luke valentine , the Dogs surrounded all the The soldiers and start eating them alive , gallons of bloods coming from the dogs mouths, the other soldiers tried to run but Michael put His hand to the ground and the running soldiers were impaled by long metal spikes coming out of the ground.

All the blood coming from the Dead soldiers flowed towards Michael .

Alucard( speaking in Michael's head) tack the blood human, drink it all a feel your full power !

As Michael was about to drink some he stopped himself.

Michael, no.

I'm not gonna be some pawn of the devil like you Alucard .

Michael walked over and untied the others.

Josephine looked in horror at Michael as he walked towards the dark network severe.

Michael then picked up 0. Tentomon.

Michael, you ok buddy ?

0\. Tentomon, I'm not sure I Digivolve as far as Vampire Kabuterimon .

Michael, can you Digivolve at all ?

0\. Tentomon, I think I can as far as

War machine Kabuterimon .

Michael, it's ok pal.

0, Tentomon Digivolve to War Machine Kabuterimon!

Michael, the rest of you stay out here incase there are still some Hybrids around .

Michael and WMK went to the Dark Network sphere.

WMK, ELECTRO SHOCKER!

The blast blew a large whole but it was closing fast .

WMK grabbed Michael as the two flew in as the whole closed behind them.

Michael and WMK ran down the Dark halls till he herd a A voice,

Finally I was wondering when you're gonna show up.

Michael looked behind himself to see Hideki and Salamandermon Infront of steel door.

Michael, were is she Hideki?!

Hideki pointed to the door .

She's all yours Mikey, all you have to do if get past me !

Michael stepped forward but WMK stopped him.

WMK, Michael I'll tack care of them, you go save Atsuko.

Michael, be carful buddy.

Michael then opened the door to see Atsuko chained to a lab Table and 0. Agumon was chained to the wall.

Atsuko, I'm over here Mike.

Michael ran over to Atsuko and was about to un chain her when he felt a Painful shock!

Etemon, I wouldn't do that if I were you .

Michael looked up angrily at Eteamon.

Michael, IV had enough of you , you Elvis Presley rip off !

( Tokyo research center)

Mr Moto was going through the confidential files on the Digidestened of years past when the prime minister came in.

Mr Moto, can I help you ?

Prime minister, murderer , I'm placing you under arrest for the murder of General Mifune!

Mr Moto then got out his gun, actually no , you are under arrest for the murder of the general and for sending the death squad to kill the new Digidestened, the emperor has placed me as acting Prime minister while he's safe in the states.

Moto then shot the prime minister in the head!

Moto then cleaned of his finger prints and placed the gun in the former Prime ministers hands.

A lab tech then called me Moto.

Lab tech, mr Moto the juggernaut project is completed, when do you wish to activate?

Moto , activate it now.

( Dark Network severe)

Etemon, so what ya gonna do about it boy ?

Michael felt the anger in him starting to boil over when...

Atsuko, mike just go.

Michael, what ?

Atsuko, mike just get the others and go and get our parents, they can help us , I don't want you to get hurt just to save me.

Michael, atsuko your the only person I would ever get hurt for .

Michael then walked closer to Atsuko and put his hand through the the Electric shield until his whole body was in the Electric shield and un chained her.

The two then got out of the shield and faced Etemon.

0\. Agumon, Atsuko are you ok ?

Michael, you go free 0. Agumon, I'll tack care of Etemon.

As Michael said this WMK and Salamandermon came through the wall still fighting .

Etemon,you idiot, you were supposed to keep him distracted !

Hedeki, sorry, he's stronger then we thought.

WMK, Venom blast !

The attack hit salamandermon wreaking him !

WMK, then grabbed Hedeki and shoved him against the wall and with his giant claws ripped out the Dark spore in the back of his neck!

Hedeki, Aaaaahhhhhhh!

WMK, you can thank me later .

WMK then picked up Salamandermon and Atsuko and 0. Agumon came over.

Etemon then jumped down, all right now your making me angry !

Michael, do I look like a care, Atsuko you and 0. Agumon tack Hedeki and Salamandermon out of here while we finally get rid of this monkey.

Atsuko, be careful.

She took Hedeki as ran up to WMK .

Please come back safe bug boy.

The female dinosaur Digimon blew a kiss at Kabuterimon and left with Salamandermon.

Michael, one last thing I wanna ask before I kill you , it's obvious you're too stupid to come over the planad good as this, who's really pulling the strings here?

Etemon, wouldn't you like to know...Eteamon then was stabbed through the chest by another one of Michaels metal spikes !

Michael, I'm finished playing around here , you've mad the last 3 years of my life a living hell so tell me or i just kill you now !

Etemon just smiled.

Michael, TELL ME WHY YOU DID THIS!

Etemon, listen here boy the only reason I did any of this was because ...Michael then noticed Etemon was starting to be Deleted .

Michael, TELL ME , TELL ME WHO'S REALLY BEEN THE MASTER ALL THIS TIME !

Etemon smiled as the last of part of his body was deleted, Someone your parents fought before and Someone your parents never fought.

Etemon was then fully deleted.

Michael then just stood there as WMK looked down at him, Michael are you ok ?

Michael, all this time, all the shit my family went though and after all this time I can't even stop who's really behind this.

WMK de Digivolved back to 0. Tentomon .

0\. Tentomon, it's ok Michael we'll find out who really is behind this someday.

Just then Michael and 0. Tentomon felt a shaking in the base, the roof was starting the break away and the two saw a large blue light in the sky .

0\. Tentomon, what is that ?

Michael, I don't know but I don't want to find out.

The two ran out of the base to see all the other Digimon were beginning to fade away.

Michael, what's happening?

Atsuko, somethings happening to the Digimon .

( four seasons Tokyo)

Tai and Sora both noticed how Agumon, Biyomon and Botamon were starting to fad away .

Tai, Agumon, what's happening?

Agumon, I don't know tai.

Biyomon held her child Botamon close as Agumon held her.

Agumon, I think we have to go tai.

Sora, go were ?

Biyomon,we don't know...

All the Digimon then started to fade away, Wormmon , Gatomon, Armadillomon, Veemon, Hawkmon, Tentomon, palmon , patamon, gomamon all faded away .

Yami held on tightly to Penguimon.

Yami( crying) please don't go !

Pengunimon hugged yami, I have to yami, but I'll always be with you ...

Pengunimon faded away.

Andrea( also crying) vee pleas don't go , your the best part of my life , I love you.

0\. Veemon, I love you too Andrea but I can't cont...the dragon Digimon then faded away.

All the kids Digimon like there partners started to fadeaway.

Alice held tight to her Biyomon as she faded.

Atsuko, Agumon were are you all going, the Digital world ?

0\. Agumon, I don't know but I don't think so Atsuko but don't worry, I'll help The other Digimon find there way back , either too the Digital world or back here.

Atsuko felt a Tear come down her cheek, I'll come with you and help you all.

0\. Agumon, Atsuko all you need to do is be you held your friends.

The dinosaur faded away in Atsuko's arms.

Michael held onto 0. Tentomon by his talons .

Michael, do you really have to go buddy ?

0\. Tentomon,I think so Mike.

Michael, smiled, you know this is the first time you've ever called me Mike , only people I really care about call me that... Bye buddy.

0\. Tentomon, goodbye my friend.

0\. Tentomon then faded away .

The blue cloud in the sky then faded away.

Atsuko cry'd into her hands.

Michael stepped over to her and put his paw print coat on her , Atsuko the crude into his shoulder as the other looked out at the busted and broken parts of the city .

Cody Jr looked at his phone.

Cody Jr, ( depressed) it's 5:00 am , merry Christmas everyone.

Michael still tryed his best to comfort her. Michael, it's ok Atsuko, we'll find them again some day , I promise.

Atsuko continued to cry as the new Digidesteneds parents were coming towards them.

Andrea and Daichi hugged there partners, Andrea, I miss vee.

Father Anderson watched this from an ally when his walkie-talkie tired on.

walkie-talkie, Anderson, repet Anderson do you read me ?

Father Anderson, Anderson here.

walkie-talkie, did you locate the half vampire ?

Anderson then looked at Michael and Atsuko. Father Anderson, negative, it was a false tip.

walkie-talkie, affirmative report to these coordinates for your transportation back to Rome.

3 months later.

Michael was trying his report on the Battle of Beauport for his history class when Chie came in the room.

Chie, Mikey can you help me, I got gum in Leslie's laptop.

Michael, ya ok.

Michael and his little sister left the room when on Michael's laptop a bunch of computer code covered the screen as a file was downloading to Michael's laptop.

The title was called new Digitalworld.

THE END


End file.
